Esclavos del sexo
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: Diez años como esclavo sexual en un burdel turco Jasper, le ha llegado la hora de casarse, hasta que conoce a Alice y todo en lo que puede pensar es en tenerla debajo de su duro cuerpo, suplicándole que la saboree y la acaricie. Rating M
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación

ARGUMENTO:  
Satisfacción sexual…  
Diez años como esclavo sexual en un burdel turco han hecho que Lord Jasper Masen tenga un insaciable apetito sexual. Ahora, le ha llegado la hora de casarse, pero encontrar a una mujer que pueda satisfacer sus lujuriosos deseos le supone un auténtico desafío... hasta que conoce a Alice y todo en lo que puede pensar es en tenerla debajo de su duro cuerpo, suplicándole que la saboree y la acaricie.  
Sensual seducción…  
Alice Brandon sabe que debería escandalizarse y asombrarse por los atrevidos avances de Lord Masen, pero en lugar de eso está secretamente excitada por ese hombre sensual y seductor. Y es que, debajo de su calma y finas maneras, yace una licenciosa mujer que anhela las íntimas caricias de un hombre, y está deseando ser educada en el arte de la sensualidad, para dar y recibir placer y sucumbir a un descabellado deseo que no conoce límites.

CAPITULO 01  
Southampton, Inglaterra 1815  
Alice presionó los dedos contra su boca para evitar gritar al ver al hombre y a la mujer que se retorcían juntos en las sába nas enredadas. Los muslos rollizos de Daisy rodeaban las cade ras del hombre que empujaba sin descanso dentro de ella. El rit mo violento de los empujones hacía chirriar el armazón de hierro de la cama mientras Daisy gemía y gritaba su nombre.  
Alice supo que debía alejarse de la puerta entreabierta; sin embargo no podía quitar la mirada de la actividad frenéti ca de la cama. Sentía escozor en la piel y el corazón le latía con fuerza contra los pechos.  
Cuando Daisy gritó y se retorció como si estuviera su friendo un ataque, un pequeño sonido escapó de los labios de Alice. Para su horror, el hombre que estaba sobre Daisy se in corporó como si hubiera oído algo. Giró la cabeza y sus ojos miraron fijamente los de ella. Alice se dio la vuelta y se mar chó, ajustó el mantón alrededor de sus hombros y se fue dan do traspiés por el pasillo. Acababa de apoyar la mano sobre la puerta del descansillo cuando unos pasos detrás de ella la hicieron detenerse.  
-¿Lo habéis disfrutado?  
La voz alegre de lord Jasper Masen interrumpió la retirada apresurada de Alice. De mala gana, se volvió para desafiado. Él se acercaba mientras introducía la camisa blanca den tro de sus pantalones desabrochados. La chaqueta, el chaleco y el pañuelo de cuello colgaban de su brazo. Un débil brillo de sudor le cubría la piel morena, testimonio del reciente esfuerzo.  
Alice se irguió por completo.  
-No hubo ninguna cuestión de placer, milord. Solo confirmaba mis sospechas de que no es un compañero ade cuado para mi hermana menor.  
Ahora lord Jasper se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Alice mirara fijamente sus ojos violáceos. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Su cuerpo era tan grácil como una escultura griega, y se movía como un bai larín agraciado. Aunque desconfiaba de él, ansiaba alargar la mano y acariciarle el carnoso labio inferior solo para compro bar que era real. Su cabello era de un intenso marrón castaño, sujetado hacia atrás con una cinta de seda negra. Era un estilo pasado de moda, pero le quedaba bien.  
Él arqueó una ceja. Cada movimiento que hacía era tan refinado que ella sospechaba que practicaba cada uno de ellos frente al espejo hasta perfeccionarlos. El cuello abierto de la camisa dejaba ver la mitad de una moneda de color bronce en sartada en un cordón de cuero que seducía en el espesor del vello de su pecho.  
-Los hombres tienen... necesidades, señorita Brandon. Estoy seguro de que vuestra hermana es consciente de eso.  
Mientras él se acercaba más, Alice intentaba respirar de manera superficial. Su perfume a cítricos estaba acentuado por otro olor más poderoso e inaprensible que suponía se de bía al sexo. Nunca había imaginado que hacer el amor tuviera un olor particular. Siempre había creído que la procreación era una cuestión tranquila y pacífica en la privacidad de una cama matrimonial, no la cópula primitiva, bulliciosa y exube rante que acababa de presenciar.  
-Mi hermana es una dama, lord Masen. ¿Qué sa brá ella sobre los deseos masculinos?  
-Lo suficiente para saber que un hombre busca here deros y obediencia de su esposa, y placer de su amante.  
Sintió una ráfaga de ira en nombre de su hermana. -Quizá se merezca más. Personalmente, no se me ocu rre nada peor que estar atrapada en un matrimonio como ese.  
Sus extraordinarios ojos chispeaban con interés mien tras parecía advertir su ropa de dormir y sus pies descalzos por primera vez. Alice retrocedió con cautela hacia la puerta. Él movió el cuerpo para obstruirle la salida.  
-¿Es esa la razón por la que frecuentáis el ala de los criados en plena noche? ¿Habéis decidido arriesgar todo por el amor de un hombre común?  
Alice se sonrojó y se sujetó con fuerza la mantilla con tra los pechos.  
-He venido a comprobar si lo que me había dicho mi criada era verdad.  
-¡Vaya! -Volvió a echar una ojeada al pasillo - ¿Daisy es vuestra criada? -Le hizo una reverencia elegan te - Considéreme verdaderamente comprometido. ¿Qué pensáis hacer? ¿Insistir en que contraiga matrimonio con ella? ¿Ir a contárselo a vuestro padre?  
Le lanzó una mirada de odio. ¿Cómo podría decirle a su padre que el hombre al que consideraba un protegido era un li bertino licencioso? Y por otra parte estaba la cuestión de la inmensa riqueza de lord Masen. Las empresas de transporte marítimo de su padre no habían ido bien en los últimos años.  
Se relamió. La mirada interesada de él siguió el movi miento de su lengua.  
-Mi padre tiene muy buen concepto de vos. Estaba encantado cuando os ofrecisteis para contraer matrimonio con una de sus hijas.  
Apoyó el hombro contra la pared y la observó, con la· expresión seria.  
-Le debo mi vida a vuestro padre. Contraería matri monio con las tres si estuviera permitido en este país.  
-Afortunadamente para vos, no lo está -le espetó Alice. El rostro de él continuaba con la expresión perezosa y burlona a la que ella había llegado a temer - En cuanto a mi propósito, pensé en apelar a lo mejor de vos. Quería pediros que no deshonréis a mi hermana teniendo una amante des pués de la boda y que permanezcáis fiel a vuestros votos.  
La miró fijo por un largo rato y, luego, comenzó a reír. -¿Esperáis que permanezca fiel a vuestra hermana para siempre? -Sus ojos se oscurecieron para dejar ver un vestigio de acero-. ¿A cambio de qué?  
-No le diré a mi padre nada sobre vuestro compor tamiento deshonroso de esta noche. Se decepcionaría mu cho de vos.  
Su sonrisa desapareció. Se acercó tanto que sus botas rozaron los dedos descalzos de Alice.  
-Eso es chantaje. Y no tendréis ni la más remota ma nera de saber si cumplo con mi palabra o no.  
Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triunfante.  
-¿Entonces no cumplís con vuestras promesas? ¿Sois un hombre sin honor?  
Él le colocó los dedos debajo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza de una sacudida para mirarla a los ojos. A ella le re sultaba difícil respirar mientras observaba sus extraordina rios ojos. ¿Por qué no  
se había dado cuenta de que debajo de su exquisita apariencia había una terrible voluntad férrea?  
-Puedo aseguraras que cumplo con mis promesas. Alice encontró su voz:  
-Charlotte solo tiene diecisiete años. Sabe poco sobre el mundo y solo intento protegerla.  
Le soltó la barbilla y deslizó los dedos por el costado de su cuello hasta llegar al hombro. Para alivio de ella, su aire de violencia contenida desapareció.  
-¿Por qué vuestros padres no os pusieron a vos de lante para contraer matrimonio conmigo? Sois la mayor, ¿no es verdad?  
Miró de manera intencionada su mano, que aún des cansaba sobre su hombro. -Tengo veintiséis. Tuve mi opor tunidad para conseguir un esposo, estuve una temporada en Londres y no logré sacar partido de ella.  
Enrolló un mechón de su cabello negro en el dedo. Ella se estremeció. Su expresión embelesada se intensificaba. -Charlotte es la más hermosa y obediente de mis hermanas. Merece una oportunidad de convertirse en la espo sa de un hombre rico.  
Su suave risa la asustó y su cálido aliento sopló en su cuello.  
-¿Como yo, queréis decir?  
Alice lo miró a los ojos con atrevimiento.  
-Sí, aunque... -Arrugó el entrecejo, distraída por su cercanía - Emily podría ser mejor pareja para vos; se impre siona más por la riqueza y la posición social que Charlotte.  
-Vos poseéis algo que no tiene ninguna de vuestras hermanas.  
Alice se mordió el labio.  
-No necesitáis recordármelo. En apariencia, soy im pulsiva y demasiado directa para el gusto de la mayoría de los hombres.  
Le dio un ligero tirón a su mechón de cabello.  
-No para todos los hombres. He tenido fama de elo giar a las mujeres con empuje y determinación.  
Ella levantó la vista y se enfrentó a sus ojos. Algo ur gente chispeaba en ellos. Luchaba contra el deseo de inclinarse más cerca y rozar su mejilla contra su pecho musculoso. -Creo que seré mucho mejor tía solterona que espo sa. Al menos, podré ser yo misma.  
Su sonrisa holgazana era tan íntima como una caricia. -Pero, ¿qué hay de los placeres de la cama matrimo nial? ¿No os arrepentiríais de no probarlos?  
Ella suspiró como con desprecio.  
-Si lo que acabo de ver es un ejemplo de esos place res, quizá esté bien sin ellos.  
Los dedos de él le tensaron el cabello.  
-¿No disfrutasteis de ver cómo follaba con vuestra criada?  
Alice lo miró boquiabierta.  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Extendió el dedo índice y con suavidad, le cerró la boca.  
-No solo sois una mojigata, señorita Brandon, sino también una mentirosa.  
El calor le inundó las mejillas. Alice deseaba cruzar los brazos por encima de sus pechos. Tembló cuando él retrocedió un paso y la observó con atención.  
-Vuestra piel está sonrojada, y puedo ver vuestros pezones a través del camisón. Si deslizo mi  
mano entre vues tras piernas apuesto que estáis húmeda y preparada para mí.  
Los dedos de Alice se movían con nerviosismo en un impulso instintivo de darle una bofetada a su gentil rostro. Esperó que una ráfaga de ira alimentara su valor, pero no su cedió nada. Solo una extraña sensación de espera, de tensión, de necesidad -como si su cuerpo supiera algo que su mente aún no había comprendido-. Permitió que la observara, ten tada de tomar su mano y presionarla contra su pecho. De al gún modo sabía que aliviaría el dolor latente que le inundaba los sentidos.  
Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, alargó la mano y rodeó el capullo apretado de su pezón. Alice cerró los ojos mientras una punzada de necesidad se disparaba directa mente hacia su útero.  
-Alice...  
La voz baja de él rompió el hechizo. Ella se cubrió con la mantilla y retrocedió. Apenas pudo abrir la puerta de un tirón y corrió. La risa de él la perseguía por el hueco de la escalera.  
Jasper quedó mirando detrás de Alice Brandon mientras su polla se engrosaba y crecía contra los calzones desabrochados. Distraído, se arregló y pensó en su reacción hacia él. Necesitaba un hombre dentro de ella se diera cuenta o no. Tal vez debería reconsiderar su plan de contraer matri monio con la joven y obediente Charlotte.  
Su sonrisa desapareció al seguir a Alice escaleras abajo.  
John Brandon tenía un vínculo especial con su hija mayor. Conociendo la historia sórdida de Jasper, ¿permitiría John que contrajera matrimonio con su hija preferida? Para co menzar, era interesante que no se la hubiera ofrecido como posible prometida.  
Bajó un tramo de las escaleras y regresó por el largo pasillo oscuro hasta su habitación. No había rastros de Alice.  
Jasper contempló su cama vacía e imaginó a Alice re costada desnuda en el centro, con su largo cabello negro des parramado sobre las almohadas y los brazos bien extendidos para recibido. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras su polla latía por la necesidad. Para acallar los fantasmas de su pasado, necesi taba sentar cabeza con una mujer convencional que le brinda ra hijos y que le dejara hacer lo que quisiera.  
Antes de dejar la ciudad, había pasado una velada rui dosa con sus amigos y su actual amante e hicieron una lista con las cualidades que un hombre necesitaba de una esposa de sociedad. Sin lugar a dudas, una de sus hermanas sería una mejor elección. Sospechaba que Alice sería un desafío.  
La curiosidad natural de Alice provocaba sus sentidos.  
Había deseado abrir los labios y tomar su boca para probar cómo sabía. Había olvidado lo erótico que podía ser un primer beso, se había movido en un territorio más interesante desde hacía mu cho tiempo. Su inocencia y sensualidad subyacentes merecían ser exploradas. ¿No era eso lo que él realmente anhelaba?  
Se quitó la ropa y la dejó caer al suelo. El escaso fuego se había extinguido y el frío lo invadía todo a través de las ventanas mal cerradas y la puerta. Al menos tenía unos días de gracia antes de tener que tomar una decisión. No espera ban que John Brandon regresara con su familia hasta el vier nes por la noche. Jasper se metió en la cama. Su breve encuentro interrumpido con la entusiasta Daisy había hecho poco por satisfacer su deseo.  
Jasper intentaba ignorar el olor desagradable de las sá banas húmedas y mohosas mientras cerraba su puño alrededor de su erección y se mas turbaba hasta llegar al clímax. Imaginar que era Alice quien lo tocaba lo hizo acabar con rapidez. No per mitió que su imagen destruyera el incremento sensual de anti cipación sexual que ardía a través de su cuerpo excitado.  
Imaginaba su rostro asustado mientras lo observaba follar a Daisy. ¿Había deseado tocado ella misma? La idea lo hacía estremecerse. Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras llegaba a la eyaculación. Cerró los ojos y una visión del rostro ardiente de Alice inundó sus sentidos.  
El último pensamiento que tuvo mientras el sueño lo llamaba fue sobre ella acabando debajo de él mientras llevaba su liberación a lo profundo de su interior una y otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dedicado a Cecy30, darky1995 y Mimabells

Alice miró por encima del hombro cuando la risita ani ñada de Charlotte se oyó otra vez. Lo que fuera que había di cho lord Masen sin duda fue muy gracioso. Resistió el de seo de arrugar el entrecejo ante la pareja absorta. Le había pedido que le prestara más atención a Charlotte y no tenía derecho a sentirse decepcionada porque él había hecho caso a sus palabras. En verdad, debería sentirse encantada. Con la sombrilla, le asestó un golpe violento a un ranúnculo que había en la hierba y lo desmochó. 

Daisy, su criada, había estado exultante de alegría por la habilidad de lord Masen en la cama. Al parecer, era el mejor amante que Daisy había tenido. Continuaba hablando una y otra vez del tamaño de su polla y de lo que podía hacer con esta con precisión hasta que Alice le pidió que dejara de hacerla. 

Sin duda, un verdadero caballero le haría el amor a una mujer con más delicadeza y cortesía. Lord Masen le recor daba a un pirata fanfarrón; incluso su piel estaba bronceada como la de un plebeyo. Y la manera en la que había estado en celo con Daisy... Ignoró la sutil punzada de deseo que experi mentaba en la parte inferior del estómago cada vez que se imaginaba aquella cópula grosera. 

Suspiraba al calcular la distancia hasta las ruinas del castillo medieval que se encontraba en la cima de la colina, sobre ellos. Su madre había arreglado la salida con la esperanza de fomentar la relación entre Charlotte y lord Masen. Para sorpresa de Alice, su plan parecía haber funcionado. 

Se levantó el dobladillo de la falda de percal verde oliva y se puso en camino hacia el último tramo de la colina. Al guien le tocó el codo, se volvió y encontró a lord Masen a su lado. 

-Buenas tardes, señorita Brandon. ¿Estáis disfrutan do de la vista?Alice lo honró con una sonrisa fría, consciente del calor de los dedos enguantados sobre su piel desnuda. 

-Buenas tardes, milord. La vista era encantadora hasta que vos la ocultasteis. Por favor, buscad a cualquier otra dama que sea menos capaz para ayudar a subir la colina.  
Los dedos se ajustaron en su brazo. 

-Pero quisiera caminar con vos. Anoche me dejasteis en medio de un dilema.  
Le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. 

-Me alegra que hayáis reconsiderado vuestras alter nativas y de haber podido orientaros.  
Se veía cortésmente confundido, entonces esbozó una sonrisa lenta que decía a gritos: peligro. 

-No hablo de vuestro breve sermón de moral sino de algo mucho más importante que me tuvo desvelado. -Bajó la mirada hacia sus calzones - Y despierto la mayor parte de la noche.  
Alice mantenía la mirada sobre la amarilla hierba irre gular delante de ella. ¿Creía que era tan ingenua como para pedirle que se explicara? 

-Sois demasiado modesta, querida mía. ¿No os agra daría saber a qué me refiero?  
Alice contaba cada paso tortuoso e intentaba controlar su respiración entrecortada. Su humor ardía sin llamas mien tras la cuesta se hacía más empinada. 

-No. 

-Pensaba en vuestros pechos. -Echó una ojeada a su perfil desviado - Para ser aún más preciso, pasé varias horas preguntándome de qué color serían vuestros pezones. Los pe zones de algunas mujeres son iguales al color de sus labios, otros son una sorpresa. Vuestros labios son de un rosado pro fundo. ¿Vuestros pezones son del mismo tono?  
Para su enfado, sus pezones se endurecieron en dos ca pullos apretados como si disfrutaran que se discutiera so bre ellos. Ella continuaba avanzando con esfuerzo por la coli na. Se negaba a continuar con una conversación tan insultante. Un deseo de darle un empujón en el pecho a su compañero y observarlo rodar con alegría por la colina amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. 

Lord Masen reía en voz baja mientras llegaban al cerco exterior de rocas desalineadas. 

-¿Os habéis quedado muda, mi querida señorita Brandon? Parece muy impropio de vos. Quizá quedasteis sin aliento después de nuestro empinado ascenso.  
Ella retrocedió y colocó la punta de su sombrilla en el centro de su pecho. Resistió sus alegres ojos violeta, un desa fío en su mirada. Antes de que pudiera aplicar cualquier tipo de fuerza efectiva, lord Masen levantó la mano y le quitó la sombrilla de un tirón. 

-Ah, no, no lo haréis.  
Privada de su arma, Sara gritó al resbalar y caer hacia delante. La cogió en sus brazos y, a propósito, llevó su sonro jo contra su pecho. La fuerza del apretón de sus músculos la sorprendió. El corazón de él latía con fuerza contra las meji llas mientras luchaba por incorporarse. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, Alice?  
La pregunta preocupada de Charlotte hizo que Alice se liberara de una sacudida. La sonrisa triunfante de lord Masen desapareció al volverse para hablar con su hermana. -Está todo bien, señorita Charlotte. Vuestra querida hermana se sintió indispuesta a causa de sus esfuerzos. -Le hizo una reverencia a Alice, una demostración de preocupa ción y se puso la mano sobre el pecho - Solo me alegra haber podido ayudar a una hermosa damisela en apuros.  
Alice enderezó su sombrero. 

-Vos, señor, no sois ningún caballero -siseó tan pronto como su hermana se volvió.  
Su ceja se elevó en un lento arco. 

-Nunca dije que lo fuera. Y si elegís desafiarme, no esperéis que os trate como a una dama.  
Viró sobre sus talones y pateó el montículo herboso de la defensa del patio en ruinas para encontrar mejor compañía. Era la segunda vez que lord Masen la vencía en una pelea. ¿Debía ignorado por el lapso de su visita y esperar que toma ra la decisión correcta acerca de Charlotte o continuar con su intento de influir sobre él? No podía decidirse. 

Lo miró de soslayo y descubrió que aún la miraba, con los ojos fijos en sus pechos. Demonio de hombre. En todo lo que podía pensar era en él copulando con Daisy. Él le guiñó un ojo. Alice resistió el deseo de abotonarse la pelliza. 

Un denso calor vibraba en su vientre y la perturbaba de una manera que no llegaba a comprender. Una parte de ella, la parte salvaje y peligrosa que intentaba reprimir, se sentía atraída hacia él; el resto deseaba volver corriendo a su aburrida vida y esconderse.

Con toda la determinación que podía reunir, comenzó a hablar con su hermana Emily.  
Alice le concedió una sonrisa a su compañero de cena al levantarse de la mesa ante la señal de su madre. Sir Rodney Foster era un hombre divertido y listo. La trataba como a una mujer inteligente. Era una pena que estuviera casado. Contu vo un bostezo mientras su madre conducía a las damas hacia la sala de estar. Las cortinas de grueso terciopelo rojo oculta ban la luz natural y creaban sombras en la recargada sala llena de muebles. 

El té las esperaba junto con la posibilidad de un pequeño concierto de música y un montón de cotilleo. Alice a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería estar con los hombres y discutir cues tiones de real importancia con una copa de aporto. Al madurar, había comenzado a comprender por qué los hombres evitaban venir a ver a las damas hasta que estuvieran aturdidas. 

A veces se sentía tan atrapada que deseaba salir de la sala de estar mal ventilada y no

regresar nunca. A menudo soñaba que su madre y sus hermanas la vigilaban de cerca, con sus ros tros llenos de amor mientras la asfixiaban poco a poco debajo de una pila creciente de enaguas. A pesar de sus considerables ha bilidades, había comenzado a comprender que sus elecciones se habían reducido a la soltería o al matrimonio. 

Echó una mirada al otro lado, hacia Charlotte. Su her mana había aparecido en su cuarto otra vez la noche anterior, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Charlotte aseguraba que lord Masen la asustaba y que la hacía sentir estúpida. De no ser por las objeciones de su madre, Alice sabía que Charlotte ya estaría casada con su novio de la niñez, el coadjutor de la comarca, en lugar de perseguir a un hombre de la elevada po sición social de lord Masen. 

Charlotte esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Alice sintió una oleada familiar de afecto exasperado. ¿Por qué no podía sim plemente decirle que no a su madre y en cambio hacer lo que quisiera? Sin duda lord Masen no querría una esposa a la que hubieran obligado a contraer matrimonio con él. 

Después de una hora de aburrimiento insufrible, Alice aún se alegraba de ver que lord Masen entraba a la sala de estar. Vestía una simple chaqueta azul y calzones blancos que se pegaban a sus muslos musculosos. Llevaba el grueso cabe llo oscuro sujetado en la nuca con una estrecha cinta negra. 

¿Cuánto medía de largo exactamente su cabello? Los dedos de Alice se movían con nerviosismo por desatar la cinta y tocar sus exuberantes mechones; lo imaginaba desatado, rizado sobre esos anchos hombros. Juntó las manos en su re gazo y bajó la vista hacia ellas mientras lord Masen se acercaba más. 

-¿Os traigo una taza de té, señorita Brandon?  
Alice levantó la mirada, lo cual le dio una vista perfecta del abultado paño frontal de los pantalones ajustados de lord Masen y de su plano abdomen por encima. 

-No, gracias, milord.  
Continuaba observándola. 

-Os sienta bien ese vestido, señorita Brandon. Con su fuerte colorido, habéis acertado al evitar los colores claros que a menudo prefieren las jovencitas debutantes.  
Ella bajó la mirada hacia su vestido de color rojo y de repente se sintió desnuda. 

-No soy una jovencita debutante, pero gracias, mi lord. No me había dado cuenta de que también sois un exper to en moda.  
Sin pedir permiso, se sentó a su lado. 

-Cuando habéis ayudado a tantas mujeres como lo he hecho yo a quitarse la ropa y volver a vestirse, formáis algu nos criterios. 

Alice abrió el abanico de un golpe. Debía dejar de pro vocado. Cada vez que lo intentaba, él vencía sus esfuerzos con la habilidad de un estafador de naipes profesional. El sonido de un arpa que afinaba la salvó de la necesidad de responder.  
Para su pesar, lord Masen continuó sentado a su lado mientras varias jóvenes tocaban con variado éxito el cla vicémbalo y el arpa. Estiró las piernas y su largo muslo tocó el de ella. No había lugar para alejarse, por lo que sufrió la pro ximidad en silencio.  
Alice aplaudió la interpretación sumisa aunque aburri da de Charlotte y miró a su madre. Sin duda, era hora de ter minar con la horrible velada. Lord Masen le tomó la mano cuando ella intentó ponerse de pie. 

-Señorita Brandon, ¿tocaréis para nosotros? ¡Qué encantador! -Entrelazó su brazo en el de ella y la llevó inexorablemente hacia el clavicémbalo. La madre de Alice arru gó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. 

Revisó las partituras y colocó una hoja doble frente a ella. -Si no estáis segura de las notas, señorita Brandon, continuaré cantando e intentaré disimularlo.  
Su madre volvió a sentarse. Una sonrisa falsa se clavó en sus labios. Alice comenzó a tocar y de inmediato se perdió en la música. Para su alegría, lord Masen tenía una encantadora voz de barítono que armonizaba bien con su contralto grave.  
Un puñado de aplausos la trajo de vuelta al presente y se dio cuenta de que lord Masen le sonreía. Bueno, no exactamente a ella -su mirada había caído hasta el escotado corsé con borde de encaje de su vestido. 

-¡Maldición! -Murmuró él-, ¿Rosa o rojo? Aún no estoy seguro...  
Alice intentó ponerse de pie, pero él le acercó otra partitura. 

-Tocad esto para mí. Estoy seguro de que está al alcance de vuestras aptitudes.  
Ella echó una mirada al concierto de Mozart y comen zó a tocar. La tormenta de aplausos que acogieron su interpretación hizo que se sonrojara y se puso de pie deprisa. Evitó la mirada de su madre mientras recogía las partituras. Los invitados que parloteaban se retiraban de la sala de estar, dejándola a solas con lord Masen.  
Él le quitó la pila de partituras y las amontonó sobre la mesa.  
-Tocáis como un ángel. ¿Por qué vuestra madre lo desaprueba?  
Alice bajó la tapa del clavicémbalo y sopló las velas. -Porque cree que toco demasiado bien, y eso no es propio de las damas. 

-Es una estúpida. Con vuestro talento, podríais tocar profesionalmente.  
Ella le devolvió una sonrisa cautelosa, consciente de que eran las últimas personas en la sala. 

-Las damas no hacen eso. Me sentí bastante desilu sionada cuando mi madre me dijo que no podía continuar con mis estudios en el exterior. Incluso aunque se lo rogué a mi padre, se negó a estar de acuerdo conmigo.  
Colocó la mano de ella en su manga y la guio hasta las puertas dobles que daban al vestíbulo. 

-Imagino que os sentisteis más que un poco desilu sionada. Quizá hicisteis saber vuestro descontento durante semanas y sacasteis a vuestro padre de quicio. Me parecéis un poco consentida.  
Alice rio para disimular su enfado. 

-En verdad no recuerdo cómo me sentí, milord. Pare ce que fue hace mucho tiempo. -Intentaba soltar su brazo mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Antes de lo que pudo ima ginar, la pilló detrás de la puerta. La apretó contra la pared; su cuerpo cubría el de ella por completo. 

Evitó gritar mientras la miraba fijamente, con sus vi brantes ojos llenos de calor. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ágil y fuerte presionaba con firmeza contra el suyo. Su boca acari ciaba sus labios, y su lengua buscaba entrar. La besó lenta mente hasta que ella se descubrió besándolo. Cuando él se apartó, Alice abrió la boca para hablar. 

-Shhh. -Rozó su dedo Índice sobre su carnoso labio inferior y continuó el movimiento bajando por el cuello. Ella tragó con fuerza cuando el dedo llegó a descansar sobre el cor sé fruncido. 

Cerró los ojos mientras él hurgaba por debajo de la seda cálida y dejaba al descubierto la punta de su pecho. La rá faga de aire frío sobre su piel caliente se sintió como hielo so bre el fuego. El dedo rodeó el capullo apretado de su pezón, y ella se estremeció. 

-Vaya... rosado profundo. Como frambuesas con cre ma. -Su murmullo aprobatorio hizo que ella quisiera tocarlo, rogarle que la tocara. En el pasillo detrás de ellos podía oír que su madre intercambiaba cumplidos con uno de los invita dos que se marchaba. Él se inclinó más cerca, y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse mirando la parte superior de su cabeza. 

Él ahuecó la mano en su pecho por encima del canesú, obligando a su redondez a salir del corsé, y le lamió el pezón al descubierto. Sara se mordió con fuerza el labio. ¿Quién hu biera dicho que algo tan pequeño podría brindar tanto placer? Lo hizo otra vez, con más fuerza, y luego succionó el pezón dentro de su boca. 

De manera instintiva, Alice arqueaba la espalda e in tentaba darle más. Mantenía las manos con los puños cerra dos a los lados en un intento desesperado por no cogerlo de la cabeza y sostenerlo allí para siempre. Sus dientes la rozaron y no pudo contener un gimoteo de pura necesidad. No era co rrecto, pero se sentía muy bien. Desde el momento en que lo había visto con Daisy lo había deseado de ese modo.  
Él levantó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente, bajó hasta el otro lado del corsé para dejar al descubierto su otro pecho. 

-Consentida y posiblemente desvergonzada. Si fue seis mía, os sentaría sobre mi regazo todas las mañanas. Toca ría y succionaría vuestros pechos hasta que me rogarais que me detuviera, hasta que quedaran hinchados y sensibles por la necesidad.  
Volvió a atormentada hasta que pareció que iría a esta llar. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su respiración era entrecortada.  
Observó sus pezones tensos. 

-Imaginad cómo se sentirían contra el encaje de vuestro vestido y el corsé. Todo el día, cada vez que respira rais, recordaríais mi boca sobre vos. -Deslizó la rodilla entre sus piernas y presionó contra la seda de su vestido - Para cuando llegue a vuestra cama, estaréis desesperada por mí, para que termine lo que he comenzado. Estaréis rogándome que os colme con mi polla. 

Alice se olvidó de su madre y de los criados. Apenas po día recordar su propio nombre. Con descaro, se frotaba contra la firme presión de la rodilla de lord Masen metida entre sus muslos. De alguna manera parecía aliviar el dolor que ha bía crecido allí desde que lo había pillado con Daisy. En cambio, al moverse crecía otra sensación más frenética. Su cuerpo estaba suspendido al borde de algo, pero no sabía de qué. 

Lord Masen apretó los pezones entre sus dedos. -Si me mirarais así, señorita Brandon, tendría que visitaros durante el día y follaros sobre la mesa del comedor. ¿Os agradaría eso? ¿Quisierais que mi polla colmara cada centímetro de vos? 

Su ordinariez despreocupada la hacía mirar fijamente su rostro. ¿La estaba castigando por interferir en su noviazgo con su hermana? Encajó sus caderas contra las suyas, y ella se olvidó de toda su familia. Su cuerpo se calentaba con su tacto, le dolían los pezones por sus atenciones, deseaba brincar den tro de su ropa y lamerle la piel. 

Llevó la mano de ella hasta su entrepierna. -¿Podéis sentir lo que provocáis en mí?  
La gruesa vara de su erección se movía debajo de su mano. Deseaba desabotonar sus pantalones, deseaba que de jara de atormentarla y le diera lo que fuera que necesitaba. Él extendió la mano sobre sus nalgas y la levantó hasta que su cuerpo encajó en el suyo. Su boca volvió a tomar la suya. Lue go se detuvo de manera abrupta.  
Alice lo apartó de un empujón y se apresuró a subirse el corsé. Había olvidado por completo que estaba previsto que al día siguiente lord Masen fuera propuesto a su hermana. ¿Cómo pudo haberse comportado de manera tan desvergon zada? Era el prometido de su hermana. ¡Ni siquiera estaba se gura si en verdad le gustaba! 

-Mi padre regresará esta noche. ¿Pensáis informarle de vuestra decisión entonces?  
Lord Masen la ayudó a arreglarse el corsé. Sus nu dillos rozaban constantemente su piel sensible. 

-¿Mi decisión?  
Teniendo en cuenta su estado agitado, Alice estaba sor prendida de sentirse tan calmada. Respiró hondo, con tran quilidad. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón sobre la fricción deliciosa de su piel excitada contra la tela de su vestido. 

-Sobre contraer matrimonio con Charlotte. Estoy se gura de que estará encantado.  
Él retrocedió y le ofreció el brazo mientras salían de detrás de la puerta. 

-En cuanto a eso, señorita Brandon, aún no me he decidido sobre la señorita Charlotte.  
Una voz conocida y seca se oía desde el vestíbulo y so bresaltó a Alice. 

-Estoy contenta de oír eso, lord Masen, porque de ser así, parece que estáis mostrando interés en la hermana equivocada.  
Ella corrió para abrazar a su padre, quien esperaba al pie de las escaleras en el vestíbulo desierto. Se veía cansado y su recibimiento parecía perturbado. Alice resistió la tentación de tocarse las mejillas sonrojadas y revisar su corsé. ¿Sabría su padre lo que habían estado haciendo lord Masen y ella? 

-Señor, me alegra volver a veros. -Lord Masen se adelantó a zancadas y le ofreció la mano al padre de Alice. 

-Jasper, mi muchacho, ven a mi estudio y compar te una copa de brandy conmigo. -Se volvió hacia Alice - Ve a la cama, querida. Y un consejo: intenta evitar estar a solas con hombres jóvenes hasta que estés casada adecuadamente. 

Alice le sonrió a su padre y le besó en la mejilla. La comprendía mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía su madre. Le hizo una reverencia a lord Masen, quien le respondió de la misma manera. Lo último que vio de ellos fue que su padre cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su estudio. 

Jasper tomó la copa de brandy de manos de John Brandon y la meció en sus manos. Gracias a Dios que había oído que el carruaje se acercaba, o lo hubiera descubierto ha ciendo algo demasiado íntimo con su hija mayor. No se podía negar que Alice agitaba su sangre. Bajó la mirada, esperaba que John no hubiera visto el grado de su excitación al acercarse a él en el vestíbulo. 

Esperó hasta que John tomó la silla frente a él. Su viejo amigo se veía cansado y consumido. Su alguna vez abundante cabello se estaba haciendo más fino, sus ojos estaban hundidos. 

Jasper levantó la copa hacia su anfitrión. -Gracias por invitarme a tu casa. 

John hizo una mueca como si el brandy estuviera echado a perder. 

-¿Sabes por qué te he llamado aquí? 

Jasper escondió su dolor debajo de otra sonrisa. 

John nunca antes lo había invitado a conocer a su familia. Lo consideraba demasiado peligroso. 

-Por supuesto. Deseas que contraiga matrimonio con una de tus hijas. Preferentemente la menor, según recuerdo. -Te ha ido bien, Jasper. Tus negocios navieros prosperan. 

-Con la ayuda de Emmett.  
John vació su copa de brandy. 

-Deberías librarte de Emmett Hale, muchacho. No ayuda en nada a tu reputación.  
Jasper volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez el esfuerzo fue mayor. Era una vieja discusión, una de la que se había hartado de lidiar. 

-Tengo con Emmett la misma deuda de gratitud que contigo. Sin él no habría sobrevivido. -Imágenes del lujoso burdel repugnante del que Emmett y él habían escapado amena zaban con inundar su mente. Con la facilidad de su extensa práctica, las hizo a un lado. 

-No te he ofrecido a Alice como novia, aunque parece que te agrada. -John dudaba - Alice es excepcional, pese a que temo que desea demasiado del mundo. 

-¿Porque es una mujer? -Lo irritaba oír que John menospreciara a su hija. No era de sorprender que Alice se sintiera ahogada. Ante la necesidad de hacer algo, Jasper se levantó y sirvió más brandy en ambas copas.  
John asintió con la cabeza. 

-Hubiera sido un buen muchacho. ¡Toda esa inteli gencia y empuje desperdiciados en una mujer! Admito que soy culpable de su falta de docilidad; de niña le he permitido mucha libertad, la alenté a que siguiera sus estudios de músi ca y aritmética. -Bebió de la copa - Mi esposa insiste en que he provocado que Alice se sintiera descontenta y poco dis puesta a comportarse como una verdadera jovencita. 

-A mí me pareció que era muy femenina. 

-Alice requerirá de un trato cuidadoso. La veo casada con un hombre mucho mayor que desee tolerar sus ex centricidades.  
Jasper inspiró. 

-¿Entonces yo soy demasiado joven y repulsivo para ella? ¿O temes que mi pasado interesante manche su inocen cia y la empeore?  
John se estremeció y evitó la mirada de Jasper. -Eres un buen hombre, Jasper, pero... 

-Después de lo que sabes de mí, no deseas que contraiga matrimonio con tu hija preferida. -Jasper se puso de pie con rapidez – Bueno, lamento informarte que ella es la única que me interesa. Si no puedo tenerla, te pagaré mi deuda de otra manera.  
Dejó el estudio antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. El brandy ardía perforando su estómago. John Brandon los había rescatado a él y a Emmett de una vida de es clavitud erótica en un lejano país bárbaro. En su honor, John nunca le había revelado a nadie dónde había encontrado exactamente a los dos jóvenes ingleses. Haber sido esclavo siete años era suficiente para que la gente considerara a Jasper un bicho raro. Habían pasado doce años desde su rescate y aún se sentía tan mal y vulnerable como a sus dieciocho años. 

Era evidente que el hombre al que había admirado más de una década no lo consideraba adecuado para contraer ma trimonio con su hija preferida. Sabía exactamente lo desespe rada que debía ser la situación financiera de John si al menos había pensado que sería adecuado para las otras muchachas. El hombre ni siquiera había disimulado su repugnancia ante la idea de que Jasper tocara a una de sus preciosas niñas, aunque, había que reconocer, lo había intentado. 

Jasper aflojó el nudo de su pañuelo de cuello. ¡Dios!  
Deseaba un baño, pero era demasiado tarde para molestar a los criados. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y pensó en ensillar el caballo y desaparecer en la noche para siempre.  
Se volvió, caminó de vuelta por la cocina desierta y sa lió al jardín trasero. Buscó en el bolsillo un cigarro y lo encen dió. ¿Debería abandonar el lugar? El olor empalagoso de la madreselva invadía sus orificios nasales y desentonaba con el olor a brandy y humo de cigarro de su aliento. Siempre había odiado las fragancias fuertes. Le hacían recordar a los exube rantes cuerpos perfumados de los clientes a los que servía, con gusto y con desgana. 

A lo lejos, el mar que tocaba la orilla agitaba sus senti dos alterados. Se alejó con brusquedad de la larga pared de la drillos que bordeaba el jardín. ¿Podría alguna vez ignorar los rumores y las insinuaciones sobre su vida con Emmett en el bur del turco?  
Durante un corto lapso de tiempo después de que John Brandon los rescatara, Emmett y él se convirtieron en persona jes reacios. La liberación de los dos jóvenes ingleses tras años de cautiverio había fascinado a la nación. Para su enfado, los periódicos aún consideraban necesario aludir a su escandaloso pasado siempre que mencionaban su éxito comercial. Gracias a Dios que no sabían la historia completa, de lo contrario, Emmett y él serían considerados parias sociales. 

Después de terminar el cigarro, se volvió hacia la casa solariega de piedra que se desmoronaba. Quizá John tenía ra zón, Alice se merecía un esposo mejor. Imaginaba su figura esbelta en su vestido rosado, su cabello negro trenzado en lo alto de su cabeza con una diadema brillante. Había sentido su frustración, su deseo de ser libre, y a propósito le había ofreci do una manera de aliviar algo de esa tensión.  
Su respuesta deseosa ante su tacto lo había excitado. In cluso ahora, una oleada de lujuria vibraba en él. Ella no tenía la experiencia sexual como para darse cuenta de cuánto lo atraía. 

Quizá fuera mejor. 

Una sola vela de sebo iluminaba la sombría grandiosi dad de su alcoba. Jasper fue a zancadas hasta la ventana y corrió las finas cortinas de brocado. Una mariposa nocturna voló de la tela, atraída por la luz de la vela parpadeante. Por el estado destartalado en el que se encontraba la casa, era evi dente que John necesitaba dinero. La familia carecía de los criados suficientes, y había notado que Alice y sus hermanas usaban vestidos pasados de moda y bien zurcidos. También estaba convencido de que Charlotte no deseaba contraer ma trimonio con él en absoluto. ¿La obligaría su madre, tan auto ritaria, a considerarlo? 

Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Era posible que John corriera pe ligro de perderlo todo? De ser así, su deseo de proteger a Alice de Jasper podría costarle caro.  
Jasper atrapó a la mariposa nocturna entre sus de dos y apretó con fuerza. Maldición, dejaría un cheque de su banco para ayudar a John a superar sus deudas. También in tentaría olvidar su ridícula idea de ser capaz de mantener un matrimonio.

Que les parecio? Dejen review si? Son mi mayor regalo

Las quiero!


	3. Chapter 3

Esclavos del sexo

Tan pronto como volvió a aparecer en la planta baja después del desayuno, el padre llamó a Alice a su estudio. El aire ansioso de su madre y la ausencia de lord Masen en la mesa del desayuno la habían puesto nerviosa. ¿Su padre lo habría echado luego de presenciar el abrazo más que ocasional de la noche anterior?  
Alisó la falda de su mejor vestido de día en muselina azul y se pasó la mano por el cabello trenzado. Cuando su padre le ofreció entrar, esperaba ver a lord Masen, pero no estaba allí. Su sonrisa desapareció. ¿Se había marchado sin decir adiós? Su madre entró detrás de ella a la sala y cerró la puerta. Ella saludó con la cabeza a su padre, pero él no le respondió.  
-Siéntate, Alice, hay algo que queremos hablar contigo. Después de una mirada de desconfianza hacia su ma dre, Alice se sentó.  
-Lord Masen ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Miró fijo a su padre. No estaba segura de haberle oído correctamente. ¿Por qué se veía tan serio, y por qué su madre parecía triunfante?  
-Por supuesto, rechacé su ofrecimiento. Creo que es un marido mucho más apropiado para Emily o Charlotte.  
«¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía con ella?» Su corazón latía a un ritmo tembloroso.  
-¿Y lord Masen estuvo de acuerdo con tu deci sión? -tenía que preguntar. No sabía si sentirse ofendida por su ofrecimiento o encantada de que la hubiera elegido antes que a sus hermanas. Al menos Charlotte estaría contenta.  
-No -murmuró su padre - Rehusó ese honor. Alice casi se levanta de la silla.  
-¿Entonces supongo que se marchará?  
-Por desgracia, querida, la situación no es tan simple.  
-Su padre se frotó los ojos y se puso las gafas - Tu madre me ha recordado muy bien que tengo poca elección en esta cuestión.  
Alice le echó una mirada a su madre.  
-Lo que intenta decir tu padre, querida, es que nece sita dinero desesperadamente. No puede permitir que lord Masen se marche.  
Alice no tenía que preguntarle a su padre si eso era co rrecto; podía ver la veracidad de lo dicho en su rostro angus tiado. Observó que sus manos apretadas comenzaron a tem blar. ¿Jasper la deseaba? Una mezcla de alegría y agitación corría por sus venas. Le pedían que asegurara la supervivencia financiera de su padre contrayendo matrimonio con un hom bre que la intrigaba y la excitaba. El calor inundaba sus senti dos, incluso aunque intentaba parecer seria y tranquila. Al fin tenía la oportunidad de experimentar la vida más allá del so focante mundo que definía su madre.  
-La familia de lord Masen tiene muchas influencias  
-la madre de Alice aún hablaba - Tiene vínculos con la nobleza rusa y la británica. Su madre en verdad era una princesa au téntica. ¡Imagínate! Estarías a punto de recibir una posición muy elevada en la sociedad. Espero que no olvides a tus herma nas cuando estés en posición de ayudarlas a que se casen bien...  
Alice se puso de pie con rapidez.  
-Por supuesto que contraeré matrimonio con él, pa dre. Lo considero mi deber.  
Deseaba reír mientras su cuerpo se regocijaba con la mera idea de acostarse con Jasper con regularidad. Durante su corta pero excitante visita, la había obligado a verse como una mujer que necesitaba que un hombre la tocara.  
Los hombros de su padre cayeron y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
-Quizá quieras ir a buscar a lord Masen y contarle tu decisión. Creo que está desayunando en su alcoba.  
En los pasillos desiertos, Alice se levantó las faldas y giró con rapidez hasta sentirse mareada. Cuando recuperó algo de compostura, se dirigió a las escaleras. Delante de la puerta de la alcoba de lord Masen, dudó. Nunca antes ha bía entrado a la habitación de un hombre. No era del todo co rrecto. ¿Por qué su padre la había enviado allí arriba sola? Era como si se sintiera demasiado avergonzado para enfrentarse a lord Masen él mismo. ¿Su matrimonio no debería ser una ocasión de alegría?  
Le dio un golpecito a la puerta y la abrió. Lord Masen estaba sentado sobre un lado de la cama poniéndose unas altas botas de piel negra. Tenía el chaleco azul aún des abotonado y el pañuelo de cuello desatado. Sus manos se cur varon en puños.  
Cuando la vio, se levantó e hizo una reverencia. -Señorita Brandon.  
-Lord Masen.  
Alice entró al cuarto. La luz del sol estampaba la alfom bra descolorida y hacía que las motas de polvo danzaran. N o parecía precisamente contento de verla. Bajo la luz brillante de la mañana se veía más viejo, más inflexible y menos sensi ble. La duda inundaba su alegre seguridad. ¿Cómo podía sacar el tema? Abrió la boca para hablar.  
Él le dio la espalda y caminó a zancadas hacia el espejo para atar su pañuelo de cuello. Ella observaba sus hábiles de dos ensamblar las dobleces intrincadas y los nudos y sujetarlos con un alfiler con un diamante. Encontró su mirada en el espejo y la mantuvo.  
-Señorita Brandon, si vuestro padre os envía aquí para pedirme dinero, podéis decide...  
-¡Señor, no lo ha hecho! -Alice lo interrumpió. De repente le fue imperativo expresar su opinión - Me envió a aceptar vuestra propuesta de matrimonio.  
Sus dedos quedaron inmóviles en el pañuelo, y se vol vió para mirada.  
-¿Hizo qué? -Su sonrisa volvió, la que siempre parecía mofarse de ella - ¡Maldición! Debe de estar más deses perado de lo que pensé.  
Alice se puso tensa. ¿Cómo se atreve a suponer eso de su padre?  
-Estáis equivocado, milord. Sucumbió ante mis súpli cas de contraer matrimonio con vos. Yo soy la que se lo rogó. -¿y qué hay de vuestra lealtad hacia vuestra herma na Charlotte? ¿Está tirada llorando en su cama porque le ha béis robado a su potencial esposo?  
Se encontró a sí misma mirándolo con enfado.  
-A pesar de vuestra idea exagerada de vuestra propia importancia, Charlotte está enamorada de otra persona.  
Se dirigió a zancadas hacia ella, y ella resistió la tenta ción de retroceder. Colocó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y levantó su rostro hasta poder verle los ojos.  
-¿Rogasteis por mí?  
-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me habéis mostrado los placeres de ser una mujer. -Alice le devolvió la mirada. Sus palabras audaces no eran una absoluta mentira para pro teger la reputación de su padre.  
-Por Dios, os haré rogar.  
Él bajó su boca hasta la suya. Ella gimoteó cuando él in trodujo su lengua en el interior de su boca. Abrumada por la textura áspera de su lengua y sus dientes, se aferró a sus hom bros para anclarse a sí misma contra la tormenta embravecida de su ataque. La arrastró más cerca hasta que se tocaron desde la boca hasta los pies. Su erección presionaba con firmeza con tra su estómago. Ella luchó contra el impulso de envolver sus piernas por encima de sus caderas, empujar contra él e imitar el ritmo latente de su lengua con todo su cuerpo.  
Apartó su boca de la de ella y la sostuvo a la distancia de un brazo.  
-Señorita Brandon, ¿me haréis el honor de contraer matrimonio conmigo?  
Lo miró fijamente e imaginó pasar el resto de la vida en su cama.  
-Sí, lord Masen, lo haré.

Perdon que este todo feo el documento pero ando a la carrera en el caber…

Los quiero

Y pues si me regalan un review las amare


	4. Chapter 5

Esclavos del sexo

¡Vaya luna de miel perfecta! Alice entró furiosa a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Las excusas corteses de Jasper de tener que trabajar le sonaban forzadas. Con templó su reflejo desconsolado en el espejo con sombras dora das sobre su tocador. Solo le prestaba atención cuando estaba en la cama. ¿Estaba decidido a que mantuvieran sus vidas por separado? No estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran. Los úl timos dos días en la retirada casa solariega de Essex se habían instalado como un patrón que ya no podía ignorar más.

Con cortesía rechazaba o ignoraba cada intento que ella hacía por parecer interesada en el trabajo de Jasper u ofrecerle ayuda. Incluso había aplazado con una sonrisa su petición de visitar la alta burguesía local. Sin nadie con quien hablar la mayor parte del día, había cogido la costumbre de deambular por los jardines y mojarse los pies en el lago.

Esperaba más de él. Parecía haberle agradado su auda cia y curiosidad. ¿Había sido todo una farsa para convencerla de contraer matrimonio con él? ¿Sería ignorada y tratada con condescendencia como la mayoría de las esposas que conocía?

Llamó a su nueva criada para que la desvistiera y luego le pusiera el camisón. La descolorida elegancia de su alcoba ya no tenía ningún encanto. Incluso extrañaba las quejas de su madre y las discusiones de sus hermanas. Un pequeño reloj de porcelana sobre la repisa de la chimenea repicó once veces, sobresaltándola. Lanzó el cepillo y se dirigió hacia la cama con fuertes pisadas. Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba detrás de sus ojos. Si el trabajo de Jasper era tan importante, tal vez ni si quiera se molestaría en arrimarse a ella esa noche.

Sara se regañó a sí misma por ser tan infantil. Quizá Jasper tenía razón en llamarla consentida. El matrimonio no era un juego, y ella no era una de esas mujeres que no po dían vivir sin un hombre que ordene su mundo. Su padre a menudo había trabajado largas horas para asegurar los diver sos intereses de sus negocios. ¿Por qué debería sorprenderse de que Jasper fuera igual?

Además le había ofrecido tanto... Decidida a ser más comprensiva, corrió las colchas, y encontró un paquete sobre la almohada. Quitó el cordel dorado y desenvolvió el crujien te papel marrón para dejar al descubierto un libro con cubier ta de seda. No había ningún nombre en la tapa de vivo color escarlata. Intrigada, lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer. La extravagante caligrafía era desconocida.

_Este libro es para nosotros. Comparte tus sueños y fantasías sexuales hasta volverte lo suficientemente osada como para pedirlos en voz alta. Me esforzaré por satisfacer cualquier deseo que tengas. _

_No temas imaginar. _

_Jasper _

_ **Alice**_ pasó los dedos por encima de las letras escritas con elegancia. Era inteligente por parte de Jasper darse cuenta de que su valentía no siempre estaba a la altura de sus necesidades recién descubiertas. Dio la vuelta a la página y descubrió que había escrito más. Con dulzura leyó las pala bras en voz alta.

_Estoy sentado en el escritorio de mi estudio. Es tarde y estoy pensando en ti recostada, sola en la cama. ¿Cree mi hermo sa esposa que la he abandonado? Quizá necesita comprender que no soy un aristócrata consentido sino un hombre que elige traba jar para vivir, a pesar del desprecio de sus pares. _

_Cambio de posición en mi silla mientras mi polla se hincha contra mis pantalones, deseo estar en tu interior y llevarte al clímax. Mi libro mayor me hace volver; las columnas de núme ros se hacen borrosas y danzan delante de mis ojos. _

_Un sonido atrae mi atención hacia la puerta. Estas allí, con el cabello suelto alrededor de tu rostro, y una sola vela en tu mano. Antes de que pueda levantarme, caminas hacia mí y te mueves con cuidado en el espacio que hay entre mi silla y el escri torio. Separo mis piernas y tú te metes entres mis muslos. Sin ha blar te desatas la bata. Debajo estás desnuda. _

Alice dejó de leer, con una mano en el cuello y un dolor de cabeza olvidado. ¿Jasper la invitaba a ir a su estudio y hacerle el amor, o solo era una fantasía agradable para entretenerla? Dejó caer el libro sobre la cama como si le quemara y caminó de un lado a otro por la alfombra. El sentido común y la prudencia le dictaban que debería sentirse ofendida por la propuesta. No debería suponer que se sentiría cómoda al apa recer desnuda y dispuesta en cualquier otro lugar que no fue ra su cama, en especial después de su reciente descuido para con ella.

Mientras caminaba, su cuerpo se despertaba y una pe sadez crecía en sus pechos y entre sus piernas.

Se detuvo para mirar fijamente el espejo. Sus ojos se veían salvajes. Con indecisión apretó sus pezones a través de la seda del camisón. A pesar de su batalla mental, su cuerpo se preparaba para el sexo.

El libro yacía con la tapa hacia arriba sobre la cama, donde lo había dejado. Alice volvió a leer las palabras provoca tivas de Jasper y luego cerró el libro y lo escondió debajo de la almohada.

Jasper estaba reclinado en su silla y estiraba los músculos cansados de sus hombros. Una sola vela iluminaba las hileras oscuras de libros que lo rodeaban. El olor a cuero viejo, humo y brandy se impregnaba en las paredes revestidas en roble. De niño, a menudo huía de su niñera y se metía de manera furtiva allí dentro. El mayordomo de su padre le daba terrones de azúcar y le mostraba algunos de los libros de no tas encuadernados en cuero. Su padre rara vez visitaba ese si tio, lo que quizá fuera otra de las razones por las que Jasper se sentía tan cómodo.

A pesar de su capacidad para relajarse allí, estaba con tento de que debieran regresar a la ciudad en dos días. A dife rencia de la mayoría de los aristócratas, los intereses de sus negocios le exigían una cantidad destacada de su tiempo. Una semana sin dedicarles toda su atención provocó serios proble mas que solo él podía resolver.

Suspiró lentamente, y entonces apareció Alice. Debido a las emergencias, la había dejado a su libre albedrío los últi mos dos días. A pesar de sus intentos por no parecer afectado por el descuido, sabía que ella no estaba contenta. En realidad, se arrepentía. Preferiría pasar el día en la cama junto a ella que estar sentado detrás de un escritorio. Echó una mirada al reloj. ¿Ya habría descubierto su obsequio? Y, más importan te, ¿la habría intrigado su fantasía, o la habría horrorizado?

Presionaba los dedos contra su frente. La reciente co rrespondencia de su secretario también había atraído su aten ción hacia otra cuestión problemática. Alguien intentaba chantajear a su socio, Emmett Hale, y Emmett ni se había mo lestado en mencionárselo.

Un pequeño ruido hizo que levantara la mirada. Alice estaba de pie delante de su escritorio, con una expresión desa fiante en el rostro. Llevaba puesta una larga bata carmesí y su cabello estaba suelto sobre los hombros. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color que combinaba. La polla de él se endure ció de un tirón doloroso, y amenazaba con escaparse de sus pantalones.

Se deslizó entre él y el escritorio para quedar de pie en tre sus muslos. La suave seda de su bata rozaba sus puños apretados, miraba fascinado mientras ella se quitaba la faja y dejaba expuesta su desnudez.

Jasper miraba su exquisito cuerpo, su piel brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la vela como la más fina porcelana. Lamió sus labios e imaginó succionar su pezón dentro de su boca. Sin pensar de manera consciente, se inclinó hacia adelante y con la punta de la lengua tocó su ombligo. El olor de su excitación atraía sus sentidos. Reprimió un deseo de lamerla hacia abajo, hasta su sexo y meter la lengua en la profundidad de su canal. Para su asombro, lo excitaba más que cualquiera de las muje res más expertas que había tenido como amantes.

Con un control exquisito -era su esposa, maldición, no cualquier extraña golfa voraz- la llevó hasta su regazo para que se sentara a horcajadas. La besó ligeramente en la boca. -Necesitaba una distracción. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ve nir a visitarme?

Ella sonreía, su espléndida boca se curvaba en una in vitación inconsciente.

-Estaba aburrida. No estoy acostumbrada a que me de jen sola. Si no necesitas mi ayuda en tus negocios, tal vez pueda aliviarte de otra manera. -Vaciló-. Tu nota me interesó.

Eso era lo que amaba de ella, la manera en la que reac cionaba ante sus preguntas, de manera frontal, con una ho nestidad perspicaz. No tenía idea de lo reparador que era eso para un cínico hastiado como él. Su inocencia lo hacía sentir limpio, le daba una leve esperanza de que no todos los seres humanos eran corruptos.

-Eres una consentida, milady. Esperas demasiado de mi atención. -Ella arrugó el entrecejo -Ahora te ves como una niñita a punto de dar un pisotón.

Levantó la barbilla. -No soy una niña.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió su pezón tenso. -Ya me doy cuenta de eso. -Ella se estremeció con delicadeza en sus brazos -Pero aún estoy tentado de ponerte sobre mi rodilla y azotar tus nalgas.

Estaba atento a su reacción ante su mofa a medias. No sabía cómo disfrutaría al darle azotes en las nalgas, ni si ella también lo disfrutaría. El despertar repentino de su conoci miento sexual le resultaba intrigante. Ya había dejado una mancha húmeda en sus pantalones de gamuza.

Se mordió el labio.

-No estoy acostumbrada a estar inactiva. Cuando acepté contraer matrimonio contigo, esperaba que mi vida cambiara para mejor, no que se tornara aún más aburrida.

Jasper evitó sonreír.

-¿Te aburro? -Ahuecó la palma de la mano en su pubis -¿Esto te aburre?

Alice se contoneó contra sus dedos exploradores con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Hay más cosas en la vida que eso.

-¿En nuestra luna de miel? Sin duda eso es todo lo que se supone que hagamos. -Jasper deslizó un dedo den tro de ella -Dentro de dos días nos marchamos hacia la ciu dad. Sin duda, en algunas semanas estarás quejándote de es tar demasiado ocupada para acostarte conmigo.

Ella abrió la boca. Jasper apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Mi fantasía no incluía discutir contigo. Si la recuer das, era sobre follar contigo. -Rodeó su cintura y la sentó al borde del escritorio con las piernas bien abiertas. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se desabrochó los pantalones, con cuidado y botón a botón, aliviando un poco su polla dolorida.

Asió su erección con una mano y se puso de pie. Ella respiró fuerte cuando rozó la punta de su falo contra su sexo cubierto de néctar.

-Voy a entrar en ti con fuerza y rapidez. Lo acoge rás todo. Aun si una de las criadas entra y te ve aquí desnu da sobre mi escritorio, no querrás que me detenga, me roga rás que termine.

Jasper observaba la expresión aturdida de Alice mientras continuaba haciendo círculos en su clítoris con la punta de su polla. Dudaba que notara si alguien los interrum piera, tenía la misma intensidad para el sexo que él. Su idea sobre el Libro Rojo parecía haber funcionado. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas hacia otros lugares públicos, otras citas secretas en las que disfrutaría fallada.

Con un gruñido, se deslizó en su interior, disfrutaba de la estrechez de su vagina y el aumento de la exquisita pre sión. Insistió hasta que su falo quedo completamente cercado y luego, con lentitud, lo retiró.

-Mira mi polla, Alice, mira cómo te vuelvo loca.

_Camino por los jardines. Tú llegas y me encuentras. _

_Para mi placer secreto, me haces el amor al aire libre. Imagino el aire frío en mi piel expuesta, la emoción de estar vestida a medias y el temor de que nos descubran. _

Alice retrocedió para ver su acuarela y chocó contra un ancho pecho. Nerviosa, se volvió y se encontró en brazos de Jasper. ¿Ya había leído su primera anotación en el Libro Rojo? ¿Había venido a cumplir su fantasía? Ayer había pasado horas pensando qué escribir. Después de terminar, sintió que a su sueño le faltaba algo. Era probable que un hombre tan expe rimentado como Jasper se riera de su fantasía de niña.

Él le sonrió, su austera chaqueta marrón y su chaleco no concordaban con el brillo lascivo de sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes, milady. -Hizo un gesto hacia el ca ballete-. ¿Puedo ver esta obra maestra, o debo esperar como el resto de tu adorable público?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-No soy muy buena. Puedes mirar. -Retrocedió un paso y le permitió observar su acuarela de la casa y el lago. La miró con detenimiento varios minutos, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

-Tienes razón. No es muy buena.

Alice dejó de sonreír y levantó la barbilla. -¿Crees que mi pintura es inferior?

Jasper no logró contener una sonrisa.

-No, pintas muy bien, pero tocas mejor el clavicémbalo. De mala gana, Alice volvió a colocar el pincel sobre el caballete. Le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse a la honestidad de Jasper, después de los halagos de su padre.

-Me temo que tienes razón. He tenido los mejores profesores a mi disposición, pero todos mis esfuerzos parecen mediocres. -Lo miró por encima del hombro -Creo que mis padres esperaban que la pasión por el arte desalentara mi pasión por la música.

Apoyó la mano de ella sobre su manga.

-Preferiría que tocaras para mí cualquier día antes que pintaras. En realidad, preferiría que estuvieras desnuda y cubierta con pétalos de rosa mientras tocas, pero quizá esa es una fantasía que podamos discutir en nuestro libro.

El ritmo del corazón de Alice se aceleró cuando le son rió. Un suave latido de urgencia repiqueteaba entre sus pier nas. Él le dio una palmadita a sus dedos sin guantes.

-¿Tienes tiempo para dar un paseo por los jardines?

Hay algunas cuestiones que quisiera discutir contigo.

La llevó hacia un sendero que se alejaba de la casa y atravesaron un claro de campanillas salvajes. Un grupo de jar dines, apostados a lo largo del camino, adornaban y desherba ban los árboles y los arbustos. Jasper se detuvo para hablar con uno de los hombres mientras Alice admiraba las flores.

-No había estado nunca en este sendero. Es una casa muy hermosa. -En sus expediciones diarias, Alice había des cubierto que la casa tenía al menos doscientos años. Sobresa lían tres alas de ella, formando una letra E. Un jardín tapiado de hierbas y un laberinto protegían el lado oeste de la casa. El lago y el camino de entrada bordeado de olmos parecían ser de una fecha posterior.

-Pensé que te gustaría visitar el templo romano sobre aquella colina.

Alice miró a Jasper con interés.

-Pareces conocer bien este lugar. ¿Venías aquí de niño?

-Viví aquí hasta los once años. La casa pertenecía a mi madre, que era una verdadera princesa rusa. Me lo ha de jado en su testamento.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando tenías once años? ¿Te mar chaste para asistir a la escuela?

El humor abandonó su rostro.

-No, me fui a un viaje a Rusia con mi padre y termi né recibiendo una educación muy poco ortodoxa como escla vo turco.

Alice se sintió sonrojada.

-¿Solo tenías once años? -Apretó su brazo -Lo siento mucho.

Su sonrisa más encantadora brilló, una que la apartó y la colocó a cierta distancia.

-No puedes considerarte responsable por algo que te sucedió cuando eras un niño.

-No es eso lo que quería. No desperdicies tu lástima en mí, Alice. Casi lo he olvidado. -Saludó con la cabeza al úl timo de los jardineros y continuaron por la leve cuesta -Quizá podríamos cambiar de tema y hablar de nuestra próxi ma llegada a Londres.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma por remover recuerdos tan desagradables. Tenía una expresión de conformidad en el rostro.

-Desde luego, milord, deseo hacerla. ¿También po sees una casa en Londres?

-Pensé que podríamos alquilar una. -Dudó al llegar a la cima de la colina -Pero si lo prefieres, mi padre, el mar qués de Stratham, tiene una casa en Portland Square, con una serie de habitaciones que podríamos utilizar allí.

Alice levantó la mirada. -¿Pero tú no quieres?

Un músculo de la mejilla de Jasper vibró.

-Mi padre tiene dificultades para superar la elección poco caballerosa de mi profesión, y mi pasado con algunos altibajos.

-Imagino que también siente algo de culpa por perderte.

Jasper rio.

-Nunca lo he notado. Cuando regresé a Inglaterra, se sentía casi avergonzado. Ya había formado otra familia, y además llegué para arruinar todas las esperanzas y los sueños de mi medio hermano de tener un título.

Alice se detuvo y fingió admirar la resplandeciente es tructura de piedra blanca en la cima de la colina.

-Aun así, debe haber sido una conmoción para él. ¿Tu madre murió antes de que regresaras?

Apartó la vista de ella, con las manos apretadas detrás de la espalda.

-Si, en apariencia se le partió el corazón. Me infor maron que nunca perdonó a mi padre por dejarme en manos de los turcos.

Un mirlo se lanzó en picado por encima de la cabeza de Alice y aterrizó sobre una de las columnas caídas. Cantaba un reto estridente por encima de los débiles sonidos de los jardi nes de abajo. Ella caminó por la gravilla hasta las piedras, con las faldas en una mano. El mármol se sentía frío debajo de sus dedos. Estaba manchado de musgo y un barniz mugriento por los años.

Acarició la fina columna de piedra. -¿Alguno de tus ancestros viajó a Grecia?

Jasper continuó con un paso más tranquilo, con la mirada fija en los dedos de ella.

-Creo que mi abuelo materno completó su grandio so viaje allá; debido a todo eso, hizo crear este templo y lo trajo con él.

Alice observaba la pequeña construcción circular. Tenía un techo con cúpula y ocho columnas de apoyo que descansaban sobre una pared a la altura de la cintura. Caminó con cui dado a través de las piedras caídas.

-¿Es seguro entrar?

-Por supuesto. Hago revisar la construcción una vez al año. Las piedras que están alrededor, sobre el suelo, solo es tán allí para impresionar. Parece que mi abuelo sencillamente despejó todo el terreno.

El interior estaba frío y sombrío y el piso era de mo saico. Alice se arrodilló para observar las imágenes descolori das. Trazó el contorno áspero del rostro de una mujer.

-¿Es Afrodita? -Una hermosa mujer desnuda ro deada de un grupo de doncellas menores que brincaban en un campo de flores.

-Según los diarios de mi abuelo creo que sí. -Las botas de Jasper hicieron eco en el espacio reducido cuando quedó de pie a su lado. Ayudó a Alice a levantarse.

-Gracias por mostrarme esto Jasper. Es hermoso.

-Alice se volvió con una sonrisa pícara -Hasta podría intentar pintado.

La tomó de la mano.

-Ven y observa la vista. Puedes ver los techos de la casa principal desde aquí.

La condujo hacia uno de los pilares y se colocó detrás de ella. Deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevó ha cia atrás contra él.

-Debes preguntarte por qué mi padre no asistió a nuestra boda.

Sus dedos trabajaban como expertos en los lazos de ella aflojando su corsé. Alice soltó la respiración. Solo la presión de su brazo debajo de sus pechos mantenía el vestido en su lugar miró hacia abajo de la colina donde algunos de los jardineros continuaban ocupándose del sendero y los arbustos.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que tu pa dre aún vivía. No lo habías mencionado antes -su voz sona ba entrecortada y fuerte en el pequeño lugar cercado.

-Trato de no pensar en él a menos que deba hacerlo.

Dejó claro que aunque heredaré su título, no me dejará ni un centavo de su dinero. -La mordió en el cuello y ella se estre meció -Apenas se alegrará de mi boda. Creo que esperaba que tuviera la consideración de morir soltero para que su nue vo hijo preferido pudiera heredarlo todo.

¡Qué casualidad que Jasper sacara a relucir los pro blemas con su familia mientras la cortejaba! Quizá pensaba distraerla. Alice fijó la mirada en el hombre más cercano de los que trabajaban abajo. Jasper recogió la falda de fina museli na de la parte trasera y elevó las capas espumosas hasta su cintura. El aire frío tocó su piel ardiente y fue reemplazado con rapidez por la sensación sensual de sus calzones de gamu za contra su piel. Fue como si la acariciara un terciopelo áspe ro desde las nalgas hasta los tobillos.

-¿Deseas que pase a visitar a tu padre y a su nueva esposa?

Jasper subió por su cuello, besándolo antes de res ponder.

-Si crees que puedes soportarlo, ya he decidido reali zar una cena de festejo en tu honor poco después de nuestra llegada. -Sus dientes rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, sus pezo nes se endurecieron con una prisa dolorosa -Invitaré a mis amigos y a mis competidores. Como la mayoría de los hom bres de negocio exitosos, tengo enemigos, Alice. Me agradaría que los conozcas y saques tus propias conclusiones.

Meció sus caderas, presionando su erección contra sus nalgas. Ella clavó las uñas en la piedra.

-¿Ya estás lista para mí? ¿Aún te excita la idea de que te tome así, a plena luz del día?

Estrechó sus nalgas con la mano izquierda y pasó un largo dedo por el ano para explorar su vagina. Soltó el aliento. -Ay, sí, húmeda y abierta, resbaladiza, con ansias. Un movimiento debajo de ellos atrajo la atención de Alice. Jasper comenzó a hacer círculos en su sexo ya dilata do con la punta de su dedo.

-Milord, creo que uno de los jardineros nos ha visto. Jasper tiró del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

-¿Sientes vergüenza? En realidad no puede ver lo que te hago. Solo puede adivinar.

Alice tragó con fuerza cuando Jasper retiró los dedos y desabrochó los botones de sus calzones. Su duro falo húme do rozaba la parte inferior de su espalda. Deslizó la polla entre sus piernas y llevó la punta hasta presionarla contra su clítoris. El corazón de ella latía con fuerza contra el corsé, y la ne cesidad latía entre sus muslos. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos otra vez, el hombre aún la observaba. Guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? -Murmuró Jasper-. Puedo dejarte insatisfecha si lo deseas.

Alice se mordió el labio. -Pero, ¿Y si nos ve?

-¿Qué sucede? -Jasper extendió los dedos de la mano derecha que sostenían su corsé y rozó los dos pezo nes-. Observa cómo disfruta de ti, fíjate si se excita, imagina cuánto le agradaría estar en mi lugar.

Sin esperar su respuesta, entró en ella de un suave em pujón, que la obligó a ponerse de puntillas.

Alice asió la parte superior de la pared con más fuerza mientras él la penetraba más profundamente y dejó que la guiara en un ritmo fuerte y rápido. Su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a su manera de hacer el amor, lo sentía muy grande en ese ángulo. Se concentró en el joven de abajo que la miraba fijamente. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en su rostro bronceado al notar su apreciación. Jasper golpea ba dentro de ella, y el jardinero bajó la mano para cubrir su entrepierna. Era claramente visible que su polla crecía debajo de sus calzones embarrados.

-¿Ves, Alice? -Susurró Jasper-. Te desea. Lo has excitado. Te desea, pero no puede tenerte porque eres mía. Nunca podrá follarte, jamás.

Jasper aceleró el ritmo, sus empujones la presiona ban contra la pared. Alice sintió la primera agitación de su orgasmo. Concentró la atención en el hombre que estaba abajo y dejó ver el placer que le brindaba Jasper en su rostro. Te nía razón, ver el deseo del otro hombre la hacía sentir podero samente femenina.

-Acaba ahora, Alice, y mira cómo acabamos contigo.

-Su cuerpo se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Jasper y su clímax la hizo estremecerse. Él gimió cuando su simiente inundó su canal. Luego su cuerpo cayó contra el de ella. El jardinero de abajo cayó de rodillas, su cabeza rubia se inclinó y sus manos se cerraron en su entrepierna.

Cuando Alice tuvo el valor de volver a mirar, se dio cuenta de que los otros jardineros habían desaparecido. ¿Ha bía Jasper arreglado toda la escena para ella? No le sorprendería si lo hubiera hecho. La ayudó a arreglarse el vestido y se apartó, la dejó sintiendo frío. Sonreía mientras volvía a atarse los calzones, reprimió todo rastro de pasión de manera ins tantánea, su expresión era tan tranquila como si hubieran es tado hablando sobre el tiempo.

-Mañana partimos hacia Londres. Sugiero que nos acostemos temprano. Tenemos un largo viaje y toda una vida para recorrer juntos.

Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Hoy vi que han muchas que leen la historia pero no dejan review no se si es que no les gusta la historia o no se….

Bueno gracias a Cecy te adoro amiguis!

Ana Moretti te quiero nena!

Mimabells gracias!

Bye!

Recuerden que es una ADAPTACION!


	5. Chapter 6

Dedicado a

Ana Cecilia nena amo tus reviews!

Ana moretti te adoro!

Darky1995 gracias por leer mis locuras!

Esclavos del sexo

_Londres._

Alice alisó la parte delantera de su corsé y dejó que su criada la ayudara a ponerse la enagua. Jasper apareció en la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones. Estaba vestido con una levita de lana azul oscuro y un chaleco gris bordado con hilos de plata. Sus prendas de noche ofrecían un contraste intere sante con las colgaduras de seda rosa de su alcoba.

-¿Estás nerviosa, mi amor?

-Un poco, milord -dijo Alice mientras despedía a su criada. Se volvió para mirarlo con más detalle-, pero tam bién estoy emocionada. -Luego de su primera temporada desdichada en Londres, había evitado acercarse a la ciudad tanto como le había sido posible. Llegar a la ciudad protegida por la riqueza y el apellido de Jasper era una experiencia completamente diferente.

Jasper se detuvo al borde de la cama y levantó su vestido. Sonrió frente a sus ojos.

-El carmesí es mi color preferido, me recuerda a tus pezones después de succionarlos.

Le acercó el vestido y lo pasó por encima de su cabeza.

La seda corrió por su cuerpo con el suave susurro de una llu via de pétalos de rosa. Contuvo la respiración mientras Jasper ataba los lazos de su espalda. Sus pechos se elevaron desde un volante fruncido de encaje blanco que sacó a la luz su tono de piel color crema. Alice sonrió ante su reflejo.

Después de tres semanas de ver casas, contratar perso nal y reunirse con modistas, estaba exhausta. Era un alivio que por fin comenzara una nueva vida en Londres con su enigmático esposo. Cada vez que creía que por fin comenzaba a conocerlo, le mostraba aún otro lado de su personalidad multifacética. Le recordaba el cofre japonés espesamente la queado de su alcoba, con tantas capas para lograr ese brillo profundo e intenso. Había llevado muchos años cubrir la base de madera que había debajo.

-Tengo algo para ti.

Jasper sacó una caja del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la entregó a Alice. Dentro de la caja de terciopelo había un co llar con múltiples hileras de rubíes y perlas. Mientras Alice miraba boquiabierta la joya, Jasper le colocó el collar alre dedor de su cuello.

-He mandado hacer esto para ti como obsequio de bodas. Hay otras piezas que van con él, pero las compartire mos juntos más tarde esta noche.

Alice acarició el rubí central, que era del tamaño de su pulgar.

-Es hermoso, Jasper. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Le besó el hombro.

-Escribe algo para mí en el Libro Rojo. He extrañado no saber de ti en estas últimas semanas. -Giró hacia la puer ta-. Te esperaré en la sala de estar.

Tan pronto como Jasper desapareció, Alice corrió ha cia la cama y deslizó la mano debajo de la almohada. Sus ma nos temblaban al pasar las páginas. Sonreía al descubrir el nuevo mensaje de Jasper.

_Esta noche, deseo adorarte. Prepárate para convertirte en mi diosa de las joyas. _

Alice acarició su nuevo collar. « ¿Qué diablos ha querido decir Jasper?» Un temblor anticipado viajó a través de su cuer po. Su manera de hacer el amor siempre era una sorpresa. Sobrevivir a la inminente llegada de los invitados de repente pareció algo menos aterrador con la promesa del placer posterior. Des pués de una última mirada a su reflejo. Alice bajó las escaleras.

La elegante casa de ciudad que habían alquilado para la temporada estaba situada en la calle Half Moon. Tenía cinco pisos, desde el sótano hasta el ático, y un personal muy efi ciente para supervisar los más pequeños apremios domésti cos. Jasper había insinuado que si le gustaba la casa pensa ría en comprarla para establecer una residencia permanente.

Uno de los invitados había llegado temprano. Al pie de las escaleras, Alice podía ver a un hombre de cabello rubio que hablaba animadamente con Jasper. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando ella llegó a la sala de mármol blanco y negro. Jasper extendió la mano.

-Alice, él es Emmett Hale, mi socio y mejor amigo. Alice hizo una reverencia mientras el señor Hale se inclinaba al saludarla. Era de una estatura similar a la de Jasper, su piel estaba demasiado bronceada para estar de moda. Lo observaba con cautela. Su padre le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada de ese hombre. También le había pedido que utilizara su influencia sobre Jasper para romper esa relación. Esperaba que su confusión no se evidenciara en su rostro. ¿Por qué su padre consideraba a Emmett Hale una amenaza para su felicidad futura y la de Jasper?

Los ojos de Emmett Hale eran de color azul claro y su rostro tenía rasgos finamente delineados, como los de un án gel etéreo. Al lado del esplendor moreno de Jasper, debió haber carecido de importancia pero el en cambio, le daba un contraste perfecto a su amigo. Vestía una chaqueta beige y pantalones marrones hechos con precisión elegante.

-Lady Masen, es un placer conocerla. -Le echó una mirada a Jasper-. Si mi amigo no hubiera tenido tan ta prisa por casarse, os hubiera conocido en la ceremonia. Se suponía que sería el padrino de boda de Jasper.

-El barco de Emmett quedó retrasado en el canal. -Jasper le ofreció una sonrisa perezosa a Emmett-. Me desilusioné tanto como tú cuando me di cuenta de que no llegarías a tiempo.

Alice los observaba a ambos. A pesar de la broma, sen tía algo de tensión entre ellos. Se daba cuenta de que Jasper se había casado con ella sin la presencia de ningún familiar ni la de su mejor amigo. ¿Sabía que a su padre le disgustaba Emmett y se aseguró de no incluirlo en el festejo de su boda?

-Por favor, llamadme Emmett. -El propósito de sus pensamientos llevó su mano hasta los labios de él y la besó -Estoy seguro de que a Jasper no le molestará.

Alice Recordó sus modales y sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que a Jasper no le molestará que me llaméis Alice. Por lo que me ha contado, sois parte de su familia.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-En algunas ocasiones ha sido mi única familia.

-Sois el otro muchacho que mi padre rescató de Turquía, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, lo soy, aunque vuestro padre nunca me ha tenido la misma estima que tiene por vuestro reciente esposo. -Emmett sonrió ligeramente -Me temo que lo decepcioné en de masiadas ocasiones, y con toda razón se desentendió de mí. -Hizo una reverencia -Espero que no toméis esto en mi contra, creo que ahora he sentado cabeza.

Jasper arrugó el entrecejo y tocó el brazo de Emmett. -Eso me recuerda algo, ¿Puedes quedarte después de la cena? Tengo que hablar sobre una cuestión de negocios contigo.

Emmett apretó la boca.

-Se supone que estás en tu luna de miel, Jasper. ¿No puede esperar?

Jasper sonrió y Alice resistió un impulso de estremecerse.

-Desgraciadamente no puede esperar. -Besó los dedos de ella -Estoy seguro de que mi querida esposa comprenderá.

El mayordomo anunció a otra pareja. Jasper hizo una reverencia hacia Emmett y condujo a Alice hasta la sala de estar. Un hombre mayor y su pareja se acercaron a saludados.

Jasper se volvió hacia Alice.

-Querida, te presento a uno mis más grandes compe tidores navieros, sir James y su querida esposa ¿Maria?

La risa resonante de sir James retumbó en ella. Era un anciano de rostro redondo y cuerpo rollizo para combinar. Su chaleco amarillo estaba decorado con grandes botones do rados que se asemejaban a soberanos, y las puntas de su pa ñuelo de cuello estaban tan altas que parecía no tener cuello.

-¡Como era de esperar, Jasper va al grano! -Le hizo una reverencia a Alice -Es un placer conocerla, milady, y felicitaciones por su matrimonio con este bribón. -Pinchó a Jasper con su bastón.

Lady Pettifer, que se veía mucho más joven que su es poso, tomó la mano de Alice y le dio un beso perfumado cerca de la oreja. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de satén color rojizo y tres plumas que combinaban en su cabello recogido. Sus ojos marrones parecían amables.

-Por cierto, todas las damas de Londres querrán saber cómo cautivó al huidizo lord Masen. -Su mirada descan só en el estómago de Alice y luego volvió a su rostro -Es todo un premio.

Alice sonrió y resistió un impulso de poner la mano sobre su vientre. El comentario puntual de lady Pettifer no le resulta ba completamente inesperado. No tenía muchas ilusiones en lo que se refería a su belleza y posición social. Lady Pettifer no se ría la primera persona en preguntarse cómo la simple hija de un comerciante había atrapado al hijo de un marqués.

Jasper palmeó su mano.

-Mi esposa es el premio. Me sentí honrado cuando me aceptó.

-Alice levantó la mirada hacia él pero en su ros tro no había signos de humor.

Lady Pettifer suspiró.

-Veo que es un matrimonio por amor. -Le dio un golpecito a la mejilla de su esposo con el abanico cerrado –Mi querido, solo tienes que esperar que Jasper se dedique por completo a su esposa y se olvide de llevar adelante sus ne gocios de manera adecuada.

Alice casi ríe ante la expresión optimista de sir James.

Lady Pettifer se acercó un poco más.

-Si puedo ayudarla a surcar los suplicios y las aflic ciones de la temporada, por favor, hágamelo saber. No debe ser fácil para usted, con la extraña posición social de Jasper.

Sobresaltada por la calidez de las palabras de lady Petti fer, Alice tomó de manera impulsiva la mano de Jasper. -Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Estoy un poco preocu pada. Es bueno saber que hay personas a las que puedo recurrir para un consejo.

El mayordomo anunció a otra pareja y los Pettifer se apartaron. Jasper apretó con más intensidad su mano al ver quién estaba detrás de ellos.

-Padre.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza unos centímetros hacia el hombre canoso. Alice notó que él y su padre eran de altura y contextura similar.

-Te presento a mi esposa, Alice, lady Masen.

El marqués de Stratham hizo una reverencia hacia Alice. -Es un placer conocerla. Solo me hubiera gustado que me informaran sobre la boda. -Un músculo le dio un tirón en la mejilla -Nunca esperé enterarme de las nupcias de mi hijo mayor por el periódico matutino.

Alice le echó una mirada a Jasper, quien se veía di vertido.

-¿No te llegó la invitación? Juraría que envié una. Quizá tu secretario no te la dio.

El marqués dio un paso hacia adelante, con la boca apretada. La dama mucho más joven que estaba a su lado puso su mano sobre el brazo de él.

-Carslile, quizá tendrías que presentarme a mi nue va nuera.

-Por supuesto, querida. Discúlpame. -Alice se sintió aliviada de ver que el Marqués se tranquilizaba visiblemen te -Lady Masen, le presento a mi esposa.

Alice se encontró a sí misma en un abrazo con aroma a lavanda. La Marquesa le obsequió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Puedo llamarte Alice? Por favor, llámame Esme.

Estoy muy contenta de conocerte. Tienes que prometerme que tomarás el té conmigo tan pronto como sea posible. -Miró al Marqués-. Nos encantaría organizar una recepción en ho nor a vuestra boda en la Casa Stratham.

Jasper volvió a coger la mano de Alice.

-No creo que sea necesario. Pero gracias por el ofreci miento.

Alice se sonrojó mientras Esme luchaba por ocultar la pena en su mirada.

-Pero me gustaría hacerla por ti, Jasper.

-Puede ser, mi querida madrastra, pero mi padre apenas está contento.

El Marqués resopló.

-Te lo dije, querida, Jasper no desea que lo inclu yamos en nuestra familia. Incluso se rehúsa a utilizar su propio título.

Jasper rio.

-¿Qué beneficio tendría para mí llamarme vizconde? -Fingía pensar -Aunque quedaría bien en los artículos de papelería de mis negocios e impulsaría a algunos ciudadanos más a adularme.

-No intentes hacer burla de tu derecho de nacimiento. -El Marqués mantenía la voz baja, pero el enfado resonaba en ella -Eres mi hijo mayor. El título es tuyo, lo desees o no. -¡Qué pena que no puedas cambiado, padre! Edward cumpliría el papel con mucha más dignidad, ¿No es verdad?

El Marqués miró fijo a su hijo y luego, de manera abrupta, se alejó. La Marquesa lo siguió susurrándole algo con urgencia en el oído.

Alice suspiró.

-¿Tenías que ser tan grosero? Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Es la única manera en la que nos comunicamos mi padre y yo. En realidad, gracias a mi madrastra, se comportó de la mejor manera posible esta noche. -La observaba -No te preocupes; no tendrás que verlo con mucha frecuencia.

Alice decidió morderse la lengua. Estaba claro que el trato de Jasper con su padre era mucho más complicado de lo que creía. Cuando visitara a lady Esme, esperaba enterarse de más. Para su alivio, anunciaban a dos parejas más, y la simpática máscara social de Jasper volvía a su lugar mientras hacía las presentaciones.

Ella le echó una mirada a la sala de estar con senti miento de orgullo. Diez parejas pululaban conversando, rien do y, en apariencia, divirtiéndose. A pesar de sus dudas había cumplido el papel de anfitriona sin avergonzarse a sí misma ni a Jasper. Cuando el mayordomo anunció la cena, estaba más que preparada para colocar su mano en el brazo del Mar qués, sonreír con alegría y dejar que la llevara hacia adentro.

Mientras Jasper repartía las tazas de té a los invita dos de la reunión, Alice se volvió y encontró a Emmett Hale sentado a su lado. Su taza tintineó en el platillo. Él se la quitó y la apoyó sobre una pequeña mesa que había a su lado. Sus cejas se elevaban mientras la observaba.

-Bien, ¿qué le ha dicho su padre sobre mí exactamen te para que desconfíe tanto de mi compañía?

Alice se mordió el labio. No había nada más que un li gero buen humor en la mirada de Emmett. Sus instintos le de cían que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar. Ojalá su padre hubiera sido más específico sobre qué se suponía que había hecho Emmett para ganarse su desaprobación.

Con cautela le devolvió la sonrisa. A diferencia de Jasper, no era buena para disimular. Quizá la honestidad re velaría más que un engaño meloso.

-Mi padre cree que ejerce una especie de influencia malsana sobre Jasper.

La recompensó con una sonrisa muy bella.

-Si con eso su padre quiere decir que Jasper y yo tene mos un lazo profundo e inquebrantable, entonces tiene razón. Uno no puede compartir siete años horrorosos de su vida con un hombre sin terminar importándole.

Alice lo observaba.

-Sin embargo, aún están juntos más de diez años des pués. Quizá eso es lo que le parece extraño.

-Bueno, eso es culpa mía. Varios años después de nuestro regreso, me pegué a Jasper como un niño lastimoso. -Su mirada se movió desde ella hasta Jasper, que hablaba con su madrastra mientras continuaba ignorando a su padre-. Dios sabe por qué, sin embargo, Jasper me soportó. Ahora intento pagarle siendo el mejor director comercial que pueda.

Jasper se volvió y los vio mirándolo. Levantó la ceja de manera inquisitiva. Emmett le guiñó el ojo y se volvió para reanudar la conversación. Por un latido de su corazón, Alice se molestó por su confianza.

-¿Se opone a que Jasper y yo seamos amigos?

La pregunta en voz baja de Emmett hizo que Alice se sin tiera infantil. Por lo mucho que habían sufrido ambos hom bres, ¿Era en verdad sorprendente que permanecieran juntos? -Por supuesto que no. -Alice miró adrede los ojos de Emmett-. ¿Se opone a que Jasper contrajera matrimo nio conmigo?

-No, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien tan es pecial. -Hizo una pausa como si no estuviera seguro de con tinuar-. Creo que había llegado a una etapa en su vida en la que el papel de libertino comenzaba a palidecer.

-¿Hablas de mí?

Alice levantó la mirada y vio a Jasper aparecer por encima de ellos. Le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Hemos acordado no pelear por ti. ¿Estás contento? La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Emmett también se puso de pie.

-Me hubiera sorprendido si no os hubierais puesto de acuerdo. -Paseó la mirada desde Alice hasta Emmett-. Os pa recéis mucho en algunas cosas. Sé que ambos sois grandes partidarios de decirme en qué me he equivocado.

Emmett hizo una reverencia.

-Alguien debe hacerlo, Jasper, de otro modo te sentirías engreído hasta reventar.

-De acuerdo, amigo mío. Bueno, tal vez quieras em plear tus considerables encantos con sir James y lady Petti fer. Siempre me interesan los planes de mis competidores.

Emmett se alejó. Jasper continuaba asiendo la mano de Alice.

-Gracias por eso.

-¿Por qué, milord?

-Por aceptar a Emmett aun cuando tu padre debió haberte advertido sobre él.

Alice se sintió sonrojada.

-Soy lo suficientemente adulta como para formar opiniones por mí misma sobre las personas.

-A Emmett le llevó algunos años acostumbrarse tras nuestro regreso. -Jasper suspiró -Después de eso, tu padre nunca confió por completo en él, pero puedo asegurarte que Emmett ha cambiado. De otra manera, nunca esperaría que lo toleraras.

La mirada de Alice siguió a Emmett, que se había detenido a hablar con los Pettifer.

-Ha sufrido mucho, ¿no es verdad? Jasper quedó inmóvil.

-¿Puedes darte cuenta de eso?

Alice abrió el abanico y apartó la mirada. El cabello do rado de Emmett captaba la luz de las velas mientras asentía con la cabeza por algo que sir James había dicho.

-Por supuesto. -¿Cómo podría decirle a Jasper que veía el débil eco de ese sufrimiento en su rostro todos los días?

Jasper besó sus dedos.

-Emmett será un amigo leal para ti, te lo prometo. -Una oleada de movimiento cerca de la chimenea atrajo su aten ción-. Creo que mi padre está por marcharse. Tal vez debe ríamos ir a pasar un momento agradable.

Alice dejó que la acompañara al otro lado de la habita ción. ¿Qué había visto Jasper en su expresión que había he cho que estuviera tan deseoso de terminar la conversación como ella?

Perdón, perdón mil perdones! Mi cumpu murió me asaltaron y me robaron la blackberry y pues la universidad me tenia hasta el cuello de proyectos

Las quiero

Prometo no desaparecerme tanto tengo 1 mes de vacaciones de la universidad

Se agradecen los reviews y los tomatazos


	6. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 07

Jasper le ofreció a Emmett una copa de brandy y luego observó a su amigo al otro lado del escritorio. Emmett parecía cansado. Los ojos azules se le habían oscurecido. ¿Había reto mado sus viejos hábitos mientras Jasper estaba distraído con su matrimonio y las preocupaciones de sus negocios?

Emmett terminó el brandy y encendió un cigarro. -Bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te impide es tar en tu lecho matrimonial?

Jasper sacó la nota de su secretario de una pila que había sobre el escritorio y se la pasó a Emmett. Esperó hasta que Emmett terminara de leerla.

-¿Y tú crees esto? -Emmett arrugó la hoja de pergami no en el puño -¿Arriesgaría mi reputación públicamente acosando a un lacayo en un baile de sociedad?

-Según parece, el hombre cree que sí.

Emmett tragó con fuerza.

-Y si digo que es una maldita mentira, ¿me creerías? Jasper bloqueó con sus ojos la mirada de su más viejo amigo -juzgaba el débil temblor de sus dedos y la palidez de su piel.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero... -A Emmett se lo veía disgustado.

-Siempre hay un «pero». Continúa, Jasper. Estoy segu ro de que hay más.

Jasper soltó el aliento con exasperación.

-En el pasado, cuando consumías demasiado opio, a veces olvidabas lo que habías hecho.

Emmett se puso de pie lentamente.

-No he tocado el opio en los últimos tres años. ¿De verdad crees que me arriesgaría a caer otra vez en aquel in fierno después de salir apenas vivo?

-No. -Jasper se castigaba a sí mismo por suponer automáticamente que Emmett había faltado a su palabra. Era hora de que dejara de comportarse como el guardián de Emmett y comenzara a confiar en él como amigo-. Si vuelves a sentarte, tal vez podamos descifrar por qué esta horrible acusa ción sale a la luz precisamente al mismo tiempo que nuestros negocios están en peligro.

Emmett se sentó, con una expresión de preocupación. -No había pensado en eso.

Jasper se frotaba la frente.

-Yo sí. Parece que alguien desea manchar nuestra re putación y destruir nuestro negocio.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro arrugado de Emmett.

-¿Alguien? Estoy seguro de que nos hemos ganado más de un enemigo entre nosotros.

-Sin embargo, sospecho que esta persona quiere son sacar nuestro pasado y utilizarlo también en nuestra contra. Alguien que sabe la verdad sobre Turquía.

-Y no se conforma solo con arruinamos financiera mente, sino desde el punto de vista social. -Emmett apagó el ci garro-. Te prometo que mantendré todas mis perversiones privadas dentro de los discretos límites de la Casa de Placer de la señora Helene. En realidad, le pediré a la mismísima señora Helene que investigue a todas mis compañías y a su clientela, si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

Jasper terminó el brandy. -Yo haré lo mismo.

-Emmett le echó una mirada extraña. -¿Y tú para qué necesitarías los servicios de la señora? ¿No acabas de casarte?

Jasper imaginó a Alice esperándolo en la cama. Su pene se excitaba con anticipación.

-Mi esposa es... especial.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Jasper? -le preguntó Emmett con amabilidad -¿Te preocupa que no pueda satisfacer todas tus necesidades?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldición -gruñó Jasper-. Mi esposa no es tema de conversación.

Emmett se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Siempre estás dándome consejos. Quizá alguna vez te preocupes por escuchar a alguien. Tu esposa es una mujer interesante, dale la oportunidad de descubrir quién eres en realidad. De lo contrario, vuestro matrimonio será un lugar muy solitario para ambos.

Jasper miraba fijamente la puerta cerrada, y con lentitud relajó sus músculos tensos. Emmett no tenía derecho a decirle cómo manejar sus relaciones. El hombre ya tenía sufi cientes problemas. Alice era su esposa. No tenía que revolcarse en los excesos sexuales que se le antojaban a Jasper. Permanecería pura, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Se movía con nerviosismo en la silla. Alice nunca tendría que experimentar el sexo de la manera en que él lo había hecho, obligado a ofrecer y prolongar el placer de alguien que pagara por su tiempo. Bajó la mirada hacia su erección creciente. ¿Ha bía distorsionado sus deseos sexuales el hecho de haberse ini ciado en antros de libertinaje apenas pudo lograr una erección? De haber sido así, esperaba que Alice nunca lo supiera.

Encendió una vela y subió las escaleras hasta su habita ción. La casa estaba en silencio a su alrededor. Un persistente olor a humo de leña, perfume y vino tinto subía junto a él por el hueco de la escalera como un eco de la cena. Una luz tenue bri llaba bajo la puerta de Alice. Jasper levantó el estuche de las joyas que había dejado sobre el tocador y se dirigió a la habita ción de ella. Esa noche intentaba venerarla, como se lo merecía.

Alice se alejó del espejo cuando Jasper cruzó la puer ta que conectaba sus cuartos. Se había quitado la ropa y se ha bía dejado el hermoso collar de rubíes y perlas alrededor del cuello. Jasper aún estaba completamente vestido, un zafiro centelleaba en los pliegues intrincados de su pañuelo de cuello blanco. Traía otro estuche de joyas parecido al que ya le había obsequiado.

Bajó sobre una de sus rodillas delante de ella, quien pudo sentir el olor a brandy y humo de cigarro en su aliento. Él sonrió.

-¿Has disfrutado de la velada?

-Fue interesante. -Decidió ser honesta -Me agradó tu madrastra. ¿Te opondrías a que la visitara?

Jasper apoyó la caja de terciopelo sobre la alfombra. –Si no hay más remedio, pero prométeme que serás discreta. No quiero que mi padre sepa cada pequeño detalle de mi vida.

Alice sonreía mientras él rozaba el dobladillo de su bata de seda carmesí.

-Dudo que hablemos de ti. Te sorprendería saber que las mujeres no siempre hablamos de nuestros hombres. A veces preferimos hablar de otras cosas.

Levantó la vista para mirarla a través de sus largas pestañas.

-¿Otros hombres, quizá? -Cerró los dientes en el arco de su pie -Espero ser lo suficientemente hombre como para satisfacerte y que no tengas que recurrir a eso.

Alice se retorció por el fuerte mordisco de sus dientes. –Si supieras...

-¿Qué? -Otra vez ese roce autoritario de sus dientes sobre su piel sensible.

-He pasado la mayor parte de la cena imaginando lo que me harías luego y admirando tu magnífico cuerpo. Por momentos, se me hacía bastante difícil concentrarme. -Le tocó la mejilla -En realidad, aún me asombra poder tocarte y que digas que te excito.

Su honestidad siempre parecía incitarlo. -¿Entonces, ya estás húmeda para mí?

Los pezones de Alice se tensaron ante su pregunta con voz ronca.

Jasper levantó una ceja. -Enséñamelo.

Manteniendo la mirada, Alice alargó la mano y pasó su dedo Índice entre sus piernas. Le mostró la gruesa capa de néctar. Él asió su muñeca y deslizó los dedos de ella dentro de su boca caliente, con lentitud succionó la prueba de su deseo.

-Me alegra que estés húmeda para mí. Me agrada la idea de que me mires y me desees. -Soltó su mano y abrió el es tuche de las joyas -¿Quieres ponerte de pie? Deseo adornarte.

Con gusto, Alice se puso de pie y desató la faja de la bata. Jasper se la quitó bajándola por los hombros y la arro jó sobre la cama oscura. Le besó el ombligo. La barbilla sin afeitar se sentía áspera contra su piel suave.

-La primera pieza va alrededor de tu cintura y se su jeta al collar de arriba.

Alargó la mano y sujetó la gruesa cadena de oro alre dedor de su cintura. Tenía cuatro sartas de perlas y rubíes unidas a ella. El collar que ya llevaba puesto le llegaba hasta la curva superior de los pechos. Jasper tomó las dos vueltas de perlas y rubíes y las sujetó a ambos lados del collar. Alice se atrevió a echar una mirada al espejo. Las vueltas pasaban a ambos lados de sus pechos, enmarcando sus pezones.

Jasper encontró su mirada en el espejo. Tocó sus pe zones y dejó que se endurecieran entre sus dedos.

-Cuando termine de decorarte, voy a succionar tus pechos hasta que ruegues que me detenga. Mañana quiero que imagines que mi boca aún está sobre ti hasta que te hu medezcas y me desees otra vez.

Alice observaba los dedos que hacían círculos y se hu medecía con más necesidad. Ansiaba sus dedos en otra parte. ¡Qué rápido había aprendido a anhelar su polla y su manera de hacer el amor! Él sonrió al pasar los dedos por las cadenas hasta su cintura.

-Quizá vuelva a casa temprano durante tus horas de visita. Quizá revisaré lo húmeda que te encuentras y te haga el amor, y entonces vuelva a enviarte con tus invitados.

Acarició la curva de su cadera, y ella gimió.

-¿Crees que sabrían que te habría follado al máximo? ¿Crees que les importaría que sintieras los pezones doloridos contra el corsé y tu sexo goteando mi simiente?

Las rodillas de ella amenazaban con doblarse mientras él rozaba sus rizos con el dedo.

-Creo que lo sabrían. No puedes disimular la mirada de mujer bien satisfecha. Tal vez solo entre a la sala de estar y te penetre con mi polla. Te olvidarías por completo de com placer a las damas de la alta sociedad y solo pensarías en complacerme a mí.

Alice gimoteó cuando él deslizó un dedo entre sus pier nas. Estaba tan húmeda que su néctar se derramaba y goteaba por su muslo. Jasper abrió las piernas de ella y observó su vagina expuesta. Regresó al estuche de las joyas y sacó otra parte del collar. Era una sarta de perlas grandes. La sujetó a la pieza de su cintura. El collar era tan largo que llegaba al suelo.

Jasper cogió el collar de perlas en su mano y lo frotó contra el clítoris de Alice.

-Esta pieza va dentro de ti. Debes intentar mantenerla dentro por completo para mí.

Ella observaba el espejo mientras Jasper deslizaba la sarta de perlas en su interior. Apretó su músculo interno alre dedor de la pesada masa. Él retrocedió para dejar que observa ra su reflejo completo en el espejo. Alice toco las perlas que presionaban dentro de su sexo y se estremeció.

Sin hablar, se dirigió hacia Jasper y comenzó a desvestirlo. Después de una mirada de sorpresa, él no hizo ningún movimiento por detenerla. Mientras ella desanudaba el pañuelo de cuello, el tiraba lentamente de sus pezones y aca riciaba sus nalgas. Ella le quitó el chaleco y la camisa. Él ladeó la cabeza, se pegó a su pezón y succionó con fuerza. Cuando le quitó los calzones, su polla rígida golpeó contra la cadena de oro alrededor de su cintura. Él gimió.

Con una sonrisa, Alice se arrodilló y asió su falo. Ya es taba húmedo e hinchado. Con delicadeza, frotó la punta de su miembro contra su pezón fruncido, bañándose con la antici pación de su semen.

-Alice... –Jasper metió una mano en el cabello suelto de Alice y la obligó a mirarlo. Al ver que ella había to mado el control del acto, su sorpresa no encontró límites. Tal vez no estaba preparada para seguir siendo tan inocente des pués de todo. Ella se relamió, y su falo se endureció con dolor. Con una sonrisa íntima, lo empujó en dirección a la cama. Se lo permitió, intrigado por la exigencia sensual de sus ojos, ex citado por las posibilidades. Manteniendo la mirada, se sentó en la cama con la espalda contra la cabecera.

Ella se arrodilló sobre él con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Jasper contuvo la respiración cuando ella enganchó un dedo en la sarta de perlas y lo sacó poco a poco de su vagina. Él mantenía las manos detrás de la cabeza, invitándola a continuar, encantado en secreto por su atrevimiento. Cuando la enrolló sobre el vientre de él las perlas estaban cu biertas de su néctar y se sentían calientes contra su piel. El músculo de su vientre se contraía mientras su mano hacía cír culos hacia abajo.

El corazón de Jasper se aceleró cuando comenzó a envolver las perlas alrededor de su polla tensa. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia su cometido y su largo cabello quedó sobre su entrepierna. Una vez que estuvo cubierto a su gusto, lo miró. Gemía de placer mientras ella lamía las perlas; cada delicada chupada rotaba las esferas contra su falo como miles de vibra ciones profundas.

Alargó la mano hacia abajo y rodeó sus pezones con sus dedos, después bajó la mano hasta su sexo empapado, hundió cuatro dedos en su interior, sintió que apretaba a su alrededor. La cogió de la cintura, enderezando su espalda y alejándole la boca de su polla. Flexionó los brazos, la sostuvo suspendida so bre él y puso su sexo en contacto con la punta de su pene.

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer. Lentamente la bajó unos centímetros y observó su expre sión mientras su polla cubierta de perlas desaparecía en su interior. La mantuvo allí hasta que sintió que su cuerpo lo aceptaba.

-¿Creíste que permitiría que salieras impune por torturarme y que no te obligaría a que me tuvieras dentro de ti?

-Sí, no, yo...

La bajó algunos centímetros más; los talones de ella se hundieron en el colchón, su espalda se arqueó, presionando los pechos contra su rostro.

-¿Creíste que estaría tan dilatada?

La hizo bajar un poco más, deseaba poder medir cuán to la habría dilatado, disfrutaba de la exquisita sensación de las perlas que apretaban alrededor de su polla y del calor hú medo y resbaladizo que lo rodeaba.

-Puede que mañana estés dolorida, pero ahora folla rás conmigo. -La hizo bajar lo que quedaba con suave prisa y permaneció inmóvil. Cuando ella dejó de estremecerse, le tocó el hombro.

-Aprieta mi polla.

Por un momento pareció confundida hasta que él se inclinó hacia abajo y rozó su clítoris.

-Con tu cuerpo.

Contenía la respiración en la garganta mientras apre taba los músculos internos alrededor de su falo. Las perlas se tensaron una y otra vez hasta que pudo sentir la presión de cada una de las esferas contra su polla hinchada.

Ella jadeaba y sentía las primeras oleadas de su clímax.

Él apretaba los dientes mientras la presión aumentaba, y ella comenzó a mecerse contra él, hundiendo más su polla hasta que sintió ganas de gritar su nombre.

Su polla sobreexcitada hizo salir a chorros la simiente.

Acabó junto a ella en un espasmo de placer. Ella cayó sobre su pecho, las joyas se sentían calientes contra su piel mientras respiraba con dificultad porque le faltaba el aire. Se retiró de su interior y se tomó su tiempo para aflojar las joyas.

Alice permanecía contra él con el cuerpo dócil y la res piración constante. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras se quita ba la última pieza del collar. Esa noche lo había sorprendido. Su inocente esposa comenzaba a aprender a complacerlo. Su polla se engrosó otra vez al observar su cuerpo desnudo. Tal vez podría darse el gusto de hacerle el amor más de dos veces. Tal vez ella también lo disfrutaría.

Alice contuvo un quejido al descender del carruaje. Ha bía pasado toda la mañana de compras en las tiendas más mo dernas de la ciudad y estaba cansada de caminar. Aún le dolía el cuerpo debido a los excesos en la manera de hacer el amor de Jasper la noche anterior. A pesar de haberse bañado, su olor aún permanecía en su piel, y cada aliento que tomaba le recordaba a su boca sobre sus pechos. Las huellas físicas de su atención la ayudaban a olvidar a las damas más malévolas de la alta sociedad que la ignoraron en la biblioteca y en la tienda del sombrerero.

Había esperado disfrutar de Londres esta vez, pero sus pares parecían decididas a pasar por alto su mismísima exis tencia. Solo lady Esme y Maria Pettifer habían sido amables y adorables. Extrañaba a sus hermanas y la comodi dad de su vida de provincia más de lo que se había imaginado. Sin embargo, al menos tenía a Jasper. Apretó los dientes. Jasper, con quien tenía que ajustar cuentas.

Ignoró a Bryson, el mayordomo, y entró a la sala de estar. Tiró de las cintas color durazno de su sombrero y lo arrojó sobre la silla más cercana. Su marido apareció en la puerta, mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

-Jasper, ¿has dormido con todas las mujeres de Londres?

-Solo con las casadas, querida.

Jasper cogió el sombrero en una mano e hizo un gesto hacia las puertas que conducían a la sala de música. Alice se detuvo para tomar aire y notó la presencia de otro caballero mayor detrás de él. Se mordió el labio, se preguntaba si el hombre había oído su comentario inoportuno. Por la débil sonrisa de su rostro, adivinaba que sí.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Estoy seguro de que no se asustará -murmuró Jasper, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia las puertas -No solo es italiano sino que además el signor Clementi tiene una reputación peor que la mía con las damas.

Alice levantó una mano hasta su mejilla.

-¿Signor Clementi? -¿Qué hacía el profesor de piano más solicitado y reconocido de Londres en su sala de estar?

Se soltó de Jasper y se adelantó deprisa. -Es un honor para mí conocerlo, señor.

El signor Clementi le sonrió de forma encantadora y le besó la mano.

-Su esposo asegura que el honor será mío. Tengo en tendido que toca el clavicémbalo.

Alice se volvió para echarle una mirada vacilante a Jasper, quien solo sonrió y la alentó a entrar en la sala de mú sica. Ella dio un grito al ver el nuevo piano cubierto con péta los de rosas e iluminado por cinco candelabros.

-Quería tenerlo aquí para cuando llegaras -dijo Jasper-, pero hubo algunas dificultades con la orden.

El signor Clementi hizo un sonido poco elegante. -¡Ja! Los imbéciles del taller no se dieron cuenta para quién era el piano. Cuando descubrí que la orden venía de mi viejo amigo Jasper Masen, me encargué personalmen te del proyecto.

Alice se sentó al piano y pasó una mano temblorosa por las teclas. Le había pedido a sus padres que reemplazaran su clavicémbalo por un piano, pero habían considerado que era un gasto demasiado grande para una mujer destinada a con traer matrimonio.

-Toque algo para mí, milady. -Ella comenzó con la suave voz del signor Clementi cerca de su oído.

Jasper le dio una partitura, y a ciegas ella movió las manos sobre las teclas. Pronto olvidó quién estaba escuchan do y solo tocó. Su cuerpo fluía en la melodía mientras los de dos caían sobre el teclado. Cuando desapareció la última nota, levantó la mirada, decidida a no mostrar el repentino floreci miento de sus nervios, ahora que la música había acabado.

El signor Clementi no sonrió.

-Le enseño a muchas damas de la sociedad, pero no será una de ellas.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras clavaba con fuerza las uñas en sus manos apretadas. Por el rabillo del ojo sentía que Jasper se acercaba un paso más con insistencia.

-Signor Clementi...

El músico le hizo una reverencia a Jasper.

-¡Silencio, milord! No puedo enseñarle a su esposa lo que ya sabe. -Se volvió hacia Alice -Le enseñaré como la verdadera intérprete que es.

Ella miró los ojos del signor Clementi y soltó el aliento. -Gracias. No le fallaré.

-Por veintiún chelines la lección, espero que no -murmuró Jasper mientras cogía a Alice en sus brazos. Ella le acarició la mejilla, con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos. -Gracias. Me has dado una oportunidad que jamás había soñado.

Le sonrió, con su verdadera sonrisa, no con la que solía callarla, y se estremeció.

-No es nada. Me siento contento de complacerte. Cuando se comportaba de esa manera, todas sus dudas acerca de la premura de su matrimonio se alejaban. El obse quio era atento y tierno. ¿Cómo podía creer que no se preocu paba por ella? Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él retrocedió un paso, con su sonrisa social otra vez fir me en su lugar, y colocó la mano de ella sobre su manga. -Quizá podrías llamar para que traigan té. -La llevó de vuelta a la sala de estar con el signor Clementi -. Bueno, ¿qué decías acerca de dormir con todas las mujeres de Londres?

Más entrada la tarde, Alice le sonreía a su suegra y to maba la taza de té que le ofrecía. La sala de estar de la Casa Stratham era grande e impresionante. Para su sorpresa, la de coración reflejaba el interés de la época del estilo Regencia por las cosas orientales. El sofá estaba tapizado en seda verde y te nía patas de cocodrilo, y la pequeña mesa de té presentaba ter minaciones en bambú. No era un estilo que apelara a los gus tos más eclécticos de Alice, pero quedaba bien en la inmensa extensión de la casa.

-Agradezco que aceptara verme, milady. Lady Esme bebía a sorbos su té.

-Por favor, llámame Esme; somos de la familia des pués de todo. -Hizo una mueca -Después del modo en que mi marido y Jasper se comportaron en tu primera cena, me sorprende que accedieras avenir.

Alice bebió un sorbo de su té. -¿Siempre son tan...?

-¿Agresivos, discutidores y completamente desagradables? SÍ, por desgracia lo son. Ninguno de ellos parece capaz de permitir que el otro tenga un solo signo redimible.

Esme suspiró, y la tensión desapareció algo de sus hombros.

-Pobre Jasper. Regresa de su vida de esclavitud para descubrir que su madre murió y una muchacha apenas cinco años mayor que él de repente se ha convertido en su nueva madre. No me sorprende que se moleste conmigo.

Alice se movía de manera incómoda en la silla. -Habla de ti con gran respeto.

-Lo sé, y nunca ha sido menos que cortés, pero esperaba mucho más. -Bajó la taza -Deseaba cuidarlo como una madre, pero apenas permitía que me acercara, y no diga mos nada de tomarlo en mis brazos y hacer que todo fuera mejor. Quizá fui estúpida al sentirme dolida por eso.

Su sonrisa titubeaba.

-Entonces, por supuesto, el Marqués intentó hacer que Jasper asistiera a la universidad y se comportara como un caballero inglés privilegiado. Jasper no deseaba eso. In cluso yo podía ver que era demasiado tarde para que aceptara la guía del hombre que creía que lo había abandonado. Nece sitaba forjar su propio camino. -Esme arrugó el entrecejo ante sus dedos entrecruzados-. He intentado reconciliados a lo largo de los años, pero ninguno de los dos está preparado para ceder ni un ápice.

Alice pensaba en su propia familia. ¿Cómo se sentiría si es tuviera peleada con ellos? Aunque su madre la sacara de quicio, no podía imaginar no volver a hablarle más o vivir con rencor. -Me gustaría ayudar.

Esme apretó las manos.

-Me encanta oír eso. Mi hijo mayor, Edward, idola tra a Jasper. Sería muy bueno que pudiéramos ser una fa milia otra vez.

Alice intentaba esconder su confusión. Jasper había señalado que su medio hermano estaba resentido con él y co diciaba su título y su herencia.

-¿Qué edad tiene Edward, milady?

Esme se puso de pie para tocar la campanilla.

-Por favor, llámame Esme. Tiene casi diecinueve años. Justo una edad en la que necesita la guía de un hom bre mayor.

-¿Le has pedido a Jasper que te ayude? Volvió a sentarse.

-Lo he intentado, pero insistió en que lo discutiera con su padre primero. Por supuesto, el Marqués se ofendió ante mi sugerencia de reconciliar a sus hijos.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro. A Alice su sonrisa le recordaba a Jasper en su estado más indefenso. Se detuvo delante de Esme e hizo una reve rencia. Sus ojos eran color azul oscuro, como los de su madre.

-Madre, prometí que te visitaría esta tarde y cono cería a tu invitada. -Se volvió hacia Alice, con la mirada lle na de interés -Oí que se ha casado con mi hermano. ¡Ojalá sea feliz!

No pudo evitar sonreírle cuando le besó la mano. -Gracias, y por favor llámame, Alice.

Edward miró hacia la puerta.

-Creo haber visto llegar el carruaje de Jasper para llevarte a casa. Probablemente esté por subir.

El mayordomo anunció a Jasper. Alice se puso de pie mientras él le hacía una reverencia a Esme y se dirigía hacia ella. Su largo abrigo de montar negro se arremolinaba a su al rededor como una creciente tormenta.

-Buenas tardes, lady Stratham, Alice. ¿Has disfrutado de tu visita?

Alice arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sí, la he disfrutado, pero esperaba que fuera más larga. -Jasper no había dicho nada acerca de venir a buscarla. ¿Temía que divulgara muchos de sus secretos después de todo?

Edward se dirigió a zancadas hacia Jasper y le dio la mano con entusiasmo. Jasper lo soltó tan rápido como pudo y retrocedió, alisó su manga como si su medio hermano fuera un cachorro sobreexcitado.

-Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio, Jasper. Lady Alice parece muy simpática.

Jasper le sonrió a Alice.

-SÍ, lo es. Soy un hombre afortunado. -Se volvió ha cia Esme-. Si me disculpa, señora, debemos damos prisa. Tengo un tiro de caballos muy jóvenes y no se comportan bien.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear, Alice se encontró fue ra de la mansión junto a Jasper, que la ayudaba a subir al carruaje. Esperó para que fuera junto a ella. Partieron de una sacudida. Jasper estiró las piernas y la observaba desde el asiento de enfrente.

-¿De verdad debíamos marchamos con tanta prisa? Se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo dije, odio ese lugar. Cuando regresé a Inglate rra por primera vez, mi padre insistió en que viviera con él y su nueva familia. Lo sentía tan frío y extraño como una tum ba, desde entonces ha cambiado muy poco. En cuanto pude, escapé y me fui a vivir con Emmett. -Su mirada fría se enfrentaba a la suya –Mi padre se negó a ayudar a Emmett, que no te nía familia según recordaba, ni nadie que cuidara de él. Le hu biera gustado mucho verlo morirse de hambre en la calle.

Lo observaba en silencio. Era evidente que el Marqués había cometido algunos errores graves en el trato con su hijo. Pero, ¿por qué Jasper no era capaz de cambiar?

-¿Te has divertido? -Su mirada rondaba por su pe cho y las faldas verde claro de su vestido de muselina.

-¿Durante los quince minutos que me has dejado? Sí, me he divertido. Tu madrastra ha sido encantadora. Tu medio hermano, Edward, parece ser un joven amable que te idolatra.

Sus cejas se elevaron un poco.

-¿Por qué eres tan beligerante, dulce esposa?

-Porque sé qué prefieres que no me agrade tu familia.

Jasper sonrió.

-Tienen sus manejos. Se me ocurrió que no conoces a muchas personas en la ciudad. Si mi madrastra se ofrece a hacerte de carabina, podrías pensarlo.

Lo observó por el lapso de un minuto antes de aventurar una respuesta.

-Si me lo ofreciera, ¿me lo permitirías? Sonrió.

-No es un gesto completamente desinteresado, Alice.

Significa que puedo volver a trabajar sin preocuparme sobre tus compañías.

-¿Y qué clase de compañías serían esas? -Se sentó erguida y fijó la mirada en la de él.

-En la cena parecías muy entretenida con lady Petti fer. Aunque ella y su esposo, sir James, sean buenos vecinos de confianza, su amistad no le hará bien a tu reputación.

Alice luchaba contra un sentimiento creciente de in dignación.

-¿Es porque se dedican al comercio? -Dominó una risa -Comienzas a hablar como tu padre.

La expresión indolente de Jasper desapareció.

-Intento proteger tus intereses, mi querida esposa.

Lady Pettifer no me resulta fina ni bien dispuesta.

El carruaje se detuvo, y Alice se inclinó hacia adelante. -Yo tampoco soy fina. Quizá deberías tratarme como adulta y permitir que elija mis propias amistades.

Asió su muñeca y la acercó.

-Lady Pettifer era una prostituta antes de que con siguiera atrapar a sir James. No quiero que te relaciones con ella.

Alice soltó su mano de una sacudida. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

Jasper mantuvo su mirada.

-¿De verdad deseas que responda eso?

La puerta del carruaje se abrió. Alice tomó el brazo del lacayo y bajó los peldaños. Entró a casa con rapidez, sin espe rar para ver si Jasper la seguía. ¡Por Dios, sí que había dor mido con todas las mujeres de Londres! Subió las escaleras con decisión, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un gol pe. Al menos lady Esme parecía inmune a sus encantos. Pa recía sentir el mismo cariño exasperado por Jasper que si realmente fuera su madre.

Alice se quitó el sombrero y la capa y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Intentaba aceptar el ofrecimiento de lady Esme de hacerle de carabina en los niveles más altos de la socie dad. Arrugó el entrecejo delante del espejo. Maldito Jasper y sus mandatos autoritarios. ¿Cómo se atrevía a condenar a su propio padre por ser demasiado altanero y luego actuar exactamente de la misma manera?

Abrió su escritorio y sacó una hoja de pergamino nue va. Pretendía invitar a lady Pettifer a tomar el té tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Recuerden es una adaptación!

darky1995 mil gracias por tu review y leer mis locuras!

Cecy amiga te quiero gracias por tu review!

Ana Lana! Te adoro!

GrISeL.3 gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review

Diganme si les gusto el capitulo! Y porfa dejen review son mi mayor alegria

Besos desde Honduras!


	7. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 08**

-¿Dónde diablos está ella?

Alice suspiraba con exasperación mientras echaba una mirada rápida en el pasillo atestado de la mansión de Portland Square. En medio de la multitud perfumada en exceso y ves tida de seda, había perdido de vista a lady Esme y a Edward. Se volvió y luchó por volver a subir las anchas escale ras. Quizá Esme se había ido antes que ella después de todo. A medio camino, casi cae de espaldas cuando alguien pisó la cola de su vestido.

En el descansillo del primer piso, buscaba en vano a la Marquesa, aunque no podía verla en el mar de rostros que conversaban, las plumas que se mecían y los abanicos que se agitaban. El encaje dorado del dobladillo de su vestido de fies ta verde arrastraba por el suelo. Decidió visitar el cuarto de descanso para evaluar el daño antes de intentar reunirse con su acompañante en el salón de baile principal.

La casa Delamere era inmensa. El salón de baile ocupa ba un ala completa en la parte trasera de la casa. Del techo de la entrada curva colgaba un candelabro en el que ardían al menos quinientas velas. Su luz abrasadora reflejaba las joyas de los invitados que estaban abajo, creando una tormenta de fuego cegadora con un resplandor infinitamente variable. No terminaba de comprender por qué todos tenían que llegar tarde por moda y congregarse en las escaleras. Después de una última mirada a la multitud que relucía debajo, se dirigió al cuarto de descanso. Para su alivio, estaba relativamente des pejado de gente.

Una de las criadas apostadas allí se ofreció a coser el dobladillo de Alice. Ella se lo agradeció y se retiró a un rincón tranquilo mientras la criada cosía con habilidad la estrecha tira de encaje dorado de vuelta en su lugar. Alice abrió el aba nico y lo agitó con suavidad frente a su rostro. Era agradable estar lejos de la multitud. En masa, la alta sociedad no se com portaba diferente a una horda de aldeanos en un día de merca do en Southampton. No deseaba volver allí con prisa, aun cuando se suponía que fuera el baile más prestigioso de la temporada.

Mientras esperaba que la criada terminara su tarea, Alice dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra la pared, mientras reunía fuerzas para moverse. Sus noches eróticas con Jasper hacían que por lo general se sintiera cansada durante el día. Sonrió para sí misma, imaginando su cuerpo ágil y musculoso que se movía sobre ella, con la sensación sedosa de su cabello entre sus dedos. No significaba que cambiaría esas horas por algo más, pero sería agradable vedo también de día.

Después de que la criada desapareciera, se dio cuenta de que la cinta verde de su zapatilla se había desatado otra vez. Medio escondida detrás de un biombo de seda china, se incli nó para ajustada, dispuesta a oír el delicioso cotilleo de las da mas a su alrededor.

Lady Esme era un encanto, pero a Alice le resultaba difícil hacer amistad con las damas de la alta sociedad. La ma yoría de ellas la miraba con recelo, sino con total hostilidad, al descubrir que era la simple hija de un comerciante que ha bía contraído matrimonio con uno de los solteros más codicia dos de la aristocracia. A pesar de las objeciones de Jasper, le había hecho varias propuestas de amistad a lady Pettifer, que habían sido correspondidas con calidez. Su único otro amigo era Emmett Hale. Para su alegría, había demostrado ser una compañía en la que podía confiar después de que Jasper de legara cada vez más sus obligaciones sociales en su amigo.

Alice arrugó el entrecejo hacia la cinta de su zapatilla mientras la anudaba por tercera vez. Había creído que todo sería diferente a su pueblo de provincia natal. Se había imagi nado a sí misma con más libertad en Londres.

Por supuesto, cuando Jasper le preguntaba por su habilidad social, le mentía e insistía en que todo estaba bien, pero sentía que no la creía del todo. Hasta ahora había estado muy ocupado con los proyectos de sus negocios como para preguntarle más. El único lugar en el que se sentía segura de ser ella misma era en sus brazos y en su cama. Le había dado la libertad de expresarse de manera completamente sensual. Ojalá la alta sociedad fuera así de permisible. Alice cerró los ojos mientras se oía una risa aniñada.

-¿Has visto a Edward Masen últimamente, Amy? Se ha vuelto bastante elegante.

-Aún prefiero a su hermano mayor -suspiró Amy-. No puedo creer que esa desconocida pueblerina lo grara atrapar al gran Jasper en matrimonio. Se lo debe de haber comprado su padre, o tal vez fingió estar embarazada.

Las dos jovencitas comenzaron a reír. Alice se incorporó, con un nudo en el estómago. « ¿Debo enfrentarme a ellas o dejar que continúen con el cotilleo?» Justo cuando decidió dar un paso adelante, otra voz más madura entró en la conversación.

-Señorita Antrim, ¿puedo darle un consejo? Estoy segura de que su madre se avergonzaría al oír los comentarios maliciosos que acaba de pronunciar. Y déjeme decirle, no hay nada que haga que una joven bonita se vea tan poco atractiva como desparramando rumores y cotilleos. A los hombres no les importa, y las mujeres buscan confidentes en las que pue dan confiar.

-Lo siento, lady Ingham -murmuró Amy-. No me di cuenta de que había alguien más aquí.

El sonido de un cuarteto que comenzaba a tocar se fil tró por la puerta que se abrió de manera repentina. Alice per maneció sentada con rigidez hasta que las jóvenes que susu rraban se marcharon.

-¿Lady Masen? ¿Se encuentra ahí? Soy lady Ingham.

Alice se puso de pie y corrió el biombo. La mujer que la esperaba estaba vestida con prendas costosas, llevaba su cabello marrón recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, en una cascada de rizos. Sara pensó que debían ser de la misma edad hasta que notó la aplicación discreta de los cosméticos y las finas arrugas alrede dor de los ojos de su compañera. Su espléndido pecho subía por encima de la parte superior del vestido color ámbar.

-Es lady Sokorvsky. ¿No es verdad? Alice hizo una reverencia.

-Lo soy y usted debe de ser mi salvadora. -La curio sidad superaba su vergüenza -¿Cómo supo quién era?

Lady Ingham hizo una mueca.

-Pisé su vestido en las escaleras y oí que se rasgó. La reconocí por la descripción de Jas y entré aquí para disculparme y ayudarla a arreglarlo.

-Es muy amable. -Por alguna razón, la mención ca sual del nombre de Jasper hizo que Alice desconfiara. Hizo un gesto hacia su falda -Una de las criadas me ayudó a coser el encaje. Solo me senté para atar otra vez mi zapatilla.

-Y oír solo cosas malas sobre usted.

La simpatía aparente en el rostro de lady Ingham casi socavaba la calma de Sara. Intentó encogerse de hombros. -No es nada que no haya oído antes. Hasta yo com prendo que debo parecer una elección muy extraña como es posa para un lord del reino.

Lady Ingham observaba a Alice.

-Si me disculpa la confianza, a su marido nunca pare ció importarle demasiado la opinión de la sociedad.

Alice levantó el abanico y el bolso, y observó sus reflejos en el espejo. Por alguna razón, no tenía deseos de hablar de Jasper con una mujer como lady Ingham. Además, la aparente naturalidad de la mujer con respecto a su esposo comenzaba a enfadarla. Al estar al lado de una imagen tan atractiva y bri llante de femineidad, se sentía como una niña sin experiencia.

-Quizá sea una virtud que debería aprender a imitar.

Gracias por su ayuda, lady Ingham. -Alice le sonrió a su compañera -Lo recordaré.

Lady Ingham hizo una reverencia, con los ojos color avellana llenos de comprensión irónica.

-De nada. Si veo a la Marquesa, le diré que saldrá pronto.

Jasper salió a zancadas del salón de baile, había visto a su madrastra y a Edward, pero no había rastros de Alice. Intentaba sorprenderla con su presencia. Durante los últimos días había concentrado toda su atención en el incendio de uno de sus barcos. Esa noche, había dejado a Emmett a cargo de la oficina y se había reservado un tiempo para Alice, con gran di ficultad. Y ahora no podía encontrarla.

Una mano enguantada le apretó el brazo. Jasper se volvió y encontró a Victoria Ingham sonriéndole. Le hizo una reverencia y le besó la punta de los dedos. Notó el balan ceo de sus pechos y del tono dorado de su piel. Conociendo a Victoria, era probable que hubiera estado tomando sol des nuda otra vez.

-Jasper, hace siglos que no te veo. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Creo que lo sabes, Victoria. El cotilleo en Londres se propaga con más rapidez que una plaga.

Ella hizo un puchero, mordiéndose su carnoso labio inferior entre los dientes.

-¿Te refieres a tu reciente matrimonio? ¿Cómo es ese viejo dicho: «Antes de que te cases, mira lo que haces»?

Jasper desvió la mirada con impaciencia por encima del hombro de Victoria en un intento vano de encontrar a Alice. Aún no había signos de ella.

-Si buscas a tu esposa, está en el cuarto de descanso -dijo Victoria-. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar por ti?

La mirada de Jasper volvió de golpe hacia Victoria. -¿Has hablado con ella?

Sonrió y apoyó la mano en su brazo.

-Pude ayudada, algunas de las jovencitas estaban siendo maliciosas con respecto a sus orígenes. Entré y les re cordé sus modales.

Jasper se obligó a calmarse. -Ha sido amable por tu parte.

Su fuerte risa llenó el espacio que había entre ellos. -¡Ay, vamos, Jas! ¿Creíste que podría ir con decisión hasta ella y simplemente decirle que soy tu amante? Reconóceme algo de sensatez. La pobre muchacha ya tiene suficiente con qué lidiar en este momento sin que le digan esa verdad en la cara. -Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla con el abanico-. ¡Qué vergüenza que dejaras que se valiera por sí sola! Como parece que no te importa, un buen sector de la alta sociedad la ha tratado terriblemente.

Jasper no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Victoria... -No estaba seguro de que tomara bien que se deshiciera de ella frente al público en un baile -Tene mos que hablar.

Ella le lanzó una mirada recatada por debajo de sus lar gas pestañas teñidas.

-Estaré en la Casa de Placer de la señora Helene esta noche por si decides pasar. Tengo ganas de experimentar los masajes de los esclavos de la habitación egipcia. -Se rela mió-. Al parecer, puedo cubrirme de miel y los hombres me lamerán para quitármela. ¿Te agradaría ver o ayudar?

Jasper vislumbró a Alice y con rapidez le besó la mano a Victoria.

-No estoy seguro de poder soportar tanta dulzura. Se puede volver empalagoso después de un rato. Pero sin duda estaré en contacto contigo pronto. -Hizo una reverencia -Gracias por ayudar a Alice. Y puedes estar segura de que in tentaré asegurarme de que nunca vuelva a sentir mi ausencia.

Esperaba que Victoria entendiera lo que quiso decir.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de que su amante y su esposa se conocieran. Victoria era una viuda acaudalada que había compartido su cama de vez en cuando durante varios años. Era una amante experta a la que le agradaba experimentar.

Jasper se la había presentado a la señora Helene, y Victoria nunca había vuelto atrás. Su imaginación sexual es taba casi a la altura de la suya. Incluso había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que sería una excelente esposa, pero era tan incapaz de ser fiel como un gato callejero. Estaba pre parado para pasar por alto ese tipo de comportamiento en una amante pero no en una esposa. Su boca se torcía. Si Emmett es tuviera aquí, era probable que llamara a Jas hipócrita por su doble moral, y tendría razón.

Jas volvió su atención a la búsqueda de Alice y la en contró en la entrada del salón de baile, con las manos retorci das a la altura de la cintura. La observaba enderezar sus hom bros y pasar entre la presión de la gente. Nadie se detenía para saludarla ni reconocía su presencia. Con su vestido dorado y verde oliva, parecía la esbelta y desconfiada diosa de una fuente. Jasper contuvo un impulso inaudito de envolverla en sus brazos y protegerla de las miradas y los desaires sutiles de la más alta sociedad.

Victoria tenía razón, ¡maldición! Era por su culpa. Te nía reputación de ser un famoso libertino, algo que se había ganado de manera deliberada y de lo que no se avergonzaba. No se le había ocurrido que por sus transgresiones podrían desquitarse con su esposa, que no tenía familia ni amigos que la rodearan y la defendieran.

Había sido poco estricto en su deber, al pedirles a Emmett y a la esposa de su padre que acompañaran a Alice a las cele braciones de la sociedad mientras él solo se relacionaba con ella en la intimidad de su cama matrimonial. Debido a que nunca se los veía juntos en público, era probable que la aristo cracia imaginara que en realidad no cuidaba de ella.

Se le ocurría que, a pesar de negarse a aceptar el ofreci miento de su padre de darle un hogar y educación, nunca ha bía estado verdaderamente solo. Su apellido y su título eran lo suficientemente conocidos como para permitirle hacer lo que demonios quisiera con su vida. Debió haber sido más agradecido por esa protección de lo que había sido. Los inten tos de Sara por protegerlo, de todo el mundo, de las realidades de su situación, lo hacían sentir como un desgraciado.

Jasper apartó las preocupaciones sobre sus negocios en lo más recóndito de su mente y se dirigió a zancadas tras Alice. La cogió del codo cuando se acercaba a la pista de baile. -Milady, ¿bailarías conmigo?

Su expresión se iluminó al volverse hacia él. -Jasper. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Le hizo una reverencia.

-Se suponía que era una sorpresa. -La orquesta to caba los primeros acordes de un vals, y él la tomó en sus bra zos-. Últimamente te he desatendido.

Su exquisita piel se sonrojó.

-Emmett dijo que había habido problemas a bordo de uno de tus barcos y otro incendio. ¿Has descubierto quién in tenta arruinar tus negocios?

Dio una vuelta impecable hacia el final del salón de baile. ¿Todavía ponía excusas por él? A veces Alice era dema siado lista por su propio bien. ¿Y qué hacía Emmett cotilleando sobre sus problemas?

-No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, querida. Es toy seguro de que pronto llevaremos a los culpables a la justicia.

Alice mantenía la mirada, con sus ojos azules punzantes. -No soy estúpida, Jasper. Estos últimos incidentes indican un intento deliberado y metódico de llevar tus nego cios al borde del desastre. Suspiró. Tal vez era hora de compartir sus temores con ella. Podría ser interesante tener una perspectiva nueva sobre toda la situación. Era su esposa, después de todo. Podía con fiar en ella.

-Tienes razón, mi amor. Quizá quieras asistir a la pró xima reunión para discutir lo que pensamos hacer sobre eso.

Alicedio un traspié. Él la ayudó a recuperar el equili brio con delicadeza y continuaron bailando.

-No es necesario que seas odioso, Jasper -siseó ella -Solo intentaba ayudar.

La acercó más y presionó su muslo contra el de ella, ro zando de manera intencionada su corsé con su chaleco.

-Lo dije en serio.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-Me encantaría.

-Entonces puedes. Nos reunimos mañana en mi estudio. -Levantó una ceja -Ahora, ¿puedo disfrutar del res to del baile contigo?

Después de que terminó el vals, Jasper permaneció al lado de Alice. La volvió a llevar junto a lady Esme y hasta se comportó de manera agradable un rato. Alice observaba sus bellos rasgos mientras hablaba con amabilidad con su ma drastra y con Edward. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan simpático? ¿Por qué no había desaparecido en la sala de naipes o había encontrado una excusa para marcharse temprano, como lo hacía habitualmente?

-Querida, ¿quieres dar un paseo por la alameda conmigo? -la invitó Jasper-. Hay algunas personas allí que me agradaría que conocieras.

Alice apoyó la mano sobre su manga y caminó a su lado. Para su sorpresa, la presentó ante varias parejas mayo res, incluyendo a los anfitriones, no ante la multitud de ma chos jóvenes que se había imaginado. Con Jasper a su lado, los demás parecían estar más dispuestos a saludada, y descu brió que disfrutaba de la atención. Al final, la llevó hacia el co medor y le ofreció una copa de champán.

-Jasper, ¿por qué estás aquí?

La observó por encima del borde de la copa de cham pán, con sus ojos violeta chispeantes.

-Para disfrutar de la compañía de mí esposa. ¿Por qué más? -Bajó la mirada hasta su pecho -A propósito, me agrada ese vestido. Me recuerda a violarte en un campo de hierba alta.

Los pezones de Alice se endurecieron. Por primera vez en la noche esbozaba una auténtica sonrisa.

-No creo que fuera yo.

-Lo serás. -Ignorando a los invitados que conversaban a su alrededor, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó con lige reza en los labios -Me encantaría tenderte ahora mismo y hacerte el amor hasta que grites de éxtasis. -Le guiñó el ojo -Gritas, lo sabes.

Alice observaba su boca. -Hay demasiada gente aquí.

Le quitó la copa de champán de las manos. -Tienes razón.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a uno de los angostos pa sillos que conducían al interior de la casa. Mientras entraban al área de los criados, las voces resonaban en las escaleras de servicio. Jasper presionó un dedo sobre los labios de Alice y la llevó hasta un pequeño cuarto revestido con libros. Olía a pan tostado quemado y a perro. Ella imaginaba que el cuarto pertenecía al secretario de la casa o al administrador de fincas.

En la oscuridad, Jasper rozó su boca contra la suya; un rastro de cigarros y champán en su aliento la hizo temblar. -Te he extrañado, Alice.

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

-No me he ido a ninguna parte.

-Ay, sí lo has hecho. Has estado perdida, a la deriva en una habitación llena de viejas damas pretenciosas y pesados insoportables. -La besó, su ágil lengua se deslizó entre sus labios -Te he descuidado, y aun así nunca has dicho ni una palabra de reproche.

-Soy tu esposa, Jasper. -La leve punzada de los comentarios de lady Ingham la hizo continuar -¿No es eso lo que se supone que haga? ¿Sufrir en silencio mientras tú te diviertes?

La besó descendiendo por su cuello hasta el hombro. -Nunca te he pedido que sufrieras en silencio. En rea lidad, sospecho que te resultaría imposible. -La diversión en su voz y el mordisco de sus dientes la hicieron estremecerse -Siempre eres muy... ruidosa con tus exigencias.

Le dio un empujón en el pecho, y él cogió sus manos. -¿Por qué siempre trasladas el tema al sexo?

Rodeó su muñeca con los dedos y llevó su mano hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

-Porque soy un hombre y estamos solos. Porque me has excitado y voy a hacer que te humedezcas.

Se arrodilló y levantó el dobladillo de su vestido con ambas manos.

-Sostén esto por mí.

Aturdida, Alice tomó la pesada tela y la plegó con cui dado en sus manos. La punta dura de la lengua de Jasper rozaba la hendidura de su sexo. Después de solo algunas bre ves caricias, su capullo se hinchó para unirse a su lengua in quisitiva. Ahogó un gemido cuando él apoyó los dientes y tiró con suavidad.

Separó las piernas. Sus manos desnudas se apoyaban sobre su piel. Había arrojado los guantes en el suelo. Aun atrapándola con la boca, deslizó un dedo en su interior, lo me tía y lo sacaba. Al sostener sus faldas, Alice solo podía resistir el exquisito tormento.

Cuando por fin liberó su clítoris y agregó otro dedo dentro de su vagina, levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Ahora estás húmeda y dilatada. Recibirás mi polla sin dificultad. ¿Tus pezones están duros?

Sara asintió con la cabeza, por una vez demasiado ab sorta en el placer que le brindaba para desperdiciar palabras. -Bien. Puedes soltar tus faldas.

Antes de que Sara pudiera protestar, él se puso de pie, se lamió los dedos y volvió a colocarse los guantes. Se inclinó den tro de ella, aplastando sus senos doloridos contra su pecho.

-Ahora bailarás conmigo. Y seré el único hombre que sepa lo húmeda y preparada que estás para tener sexo. -La besó con fuerza, con la boca violenta y provocativa -Y si te comportas bien, podría jugar contigo un poco más en el ca rruaje camino a casa. ¿Te agradaría?

Alice lo miró fijo a los ojos. Un atisbo de excitación se despertaba en su vientre.

-¿También puedo jugar contigo? -Acarició el bulto en sus pantalones -Tal vez pueda arrodillarme a tus pies y tomar tu polla dentro de mi boca. ¿Te agradaría?

Sus pupilas se agrandaron, quedaron casi negras. -Quizá sí.

Pareció llevar una eternidad que el carruaje llegara a las escaleras de la gran mansión luego de que lo pidieran. Por fin, un lacayo cerró la puerta y los dejó solos en el interior os curo. Alice arreglaba sus faldas mientras salían con una sacu dida repentina. Jasper se sentó a su lado, con un brazo a lo largo del respaldo del asiento de cuero y sus largas piernas ex tendidas delante de él. La escasa luz se reflejaba en el brillo del satén de sus pantalones y enfatizaba las marcadas sombras abultadas de su entrepierna. El cuerpo de Alice respondía a la cercanía de Jasper y se reblandecía por el deseo.

Se quitó los guantes y trazó un camino por el satén brillante desde la rodilla de Jasper hasta su polla y volvió. Él suspiraba con lentitud y amplió la abertura de sus piernas como si buscara más.

-Déjame aflojar tus lazos. Nadie verá debajo de tu capa. Alice se puso de pie apoyada entre las rodillas de Jasper y permitió que le quitara el corsé. Giró en sus brazos y se hundió hasta el suelo en una espuma de enaguas. Al menos con él sabía quién era y qué quería con exactitud. Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y le separó bien las piernas. Eso pro vocó que la parte delantera de sus pantalones se estirara sobre su erección.

El satén se sentía frío contra su lengua mientras lamía su falo definiendo la forma y el tamaño de su pasión. Los de dos de él se cerraron en su cabello mientras ella desabrochaba cada uno de los botones. Sonrió con placer cuando su polla quedó al descubierto estaba contenta de que no llevara ropa interior debajo de los pantalones.

Levantó la mirada hacia Jasper. La observaba con el rostro tenso expectante de placer. Le agradaba poder hacer que la mirara de esa manera la había sentir poderosa y deseada. –Si deseas succionar mi polla por favor hazlo.

Lo asió desde la base ahuecó la otra mano debajo de sus testículos y los sopesó en su mano. Él suspiró cuando su lengua lamió la punta de su polla húmeda. Investigó la estre cha abertura y la coronilla hinchada antes de bajar por su grueso falo sabía a vida y a promesa de éxtasis. Aliceaspiró su perfume único y besó su camino ascendente.

Cuando lo tomó en su boca él gimió y sus dedos apre taron dolorosamente su cabello. Tomó tanto como pudo sin ahogarse y envolvió los dedos alrededor del resto. Pronto ha bía alcanzado un ritmo enérgico que hizo que él empujara dentro de su boca llevó su falo bien profundo en su garganta. Sus testículos se ponían tensos en su mano y quedó inmóvil.

-Espera.

Ella soltó su pene y levantó la mirada. La sonrisa de Jasper estaba teñida de lujuria. Se acercaba más mientras las manos de él quitaban de un tirón el corsé de su cuerpo. Deslizó su miembro hinchado entre sus pechos desnudos.

-Quiero acabar aquí.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus pechos, los apretó para que rodearan su erección. Sara solo podía observar cómo se deslizaba contra ella, con los pulgares presionando sus pe zones y provocando que le dolieran por la necesidad. Acabó con un gemido. Su simiente húmeda y caliente goteaba entre sus pechos, sobre su vientre, y bajaba por su vagina excitada. Cerró las manos alrededor de su cintura y la llevó sobre su re gazo para que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él.

Alice se estremeció cuando hizo a un lado su corsé, cogió su pezón entre los dientes y succionó con fuerza. Frotaba su sexo contra su vientre plano y la parte inferior de su falo, bus caba alivio, buscaba satisfacción. A pesar de su meneo, él se negó a penetrada. Ella casi grita cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

Jasper arregló su capa para cubrir su desnudez y la sentó en el asiento de enfrente. Sonrió cuando ella levantó una mano temblorosa hasta su cabello.

-Te daré dos minutos de ventaja para que subas las escaleras y entres a tu habitación.

Alice lo miró fijamente. Fingió bostezar.

-Es muy amable de tu parte. Estoy muy cansada. Torció una de las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba.

-No te dormirás. Te encontraré, y cuando lo haga, voy a follarte.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, y Jasper bajó de un brinco para ayudar a Alice a salir. Susurró en su oído:

-Dos minutos, comenzando desde ahora.

Ella apenas recordó dar las gracias al mayordomo al pasar por delante de él, su mirada estaba puesta en las escale ras. Cuando llegó al primer descansillo, se volvió y vio que Jasper ya estaba en el vestíbulo. Él levantó la mirada y dijo «uno» moviendo los labios. Alice apresuró el paso al recorrer el pasillo desierto hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que la capa cayera de sus hom bros. Solo el brillo de la lumbre acumulada iluminaba las habitaciones. Por alguna razón, no había velas que se le suma ran a su luz. Alice se detuvo para orientarse y oyó pasos en el pasillo detrás de ella. ¿Deseaba esconderse de Valentín? Su cuerpo ansiaba la satisfacción que podía darle, pero su mente disfrutaba de la idea de una persecución.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ella salió a toda prisa, rodeó la inmensa cama y se dirigió al vestidor que conectaba las dos habitaciones. Allí tampoco había luz. «Jasper debió haber planeado esto». Alice intentaba calmar su respiración y decidir dónde esconderse. El armario que estaba entre los dos cuartos parecía ser la mejor elección, era largo y angosto, y estaba lle no de ropa.

Se movió hacia la puerta y sintió un tirón en su falda.

Con tanta rapidez como pudo contoneó las caderas para quitarse el vestido suelto y continuó. Jasper reía. Alice se in trodujo en el armario y se agachó hasta el suelo. Se quitó la enagua y la metió detrás de alguna de sus botas de invierno. ¿Se notaría su corsé blanco en la oscuridad? Alice no quería quitárselo y quedar desnuda.

Se detuvo al aspirar el característico olor de Jasper, cítricos y humo de cigarro. Casi grita cuando él envolvió la mano en su tobillo y la giró sobre sus espaldas. Le lamió el pie y luego procedió a besarla subiendo por la rodilla cubierta por la media. Con desesperación, Alice intentó alejarse, pero Jasper la asía muy fuerte. La acercó de un tirón. Su boca le ro zaba la parte interna del muslo mientras la lengua vibraba en su sexo. Ella pateó con la otra pierna y encontró músculo sóli do. Las manos de él desaparecieron. Alice ahogó un gemido al sentir que él se había ido.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gatear junto a la otra pa red del armario que tenía salida a la habitación de Jasper. Las franjas de luz de luna iluminaban la alfombra roja más cercana a su cama. No había rastros de él. Detrás de ella había oscuridad y la posibilidad de la lujuria de Jasper. Le dolían los pechos; su sexo vibraba al compás del latido de su corazón y de su respiración acelerada. Deseaba que Jasper la atrapa ra y hundiera su polla dentro de ella.

Alice volvió a dirigirse hacia la parte oscura de la habi tación. Pasó con cuidado por delante de la cómoda y chocó contra una pared masculina caliente y excitada. Con un gemi do de triunfo, Jasper la asió de las muñecas y la giró sobre su espalda. Con los dientes le apretó los pezones y ella arqueó la espalda mientras él succionaba con fuerza. Metió su muslo entre sus piernas, frotó su sexo dilatado, enloqueciéndola. El goteo caliente de su semen adornó su vientre.

El cuerpo de ella se preparaba para acabar, pero él se retiró a las sombras otra vez, dejándola terriblemente excita da y a punto de enfurecerse. Ella miró hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo principal. Se tendría bien merecido que desapa reciera a descansar a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que se preguntaba si él podría oído. Llegó hasta la puerta, probó el picaporte y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave. Con una frustración cada vez mayor, miró en la penumbra. ¿Dónde más podía es conderse? Unos dedos le tocaron el tobillo, y se marchó con ra pidez. Con toda su energía, corrió hacia la cama con dosel y desapareció entre las gruesas cortinas. Su intención era gatear por la cama y dirigirse al banco junto a la ventana del otro lado.

Gritó cuando Jasper la tomó de la cintura e impidió que se moviera. Sus manos le arrancaron el corsé. La manipu ló contra uno de los gruesos postes en la esquina de la cama. Antes de que pudiera quejarse presionó sus pechos y su vien tre contra la madera, atrapándola delante de él.

Ahora la respiración de ella era entrecortada y su cuer po ardía con el deseo de finalizar.

-Coloca los brazos alrededor del poste -Jasper le susurró la suave orden cerca del oído-, y no te muevas ni te des la vuelta.

Alice envolvió los brazos alrededor de la gruesa colum na y apoyó la mejilla contra la tersa superficie fría de la madera. Sintió que el colchón cedía mientras Jasper se alejaba y luego regresaba. Cogió sus muñecas y las ató con algo sedoso que reconoció como una de sus medias. Llevó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y las sujetó contra el poste. Tuvo que ponerse de pie para estar cómoda.

El poste de la esquina descansaba entre sus pechos, presionando contra su entrepierna y estimulando su vagina ya excitada. Lo había deseado toda la noche. Lo deseaba en ese momento. Él se quitó el resto de la ropa y el calor resbaladizo de su polla empujó en su espalda.

Cerró los ojos mientras Jasper jugaba ligeramente con sus pezones.

-Has succionado bien mi polla en el carruaje. ¿Te agrada sentirme en tu boca?

-Sí.

Apretó sus pezones entre sus dedos y tiró. -¿Porqué?

-Porque me gusta cómo sabes y cómo llenas mi boca.

Jasper apretó con más fuerza, llevando su cuerpo excitado a un punto entre el placer y el dolor. Ella se estremecía mientras sus uñas presionaban más profundamente.

-Si no fuera un hombre civilizado, te tendría desnuda para que me succionaras cuando quisiera. -Alice tragó con fuerza -Me gusta imaginarte a mis pies en mi oficina. Chas quearía los dedos y me atenderías al instante. Incluso aunque hubiera otras personas allí -gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, y envió ondas de deseo a través de su piel -Todos mis empleados estarían constantemente excitados.

-Entonces, tal vez sea bueno que el mundo sea más civilizado.

Jasper le mordisqueó la nuca con la fuerza suficien te como para hacer que se estremeciera.

-Créeme, el mundo no es civilizado. He visto cosas que no...

Dejó de hablar, casi sin respirar sobre su piel. Su tono apagado la alarmó. Dejó caer las manos de sus pechos y le lamió el cuello con la punta de la lengua. Uno de sus hábiles dedos rozó la curva de su columna y se detuvo en sus nalgas. Ella no pudo evitar ensanchar su postura, invitándolo a hurgar más profundamente. Aspiró el olor mezclado de su excitación.

La risa en voz baja agitó el cabello de su nuca. -¿Qué deseas, Alice?

En la oscuridad, se sentía más atrevida. Una mujer que podía pedirle a su amante cualquier cosa, sin importar lo ver gonzosos que fueran sus deseos. Arqueó la espalda, dejó que sus nalgas presionaran contra su vientre duro y velludo.

-Deseo que me toques.

Su dedo se detuvo a unos centímetros de su ano.

-¿Dónde? -Había círculos en su capullo apretado-. ¿Aquí? -Su pulgar la atravesaba -Me encantaría penetrarte allí.

Alice quedó inmóvil ante la invasión desconocida. -No sabía que se pudiera. -Intentaba relajarse mientras él deslizaba su pulgar hasta llegar al nudillo.

-Llevaría tiempo ayudar a que te acostumbres a mí, pero valdría la pena. -Deslizó los otros dedos hacia delante y los hundió en el néctar espeso que se vertía de su vagina -¿Qué deseas?

-Tus dedos, dentro de mí -jadeó mientras él actua ba-. iAy, sí, de esa manera!

La mantenía cautiva, en equilibrio, entre sus dedos y el pulgar sobre la palma extendida de su mano.

Tembló cuando él llevó la otra mano hacia abajo para acariciarle el clítoris.

-¿Dónde preferirías estar, Alice?

Su pregunta en voz baja la sorprendió mientras luchaba contra el deseo de acabar. Él aumentó la presión en su clítoris. -¿Preferirías estar bailando conmigo o dejar que jue gue con tu vagina?

-Prefiero que juegues conmigo. -Se frotaba contra sus dedos, desesperada por acabar. Él dejó de moverse y le besó el cuello.

-Déjame desatarte las manos. Si me prometes que permanecerás quieta, te traeré un obsequio.

A pesar de la falta de satisfacción, Alice esperó de ma nera obediente en la oscuridad mientras él se marchaba. Cuando regresó, encendió un candelabro y lo colocó al lado de la cama. Los iluminaba con un brillo dorado.

Jasper quedó de pie delante de ella, con una caja en las manos. La levantó hacia la luz para que ella pudiera ver las ilustraciones de la tapa: una mujer desnuda recostada en un diván, con una sonrisa complaciente en el rostro. Al principio, Aice solo vio los aros de oro que perforaban sus pezones y su ombligo. Luego bajó la mirada hacia la mano de la mujer, que descansaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Alice intentaba desci frar qué estaba haciendo la mujer para provocar esa sonrisa.

-¿Es doloroso tener esos aros puestos? -Imaginaba cómo debía sentirse que la boca de un hombre tirara de esa parte tan sensible.

Jasper sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos en la penumbra.

-Un poco, y, sí, a los hombres les agrada, si esa era tu próxima pregunta. -Hizo a un lado la caja -¿Qué crees que tiene entre las piernas?

Alice miró fijamente la ilustración y luego a él. -No estoy segura.

-Está masturbándose.

-¿Con qué?

-Con una polla de imitación.

-¿Por qué?

Jasper retiró la tapa de la caja para mostrar el inte rior sedoso.

-Porque no tiene un amante o él se encuentra ocupa do. Hay muchas razones por las que una mujer podría querer utilizar un consolador, o como lo llaman los italianos de ma nera muy romántica: un diletto.

Alice observaba, con la boca seca, cómo desenvolvía el contenido de la caja.

-Extiende la mano.

Dejó un pesado objeto de jade en la palma de su mano.

Alice pasaba la yema del dedo por el complejo tallado mientras el latido de su corazón se calmaba y hacía eco en el latido en tre sus piernas. Era la interpretación perfectamente esculpida de una polla erecta. Alice estimaba que el largo superaba los veintidós centímetros.

-¿Esto es para mí?

Jasper se sentó detrás de ella en la cama y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Sí. Tengo que ir a Southampton durante una sema na y pensé que me echarías de menos. -Dejó la caja sobre la colcha y le mostró un estrecho arnés de cuero -A algunas mujeres les agrada utilizar el consolador cuando se pasean. Este artilugio lo mantienen clavado en tu interior.

Alice se relamió.

-¿Te agradaría pensar en mí haciendo eso cuando es tés lejos?

Jasper giró el rostro de ella para darle un beso, su boca era fuerte y posesiva.

-No, me molestaría no verte demasiado, aunque sin duda me darías algo en qué pensar cuando esté por acabar solo.

Alice cerró sus dedos alrededor del jade, que se había entibiado en su mano.

-¿Me enseñarás ha utilizado?

A modo de respuesta, se arrodilló detrás de ella y la le vantó sobre sus rodillas, con la espalda contra su pecho, y las piernas extendidas a ambos lados de él. Podía ver su reflejo borroso en el espejo que estaba sobre el tocador. La veía tran quila y juguetona, con el sexo abierto ante su mirada.

Cerró una mano sobre su pecho y deslizó la otra hasta su clítoris.

-Asegurémonos de que estés preparada. Alice reprimió una risa.

-Creo que he estado preparada desde que te vi por primera vez en el baile esta noche.

Jasper le apretó el clítoris.

-Creo que has estado preparada desde el primer día en que te vi. -La penetró con cuatro dedos -Imaginé tener te de esta manera. Cada noche que pasé en la casa de tu padre estuve excitado y listo para follarte. -¡Dios! Estaba muy hú meda y resbaladiza, sus dedos entraron con facilidad -Dame el consolador y observa con atención.

Tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y bajó el terso jade hasta su entrepierna. Al principio, rozó con suavidad su clítoris, se aseguró de que el grueso falo se cu briera de su néctar.

-Abre más las piernas, quiero que lo veas.

Mientras la ayudaba a introducir la sólida cabeza pro tuberante, él apretaba su pezón con fuerza y mordía el tendón al costado de su cuello, provocando que se retorciera contra él.

-¿Ves? Entra con facilidad. Estás muy húmeda y pre parada para tener sexo. -Hizo que albergara los primeros quince centímetros, observó su reacción, la indecisión de sus dedos medía cuando creyó haber aceptado lo suficiente.

Él retiró la mano.

-Deslízalo hacia adentro y hacia afuera como si fuera una polla verdadera. -Alice suspiraba al asir el jade y moverlo hacia atrás y adelante en un ritmo lento y lánguido. Jasper mecía sus caderas, dejando que su vara terriblemente hinchada se deslizara contra sus nalgas desnudas. Frotaba su clítoris al ritmo de sus caricias, la observaba acercarse al clí max. Ella movía el jade con más rapidez, albergando un po quito más con cada penetración. Mientras su cuerpo llegaba al punto de mayor excitación, Jasper colocó la mano sobre la de ella y metió el consolador más profundamente, hasta que lo acogió por completo. Ella alcanzaba espasmos contra sus manos; sus caderas corcoveaban en un esfuerzo por asi milar el placer.

Con esfuerzo, Jasper contuvo su necesidad desespe rada de acabar mientras esperaba que ella dejara de temblar. Cogió varias almohadas de la cabecera de la cama y la inclinó sobre ellas. Sus nalgas se elevaron en el aire mientras él ex traía el jade. Sin decir una palabra, tomó sus caderas y empu jó con fuerza dentro de ella. No tenía tiempo para las sutile zas, solo una necesidad salvaje de colmada con su simiente con tanta rapidez como fuera posible.

Sus delicados gritos resonaban con las violentas pal madas de su cuerpo contra el suyo, un sonido más alto que los gemidos de él. No deseaba disminuir el ritmo, la necesitaba rápido y con fuerza. Cuando el semen salió de su interior con inmensa prisa, rugió su lujuria y cayó sobre ella, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba a punto de estallar.

No valía de nada tratar a su esposa como a una delicada dama, ella parecía alentar su apetito sexual y disfrutar de hacerle romper los límites sexuales tradicionales de un matri monio de sociedad decente y educado contraído por el bien de la descendencia. No se podía negar que deseaba violarla. De seaba colmarla con su simiente, tenerla desnuda en su cama para que solo lo sirviera a él.

¡Maldición!

Jasper abrió los ojos y miró fijo la penumbra de las colgaduras de la cama. El olor a sexo y el perfume único de su mujer flotaban a su alrededor. Se apartó y dejó que Alice gira ra sobre su espalda. Observó su rostro. Ella le sonrió, con la mirada suavizada por el brillo de la finalización.

La polla de Jasper temblaba. Sin decir nada, se arras tró entre sus muslos abiertos y la observó. Estaba muy húme da ahora, cubierta de su semen. Tocó su clítoris con la punta de la lengua y notó que ella contuvo la respiración.

Su falo respondió y se levantó un poco. Abrió más los muslos de ella, haciendo lugar para sí mismo entre sus pier nas. Ya no era un juego divertido, era suya. Tuvo un deseo absurdo de marcarla con su manera de hacer el amor para que ni siquiera mirara a otro hombre mientras él no estaba. De seaba dejarla muy dolorida para que cada dolor de sus múscu los le recordara a su polla clavándose en su interior, a su cuer po poseyéndola, a su deseo por nadie más que por él.

Se agazapó delante de su cuerpo, respiraba fuerte, su deseo primitivo por ella luchaba contra su mente civilizada. Después de las experiencias en Turquía, estaba seguro de que el sexo era solo un juego exquisito, no esa necesidad que le re torcía las tripas por proteger y conquistar a una mujer. Se ha bía prometido a sí mismo que nunca más lo poseerían, ni es clavizaría a nadie. Sus sentimientos posesivos por Alice se acercaban demasiado a las emociones que guardaba de la manera más íntima. Miró su clítoris y volvió a provocarlo con su lengua, sintiendo su temblor. Ella bajó la mano hacia su nuca y empujó su rostro para acercarlo.

Con un gemido la lamió, tomando el obsequio que le ofrecía. Su falo se endureció, y supo que debía tomada otra vez. Su promesa de limitarse a no hacerla más de dos veces por noche de repente pareció ridícula. Se preocuparía por las consecuencias de sus acciones por la mañana, después de que ambos quedaran exhaustos por los placeres carnales.

Que les pareciooo?

Amo a Jazz y a Alice

Dejen reviews pleaseeeee

Las quiero


	8. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 09**

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir contigo?

Jasper miró el reloj de bolsillo antes de volverse ha cia Alice.

-Esta no es una visita social. Han hecho algunas acusa ciones graves sobre el gerente de nuestra oficina en Southamp ton. No esperamos que nuestra reunión sea placentera.

Aunque debido a la postura inflexible de su boca se daba cuenta de que no podría hacer que cambiara de opinión, no pudo resistir otro intento.

-Podría quedarme con mis padres. Ni siquiera ten drías que verme.

Su sonrisa brilló.

-Entonces, ¿con qué motivo estarías allí? Y si supiera que estás cerca, me distraería demasiado y no podría hacer mi trabajo como corresponde.

-Tal vez solo desee ver a mi familia, señor, no a ti. Dio una vuelta y le tomó la barbilla con sus largos dedos. -¿No me extrañarías en tu cama?

Sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban mientras él la miraba firmemente. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Le acarició el la bio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

-Te extrañaría. Tal vez deba intentar captar tu aten ción con más tesón.

El reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea dio las diez, y al guien golpeó la puerta del estudio, lo que provocó que Alice diera un brinco. Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Emmett entró a la sala y le hizo una reverencia a ella, quien le sonrió, agradecida de que se quedara para hacerle compañía mientras Jasper no estaba.

Observó a Jasper mientras se acomodaba en una si lla junto al escritorio. Vestido para viajar, se veía en su habi tual estado impecable, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones color canela que se aferraban a su cuerpo musculoso. Ella se reclinó contra los cojines, consciente del dolor que perduraba entre sus muslos, y del roce de sus pezones contra el corsé. La manera de hacer el amor de Jasper había alcanzado nuevos niveles la noche anterior. El deseo que sentía por ella era en apariencia insaciable.

Le echó una mirada. -¿Necesitas otro cojín, querida?

-Estoy bien, gracias, milord.

Emmett se volvió para observarla, con preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Estás indispuesta, Alice?

La boca de Jasper se torció en una de sus comisuras mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Creo que mi esposa no durmió bien anoche. ¿No es así?

-Jasper tiene razón. Por desgracia sus fuertes ron quidos no me han permitido dormir.

-No recuerdo que roncaras, Jas. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? -preguntó Emmett mientras le alcanzaba otro cojín a Alice.

-Es probable que se deba a su avanzada edad -co mentó ella con dulzura -Lo he amenazado con ponerle una pinza de ropa en la nariz.

Jasper comenzó a reír justo cuando su secretario, el señor Jeremy Carter, entraba al estudio. El señor Carter arru gó el entrecejo ante el extraño sonido mientras se detenía junto al escritorio y apoyaba una pila de libros sobre este.

-Buenas tardes, milord. ¿Soy la razón de su diver sión, o solo me he perdido algo?

Jasper se levantó y negó con la mano.

-Nada importante, señor Carter. Sabe que siempre es bienvenido. -Hizo un gesto hacia Alice -No creo que co nozca a mi esposa. Decidí que era hora de involucrarla en nuestros problemas familiares.

Alice le sonrió al señor Carter, quien usaba gruesas gafas y no tenía ni un solo cabello en su lustrosa cabeza sudorosa, olía a bolas de naftalina y tinta seca. Su postura encorvada le recordaba al jefe de la oficina naviera de su padre, quien le ob sequiaba caramelos de menta cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Carter. Mi esposo dice que es un empleado magnífico y leal.

Los labios finos del señor Carter se ensancharon en lo que pasó a ser una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia so bre la mano de Alice.

-Gracias, milady. Procuro mantener a flote nuestro barco financiero lo mejor que puedo.

Jasper se sentó detrás del escritorio y acercó los libros mayores hacia él.

-¿Cuánto nos afectó el último incendio? El señor Carter carraspeó.

-Como el barco aún estaba en el puerto, pudieron so focar el incendio y el daño que sufrió el carguero fue insigni ficante. -Abrió el libro más grande y señaló un renglón con letras en fina caligrafía –Si el barco hubiera estado en alta mar, las cosas hubieran sido peores. La lana arde con rapidez.

-Parece que tu idea de apostar más guardias en los barcos y en los depósitos ha funcionado bien, Emmett. -Jasper asentía con la cabeza hacia su amigo, que estaba sentado al borde del escritorio -A nuestros enemigos les resulta más difícil perpetrar sus delitos.

Alice se inclinó hacia adelante para observar las páginas escritas de manera compacta. Junto con la música, las matemáticas eran una de sus pasiones. Solo le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo cerca que la empresa se encontraba de la quiebra. También notó que algunos de los primeros números no eran correctos. Después de una serie de cálculos rápidos en su mente se sentó y oyó la discusión que llevaban a cabo delante de ella.

Era interesante observar a Emmett y a Jasper en su ambiente de trabajo. Se despojaban de sus modales de socie dad y hacían surgir una sensación fría de negocios que a Alice le recordaba a su padre. Esperó que la complicada discusión sobre el poder del hombre frente a nuevos rumbos comercia les llegara a su fin.

Jasper apretó los dedos sobre el caballete de su nariz y cerró los ojos, un gesto de cansancio que Alice había llegado a reconocer.

-¿Puedo sugerir algo? -preguntó Alice. Todos los hombres la miraron.

-Por favor, hazlo. -Jasper extendió las manos en un gesto de súplica.

-Es algo que hizo mi padre cuando sus negocios se vieron bajo amenaza debido a otros rivales. ¿Les han ofrecido a sus competidores asociarse en la carga?

Emmett arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso? Lo último que necesitamos es perder su mercadería además de la nuestra. Nuestra repu tación ya está lo suficientemente mal de esta manera.

-Creo que Alice podría tener razón. -Emmett se puso de pie y caminó por la gruesa alfombra azul –Si les ofreciéramos un espacio libre en el carguero a los demás, sería interesante ver qué barcos atacarían y cuáles no.

-Con el paso del tiempo, podría ayudarlas a identi ficar a quién pertenecen los bienes que siempre sobreviven -agregó Alice.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada de aprobación.

-Si controlamos los detalles de manera cuidadosa, podríamos identificar un patrón y un enemigo.

-Si es que es uno de nuestros competidores –agregó Emmett despacio.

Alice arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Quién más podría ser? Jasper cerró el libro mayor.

-No estamos seguros. Quien quiera que sea, también intenta manchar nuestras reputaciones personales. -Le son rió a Alice -Emmett y yo no hemos llevado vidas ejemplares exactamente.

-¿Hablas del tiempo que pasasteis en Turquía? -Alice intentaba llamar la atención de Jasper-. Erais niños.

-Pudimos haber hecho enemigos. También intentaron chantajear a Emmett. Y hay que tener en cuenta a mi familia.

Alice miró con dureza el rostro tranquilo de Jasper. -No puedes pensar que tu familia desee hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué no? -La miró, con desafío en su mirada. Mi regreso complicó la vida de mi padre. Es bien sabido que se regocijaría con mi ruina. Cree que volveré arrastrándome a él para que me ayude económicamente. -El comentario desde ñoso de Jasperse hizo más marcado -Por supuesto que preferiría pedir limosna en las calles, pero él podría pensar que la quiebra de mi empresa sería una manera adecuada de volver a dominarme.

Alice no sabía qué decir. Por lo que había visto última mente del padre de Jasper, deseaba defenderlo. El instinto le decía que Jasperno tomaría bien su intervención.

El señor Carter se aclaró la garganta.

-Si me lo permite, milord, investigaré la posibilidad de transportar la mercancía de nuestros competidores. -Se puso de pie y recogió la pesada pila de libros.

Alice apoyó la mano en su brazo.

-Señor Carter, ¿le molestaría dejar los libros aquí esta noche? -Le sonrió de forma suplicante -Jasper pro metió que me mostraría lo bien que usted mantiene las cuen tas de la empresa naviera para enseñarme a ajustar los gastos de mi hogar. -Le guiñó un ojo al señor Carter-. Parece que continúo gastando demasiado y eso hace que Jasper se en fade mucho conmigo.

Levantó la mirada y vio que Jasper y Emmett la obser vaban. El señor Carter le dio una palmadita en la mano. -Por supuesto, puede quedárselos, milady. Estoy en cantado de ver que se esfuerza por practicar el delicado arte de la economía.

Emmett abrió la puerta del estudio.

-Se los devolveré mañana, señor Carter. Me compro metí a recoger a lady Sokorvsky a las diez. Puedo devolverlos entonces. ¡Qué tengas un viaje seguro, Jas!

Le hizo una reverencia a Jasper, le guiñó el ojo a Alice y acompañó al señor Carter a salir de la sala.

Jasper cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra esta.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Tus cuentas del hogar siem pre son inmaculadas.

Alice se puso de pie, y llevó su atención a los libros mayores.

-Las columnas no cuadran.

-¿Qué?

Alice lo ignoró cuando se acercó al escritorio. -Mientras el señor Carter te mostraba el último asiento, yo revisé los primeros números. Según mis cálculos, alguien ha vuelto a alterar las cantidades.

Jasper miró con atención las dieciséis columnas es trechas que se desplegaban en una hoja doble. Le llevaba ho ras hacer cuadrar los valores de recaudación de una semana. ¿Cómo diablos pudo Alice darse cuenta de una infinidad de errores en seis meses de asientos?

Ella hizo un gesto con impaciencia. Él le dio una pluma y una hoja del cajón de su escritorio. Su dedo marcó una línea cerca de la parte superior de la planilla.

-¿Ves cómo algunos de los pequeños números están alterados? A veces es tan simple como un cero que se convier te en seis, pero cada cuarto de penique hace una diferencia.

Jasper entornó los ojos hacia los números recalcados con tinta. Por Dios, tenía razón. La caligrafía de la segunda per sona que escribió difería del estilo distintivo del señor Carter. –Si el señor Carter no hizo esto, ¿cómo es que no lo notó?

Alice escribía con tanta prisa en el papel que la punta de la pluma salpicaba tinta sobre el secante.

-Por lo gruesas que son sus gafas, supongo que su vista es muy escasa. Es posible que no notara los errores hasta completar sus cuentas anuales. -Levantó la vista hacia Jasper-. Por supuesto, para entonces es probable que fuera demasiado tarde para encontrar el dinero. ¿Quién más tiene acceso a estos libros?

-Los guardamos en la oficina principal de envío y re cepción aquí en Londres, por lo que, en teoría, cualquiera puede meter las manos en ellos. -Jasper corrió de su ros tro un rizo de cabello que se le había escapado -Maldición, no hay manera de guardados bajo llave sin provocar rumores. Pídele a Emmett que se encargue de esto mañana, ¿lo harás?

Alice bajó la pluma.

-Me llevará un tiempo revisar todos estos libros.

Quizá podrías traerlos aquí por las noches para que yo pueda examinados.

Jasper volvió a tapar el tintero.

-No espero que hagas semejante trabajo. Hay mu chos hombres capaces allí que podrán detectar el fraude.

-Puedo hacerlo, Valentín. -Alice mantenía su mirada con ojos suplicantes -¿Dudas de mí? Supervisé los libros de mi padre hasta que decidió que no era propio de una dama. Lo tomaría como un desafío fascinante.

John Brandon había mencionado el talento de Alice por los números. Como un idiota, a Jasper no le había importado saber lo capaz que era ella. Había estado muy ocupado en imaginarla desnuda.

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo.

Alice brincó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Era lo más animada que se había mostrado fuera de su cama. En su decisión de encuadrarla en su ideal de esposa de sociedad, había estado cerca de negar sus notables capacidades. Odiaba que lo juzgaran por las apariencias, y aun así parecía incapaz de permitir que su esposa fuera más que un objeto decorativo en su brazo.

-Gracias. No te defraudaré. Para cuando llegues de Southampton, tendré algo más definido para mostrarte.

La besó en la mejilla y sintió que su polla se elevaba mientras su perfume femenino inundaba sus sentidos. De mala gana la apartó.

-Debo irme.

Ella hizo un puchero. El color rosa delicado de sus la bios era un atractivo ante el cual le resultaba difícil resistirse. -Te echaré de menos.

Él rio para ocultar la extraña reticencia por dejarla. Era una sensación molesta, una de la que había luchado mucho por escapar en las relaciones anteriores con las mujeres. -¡Tonterías! Estarás demasiado ocupada disfrutando de la temporada con mi madrastra y Emmett como para extrañarme. Además, tienes que ocuparte de los libros mayores.

Alice se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca. Su len gua se movía con rapidez sobre sus labios cerrados.

-Te echaré de menos. Nadie más me hace sentir tan viva.

Él miró fijo sus ojos azules mientras el deseo de hun dirse dentro de ella crecía junto con su erección.

-Usa el jade por mí.

-Lo haré. Te imaginaré de pie al lado de mi cama, observándome. -Con lentitud se relamió a un escaso centíme tro de los labios de él -Y escribiré mis fantasías solitarias en el Libro Rojo, para cuando regreses.

Se apartó de ella hasta llegar a la puerta y giró la llave en la cerradura. Ella observaba con ojos bien abiertos y llenos de diversión mientras él desabotonaba de manera metódica sus pantalones.

-Siéntate en el borde del escritorio y abre las piernas para mí, Alice. El carruaje puede esperar unos momentos más.

Alice observaba el rostro angelical de Emmett mientras atravesaba con cuidado las puertas de Hyde Park a la inusual hora de las once de la mañana. A pesar de las advertencias ve ladas de su padre acerca del pasado de Emmett, a Alice le resulta ba fácil confiar en él. La trataba de igual a igual, sus consejos acerca de la moda eran excelentes y sabía todo el cotilleo.

Él inclinó su sombrero hacia un militar que iba al trote en un magnífico caballo negro. Alice admiraba el dominio tranquilo de Emmett sobre las riendas. Jasper tenía un estilo más arriesgado de conducir que en el fondo la asustaba.

Inspiró profundamente el aire vigorizante y se preparó para hacerle la pregunta que la había atormentado desde la partida de Jasper.

-Emmett, ayer Jasper mencionó que te habían chantajeado.

Le sonrió y suspiró.

-Estabas muy ocupada defendiendo a la familia de Jasper. Creí que esa parte había pasado inadvertida para ti.

-No comprendo por qué alguien querría chantajearte. Detuvo el carruaje y le dio las riendas al mozo de cua dra. Alice esperó hasta que le tendió la mano para bajar y apoyó los dedos en la manga de su abrigo de montar azul oscuro. Dieron un paseo hacia la arboleda; las hojas marrones y dora das crujían bajo sus pies.

-Como sabes, Jas y yo fuimos esclavos en Turquía varios años. Durante ese tiempo, adquirí varios hábitos des agradables que me ayudaron a sobrevivir el infierno en el que vivía todos los días.

Alice observaba su rostro, y deseó cerrar los ojos ante el duro desconsuelo de su expresión.

-Aun no comprendo.

-Me hice adicto al opio. Aun después de mi regreso a Inglaterra, me llevó varios años sobreponerme al vicio. -Su boca se torció -Hice algunas cosas estúpidas para asegurarme de tener un suministro constante del opio más puro. Robé, mentí y engañé a todos los que intentaron ayudarme. Es fácil que alguien utilice esos años perdidos de mi pasado en mi con tra. ¡Demonios! Aún no sé exactamente lo que he hecho.

-¿Por eso no le gustas a mi padre?

-Por supuesto; te ha advertido sobre mí, ¿no es verdad? -A Emmett se lo veía divertido.

Alice se atrevió a echarle una mirada rápida a su rostro. –Mi padre me dijo que no eras de fiar y que eras una mala influencia para Jasper.

-Tiene razón. Le robé a tu padre y le mentí una y otra vez. De no haber sido por Jas, no estaría aquí ahora. Perma neció a mi lado cuando todos los demás perdieron las esperan zas. Me obligó a abandonar el opio y a encargarme de mi vida.

Alice volvió la mirada hacia el carruaje en el sendero irregular. La chaqueta roja del mozo de cuadra brillaba viva mente contra los matices otoñales del parque, su respiración nublaba el aire helado. A pesar de los recelos de su padre, Alice creía a Emmett. Lo veía como un hombre que había atravesado los fuegos del infierno y había sobrevivido. ¿Y qué sucedía con su encantador esposo que parecía tan indiferente ante algo tan sórdido?

-¿Jasper ha sufrido como tú?

-Jas eligió maneras más físicas para superar nuestra esclavitud. Es mucho más fuerte que yo. Aunque aún tiene las cicatrices. Quizá sean más profundas de lo que pueda dar se cuenta.

Alice se puso de puntillas y besó la boca fría de Emmett. -Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido. Me alegra que ha yas decidido vivir.

La mano enguantada de él acarició su mejilla, con su mirada azul pálido directamente sobre la suya.

-Gracias por eso -su voz sonó grave.

Alice miró alrededor para ver si alguien había notado su conversación íntima y luego continuó caminando. Después de que hablaron sobre los descubrimientos en los libros ma yores ella llevó la conversación a temas más generales hasta que Emmett volvió a relajarse. Cuando volvían hacia el carruaje, decidió hacerle otra pregunta que la inquietaba.

-Si quisiera darle a Jasper un obsequio muy espe cial, ¿me ayudarías?

-Por supuesto que sí. -Emmett bajó la mirada hacia ella, con la expresión disimulada una vez más bajo la sombra del ala de su sombrero. -Debe ser algo muy extraño si crees que necesitas mi ayuda.

Alice luchaba contra el rubor que se elevaba en sus mejillas.

-Quisiera perforarme las orejas. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacérmelo?

-¿Las orejas? -Emmett se detuvo y le prestó toda su atención. -Cualquier criada capaz podría hacer eso. No se necesita mucha habilidad. Incluso yo podría hacértelo.

La ayudó a entrar al carruaje. Alice esperó hasta que el mozo de cuadra estuviera fuera del alcance del oído. Se retor cía en el asiento. Sus manos enguantadas se entrelazaban en su regazo.

-¿Y si quisiera perforarme otras cosas también?

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se vio obligada a le vantar la vista. Emmett la miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados. Por primera vez vio un destello de interés puramente mascu lino en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que yo sabría eso? No parecía enfadado, solo interesado.

-Porque Jasper dijo que disfrutabas de experimen tar con los placeres carnales, y no puedo pedir...

Se detuvo cuando él levantó la mano hasta su boca y besó su muñeca descubierta.

-Está bien. No tienes que explicármelo. Conozco a una mujer que puede ayudarte. Es una vieja conocida de Jas y mía, de nuestros días más desenfrenados. -Le guiñó el ojo-. Puede perforarte lo que quieras.


	9. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Jasper subía las escaleras sin hacer ruido mientras el reloj daba la una de la madrugada. Su habitación estaba en vuelta en oscuridad y tenía aspecto húmedo y de desuso. Na die sabía cuándo esperar su regreso a casa. Su plan original de regresar de Southampton en una semana había quedado truncado. A su llegada, encontró que el administrador navie ro, el señor Reynolds, había desaparecido con una considera ble suma de dinero que había robado de los libros, y todo el dinero para gastos menores.

Había permanecido en Southampton casi un mes hasta que la oficina estuvo funcionando otra vez con normalidad. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo visitando a los clientes y a los bancos para asegurarles la futura estabilidad financiera de la compañía. Había sido un trabajo agotador, in cluso para un hombre de su supuesta simpatía y contactos.

Imaginar a Alice y a Emmett divirtiéndose juntos en Lon dres tampoco había colaborado con su humor. Tampoco lo hacían las noticias de que a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos, el señor Reynolds andaba suelto. Jasper suponía que se había marchado del país en barco o bien que sus otros empleados se habían ocupado de él.

Encendió una vela y la utilizó para prender el fuego preparado en la parrilla de la chimenea. Todo el acontecimiento le había dejado un sabor horrible en la boca. Emmett y él habían trabajado muy duro para montar esa empresa juntos. En ocasiones habían navegado sus propios barcos, ensuciado sus manos para evitar problemas, y hasta habían asesinado cuando fue absolutamente necesario.

Ver que el trabajo de su vida se le escurría entre los dedos como preciada agua potable en alta mar, hacía vibrar sentido del control. Se veía tan desesperanzado como cuan había sido esclavo, con su cuerpo sometido a los antojos sexuales de otros.

Se quitó el abrigo de montar con capa, contento de estar libre de su peso. La última vez que había estado en casa, estuvo a punto de contarle a Alice sobre su pasado sexual. Dudaba que ella creyera cómo los obligaban a Emmett y a él a servir a clientas hasta que caían exhaustos en sus camas. Su juventud, resistencia y piel blanca eran una atracción que la señora Tezoli, la dueña del burdel, había explotado al máximo.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa reacia. No era que hubiera sido tan mercenaria como los dueños de algunos burdeles; se preciaba de la calidad de sus mercancías. Esperaba hasta que fueran lo suficientemente maduros como para tener una erección antes de venderlos a cualquiera que pudiera pagar un exorbitante precio.

Durante los primeros estados de excitación hasta había disfrutado de algunas de las mujeres. Los hombres siempre habían sido una cuestión diferente.

Vislumbró el reflejo de su rostro triste en las sombra del espejo. Llegado un momento, había provocado a propósito a sus clientes masculinos más detestables a que le cortaran el rostro para destruir lo que codiciaban, para que le dieran el último golpe y lo liberaran del tormento. Estaba convencido de que su belleza física era una maldición, no una bendición. Luego de soportar los insultos, un cliente le rompió la mandíbula, y solo la intervención de Emmett lo salvó de una fuerte paliza.

Sonreía sin humor. Emmett debió haberlo dejado. Si Alice supiera a cuántas mujeres había follado, ¿lo rehuiría o conti nuaría recibiéndolo en su cama?

Un ligero ruido desde la habitación de Alice hizo que Jasper se volviera. Abrió la puerta interna y cruzó la corta distancia desde el vestidor hasta su habitación. La luz brillaba a través del marco. Ella volvió a suspirar, fue un sonido opu lento de satisfacción carnal que a menudo hacía cuando él la complacía. ¿Estaba con otro hombre?

La lujuria y los celos retumbaban dentro de Jasper mientras abría silenciosamente la puerta. Alice estaba recosta da en su cama; su camisón carmesí enmarcaba su exquisita piel y su cabello oscuro. Un haz de luz de vela se concentraba sobre la colcha de seda. El Libro Rojo estaba abierto y apoyado en la almohada de Alice mientras ella leía lo que era evidente que acababa de escribir. La garganta de Jasper se secó al darse cuenta de que movía su mano izquierda lentamente en tre sus piernas.

Hizo el delicioso gemido sensual otra vez. Jas ahuecó su mano en su erección y apretó con fuerza. Había dormido solo en Southampton. El período más largo que había perma necido célibe en su vida de adulto. No había deseado a ningu na otra mujer. Había pasado las noches soñando con Alice y utilizando su propia mano y su viva imaginación para sentir alivio. No había sido suficiente.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con una mano aún friccionándose el miembro. Ella levantó la pierna derecha y flexionó la rodilla, y extendió la izquierda a un lado. Él vis lumbró un tenue destello del jade húmedo por su néctar con tra su muslo color marfil mientras se masturbaba. Arqueó la espalda y elevó más ambas rodillas, rozó el extremo del arte facto sobre su vagina. Rió, desde la profundidad de su gargan ta. La sangre se acumulaba en su falo mientras observaba sus exploraciones.

Sin hablar, cruzó hasta los pies de la cama, se abrazó a los postes y la miró. Ella no reaccionó ante su presencial solo continuó masturbándose. Él aspiró el olor de su néctar, el sua ve sonido resbaladizo del jade que se movía.

Habiendo olvidado el cansancio, se quitó con dificultad la chaqueta ajustada. El chaleco, el pañuelo de cuello y la ca misa le siguieron enseguida. Se dejó puestos los pantalones y las botas, disfrutaba de la sensación de su erección hambrien ta que empujaba contra la gruesa tela. Avanzó lentamente por los pies de la cama y se agachó delante de ella.

Ella le sonrió, con la mirada intensa debido a la excita ción, con los labios abiertos y ávidos. Pasaba el artefacto sobre su sexo hinchado. La rozaba de atrás hacia adelante, mantenía el jade hundido en su canal.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó los labios de su vulva, calientes e hinchados contra el jade verde que apre taban con firmeza. Hizo círculos en su abertura, disfrutando de su espeso néctar y la punta dura de su clítoris. Su polla vi braba junto a los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, en busca de alivio. Deseaba desabrochar sus pantalones e introducirse en su interior, follarla y follarla hasta que se le agotara el semen.

En cambio, se puso cómodo y frotó la cresta dura de su falo con los dedos temblorosos. Sus pantalones de gamuza ya estaban húmedos, y se sentían bastos y estrechos contra su carne que se abultaba con rapidez.

«Aún no».

No hasta que ella rogara.

En cambio, rozó su clítoris con un dedo. Ella dejó que el artefacto cayera de su mano. Él se acercó, bajó la cabeza e inhaló su olor, lamió su clítoris con la punta de la lengua. Ella se estremeció y movió la barra de jade con más rapidez dentro y fuera de su canal.

Jasper bajó la cabeza y lamió su camino alrededor del jade. Disfrutaba del contraste entre su carne hinchada y elástica, y la dureza tersa de la piedra. Con delicadeza, metió un dedo a cada lado del consolador para dilatarla aún más. La hacía jadear. Sabía que podía dilatarla aún más. Como esclavos, Emmett y él habían penetrado con sendos miembros a una misma mujer. Toda esa fricción y firmeza también eran esti mulantes para el hombre.

Sofocó sin piedad ese pensamiento y se concentró en Alice. Movió los dedos dentro de ella y los hundió con fuerza, lamiendo su clítoris. Deslizó su otra mano debajo de sus nal gas y la elevó al ritmo de las caricias del jade. Dejó que su dedo más largo pasara por sus nalgas y explorara su ano.

Recogiendo su néctar espeso, pasó el dedo por su capu llo y con rapidez, agregó otro. Pellizcaba su clítoris mientras su pene intentaba perforar su salida de los pantalones, frené tico por follar.

«Aún no».

Esperó hasta que el dolor insoportable se mezcló con la anticipación y el placer. Sentía la larga firmeza de la barra de jade y sus otros dedos a través de sus paredes internas. Sabía que ella también lo notaba.

Mientras estuvo en Southampton, había visitado a un comerciante oriental y había encontrado algunos tapones y anillos anales para ayudar a Alice a aceptar su polla. Por un momento imprudente, deseó tenerlos con él en ese momento, aunque quizá fuera mejor que no los tuviera. Después de un mes sin sexo, tenía que hacer las cosas poco a poco. Sabía de antemano lo doloroso que podía ser atravesado de manera forzada. De mala gana retiró los dedos y concentró la atención en su vagina y en su clítoris.

Su respiración aminoraba, y supo que estaba cerca del clímax. Se echó hacia atrás, apenas tocándola, deseaba ver su rostro en ese momento tan íntimo. Corrió los pliegues de su camisón para dejar al descubierto sus pechos y casi perdió lo poco que le quedaba de sentido.

Sus pezones rosados brillaban en oro. Él miró fijamen te los aros que perforaban su piel sensible. Ella se estremeció cuando él alargó un dedo. Con gran control, tocó ligeramente el aro. Durante un tiempo estaría dolorida. Le dolería aún más si se quitaba el aro, como le había sucedido a él. Aún lle vaba la cicatriz en su pecho. Pasó la lengua por el cálido metal y retiró los dedos de su vagina.

-¿Aún te duele?

Ella se mordió el labio. -Un poco.

Le lamió el pezón con tanta suavidad como pudo, y ella suspiró.

Cuando cicatrizara, pensaba pasar un buen tiempo en sus pechos, sin escatimar su atención. Dios, era posible que nunca le permitiera salir de la cama otra vez. Ahuecó la mano en su mentón y la besó en la boca, obsequiándole el sabor de su propio placer. Su polla vibraba, deseaba estar dentro de ella con un apetito primitivo que lo sacudía hasta la médula.

Aun besándola, alargó la mano hacia abajo y se abrió los pantalones. Silbó su aliento entre dientes mientras su po lla se liberaba. La buscaba a ciegas. Ella bajó sus calzones para dejar al descubierto sus nalgas y sus testículos tensos.

-Ay, Dios, Jasper, cómo te he echado de menos.

Él gimió cuando sus uñas le arañaron la piel. Liberó su boca y volvió a deslizarse entre sus piernas, apartó sus rodillas con las caderas. Ahora albergaría su polla y gritaría de placer.

Alice se estremeció cuando él quitó la mano del conso lador de jade y asió la base de su falo. Su polla estaba más grande de lo que la había visto alguna vez. Llevó la enorme coronilla que goteaba a lo largo del lateral inferior del jade (dilatada carne roja contra un verde claro, calor aterciopelado contra la piedra bañada en su néctar). Su vagina lo aceptó de bajo del jade.

Él esperó hasta que su piel cedió de buen grado y luego continuó su lenta penetración. Las sensaciones estallaban en su cuerpo. La vagina de ella apretaba. La firme resistencia de la piedra estaba por encima de él. Estaba atrapado en un torno de banco erótico de su propia creación.

-Jasper -Alice se aferró a sus hombros musculo sos, sus uñas se clavaban profundamente -¡Ay Dios! ¡voy a acabar.

Él presionó más profundamente hasta que sus testículos golpearon contra las nalgas de ella y permaneció inmóvil mientras bañaba su polla con la fuerza de una tormenta de vastadora. Contuvo los gritos en su boca, negándose a finali zar el beso incluso cuando ella pellizcaba y mordía sus labios en los últimos espasmos de su clímax.

Cuando dejó de sacudirse, él se retiró y quitó el conso lador de jade. Bajó la mirada hacia su hermosa vagina húmeda y preparada para follarla. Era demasiado para controlarse. Ahora estaba más allá de eso, igual que ella. Sostuvo el jade y deslizó dos dedos dentro de su recto.

-Lo quiero aquí dentro. ¿Lo harás por mí?

-Lo he intentado sola cuando no estabas.

Levantó una ceja mientras la penetraba poco a poco con el jade.

-Debiste de haber estado aburrida. Te pedí que me esperaras.

Su respiración se entre cortó cuando él deslizó el jade hasta que no pudo llegar más lejos.

-Pensé en prepararme para ti.

-Siempre eres muy impaciente, Alice, pero en esta ocasión me alegra.

Se relamía mientras él llevaba sus muslos por encima de sus hombros y volvía a sumergirse directamente en su in terior. Ahora era suya; ya no podía negarlo.

Se hundió en su calor con un gemido. Podía sentir el jade incluso a pesar de que su vagina apretaba y aflojaba mientras ella acababa.

-Estoy de vuelta ahora, Alice. Ya no hay más jade para tu vagina a menos que yo lo coloque allí. No más de tus dedos, solo mi polla que te follará tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza como desees.

Ella gimió y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras él continua ba empujando. Su bienvenida estaba asegurada. Por primera vez en su vida de adulto, se sintió seguro de que alguien enten dería y perdonaría su pasado. Gimió mientras su semen la col maba y se dio cuenta de que en verdad, había vuelto a casa.


	10. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

-Se lo juro, milord, no fui yo quien alteró los libros. El lujoso estudio de Jasper revestido en caoba estaba bañado por la luz del sol, pero la atmósfera permanecía oscura y tensa. El señor Carter se quitó las gafas y frotó las lentes con su pañuelo como si intentara borrar los errores que Jasper le había mostrado.

-No pienso eso, señor Carter -dijo Jasper en voz baja, mientras le daba un golpecito a su pluma sobre la página abierta -Lo que quisiera saber es quién lo hizo.

Se reclinó mientras el señor Carter estiraba el cuello sobre los libros.

-No estoy seguro, milord. Las modificaciones son tan pequeñas que es difícil saberlo.

-¿Quién tiene acceso a los libros mayores, además de usted?

El señor Carter arrugó el entrecejo.

-Como ya sabe, se guardan en la oficina principal.

Cientos de personas pasan por allí todos los días, pero si se re fiere al personal, supongo que mis dos asistentes tendrían mayores posibilidades de modificar los números.

-¿Y ellos son...?

-Alexander Long y Christopher Duncan. Ambos han venido muy recomendados para el empleo. -Se inclinó hacia Jasper, con alivio en el rostro -En realidad, a uno de los hombres lo recomendó su padre, el Marqués.

Jasper suspiró con lentitud. -¿A cuál de ellos?

-A Duncan. Es escocés, creo que trabajaba en la finca de su padre antes de que se mudara a Londres en busca de una nueva posición.

Emmett, también presente, aclaró la garganta.

-Puedo reunir información sobre estos dos hombres para ti, Jasper. ¿Quién recomendó al otro hombre?

-Creo que ha sido sir James Pettifer o el señor John Brandon. -El señor Carter levantó una mano temblorosa para colocar sus gafas otra vez sobre su nariz -No tengo quejas de ninguno de los dos hombres. Siempre han parecido concienzudos, honestos y de confianza.

-Nadie lo culpa, señor Carter -dijo Alice desde una silla en la penumbra de un rincón.

Jasper resistió el impulso de mirarla con enfado. Él sí culpaba al señor Carter era evidente que el hombre era de masiado anciano para hacer su trabajo correctamente. Como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Jasper, el señor Carter cayó a sus pies.

-Por favor, acepte mis disculpas, milord. Prometo que seré más diligente en el futuro.

Alice levantó las cejas hacia Jasper. De mala gana, él apisonó su deseo de despedir al hombre en el acto.

-Está bien, señor Carter. Lo superaremos. ¿Puedo sugerirle que mantenga los detalles de esta reunión en secreto? No querríamos que sus asistentes se enteren de nuestra ven taja y desaparezcan.

-Por supuesto que no, milord. -El señor Carter guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo con un inconfundible alivio en el rostro -Seré la discreción personificada.

Después de la partida del señor Carter, Jasper miró fijamente a Emmett y a Alice.

Ella le sonrió.

-Fue amable por tu parte permitir que el señor Carter conservara su trabajo.

-Maldito estúpido. Se merece que lo despida. Ha sido negligente. -Jasper cerró el libro mayor y se reclinó en el asiento para apoyar sus pies enfundados en botas sobre el borde del escritorio-. Ahora supongo que esperarás que en cuentre la manera de reemplazarlo sin herir sus sentimientos. -Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Alice no logró esconder su regocijo. -Sería muy generoso de tu parte.

-Amable, generoso -le refunfuñó Jasper a su esposa -¿Con qué otras palabras deseas adularme hoy?

Emmett rio.

-Me alegra ver que Alice tenga ese efecto civilizador sobre ti.

Ella se puso de pie y alisó los pliegues de su vestido verde. Jas arrugó el entrecejo hacia ella.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Me han invitado a tomar el té en casa de los Pettifer esta tarde. -Puso su barbilla en alto y le lanzó una sonrisa de safiante-. Quizá pueda averiguar más sobre ese empleado tuyo.

-Creí haberte pedido que no tuvieras relación con ellos. -Jasper se incorporó de manera tan abrupta que los tacones de sus botas golpearon el piso de madera -Y desde luego que no quiero que realices ningún tipo de espionaje.

Alice lo besó la mejilla.

-Te veré en la cena, recuerda que prometiste asistir al baile del embajador conmigo esta noche.

-¿Por qué debería complacerte cuando no haces ni una de las malditas cosas que digo? -Frunció el ceño hacia la espalda de ella, que se retiraba cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

-Nunca pensé que una mujer te armara tal lío, Jas.-Emmett se sentó a un lado del escritorio.

-Bueno, pensaste mal. -Encendió un cigarro y le ofreció otro a Emmett-. Esperemos que recuerde ser discreta en su trato con los Pettifer. Es muy inocente.

Emmett sopló una nube de humo.

-¿Te preocupa que el padre de Alice pueda estar im plicado en todo este embrollo?

Jasper miró fijamente los tranquilos ojos azules de su amigo.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque estoy más convencido de que esto tiene algo que ver con mi padre.

-Cálmate, Jas. Estoy seguro de que no está involu crado. -Emmett se estiró hacia adelante y pasó su dedo por la mandíbula apretada de Jasper. Cuando Jas se echó hacia atrás, Emmett quitó la mano de inmediato -Lo siento, es la fuerza de la costumbre. -Aclaró su garganta –Si te dijera que es hora de que vieras a tu padre por el hombre que es, en lugar del hombre del saco de tu niñez, ¿me escucharías?

-Escucharía, pero aun así no creería esas tonterías. Sé exactamente lo que es mi padre y lo que desea de mí. ¿Has ol vidado cómo te trató?

-No lo he olvidado, pero puedo entender por qué cre yó mejor eliminar todo rastro de tu vida anterior después de tu regreso a Inglaterra. -Peter suspiró -Era un recordato rio constante de tu pasado y, en verdad, yo también era una carga. Solo deseaba lo mejor para ti.

Jasper se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana. El carruaje de Alice se retiraba de la puerta principal.

-Tú eres más generoso que yo. Él deseaba fingir que no había sucedido nada, deseaba que actuara como si nunca me hubiera apartado de su lado y me hubiera criado como a un perfecto caballero, preparado y dispuesto para heredar su patético título.

-Pero tú también deseabas olvidar, Jas. Tal vez te pa reces más a él de lo que crees. ¿Cuándo te has tomado un mo mento para hablar sobre aquellos horrores que soportamos?

-Emmett apagó el cigarro en el cenicero -Aún insistes en que nada de lo que te ha sucedido en el burdel tiene influencia en tu vida presente.

Jas presionó la palma de su mano con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana mientras los recuerdos de los cuerpos ex citados y calientes susurraban en su mente. Cerró los ojos contra las voces insidiosas y la oleada de malestar que vibraba a través de él. Con un insulto, se dio media vuelta para en frentarse a Emmett.

-No soy ni una mujer ni un poeta. No necesito coti llear sobre mis sentimientos, ¡maldición!

-No hay necesidad de gritar, Jas. Solo intento ayudar. Jas miraba a su amigo con enfado. Ya no recibía con agrado las caricias de Emmett, pero el vínculo que compartían iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Era la única razón por la que aún lo escuchaba. Luchaba por volver a concentrar sus pensamientos en las cuestiones más urgentes que tenía entre manos.

-¿Averiguarás todo lo que puedas sobre Long y Dun can, entonces?

Emmett se apartó del escritorio, con la mirada contem plativa.

-Me aseguraré de investigar a ambos hombres por igual. Si hay malas noticias para darte, te las daré en persona. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Ahora debo asistir a otra cita. -Jasper apagó el cigarro -Debo encontrarme con Victoria In gham en casa de la señora Helene para hablar sobre nuestro futuro, o la inexistencia de este.

-No es la mejor elección para el lugar de encuentro, Jas. -Emmett hizo una mueca -Hará todo lo posible para que vuelvas a su cama junto a ella.

-Lo sé. -Jasper esbozó una breve sonrisa. Estaba deseando ocuparse de Victoria-. Confía en mí, no tendrá éxito. Por desgracia, era la única manera en que podía conse guir que por fin se reuniera conmigo.

Alice sonreía mientras Maria Pettifer le ofrecía una taza de té. Su anfitriona parecía demasiado arreglada para recibir a una visita en casa, pero el gusto de Maria tendía a ser más recargado que el de Alice. Maria intentaba estar al corriente con cada antojo de la moda, le quedara bien o no. El vestido de satén con listas verdes y doradas en estilo egip cio no era una de sus mejores elecciones.

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los cristales de la ventana y contribuía a la penumbra de la estrecha sala de estar. Había muchos muebles apretujados en el pequeño espacio, Alice siempre temía que sin querer tirara algo con un giro impru dente o al extender una mano.

Los cinco relojes de la sala comenzaron a dar la hora, y Maria brincó. Alice apoyó su taza. -Pareces un poco distraída, Maria.

La taza de té de Maria tintineó en su platillo.

-¿Sí? -Esbozó una risa forzada -Quizá se deba a que estoy esperando que mi esposo llegue en cualquier mo mento. Tenemos un huésped que se quedará con nosotros.

-Debiste haberme dicho que era un momento inoportuno, siempre puedo volver otro día.

-Oh, no, Alice, siempre eres bienvenida. -Se mordió el labio y miró de manera furtiva hacia la puerta -Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener extraños en mi casa. Sabe Dios qué comerá el hombre.

-Tal vez puedas preguntárselo cuando llegue -Sugi rió Alice con amabilidad.

-¡Ni siquiera sé si habla inglés! -Maria parecía estar al borde del llanto-. A veces es duro fingir que sé cómo debe actuar una dama en cada situación determinada. Ojalá nunca hubiera intentado mejorar mi situación social.

-Puedo esperar hasta que llegue, si lo deseas. -Alice intentaba no parecer demasiado ansiosa -Sé hablar fran cés, alemán y algo de portugués. Sin duda sabrá alguno de esos idiomas.

Maria le dio varios toquecitos a sus ojos con un pañuelo de encaje.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero sir James fue bastan te firme al decirme que no debía mencionarle a nadie lo de nuestro visitante. ¡Ay, Dios mío! -Sus ojos se abrían mientras miraba fijamente a Alice -No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

Alice luchó contra un impulso de reír.

-Por supuesto que no. -Le echó más azúcar al té. Se le ocurría que podría sacar partido de la situación. Maria estaba muy involucrada en el manejo diario de las empresas navieras de sir James.

-Jasper tiene un empleado que habla varios idio mas para este tipo de emergencias, un hombre que creo que tú y sir James podrían conocer, un tal señor Alex Long.

-No recuerdo ese nombre. -Maria arrugó el entrecejo -Y como dije, estoy segura de que a sir James no le agradaría que me involucre con ninguno de los empleados de Jasper.

-Creo que el señor Long era empleado de sir James anteriormente. Estoy segura de que será discreto.

Maria suspiró.

-Si la situación se torna desesperada, mencionaré al señor Long, pero dudo que sir James quiera tratar con un empleado de Jasper. Gracias por la intención, Alice. Eres una muy buena amiga. -Quedó paralizada cuando el sonido inconfundible del llamador de la puerta retumbó por las escaleras-. Podrían ser ellos. Supongo que será mejor que vaya y sea amable.

Alice también se puso de pie.

-Estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Maria la sorprendió con un abrazo.

-Eres un encanto. Ahora deja que me asegure de que te marchas sin problemas en tu carruaje.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, el vestíbulo estaba lleno de cajas y criados. Maria se detuvo para organizar el traslado del equipaje, dejando a Alice en libertad para acercarse a la puerta medio abierta del estudio de sir James.

Una risa efusiva, que sin lugar a dudas identificaba como la de sir James, retumbó. Ella aguzó los oídos para es cuchar la respuesta de su compañero pero no pudo reconocer el acento del interlocutor. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ella volvió al vestíbulo con toda la rapidez que pudo.

-¡Vaya, lady Masen, qué placer! -Sir James se acercó a ella y tomó su mano-. ¿Acaba de llegar o se retira?

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, Maria apa reció de lado.

-¡El carruaje de Alice está en la puerta en este mismo momento! -Señaló hacia el estudio y susurró-: ¿Está allí dentro?

Alice no pudo pasar por alto el entrecejo arrugado de sir James al volverse y dirigirse a su esposa.

-Sí, querida, nuestro huésped ha llegado. -Hizo un gesto de manera intencionada hacia Alice. -Quizá quieras despedir a lady Masen y luego venir a saludarlo.

Con Maria a su lado, Alice salió por la puerta prin cipal y bajó los escalones. Mientras entraba al carruaje, Maria de repente se animó.

-He sido muy estúpida. Sé qué darle de comer, Alice. ¡Es de Turquía! Tiene que gustarle el arroz a la turca, ¿no es verdad?

Con un último saludo, Alice se acomodó en el carruaje para meditar sobre la información que había reunido. Sir James tenía un visitante de Turquía. ¿Era solo una coincidencia que quisiera mantener a su huésped en secreto? A estas alturas, Alice no lo creía. Se reclinó contra el cómodo asiento de brocado y sonrió. No podía esperar para contárselo a Jasper.

Jasper le dio el sombrero y los guantes a uno de los discretos lacayos de la señora Helene y se dirigió al salón principal. Como era de esperar, había muy poca actividad a mitad del día. Sonreía mientras la señora Helene se acercaba a saludarlo, llevando un vestido de seda dorado y rubí que hacía juego con la decoración lujosa de la sala al caminar. A menudo se preguntaba cómo una mujer hermosa e independiente ha bía llegado a ser propietaria de un establecimiento tan famo so. Valoraba demasiado su amistad como para curiosear.

Cuando Emmett lo presentó por primera vez en la Casa de Placer, Jasper solo había agradecido encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera satisfacer su voraz apetito sexual de manera discreta y sensual mutuamente. Inspeccionó el pasillo débil mente iluminado al otro lado del salón que conducía al inte rior de la casa. Las habitaciones al otro lado parecían guardar las simientes de la excitación sexual en sus paredes.

-Jasper, es un placer verte. ¿Buscas a Emmett?

Le sonrió a su rostro con forma de corazón enmarcado por gruesos rizos rubios. ¿Cuál era su edad? Nadie lo sabía con certeza. Celebraba su nacimiento con el día de la Bastilla, insistía en que no podía recordar cuándo era el verdadero día de su cumpleaños. Él sospechaba que había perdido a su fami lia durante el Terror en Francia.

-Buenas tardes, Helene.

Le besó la mano. Había sido su primera amante en la Casa de Placer. Habían compartido una noche memorable du rante su primer año de confusión, luego de regresar de Tur quía. Su energía había llegado a la altura de su juventud, y su técnica e inventiva lo habían superado con facilidad. Habían acordado separarse, a sabiendas de que eran demasiado pare cidos en su temperamento como para ser una pareja estable alguna vez.

-No busco a Emmett. Quedé en encontrarme con lady Victoria aquí.

Helene arrugó el entrecejo.

-Creo que está en la habitación egipcia otra vez.

-Observó a Jas con la mirada aguda -Creía que tu matrimonio te había ayudado a separarte de lady Victoria.

Jasper sonrió.

-¿Me estás aconsejando, Helene? No es propio de ti. En verdad estaba sorprendido. De todos los años desde que la conocía, nunca había hecho comentarios sobre sus ex cesos sexuales o su relación peculiar con Emmett.

No se inhibió ante su mirada.

-No me gusta Victoria Ingham. No te merece. La sonrisa de Jasper desapareció.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-Espero que sea por las razones correctas, amigo mío.

-Así es, ¿qué otras razones hay?

Besó los dedos de Helene y se dirigió a zancadas hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sabía con exactitud dónde se encon traba la habitación egipcia. Había disfrutado de jugar allí en años anteriores. Al caminar, imaginaba a Alice vestida de es clava egipcia, y se imaginaba chasqueando los dedos por ella. « ¿Vendría al llamarla o sacudiría la cabeza y se marcharía?»

Su débil sonrisa desapareció al abrir la puerta y en su lu gar encontrar a Victoria. Estaba recostada sobre una mesa de piedra. La habitación estaba decorada como un templo egipcio, con estatuas de mármol, palmeras y un altar de sacrificio. El cuerpo desnudo de Victoria yacía descubierto ante su mirada mientras tres hombres vestidos de esclavos masajeaban su piel con aceite, y un cuarto hombre se encontraba arrodillado entre sus muslos y movía la boca sobre su vagina afeitada.

Jasper se apoyó contra la puerta y contempló la es cena erótica. A pesar de los gemidos y los suspiros de Victoria, su mente permanecía indiferente; su pene no se excitaba. -¿Deseas que espere hasta que hayas terminado, Victoria?

Su fría pregunta hizo que ella se sentara, desplazando las manos sobre sus pechos y al hombre entre sus piernas.

-¿Jasper? ¿Ya estás aquí? -Se mordió el labio inferior y pasó lentamente los dedos sobre sus pechos acei tados mientras se volvía hacia él -¿Querrías ayudarme a que me apresure?

Jasper miró su reloj antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo. -Tal vez quieras despedir a estos hombres; no tengo mucho tiempo hoy.

Ella hacía pucheros mientras los hombres desaparecían y luego envolvió una sábana de seda alrededor de sus pechos prominentes.

-¿Por qué deseas hablar conmigo?

Esperó a tener su atención antes de sacar un fino estu che de joyas del bolsillo y mostrárselo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Por eso me has evitado durante las últimas semanas.

Victoria le arrebató el estuche de su mano extendida y lo abrió. Gritó ante el collar de diamantes que contenía. -Creo que es habitual al terminar una relación ofrecerle a la ex amante una pequeña baratija para suavizar el gol pe. Espero que sea suficiente.

-¿Por qué deseas terminar nuestra relación? -Victoria parecía verdaderamente confundida.

-Porque tengo una esposa.

-Pero, ¿por qué debería detenerte? Todos saben que se ha casado contigo por el dinero. Sin duda no esperará que le seas fiel.

Jasper sonrió.

-No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que intento serle fiel.

La expresión de incredulidad de Victoria adquirió el duro brillo del enfado.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Eres incapaz de ser fiel. Jasper se puso de pie.

-Eso está por verse. -Le hizo una reverencia y se di rigió hacia la puerta -Te deseo buena suerte, Victoria.

Ella luchó por ponerse de pie, tropezaba con la sábana que colgaba.

-¡No esperes que te acepte de vuelta cuando te canses de esa puta maulladora de cuna humilde!

-Confía en mí, no lo haré.

Cerró la puerta mientras un frasco de aceite se precipitaba hacia él, seguido de un alarido de rabia. Sus chillidos acrecentaban el volumen mientras él regresaba por el pasillo. Esperaba que los hombres de la habitación egipcia no interrumpieran la rabieta de Victoria. Podía ser bastante destructiva cuando se lo proponía.


	11. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Alice le sonrió a Jasper mientras él le quitaba la capa y se la alcanzaba al lacayo. El inmenso vestíbulo de la casa del embajador ruso estaba atestado de gente. Jasper llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul con abotonadura doble y un chaleco gris bordado. Las pobladas hileras de velas iluminaban su cabe llo oscuro, recogido hacia atrás con una estrecha cinta púrpura.

Él atrajo su mirada y levantó una ceja inquisitivamente. -¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo admiraba tu chaqueta nueva, es muy fina y combina con mi vestido.

Se inclinó para tomar su mano, con un destello lascivo en sus ojos violeta.

-Así es, no lo había notado. Estaba demasiado ocupa do admirando tus pechos y preguntándome cuándo podría succionarlos.

Alice respiraba hondo mientras sus pezones se tensa ban bajo la mirada fija de él.

Él sonrió.

-Mira, creo que en este momento desean mi boca. Tal vez no espere hasta llegar a casa.

-Jasper. -Alice levantó su falda y caminó hacia el salón de baile -Prometiste comportarte esta noche.

Él tiró de su brazo y la apartó de la afluencia de personas hasta que quedaron en la penumbra del enorme hueco de la es calera circular. La atrapó contra la pared revestida en roble. -¿Me estoy comportando mal?

-He esperado este baile, y ahora en todo lo que puedo pensar es en hacer el amor contigo.

Jasper corrió un mechón de su cabello rizado detrás de su oreja.

-¿Y por qué ese es un pensamiento tan terrible?

-Porque a veces parece que me consumirás, y ese día despertaré y descubriré que te has marchado.

Tenía la expresión seria.

-No tengo intención de dejarte, querida. -Deslizó la punta de su pulgar entre sus dientes -Consumirte, en cam bio, es una cuestión diferente. Podría cenar sin problemas en el sabor de tu boca y tu sexo durante el resto de mi vida. ¿Eso te alarma?

Alice lo miraba. No había negado que deseara poseerla por completo. ¿Debería sentir miedo por la fuerza del deseo que sentía por ella? A veces era abrumador saber que su cuer po lo obedecía sin cuestionamientos. Había luchado con mu cho tesón por evitar un matrimonio convencional y aburrido, y en cambio se encontraba en un torbellino de emociones que a veces temía no poder controlar.

Respiraba de manera temblorosa.

-¿Por qué yo, Jasper? Comparada con todas las de más mujeres con las que te has acostado, soy muy inocente.

La besó con suavidad en la boca y se apartó.

-Pero la inocencia en sí misma es una trampa, ¿no lo crees? El deseo de ser el primer hombre que te enseñara so bre sexo era imposible de resistir. -Ignorando a las demás parejas que pasaban por el pasillo atestado, Jasper conti nuaba observando su rostro -Entonces, ¿desearías no haberme conocido?

Ella le tocó la mejilla.

-Por supuesto que no. -Intentaba sonreír -Es solo que a veces siento que es todo muy rápido e irreal. Hace tres meses solo sabía tu nombre, y ahora...

-Y ahora estás casada y avergonzada porque disfrutas de lo que hacemos juntos en la cama.

Ella se aferró a su brazo, sintió la firmeza de la rigidez del músculo debajo de la tela.

-No, no estoy avergonzada.

-Demuéstralo, dime algo terriblemente delicioso y pecaminoso que desearías hacerme.

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Era lo suficientemente osada como para decirle lo que en verdad deseaba?

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó. -¿Tienes miedo, niña?

Su provocación le dio el valor que le faltaba.

-Eres incorregible. Un día me agradaría atarte a la cama y hacer exactamente lo que me plazca contigo.

El destello de excitación en sus ojos fue seguido por una sonrisa insulsa.

-No estoy seguro de que seas tan fuerte como para atarme. -Se alejó un paso de ella -No estoy seguro de que rer dejarte.

Había una amenaza detrás de sus palabras despreocupadas. Había olvidado sus años como esclavo. -Lo siento, Jas...

Asió su barbilla entre sus dedos.

-Nunca te disculpes conmigo por compartir tus fan tasías. Hay cosas que podría querer compartir contigo y que tal vez tú tampoco desees satisfacer. -Esta vez su sonrisa era perfecta y guardaba distancia de ella -Esa es la razón por la que se llaman fantasías, querida. Nunca debemos confundirlas con la realidad.

Colocó la mano enguantada de ella sobre su manga y volvió a llevarla al torrente de gente. Ella deseaba gritar de frustración mientras él le sonreía, el invitado perfecto para un baile de sociedad.

-Ahora, vamos a divertimos.

-Lady Masen, ¿puedo quitarle un momento de su tiempo?

Alice se apartó del espejo y encontró a lady Ingham cerca de ella.

-Parece que estamos destinadas a encontramos en los cuartos de descanso. -El ligero comentario de Alice no recibió una sonrisa como respuesta del rostro de su compañera -¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Dejó que Victoria la llevara hasta el rincón más retira do de la sala y se sentó junto a ella. Pasaron algunos instantes mientras su compañera miraba sus manos apretadas. Por fin, levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Alice.

-No sé bien cómo decirle esto. Alice esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

-Solo dígalo, creo que a menudo es la mejor manera.

-Jasper vino a verme hoya la Casa de Placer de la señora Helene.

Alice intentaba mantener una expresión de interés mientras se le revolvía el estómago.

-Creí que Jasper deseaba romper nuestra relación.

-Victoria apartó su mirada de Alice -Debe haberle contado que he sido su amante durante años. Desde que la conocí, he intentado apartarme de su camino, en un intento de dismi nuir su deseo por mí. -Suspiró-. Parece no haber funciona do, me dijo que deseaba continuar con nuestra relación y que usted estaba cómoda de esa manera.

Alice luchó contra el deseo de gritar su desmentido. -¿Y si así fuera?

-Si así fuera, solo deseaba recordarle que la decisión de él le deja la alternativa de buscar un amante propio. No deseará ser una de esas mujeres de las que se ríen a sus espaldas. -Victoria se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio una palmadita a Alice en la mano -Fue bastante cruel cuando Jasper y sus amigotes hicieron un listado de todas las características que un hombre desearía encontrar en una esposa condescendien te. -Su mirada volvió a Alice -Y luego apareció con usted. Nunca creí que llevaría a cabo su plan y contraería matrimo nio con una mujer que podría no comprender cómo funcio nan los matrimonios de la sociedad.

La expresión de Victoria se suavizó.

-Deseaba asegurarme de que comprendiera que si no le agrada Jasper y su estilo de vida licencioso, siempre hay otros hombres que podrían ser más de su agrado.

Alice retiró su mano y luchó contra el impulso de cerrarla en un puño.

-Es muy amable de su parte compartir sus preocupa ciones. Me aseguraré de decírselo a Jasper.

Victoria sonrió.

-Es muy valiente por su parte, mi querida. A veces es mejor llegar a un acuerdo en estas cuestiones en lugar de esconderse, ¿no lo cree? -Tocó su cuello, donde un exquisito collar de diamantes brillaba bajo la luz de las velas -Jasper me lo obsequió hoy. Quizá podría exigirle algo parecido si está de acuerdo en ser una esposa complaciente.

Le lanzó una sonrisa conspiradora a Alice y se puso de pie. Alice hizo lo mismo, con la expresión serena, a pesar de la furia de sus emociones. Su regocijo acerca de la confesión anterior de Jasper desapareció. Quizá había elegido decirle que deseaba quedarse con ella para siempre por alguna razón. ¿Intentaba unirla a él de manera tan íntima para que no se quejara cuando se acostara con otra mujer? ¿De verdad pen saba que sería una esposa condescendiente, o lady Victoria solo sembraba cizaña?

Alice cerró el abanico de golpe y dejó que Emmett la acom pañara a la sala de la cena. Jasper casi no se había apartado de su lado en toda la noche, y la mayoría de los invitados habí an sido extremadamente atentos con ella. Le habían prometido invitada a los festejos más exclusivos de la alta sociedad. Daba la impresión de que los intentos de Jasper por mostrarse con ella daban frutos.

Parecía no percatarse de su humor. Su comportamien to era tan encantador y relajado como siempre. Ella no se ha bía dado cuenta de que hablaba ruso y francés con fluidez. Otra faceta refinada de su personaje que aún tenía que explo rar o comprender. Si no fuera por sus preocupaciones sobre los negocios de él y los comentarios mal intencionados de lady Victoria, se divertiría.

Emmett la condujo hasta una mesa vacía en la que se en contraba Jasper con Maria Pettifer.

-¡Vaya, aquí estás, Alice! -Gritó Maria-. Jus to le preguntaba a Jasper si quería unirse a nuestro peque ño festejo, pero dijo que estaba esperándote. -Maria ig noró la arruga del entrecejo de Jasper, tomó del brazo a Alice y la llevó hacia el otro lado de la sala. Sin poder hacer nada, Alice volvió la mirada hacia Jasper, quien continuaba con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Has traído a tu invitado al baile, Maria? -pre guntó Alice mientras Emmett y Jasper seguían sus pasos.

-Sí, lo hemos traído. -Maria estiró el cuello para ver alrededor de Alice -Aunque no estoy segura de adónde se ha ido. Por fortuna, parece que se siente bastante cómodo entre todos estos extraños. Vaya, allí está.

Alice le soltó el brazo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Jasper se había detenido en seco detrás de ella. Se volvió. En cierto sentido, esperaba verlo haciéndole frente a su padre, pero sin embargo el hombre que estaba frente a él era un completo extraño. Vestía una chaqueta beige y un chaleco co lor crema bordado con rosas, un contraste perfecto para su piel oscura, ojos marrones y grandes pómulos. Las manos en guantadas de Jasper se cerraban en puños mientras el hom bre le hacía una reverencia.

-Jasper, ¡qué sorpresa encantadora!

Alice se acercó, con la mirada puesta en Jasper. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de expresión. -¿Lo conozco, señor?

La sonora risa del hombre llenó el espacio entre ellos. -¿Cómo podrías olvidarme? Alguna vez hemos estado tan... unidos.

Emmett se movió para obstaculizar a Jasper e inclinó la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo, Alistar. Lo que no comprendo es cómo un hombre de tu estampa ha conseguido entrar a este baile.

-Venga, Emmett, aún puedes llamarme Yusef. -Su mirada de párpados pesados permanecía fija en Jasper-. Nunca ha habido mucha formalidad entre nosotros. Y, con respecto a qué hago aquí, integro el comité de la embajada turca en Londres. -Llevó un pañuelo de encaje hasta sus la bios y les dio varios toques -Me he enmendado y he prospe rado en los últimos diez años.

Alice estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Jasper como para sentir que se estremecía al mirar a Yusef. Le tocó la mano, y él se apartó.

-¿Ya no es de tu agrado comprar y maltratar escla vos, entonces? -El comentario desdeñoso de Emmett pareció no perturbar la calma de Alistar.

-Como dije, me he mudado. -Miró fijamente a Jasper otra vez -¿Estás seguro de que no me recuerdas? -Se acercó más -Quizá si pasáramos un tiempo juntos, tus re cuerdos vuelvan.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza, se comportaba como todo un aristócrata.

-Lo dudo. Casi nunca me molesto en volver a visitar mi pasado. Creo que el futuro es mucho más gratificante. -Apoyó la mano de Alice sobre su brazo-. Le deseo buenas noches.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa no tenía nada del buen hu mor y la promesa de sexo habitual que Alice había llegado a esperar. Jasper no le decía ni una palabra. Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo nocturno al otro lado de la ventana del carruaje. Las palabras de lady Ingham sobre la elección de esposa de Jasper y su decisión de tener una amante resonaban en su mente y la mantenían tan callada como él. ¿Cómo era posible que le preguntara cuál era el problema cuando era posible que hubiera decidido contraer matrimonio con ella por las razones más cínicas?

Le echó una mirada a su perfil austero mientras el ca rruaje se detenía. Quizá estaría más dispuesto en la cama. Él le dio la mano para bajar del carruaje y la llevó hasta el vestí bulo. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, le besó la mano.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer. No me esperes despierta. La frialdad caía sobre ella mientras él se alejaba y ce rraba con firmeza la puerta del estudio.

Después de un descanso intranquilo, Alice no lo sopor tó más. Cogió la bata y, con el cepillo, se quitó el cabello des peinado de los ojos. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Jasper podría dejar las cosas como estaban, pero ella se daba cuenta de que no podía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos imagi naba a Jasper con lady Ingham, o, peor, la expresión de re pugnancia en su rostro cuando vio por primera vez al inter mediario turco.

Encontró a Jasper en su estudio. Estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá tapizado en cuero, con una pierna flexionada. La chaqueta y el chaleco que se había quitado, tirado de ma nera descuidada sobre el respaldo del banco, proporcionaban una mancha de color sobre el pálido cuero marrón. Había una botella medio vacía de brandy en el piso junto a él, y de sus la bios colgaba un cigarro. En una mano sostenía un libro; en la otra, su pene erecto.

Alice asió el lento deslizamiento de la mano de él sobre su carne dura las perlas de fluido se acumulaban en la punta. -¿Qué lees? -Se agachó en el suelo junto al sofá.

Jasper no dejaba de acariciarse ni quitaba los ojos del libro. -Un tratado fascinante sobre leyendas sexuales de los dioses de la India. -Apoyó el libro abierto sobre su pecho y machacó los restos del cigarro en el cenicero.

Alice se arrodilló y enderezó el libro. El grabado mos traba a cuatro hombres enredados con dos mujeres. Las muje res tenían múltiples aros que perforaban sus pezones narices orejas y ombligos. Inclinó la cabeza en un esfuerzo por com prender con exactitud lo que veía y luego se sonrojó.

-Veo. Ambas mujeres atienden a los cuatro hombres. Valentín apretó la base de su falo y bombeó de manera enérgica hasta que sus dedos quedaron pegajosos por el fluido. -Una vez lo intenté; no me pareció muy divertido. Alice cerró los dedos sobre los de Jasper y él dejó de moverlos.

-¿Por qué no vas a la cama y dejas que te toque? ¿No puedo satisfacerte?

Sonrió sin humor mientras volvía a abotonarse los pantalones.

-Hago esto casi todas las noches. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Siempre acabo algunas veces antes de ir a la cama contigo para poder actuar como un caballero.

Alice luchó por controlar una oleada de mal humor. -¿Alguna vez te he pedido que lo hicieras? ¿Me crees demasiado débil como para soportar tus verdaderas pasiones?

Jasper se sentó y quitó el libro de su pecho.

-Me agrada el sexo, Alice. Me agrada mucho. No es pero que soportes mis exigencias excesivas.

El reloj del pasillo daba el cuarto de hora. El sonido ha cía eco en la casa silenciosa.

-Imagino que tu estado de ebriedad no tiene tanto que ver con lo que piensas de mí como amante sino más bien con tu reacción hacia el hombre que hemos conocido esta noche.

Jasper se encogió de hombros de forma inoportuna. -¿Qué hombre? Hemos conocido muchos.

-El caballero relacionado con la delegación turca. El señor Yusef Alistar. ¿Lo conociste cuando fuiste esclavo?

Jasper quitó las piernas del sofá.

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Asió un rizo de su cabe llo en sus dedos -Y estábamos hablando sobre mi deseo por el sexo, no de fantasmas imaginarios del pasado. -Tiró de su cabello –Si te molesta encontrarme masturbándome, puedo ir a buscar una amante.

Alice se apartó de él de un tirón, con una mueca de dolor porque su cabello estaba atrapado en sus dedos. -Creí que ya tenías una.

Jasper levantó una ceja.

-Otra vez, no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

-Es de mi incumbencia, si tu amante me ofrece consejos. -Alice se puso de pie con dificultad; por su garganta su bían lágrimas acaloradas, pero se negaba a dejadas caer.

Él tenía el descaro de reírse.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente lady Ingham? Entonces, sabía a quién se refería.

-Me contó sobre el listado que tú y tus compañeros hicisteis sobre la esposa de sociedad perfecta. ¿Es verdad?

-Hubo un listado, sí, pero...

Lo interrumpió -También me recomendó que supere mis arrebatos de mal humor porque continuabas teniendo una amante, y que disfrute de la libertad que me ofrecías.

Valentín se sentó erguido, levantó el libro y lo cerró de golpe.

-¿Imaginaste que hablaba en mi nombre?

-No soy estúpida, Jasper. Sé que la mayoría de los matrimonios de sociedad se llevan a cabo por razones sociales o una posición en la sociedad. Lady Ingham solo señaló que tú no tenías intención de cambiar tu estilo de vida para complacerme.

-Pero yo no me casé contigo para obtener una ventaja social o un beneficio, ¿no es verdad? -le recordó en voz baja.

Ella lo observaba a través de una neblina de lágrimas acumuladas.

-No, te casaste conmigo porque me crucé en tu cami no y tenías una deuda con mi padre.

-¿Y no eres feliz con tu elección? Te he ofrecido un título, el derecho a entrar en la alta sociedad y una educación sexual que no tiene igual. ¿No es suficiente para ti?

Sus uñas se hincaban en la palma de sus manos. -Tampoco me casé contigo por esas cosas, Jasper. Él se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado. -Entonces sin duda te das cuenta de que creer cualquier cosa que diga lady Ingham es una pérdida de tiempo. -Quizá sea cierto, pero señaló que si te permitía de buen grado tus pequeñas aventuras, tú me retribuirías el favor. -¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

Sara disfrutó de la breve satisfacción de ver que su sonrisa desaparecía y su rostro se entristecía. Él cambió la postura y ella retrocedió, haciéndole su mejor reverencia.

-Me voy a la cama como debe hacerla una buena es posa. Si deseas acompañarme, por favor hazlo. De otro modo, que tengas buenas noches con tus placeres literarios, y mándale mis recuerdos a lady Ingham. Dile que he decidido seguir su consejo.

Se precipitó hacia adelante, cogió el libro de su mano laxa, y se lo arrojó directamente a su cabeza desprotegida.

El orgullo la llevó de regreso a su habitación. Solo en tonces dio paso a las lágrimas que había escondido desde el ca tastrófico baile. Saltó dentro de la cama y subió las mantas de un tirón hasta su barbilla. Sobre ella, brillaban los hilos de la cresta bordada del cisne de la familia Masen bajo la luz de la vela. Suponía que debía estar agradecida de que lady In gham se hubiera tomado el trabajo de desengañarla de la idea de que Jasper la amaba antes de que confesara su amor por él.

La idea de que sus amigos y él hubieran hecho un lista do de las cualidades que se requerían para ser una esposa con descendiente le provocaba rechazo, que fuera evidente que él creyera que reunía los requisitos la hacía sentir físicamente enferma. ¿En verdad creía que había contraído matrimonio con él para obtener un beneficio social? ¿No comprendía que atraía cada uno de sus anhelos en lo profundo de su ser? Su ponía que se daría cuenta de eso por su comportamiento liber tino en la cama, ¿O todas las mujeres le respondían de esa ma nera? Una brizna de celos floreció en su pecho, y ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sus sueños románticos sobre ser única y especial para él pronto se esfumarían si se negaba a alimentar falsas espe ranzas. Continuaría cumpliendo con su deber hacia él, y fi nalmente, cuando el dolor de su corazón cesara, también sería práctica y quizá buscaría otro amante que la valorara.

Su valor se quebraba sólo con la idea, pero siguió ade lante. Era su propia culpa, le había rogado que contrajera ma trimonio con ella. Debió haber creído que estaba lo suficiente mente desesperada como para aceptar cualquier cosa para obtener un título. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó en la almohada. Su madre siempre le decía que fuera cui dadosa con lo que deseaba.

Nunca debía permitir que Jasper se diera cuenta de cuánto la había lastimado. Sus expectativas sobre el matrimo nio sin duda no eran las mismas, ¿Y cómo podrían serlo? Él era un aristócrata, y ella era la hija de un comerciante. En su mundo, se esperaban el matrimonio y la fidelidad y se miraban con malos ojos los devaneos públicos. Solo porque Jasper la alentaba a ser ella misma no significaba que la amara. Retiró otra lágrima. Era probable que él hubiera intentado mostrarle que podía tener una vida profundamente gratifi cante más allá de él.

En el mundo de Jasper, siempre había otro baile al cual asistir y otra oportunidad para esconder los sentimientos heridos en una multitud. Sin duda, también siempre existía la oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo amante. Alice apagó la vela y se puso de costado. De hecho, le habían prometido asis tir a un baile junto a Maria y Emmett al cabo de dos días. Sería una ocasión apropiada para ocultar sus verdaderos sen timientos y tal vez comenzar su propia búsqueda.

«Te agrada, en verdad, Jasper. Toma mi polla en tu boca. Pronto me rogarás por ella. Ponte de rodillas y ruega, ruega como debe hacerlo un esclavo».

Jasper se despertó con una blasfemia y se encontró en el suelo. Intentó no tener náuseas. El sabor asqueroso de su vieja pesadilla perduraba en su boca. Sangre, sexo y dolor. Nunca olvidaría esa combinación única de olores y sensacio nes. El débil placer y la anticipación en la voz de Yusef Alistar cerca del oído de Jasper (demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, maldición).

Días interminables de permanecer excitado y estar en vilo, de sentirse desesperado por encontrar alivio, odiando su falta de control. También temor y humillación por no haber podido evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara y deseara, incluso cuando su mente gritaba de horror. Tocó la cicatriz en relieve escondida debajo de su largo cabello, en su nuca. Una serie de iniciales, grabadas a fuego para siempre en su carne.

No le había importado brindarles servicios a las muje res. Por lo general, eran fáciles de complacer y le habían ense ñado mucho sobre el placer. Pero después del primer hombre, había intentado huir. Fue entonces cuando la señora Tezoli le presentó a Yusef. Le había dicho a Jasper que debía apren der una dolorosa lección y que Yusef estaría más que feliz de enseñársela.

Los dedos de Jasper se cerraron alrededor de la bote lla que estaba tirada, y tomó un trago de brandy. No había visto a Yusef en persona desde hacía doce largos años, aunque el bastardo a menudo visitaba sus pesadillas. Durante los dos años que le habían obligado a soportar que Yusef le tocara, había estado cerca de quebrarse. Solo la vigilancia constante de Emmett había salvado su cordura y su vida.

Se estremecía. En el nombre de Dios. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado Yusef? Y algo más importante, ¿para qué? Des pués del primer segundo de incredulidad, Jasper había lu chado contra un instinto imperioso de estrangular al hombre con sus propias manos.

Con otra maldición, se sentó. Estaba en el estudio. Al guien había entrado, había vuelto a encender el fuego y había ordenado algunos de sus excesos. Un dolor de cabeza de di mensiones monstruosas latía detrás de sus sienes. Con caute la alargó la mano y encontró un pequeño bulto en su sien. Colocó la botella vacía de brandy con cuidado sobre la chime nea alicatada. Era probable que el personal imaginara que Alice y él habían tenido su primera batalla marital y que él ha bía perdido.

Maldición. Alice había estado allí. Le había arrojado un libro, y él había estado demasiado ebrio como para esquivado.

Se quitó el cabello de los ojos. Cuando ella se enfrentó a él, había comenzado a herirla de manera deliberada. Sabía que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. La mirada en sus ojos al contar los cotilleos de su vieja amante le habían he cho sentir mal.

Había intentado hacer que confiara en ella y, como de costumbre, él respondió con otro golpe. Gruñó. El sonido re sonaba en su cabeza. No dejaba que nadie insinuara que el gran Jasper Masen había abierto su corazón a una mujer y había expuesto sus más profundos temores. Sin embargo, ella se había recuperado y se había alejado de él, con la barbilla en alto. Su serenidad continuaba asombrándolo.

Su débil sonrisa desapareció. Debería contarle que el ridículo listado que había confeccionado con sus compañeros había desaparecido de su cabeza al conocerla. Aún más impor tante, debía saber que Victoria ya no era su amante.

El reloj del vestíbulo tronó nueve veces. Jasper se puso de pie tambaleando y buscó en vano la chaqueta. Volvió a atar su pañuelo de cuello y se alisó hacia atrás el cabello. Era hora de hacer algo que hubiera sido impensado algunos meses atrás. Debía subir, ponerse presentable y disculparse con Alice.

No estaba en su habitación. No lo esperaba en la sala de desayuno. Negándose a sucumbir ante la ansiedad, Valentín llamó a su criada.

-Milady salió esta mañana temprano a desayunar en un evento al aire libre en Strawberry Hill, milord.

-Gracias, Sally.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza para que la mujer se re tirara. Parecía que Alice no lo evitaba después de todo. ¿Quién podía culparla por asistir a sus obligaciones sociales sin él? Terminó el desayuno y arrugó el entrecejo hacia la silla vacía. De repente, se sintió incómodo en el silencio. ¡Maldición! Aún estaba intranquilo. No era propio de Alice retroceder ante un desafío. Había esperado encontrarla en el desayuno, agi tando banderas y con el mosquete preparado para continuar con la batalla.

Se puso de pie con la intención de ponerse su vesti menta de montar y seguirla. Antes de llegar a su habitación, dudó en las escaleras. Había arreglado una reunión con Emmett y su banquero sobre la pérdida constante de ingresos de su negocio, una reunión que no podía esperar. El hurto y la falta de honradez tenían la facilidad de salirse de control a menos que se los erradicara con eficiencia implacable.

Después de cambiarse de ropas, regresó al vestíbulo y tomó el sombrero y el abrigo de montar de manos de su ma yordomo. Subió al coche de viaje, asió las riendas, y de mane ra intencionada le dio la espalda al camino hacia Alice. ¡Maldi ción! Estaría en casa para la cena. Se disculparía entonces.


	12. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Jasper arrugó el entrecejo hacia su mayordomo. -¿Qué queréis decir con «Su Señoría se ha marcha do»? ¡Se suponía que me informaríais cuando llegara!

-Lo siento, milord, pero era mi tarde libre. -Bryson hizo una reverencia, con el rostro imperturbable -No supe que Su Señoría había regresado a casa hasta que la vi volver a marcharse.

Jasper dio media vuelta y volvió a dirigirse escaleras arriba. Entró a la alcoba de Alice y encontró a su criada orde nando las prendas tiradas. Él levantó las medias de seda que estaban sobre una silla. Un toque de rosas entibiaba el aire y le recordaba la piel tersa de Alice.

-¿Adónde se dirigía la señora esta noche?

Sally casi tira la pila de prendas que llevaba al hacer una torpe reverencia.

-Creo que milady iba a un baile en Vauxhall Gardens con un grupo de amigos. -Le hizo otra reverencia -Señor.

Él se dirigió a su vestidor. Alice había evitado estar a so las con él durante los últimos dos días. Él había ordenado que estuviera presente durante la cena de esa noche, y parecía que lo desafiaba. ¿Pensaba que divertirse con amigos era más im portante que cenar con él? Arrugó el entrecejo hacia su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba como un esposo celoso: una sensación nueva para un libertino como él. Alice tenía todo su derecho de pa sar la velada con quien quisiera. Arrojó la media al suelo. ¡Maldición! Debió haberle hecho frente.

En los breves momentos que le había concedido duran te los últimos dos días, había actuado como la esposa perfecta. Su sonrisa serena y cortés, pero su expresión distante, eran suficientes para hacerle rechinar los dientes. Se suponía que él era el experto en mantener a la gente a distancia, no ella. ¿Ya habría renunciado a él? ¿Estaba preparada para cedérselo a Victoria sin luchar? De alguna manera la idea lo enfurecía.

Hurgó en el armario hasta que encontró un viejo traje dominó de seda negra y una máscara que combinaba. Asisti ría al baile de máscaras y la sorprendería. Quizá le resultaría más fácil atraer su atención en un baile público que en su pro pia casa. Al volver a entrar a su habitación, un destello de co lor sobre la almohada llamó su atención. Caminó hasta la cama y tomó el Libro Rojo que Alice había dejado allí para él.

Con rapidez hojeó las páginas hasta que encontró su última anotación.

_En el baile de máscaras, seré anónima. __Si __encontrara a un hombre que desee satisfacer algún placer ilícito, tal vez debería permitirle las licencias que mi marido encuentra tan irresistibles en otras. Tal vez comenzaría a comprender la atracción de los engaños y jugar el juego yo misma. Bajo el manto de la oscuridad, __o __en medio de la multitud, ¿me cono cerá y me buscará mi amante, u otro encontrará el deseo de su corazón? _

Valentín volvió a leer las palabras tres veces. Un tem blor de enfado posesivo lo sacudió. Había deseado un desafío, y aquí estaba. ¿Le pedía que fuera a su encuentro o se le ofrecería a otro? ¿Las licencias a las que hacía referencia eran aquellas que le había entregado a él como marido o aquellas que creía que él buscaba en otras mujeres? Su polla se endureció por adelantado. Sea lo que fuera que significaran sus palabras crípticas, la encontraría y le demostraría exactamente por qué era el úni co hombre que tenía la llave del deseo de su corazón.

Alice observaba la pista de baile atestada a través de la angosta abertura de su máscara plateada. Vauxhall Gardens se encontraba repleto, casi hasta estallar en la cálida neblina inesperada de la noche de otoño. Los faroles coloridos ilumi naban a aquellos que bailaban y proyectaban sombra sobre los ocupantes de los cuartos de descanso más aislados. En el aire había un intenso olor a vino. Parecía que el anonimato de una máscara alentaba a las personas a rebajar sus valores y a comportarse de una manera más inaceptable. Volvió a mirar a Emmett y a Maria, que estaban sentados en un cuarto de descanso terminando la cena. La punta de su pie repiqueteaba al ritmo de la música.

-Dama misteriosa, ¿le agradaría bailar?

Un hombre alto con un traje dominó azul y una más cara negra le hacía una reverencia. Por un momento, un tem blor de alarma se disparó en ella, le recordaba a Jasper. Pensar en su irritante esposo fue suficiente para enderezar la espalda y dejar de preguntarse si a él le importaría lo suficien te como para venir a su encuentro.

-Me encantaría.

La llevó al baile, sosteniéndola con firmeza de la cintu ra. Su boca carnosa dibujaba una delicada sonrisa.

-Me atrevo a decirle que está encantadora con ese disfraz.

Alice bajó la mirada a su corsé con cuentas y las finas piezas de múltiples capas de seda de sus pantalones de harén. Maria le había obsequiado el disfraz.

-Gracias. Dudo que sea una representación exacta de lo que aquellas damas usan en realidad, pero tenía que mante ner un grado de dignidad.

El caballero rio, dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos.

-Creo que tiene razón, señora. Aunque dicen que a cualquier hombre que se atreva a entrar en el harén del sultán lo asesinan. Por lo que, ¿quién puede verdaderamente decir si su disfraz es correcto o no?

Ella se concentraba en sus pasos mientras su compañe ro la acercaba más hacia la pista atestada. Cuando la música terminó, le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Desea algún refresco, señora?

Alice echó un vistazo hacia su grupo, pero lo había per dido de vista en el tumulto. Se recordó a sí misma que busca ba una aventura y colocó la mano sobre su brazo.

-Me encantaría.

Esperaba en una de las casetas de la planta baja que da ban a la pista de baile mientras su compañero buscaba los tra gos. La sutil posición elevada de la caseta le permitía ver por encima de la multitud que empujaba. Un baile de máscaras parecía atraer a todos los niveles de la sociedad. Al transcurrir la noche, se volvía más dificultoso distinguir entre el compor tamiento de los niveles más altos y los más bajos. Observó la hilera de casetas enfrente de ella. Tenía la extraña sensación de que la observaban.

Una sensación de malestar se deslizaba en su vientre. ¿Había permitido que su naturaleza impulsiva la descarriara? Como una mujer casada, quizá hubiera sido mejor enfrentarse a Jasper y acabar con el problema antes de decidir de ma nera imprudente embarcarse en la búsqueda de un amante.

Por otra parte, no era precisamente reconocida por su paciencia, ¿no? Si no hubiera contraído matrimonio con Jasper con tanta rapidez, ni siquiera estaría allí.

-Su ratafía.

Alice se volvió de un sobresalto cuando su compañero enmascarado regresó, y tomó la copa que le ofrecía.

-Parece un poco ansiosa, señora.

Su voz de clase alta la hizo sentir ridícula por su repen tina inquietud.

-En verdad, amable señor, nunca antes había estado en un baile de máscaras. Me siento un poco abrumada.

-Es interesante lo diferente que se comportan las personas cuando creen que están de incógnito ¿no es ver dad? -Apoyó la copa y se sentó junto a ella. Ella se puso ten sa cuando él le tomó la mano -Por ejemplo, nunca me atre vería a tocarla de esta manera si nos hubiéramos conocido bajo circunstancias más formales.

Permitió que sostuviera su mano enguantada, esperó para ver si su cuerpo respondía de manera instantánea hacia él como lo hacía con Jasper. El rostro de él se acercó y sus labios tocaron los suyos en un casto saludo. Alice cerró los ojos. No sentía nada. Sería mucho más fácil si solo fuera una mujer apasionada que se excitara con cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo iba a vencer a Jasper si nadie se igualaba a él?

-¿Señor, señor? -Una voz persistente detrás de Alice hizo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, muchacho? -Por primera vez, había un tono de irritación en la voz de su compañero.

-Tengo una nota para usted, señor. Dice que es ur gente. Algo sobre su hermana.

-No tengo hermana. ¿Está seguro de que es para mí? Alice suspiro de alivio mientras su supuesto preten diente saltaba por encima de la pared de la caseta y seguía al muchacho en medio de la multitud. Quizá no estaba del todo preparada para disfrutar de una aventura como había creído.

Una mano apretó con fuerza su boca. -No grites.

En su angustia, Alice intentó morderla. Su captor blas femó en una lengua extranjera antes de girarla para que lo mirara. Su rostro estaba cubierto a medias con una máscara de seda negra, pero Alice no tuvo dificultad en reconocer la ex quisita boca de Jasper ni el brillo de sus ojos violeta a través de las hendiduras de la máscara. Luchó contra el deseo de lanzarse a su pecho. Una sensación persistente de indignación le recordaba por qué había ido al baile sin él.

Retiró la mano de su boca y bajó la mirada. Alice le de dicó su sonrisa más radiante.

-Jasper, ¡qué sorpresa tan encantadora! ¿Has venido con lady Ingham?

La boca de él se tensó. -Por supuesto que no.

-Ah, has venido a conocer a otra mujer, entonces.

-Supuse que podrías decir eso. -Una débil sonrisa vibraba en el rostro de Jasper.

Alice ignoró la queja traicionera de su estómago. -Bueno, deberías irte por si mi pretendiente regresa. No le agradará que tenga que presentarle a mi esposo.

Jasper se alejó de ella. Corrió las cortinas del frente de la caseta con un fuerte ruido, aislándolos de la multitud colorida. -No regresará.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada de lo que deba avergonzarme. ¿Qué hay de ti? -Avanzó hacia ella, con paso decidido. Ella resistió un impulso de retroceder.

-Estaba pasando una noche encantadora hasta que llegaste.

-¿De veras? -Jasper se elevó por encima de ella -Entonces quizá necesites que te recuerde que eres mi esposa.

Alice levantó la barbilla.

-Creí que habíamos acordado que no me quejaría de tus amantes. ¿Por qué deberías preocuparte por los míos? -Yo no acordé nada. Eres mi esposa, no necesitas de ningún otro amante.

Su arrogancia encendió la ira instantánea de ella.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que me agrada el sexo, me agrada mucho, y que tal vez no seas capaz de brindarme lo suficiente?

Sacó la mano y asió el brazo de ella. -No cites mis propias palabras.

Alice se soltó. Por la firmeza de su boca, se daba cuenta de que había logrado superar su habitual reserva sonriente. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente como para provocado más? Una sen sación de anticipación sexual se desplegaba dentro de ella.

-Si tengo que compartirte con otras mujeres, me de bes la misma cortesía.

Él rio sin humor.

-Yo no comparto. -Enrolló el brazo en su cintura y la acercó. Su boca descendió y tomó posesión de la suya con una intensidad brutal. Alice lo besó, mordiendo su labio, cla vando las uñas en la suave piel de su nuca. Él se apartó y la miró fijamente.

-Victoria Ingham ya no es mi amante.

-¿De verdad? ¿Has encontrado a alguien más?

La sujetó con más fuerza.

-No necesito a nadie más, te tengo a ti.

-Pero has dicho que era incapaz de satisfacer tus deseos. -A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, su voz temblaba -Has dicho que no era lo suficientemente buena.

-Alice, estaba ebrio y dije una cantidad de cosas in creíblemente estúpidas y desconsideradas, pero nunca dije que no fueras lo suficientemente buena.

Lo miraba con furia. -Lo diste a entender.

-Entonces soy un imbécil. -Rozó su pulgar por su labio inferior -Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Alice miraba su labio inferior hinchado, deseaba volver a morderlo, para probar su sangre y obligado a reaccionar. Los dedos de él subieron desde la cintura para acariciar la par te inferior de su corsé bordado.

-Si estás decidida a continuar con esta cuestión, te enseñaré exactamente lo que necesito de una amante y podrás decidir si deseas ser esa mujer o no.

-¿Y si decido que has ido demasiado lejos? Sus dedos se tensaron sobre su pecho.

-Entonces me dirás que deseas ir a casa y te llevaré. Pero perderás el derecho de quejarte si tengo una amante.

-Y tú perderás tu derecho a quejarte si yo tengo un amante.

Los labios de Jasper se curvaron. -De acuerdo.

Alice tomó de un tirón su cabeza para darle otro beso ardiente. Su cuerpo ya estaba excitado debido a su pícara su gerencia de pasar una noche de pasión sexual desenfrenada. Los dedos de él se deslizaron dentro del corsé y tiraron del aro de su pezón mientras su otra mano se extendía sobre sus nal gas. Estaba excitado. Su polla irradiaba calor contra la fina seda de sus pantalones de harén.

Alice gimió cuando él arqueó la espalda de ella sobre su brazo y tomó su pezón en la boca. Envuelta en la pasión de las manos habilidosas y la boca de Jasper, se olvidó de la multi tud que había fuera de la caseta y del hombre que de manera momentánea había despertado su interés.

-Vaya, eres tú, Jas. –Ni siquiera el sonido de la voz de alivio de Emmett avergonzó a Alice. Jasper la colocó delante de él; sus manos aún toqueteaban su pezón expuesto. Emmett se relamió, tenía los ojos puestos en los pechos de Alice -Discúlpame, estaba preocupado por Alice. No me di cuenta de que estaba contigo.

-Está bien que intentaras encontrada, Emmett -dijo, Jasper-, pero está bastante segura.

-Puedo verlo. -Emmett le guiñó el ojo a Alice -¿Quieres que me asegure de que no os molesten?

-Sería muy amable de tu parte, Alice y yo tenemos algo que discutir antes de continuar con la diversión de la noche.

Emmett cerró la puerta y los dejó solos. Ella le sonrió con desconfianza a Jasper.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas discutir?

Jasper se apoyó contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Dime por qué te has vestido como una esclava turca.

-El disfraz es un obsequio. -Alice cruzó las manos en actitud protectora sobre su corsé con pedrería.

-¿De quién?

-De Maria Pettifer, ¿por qué?

Jasper se enderezó.

-¿No creíste que era extraño que te obsequiara un disfraz que podría traerme recuerdos desagradables?

Allice se mordió el labio y pasó sus dedos por los pantalones de seda.

-¿Te ofende?

La rodeó, con la expresión pensativa.

-Es probable que fuera esa la intención, pero soy lo suficientemente maduro para ignorar el desprecio. -No creí...

Jasper subió su mano.

-Me agradaría saber qué pensabas cuando permitiste que ese hombre te besara.

Los dedos de Alice se curvaron al cerrar los puños. Miraba de manera insolente a Jasper.

-Quería saber si me hacía sentir como tú.

Él se acercó más hasta que la seda negra de su traje do minó rozó su brazo desnudo. A pesar de su cercanía, su voz apenas se oía.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

Se estremeció cuando tomó su mandíbula con sus fuertes dedos.

-¿Te excitó? ¿Pensaste en abrir más que la boca para él? Allí estaba otra vez. Una ráfaga de peligro y profunda pasión debajo de su sonrisa insulsa.

-Soy tu esposa.

Jasper sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo recordaras porque, como tu esposo, tengo el derecho de... castigarte cuando te comportas mal. -Se sentó en una silla en el centro del cuarto y tomó la mano de Alice -¿Has dicho que podía tratarte como me plazca esta noche?

Alice apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza antes de que él tirara de su muñeca y le diera la vuelta sobre su re gazo. El rostro de ella se acaloraba mientras miraba el suelo. Se puso tensa cuando el aire frío subió por la parte trasera de sus piernas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por escapar, Jasper la mantenía inmóvil, con un brazo sujetaba con firmeza su cin tura y la presionaba contra su regazo.

-He deseado hacer esto desde el primer día en que te vi. Dobló sus faldas y acarició sus nalgas desnudas con su mano sin guante. Ella se estremeció cuando su mano le dio una fuerte palmada. Azotó su otra nalga y luego regresó a la primera, alternó los golpes y el lugar en el que caían hasta que su piel se encendió por el calor. Ella tuvo que morderse el la bio para evitar gritar mientras la sensación de escozor crecía.

-Por favor, Jasper...

Se detuvo. En lugar de liberada, su mano se deslizó entre sus nalgas y acarició su sexo. El calor la absorbió cuan do él deslizó dos dedos largos en su interior. Ella gritó cuan do la palma de su otra mano se unió a sus nalgas doloridas, presionándola contra sus dedos encerrados y aumentando su placer culpable.

Cada azote que se sumaba al tormento la llevaba más profundamente dentro de un torbellino de sentimientos en el que ya no podía distinguir entre placer y dolor. Su vagina apre taba alrededor de sus dedos mientras ella luchaba por acabar.

Retiró la mano. Alice intentó con desesperación escapar de él.

-Quédate quieta, Alice. Cuanto más luches conmigo, más tardará.

Con el rostro colorado, Alice bajó la mirada a la alfombra raída. Si alguien mirara hacia adentro, se vería muy ridícula, tendida sobre la rodilla de su esposo, con las nalgas rojas y al al cance de la mirada de cualquier hombre. Dios, deseaba acabar.

Jasper acariciaba su delicada carne. Su mano se sen tía fría contra su piel caliente y dolorida.

-No beses a otros hombres. No me agrada.

-Solo si dejas de besar a otras mujeres.

Se mordió el labio cuando la mano de él le dio un golpe en la nalga, llevando su placer anterior a lo desconocido. Para distraerse de la intensidad de sus emociones, contó seis pal madas más hasta que los dedos de él volvieron a tocar su sexo. Un dedo tocaba su capullo, otro penetraba su vagina, mientras el pulgar le presionaba el ano.

La mantuvo de esa manera, en equilibrio sobre su mano, inmóvil. Sus pezones deseaban que los succionara mientras su útero vibraba para que lo colmaran. ¿No com prendía que necesitaba que él se moviera?

Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Tienes algo para decirme? Sara cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué deseas que te diga? -gimió mientras él reti raba las manos, dejándola extendida sobre su regazo como una manta laxa.

-Sino lo sabes, tal vez deberíamos continuar con el castigo. -Pasó un dedo entre sus nalgas -Me agrada verte así, tendida ante mi placer. -La volvió sobre su espalda. Ella dio un grito entrecortado cuando sus nalgas doloridas tocaron sus muslos firmes. Bajó su exiguo corsé, su boca descendió hasta su pezón y succionó con fuerza.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, volvió a girada sobre su estómago. Bajó la mano, volvió a calentar su piel ex citada, acumulando calor en la vagina. Deseaba acabar. -Jasper, lo lamento.

Otra palmada.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Haber dejado que otro hombre me besara. -Otra palmada -Eres el único hombre que deseo que me bese.

Se puso tensa, esperaba el próximo golpe, pero no hubo nada. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras esperaba algún signo de que él hubiera entendido. Los dientes de él mordieron su nalga derecha, y ella gritó.

-Bien.

La apartó de su regazo. Ella lo miró. Temía hablar por si él cambiaba de opinión y la volvía a colocar sobre sus rodillas. -Es hora de que nos marchemos. -Extendió la mano, con una ceja levantada de manera desafiante.

Alice tomó su mano. Aunque su cuerpo rugía por la in satisfacción, su mente tenía demasiado temor para intentar ocuparse de eso. Alisó sus prendas y permitió que la envolvie ra con su capa.

La llevó directamente por los jardines hasta el carruaje que aguardaba. En cierto modo, Alice esperaba que Emmett le ex presara a Maria sus disculpas. Se estremeció cuando sus nalgas tomaron contacto con el asiento de cuero y se pregun taba si Jasper lo había notado.

Se sentó frente a ella. Su pulgar derecho se movía de ma nera rítmica sobre el enorme bulto en sus pantalones blancos mientras miraba con firmeza sus pechos. Alice apretó las piernas y esperó a que el vaivén del carruaje la llevara a la liberación. -No acabes.

Alice miró con furia a Jasper. Él le sonrió de manera perezosa.

-Ese privilegio es mío esta noche, ¿lo recuerdas? -Aceptaste ponerte en mis manos.

Creía que él no necesitaría toda su mano para ayudarla a llegar al clímax, era probable que un solo dedo fuera sufi ciente. Después de un rato, el carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de una discreta casa blanca de estuco de uno de los vecindarios más nuevos cercanos a Mayfair. Jasper se quitó la máscara.

-¿Estás preparada para la aventura? Esta es la Casa de Placer de la señora Helene, donde cualquier fantasía puede convertirse en realidad.

Alice aceptó que la ayudara a bajar del carruaje mientras observaba el gran edificio. Si este era el lugar que había mencionado Victoria Ingham, Alice se sorprendía, esperaba algo más sórdido y ruinoso.

El interior de la casa estaba amueblado con tanto lujo como el de la suya. Las paredes estaban adornadas con seda escarlata, y cubiertas de cuadros que retrataban todo tipo de actividad apasionada. Quien quiera que fuera la señora, era evidente que tenía fondos inagotables y amigos influyentes para administrar un establecimiento a tan gran escala.

Al final de la ancha escalera, había un gran salón con algunas personas. La mayoría de las mujeres llevaban másca ras como la de ella. En una esquina había una cantina y cria dos de librea que servían tragos. En otra área había una multi tud de cojines de seda en el suelo donde las personas podían sentarse o recostarse con sus parejas.

Alice no podía quitar la vista de una pareja de acróbatas en el centro de la sala que solo vestían una pintura dorada y apenas algo más. Cada postura de ballet terminaba con una pareja en una posición sexual diferente. Alice tragó con fuerza mientras la pequeña mujer hacía un arabesco perfecto aun cuando el hombre la penetraba con su pene desde atrás.

-Son buenos, ¿no es verdad?

La voz de Jasper casi asusta a Alice, estaba muy ab sorta en el cuadro vivo erótico que exponían delante de ella. -¿Es aquí donde vienes a divertirte, Jasper? -Es taba orgullosa de su voz calma.

-Solía venir aquí con mucha frecuencia. -Le son rió -Desde que te conocí, he observado más de lo que he participado. -La adentró más en el salón.

-No comprendo. ¿La gente se les puede unir? Jasper saludó con la cabeza a la pequeña dama rubia al otro lado de la sala.

-Si lo desean, pueden hacerla. Por un enorme arancel anual, por supuesto. -La llevó hacia un pasillo largo que los alejaba del salón. Había puertas pintadas de blanco a ambos lados que parecían continuar sin fin. ¿La casa se extendía has ta el vecino de atrás? Parecía probable.

Alice se detuvo a leer la pequeña placa de la puerta más cercana. Se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué significa «Pequeñas Señoritas»?

-¿Por qué no entramos a ver?

Alice casi da un traspié cuando Jasper abrió la puerta y ella entró a la oscuridad. A sus ojos les llevó un momento acostumbrarse a la iluminación tenue. Había cinco hileras de sillas, con diferentes personas que miraban a un escenario que parecía representar la entrada de una mansión de Londres.

Mientras ella observaba, dos muchachas entraron brin cando desde la izquierda del escenario hacia un lacayo guapo que estaba firme del lado de afuera de la puerta. Al pasar por delante del lacayo, la muchacha más alta rozó el frente de sus pantalones con los dedos. Para cuando la segunda muchacha repitió la acción, Sara pudo ver que su erección crecía. Él conti nuaba de pie en el lugar, como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

Jasper se sentó a su lado. Alice le susurró en el oído: -No son niñas. La mujer rubia al menos debe tener mi edad.

-Shhh... -Jasper pellizcó el lóbulo de su oreja -Recuerda, este lugar es para las fantasías.

Después de un momento, las muchachas volvieron a aparecer. Esta vez, la rubia y más baja, se puso de puntillas y besó al lacayo en la boca. La muchacha morena ahuecó su mano en la entrepierna de él y presionó la palma de su mano contra su falo. Cuando las muchachas retrocedieron, el lacayo continuaba mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Solo la prueba visible de su excitación hacía que se viera diferente a cual quier otro lacayo de guardia con el que Alice se hubiera topado alguna vez.

-No es precisamente justo para el pobre hombre.

-No te olvides, él eligió este papel también. -Alice tembló cuando Jasper hundió su dedo en su corsé escotado y jugueteó con su pezón.

En la tercera pasada, la muchacha de cabello oscuro be saba al lacayo mientras la rubia desabotonaba sus pantalones, cubría el pene del lacayo con un pañuelo y deslizaba su mano por dentro. Alice entraba en calor al observar a la muchacha darle placer al lacayo a través del delicado pañuelo de encaje. Las manos de él se cerraron en puños a los lados cuando ella bombeó con fuerza y él acabó sin un sonido.

La muchacha morena tomó el pañuelo empapado y lo presionó contra sus labios mientras la rubia abotonaba los pantalones del lacayo.

-¿Es todo? -susurró Sara mientras las muchachas volvían a desaparecer. Miró alrededor del cuarto. ¿Por qué no se había ido nadie?

Jasper tomó la mano de ella y la apoyó sobre su entrepierna. -Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De quién es en verdad esta fantasía.

Alice acariciaba con delicadeza su falo mientras las mu chachas aparecían otra vez. Jasper apretó su pezón más fuerte, volvió a despertar el calor que había encendido antes.

Cuando las muchachas se detuvieron y rieron junto al lacayo, él se movió de su puesto y sujetó a ambas mujeres contra la pared. Ninguna de ellas hizo un intento por resistir se. Alice apenas pudo respirar cuando él levantó a la mujer más pequeña y la penetró. Aun cuando empujaba dentro de ella, su otra mano desaparecía en el corsé de la muchacha de cabello oscuro.

En diez golpes enérgicos, la rubia acabó. El lacayo la liberó, levantó a la otra mujer, y también le dio placer. Alice asió con más fuerza el pene de Jasper. Él se movió en el asiento.

-Con cuidado, amor. Podría necesitarlo más tarde.

El lacayo acercó a ambas mujeres hacia él y por fin aca bó. Su pene se clavaba entre sus caderas mientras acariciaba con la nariz los pechos de una de las mujeres y toqueteaba los de la otra. Antes de que Alice protestara, Jasper apretó su brazo y la volvió a llevar hacia el pasillo. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y lo observó.

-¿Por qué alguien desearía vivir esa fantasía? Él sonrió.

-Es habitual entre las jovencitas que se han criado en grandes casas en las que los lacayos fueron elegidos por su atractivo. Me imagino que la mayoría de las mujeres que par ticipan liberan una fantasía atrevida que nunca habrían podi do llevar a cabo como jovencitas solteras.

-¿Y el hombre?

-Puede ser que sea un verdadero criado de aquí o bien un caballero que tiene curiosidad por saber cómo sería que las jovencitas de la casa lo consideraran un blanco ideal.

Alice lo miraba fijamente mientras Jasper bajaba la vista hacia sus pechos. Inhaló, sus orificios nasales se ensancharon.

-A pesar de tus palabras, creo que lo has disfrutado. Puedo oler tu excitación. Si te tocara ahora, mis dedos queda rían húmedos.

-Entonces, tócame.

-Aún no.

Con frustración Alice se acercó un paso, sus pechos ro zaron su chaleco. Sus caderas rodeaban su erección. Con deli cadeza, él apretó sus nalgas sensibles.

-Creo que hay una habitación más, antes de que piense en follarte. -Hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo -¿Hay un periodo de tiempo en particular o situación que requieras? Una advertencia: cuanto más avances por el pasillo, más oscu ras se vuelven las fantasías.

Alice se alejó de él. Al caminar leía los letreros de cada una de las habitaciones. Se detuvo delante de la quinta puerta. -«Ritual Romano», suena interesante. ¿Podemos en trar aquí?

Esta vez abrió la puerta ella misma, se anticipó a la os curidad de la habitación anterior pero, en cambio, encontró una infinidad de lámparas de aceite. Había una serie de chaises longues dispuestas en un círculo alrededor de una fuente. Una música suave flotaba en el aire perfumado. La tocaba un solo músico en un balcón que había encima de su cabeza.

Hombres y mujeres ocupaban los divanes para ban quetes. Todos llevaban coronas y variantes de vestidos roma nos. Algunos estaban vestidos como esclavos. Nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada. Jasper tocó el brazo de Sara e hizo un gesto hacia una puerta alejada.

-Si deseas quedarte, debemos cambiamos.

Alice lo siguió al vestuario revestido de espejos. Una mujer la ayudó a ponerse una suave franja blanca de fino lino y una corona de hierbas con perfume dulce y flores. Jasper lucía como en casa con una corta toga blanca. La condujo hacia uno de los divanes acolchados y se recostó con un solo movi miento fluido, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano.

Ella decidió sentarse en los almohadones del suelo jun to a él. Un esclavo les acercó copas del vino tinto espeso de la fuente y bandejas de uvas, queso de cabra blando y pan plano. Alice se relajó hacia atrás contra el diván mientras Jasper pasaba la mano sobre su cabello.

-¿Esto es más de tu agrado? -murmuró él mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cuello y bajaban hacia sus pechos. -Parece muy civilizado.

Su suave risa entre dientes movió los finos cabellos de su nuca.

-Entonces te agrada. Pero no es siempre todo tan simple aquí.

Alice levantó la mirada cuando una mujer vestida de esclava le ofreció a Jasper más vino. Cuando él alzó la copa, la mujer apoyó a propósito su pecho desnudo contra su piel. Alice miró con furia a la mujer mientras que Jasper no hacía nada para evitar el contacto.

-Ah -dijo él-, aquí viene el postre.

Un redoble de tambores atrajo la atención de Alice hacia el centro de la habitación, donde cuatro hombres que no llevaban puesto nada más que taparrabos depositaron una gran fuente sobre la extensa mesa, quitaron la tapa abombada para dejar al descubierto una mujer desnuda. Alice no podía evitar mirar. La piel de la mujer estaba maquillada con polvo dorado y sus pezones estaban pintados de plateado, como sus labios.

El flautista comenzó una nueva canción, y la mujer co menzó a moverse. Su baile le recordaba a Alice a una serpiente mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas y balanceaba las ca deras al ritmo del sensual golpe del tambor. Aun bailando, bajó de la mesa deslizándose y se arrodilló delante del primer diván, donde estaba recostado un hombre calvo.

Mientras el volumen de la música se incrementaba, ella ahuecó la mano en su pecho y se lo ofreció al hombre. Con el aliento de sus camaradas comensales, el hombre tomó el pezón dentro de su boca y succionó con fuerza. Uno de los portadores de la bandeja apareció detrás de la mujer y frotó su polla contra sus nalgas antes de penetrada desde atrás.

Alice levantó la mirada hacia Jasper. Su atención permanecía en ella en lugar de estar en la complicada cópula que llevaban a cabo delante de ellos, su sonrisa se amplió cuando dos personas más se unieron al apiñamiento de cuer pos que estaban en el suelo. La mujer pelirroja del diván de al lado de ellos se arrastró hacia otro de los portadores de la ban deja y deslizó la boca en su polla.

A Alice le resultaba difícil distinguir qué cuerpo excita do pertenecía a qué persona. Un hombre tenía la cabeza hun dida entre las piernas de una mujer mientras que otra succio naba su pene; sus dedos estaban demasiado ocupados friccionando la vagina de una tercera mujer.

Ella se volvió hacia Jasper. -¿Tú haces esto?

-Puede ser divertido cuando eres joven y ansías el sexo más que la intimidad. Personalmente prefiero saber exactamente a quién o a qué estoy follando. -Se inclinó para besada, rodeó su cintura con el brazo, y la llevó con firmeza contra su lado -No obstante es excitante, ¿no es verdad?

No podía negado; su cuerpo temblaba por la necesidad de explorar el de Jasper tan pronto como le fuera posible. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó al mirarla a los ojos. -Se me acaba de ocurrir la habitación ideal para ti. ¿Te agradaría probarla?

Salieron por encima de la muchedumbre retorcida de cuerpos y volvieron al pasillo. Alice sentía su piel extremada mente sensible, como si el más ligero roce fuera a enviada a la espiral de un clímax interminable. El mismo aire que respira ba parecía animarla a perder sus inhibiciones y unirse a las gracias eróticas. Reconocía por qué Jasper deseaba ir a un lugar así. De repente, comprendió su sed de explorar cada fa ceta de su sexualidad. ¿Dónde mejor que allí, en un ambiente tan opulento y discreto?

-Espera aquí un momento.

Jasper entró por una segunda puerta; la dejó sola en el pasillo. Ningún sonido penetraba el silencio profundo, aun que Alice no tenía dudas de que habría ruidos en abundancia dentro de la mayoría de las habitaciones. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la túnica y acarició su sexo hinchado. Pensar en la boca de Jasper en su cuerpo la hacía humedecerse aún más, miraba fijo las paredes de seda color crema. ¿Se arrepen tía que Jasper la hubiera ayudado a descubrir ese aspecto oculto de su sexualidad?

Negó con la cabeza. Aunque la dejara, había aprendido algo valioso. Le había hecho darse cuenta de que las mujeres también podían disfrutar del sexo, y que tenía derecho a su satisfacción sexual. Eran lecciones que la mayoría de las mu jeres nunca tendrían oportunidad de aprender. Al menos le había dado eso.

-Tengo tus prendas.

Él le dio su traje de harén. -Deja que te ayude a ponértelo.

Antes de que pudiera ayudada, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca. Sus brazos la envolvieron e inmovilizó sus caderas con firmeza contra las suyas. Ella lo besó con toda su sensualidad recién descubierta. Él respondió de la misma ma nera hasta que ella se ahogó en una oleada de deseo que crea ron juntos.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, sonreía. -¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-Por traerme aquí, por darme esta oportunidad de explorar mis fantasías y comprender las tuyas.

La expresión de él se agudizó.

-Quizá la otra habitación pueda esperar. Es hora de que descubramos nuestros propios juegos.

La habitación que eligió estaba decorada con cortinas doradas. La ropa de cama de satén color crema cubría la pe queña cama con dosel que estaba ubicada en una plataforma elevada en el centro. Jasper se preguntaba si Alice se daría cuenta de lo que significaba eso. Poco a poco le quitó las pren das, dejó al descubierto sus exquisitos pechos y su vagina. De seaba introducir su polla en su interior hasta que gritara de placer. Deseaba lamer y succionar su clítoris hasta que rogara más. Ella dejó que la sentara a los pies de la cama con dosel. Él observó la caída agitada de sus pechos y supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Se desvistió delante de ella. Tomándose su tiempo, la hizo esperar. Su polla extremadamente sensible latía mientras la liberaba de los pantalones. Alice lo miraba sin pestañear y emitía un delicado sonido de ansiedad. Él bajó la mano por su falo, la ahuecó en el saco y extendió los dedos.

-¿Es esto lo que deseas?

Alice asintió con la cabeza y se relamió. Él llevó la coro nilla de su polla hasta la boca de ella y la frotó de atrás hacia delante. Era magnífico sentirse libre con su esposa, era liberador que a ella pareciera agradarle su comportamiento escandaloso.

-Tengo un juego para ti. -Retrocedió un paso y co locó las manos de ella alrededor de los postes de la esquina de la cama -En la casa de la señora hay muchas maneras de satisfacerse uno mismo o de que a uno lo satisfagan. También hay muchos niveles de observación. -Echó una mirada a la habitación bien iluminada -En este momento tenemos pri vacidad total. Si lo deseáramos, podríamos abrir alguna de esas cortinas y dejar que otros nos observaran a través de los espejos y las mirillas.

Observó el rostro de Alice, no parecía horrorizada ante sus revelaciones. En realidad, su respiración se aceleraba. Jasper sonrió.

-Si lo deseáramos, podríamos permitir que otros en traran a la habitación y nos observaran. -Apretó fuerte la base de su falo -Incluso podríamos permitir que nos to quen, que se nos unan, que disfruten de nosotros.

Las pupilas de ella se dilataron, sus labios se abrieron.

La polla de Jasper vibraba en respuesta.

-El juego se llama «Cinco». El que acaba primero pierde. El ganador decide si abrimos las cortinas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Solo las cortinas? -Alice parecía vacilante, pero curiosa.

-Sí, por esta vez. Si elegimos continuar, tal vez suban las apuestas.

Él se puso tenso mientras Alice lo observaba. ¿Confiaba lo suficiente en él como para jugar?

Ella se aferró a los postes de la cama y abrió las piernas en una invitación silenciosa a continuar. Él apoyó las manos justo encima de las suyas. -¿Comenzamos?


	13. Chapter 14

**Gente linda este capítulo es extremadamente M así que quedan advertidas **

**CAPITULO 14**

-Cinco besos. Puedes comenzar.

Alice pestañeó hacia Jasper mientras él bajaba su rostro hasta el de ella. -¿En la boca?

-Sí... ¿Dónde más?

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó los labios cerra dos cinco veces con rapidez.

-Ahora es mi turno. -Se tomó más tiempo con las pequeñas caricias, delineando sus labios con la lengua, cam biando la presión y el ángulo de su boca contra la de ella.

Le sonrió.

-Esta vez, voy primero. Cinco besos con la boca abierta.

Ella se estremeció cuando él deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, reuniendo el fuego de deseo que había encendido antes. Sus manos permanecían aferradas a los postes de la cama; solo su boca se movía contra la suya en una delicada in vitación a explorar su lujuria. Succionó su lengua dentro de su boca, y ella luchó contra el deseo de gemir. Jasper besaba como los dioses y nunca dejaba de hacerla, incluso cuando de seaba continuar con otras cosas.

A pesar de su cautela inicial, Alice sabía que la acepta ción de ese lado de su naturaleza lo sinceraría con ella. Sentía como si antes solo hubiera rozado la superficie de su apetito sexual explosivo. Algo dentro de ella estaba encantado con sus avances escandalosos y respondía de la misma manera.

Para cuando la liberó, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus pezones tan tensos que le dolían. Le devolvió los besos, empujándolo hacia adelante con imprudencia, intentaba equi librar sus propias necesidades voraces con el deseo de ganarle.

Él jadeó cuando ella retrocedió. En la coronilla de su pene brillaba la humedad. Su propio néctar le goteaba por el muslo.

-Es difícil, ¿no es verdad? -murmuró él -Intentar empujarme del borde sin lanzarte al abismo. Aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. Es tu turno. Cinco lamidas en cada uno de mis pezones.

Alice sabía que adoraba que lo tocara de esa manera. ¿Sería su oportunidad de ganar? Con la primera caricia de su lengua, el pezón de él se endureció. Lo lamía lentamente, se deleitaba con la punta dura de su carne contra la suavidad de su boca húmeda. Las caderas de él se movían hacia ella, y su pene le rozó el estómago, dejando un vestigio de líquido naca rado pendiendo entre ellos.

Jasper bajó la mirada.

-Eso no cuenta. Es pre-eyaculación. Sabrás cuando acabe, te empapará. -Se inclinó hasta su pecho. Alice se sos tenía de los postes de la cama con toda su fuerza mientras él lamía despacio su pezón y el aro dorado que lo atravesaba. Gemía desde su garganta mientras ella se estremecía; deseaba acabar. Su polla rozó su vientre otra vez mientras le besaba el pezón. Era tan fácil para ella bajar la cabeza y tomarlo en su boca, tan placentero succionarlo y tenerlo en su poder.

-Alice...

Ella abrió los ojos. Sus pechos brillaban por su boca bajo la tenue luz de las velas. Estaba tan cerca del límite que aún podía sentir el tirón del oro en su piel caliente. Un débil brillo de sudor moteaba el pecho musculoso de Jasper al aparecer sobre ella.

-Es mi turno de comenzar otra vez. -Jasper ja deaba-. Esta vez voy a succionar tus pechos. Quédate quieta.

Tan pronto como sus labios se cerraron sobre su pe zón, Alice supo que perdería esa batalla en particular. La pri mera sensación de su orgasmo vibró a través de su cuerpo. Con un suave grito se inclinó hacia delante, sobre la seducto ra curva del hombro de Jasper. Lo mordía con fuerza mientras su clímax crecía y florecía en ella.

Cuando terminó de temblar, Jasper se apartó. -Has perdido. Elijo abrir las cortinas.

Ella no podía evitar mirarlo mientras cruzaba la habi tación a zancadas. Sus anchos hombros se estrechaban en una fina cintura y nalgas turgentes. Llevaba el oscuro manto de cabello recogido en la nuca. Su vista de frente era igual de im presionante, con expresión arrogante y confianza firme.

-¿Deseas volver a jugar, o admites la derrota?

Alice observaba de manera intencionada su miembro.

No podía permanecer con esa erección para siempre... ¿O sí? Había logrado su liberación; sin duda podría durar más tiem po que él esta vez.

-Jugaré otra vez.

-Si pierdes, abriré la puerta. -Volvió a su posición delante de ella, sus manos otra vez asían los postes de la cama -¿Qué harás si ganas?

-Excluir a todos y hacerte el amor hasta que quedes de masiado exhausto como para moverte por el resto de la noche.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Palabras atrevidas de una mujer que se toma en serio sus placeres. ¿De verdad crees que puedes dejarme exhausto?

-¿No es eso de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Probar que soy capaz de ser tu plena compañía sexual? -Se puso tensa. Esperaba su respuesta. ¿Y si había destruido el hechizo y él se refugiara detrás de su máscara sonriente de cortesía insulsa?

Él sonrió.

-Es mi turno de comenzar el juego. ¿Estás preparada para jugar? -La besó cerca de la boca cinco veces. Una parte de ella se aliviaba porque él hubiera comenzado otra vez des de el principio, el resto gritaba en protesta ante el incremento agonizante de sensaciones.

Para el momento en que Jasper terminó de succionarle los pezones, Alice se dio cuenta de que era evidente que un orgasmo no era suficiente para aplacar sus sensaciones de necesidad. Jasper parecía impasible ante su erección, que goteaba su pre-eyaculación de manera constante sobre la piel.

-¿Y luego qué? -Ella intentaba parecer tranquila, pero sabía que no engañaba a Jasper.

-Claro, no has avanzado más de este nivel en el juego anterior, ¿no es verdad? -Él bajó la mirada hacia su pene -Cinco lamidas en la coronilla de mi polla.

-¿Y para mí?

Sonrió. La confianza ardía en sus hermosos ojos. -Cinco lamidas en el clítoris. Incluso te dejaré jugar primero, si lo deseas.

Impaciente ante la posibilidad de hacerlo acabar antes de tener que soportar el tormento de su boca sobre su sexo, Alice inclinó la cabeza y observó su falo. Gotitas nacaradas flo recían de la abertura púrpura de la cima de su coronilla. Los músculos del vientre de él se contrajeron cuando ella lamió una gota de su pre-eyaculación en su boca con la delicadeza de un gato. Lamió otra vez, pasando la punta de la lengua por la abertura, explorando en su interior, moviéndose con rapidez en su carne hinchada. Él gimió en lo profundo de su garganta y empujó el miembro más profundamente dentro de su boca.

Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, él jadeaba, sus pupilas estaban agrandadas y negras, ocultando casi todo el color vio leta. Él logró esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

Alice se puso tensa cuando él deslizó las manos por los postes de la cama y cayó de rodillas delante de ella, su sexo vi braba con solo pensar en que la tocara. ¿Ya habría personas observándolos a través de los espejos y las mirillas? ¿Podría soportar sin acabar?

El primer roce delicado de Jasper sobre su piel sensi ble la hizo temblar. Su segunda caricia más fuerte hizo que deseara cogerlo del cabello y forzar su rostro contra ella hasta que la hiciera acabar con el vigor y durante el tiempo sufi cientes como para que ambos quedaran satisfechos. Apenas resistía la intensa necesidad mientras él la lamía una y otra vez. Cada roce diminuto de su lengua incrementaba la tensión y acrecentaba su necesidad insaciable.

Él se relamía como si estuviera desesperado por probar cada uno de sus sabores. Ella se preguntaba si se vería tan de pravada como se sentía. Estaba muy cerca de acabar otra vez, muy cerca. ¿La dejaría volver a jugar primero?

-Ahora cinco succiones de tu clítoris.

Se preparaba mientras él poco a poco volvía a arrodillar se con los brazos aún extendidos. Solo su boca podía tocarla. Alice inspiró cuando se llevó el clítoris dentro de la boca. Los de dos de ella se clavaron en los postes de roble de la cama mientras la enloquecía. Antes de poder detenerse, sus caderas se sa lieron de la cama y se movieron dentro de la boca ávida de Jasper. Llegó al clímax cuando oprimió la pelvis contra su boca provocadora, incapaz de detenerse incluso cuando mordió su clítoris y lo sostuvo con delicadeza entre sus dientes.

Su sonrisa al sentarse la puso furiosa.

-Has perdido otra vez. Abriré la puerta. ¿Tienes miedo de continuar? -Abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-No tengo miedo -le respondió Alice con brusquedad, incluso antes de darse cuenta de que era verdad.

Se volvió para mirada.

-Bien, porque lo estoy disfrutando.

-Yo también.

Se miraron el uno al otro en el pequeño espacio. -¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan erecto?

-Práctica. -Le guiñó el ojo mientras regresaba. Su miembro tieso apuntaba a su vientre. Antes de volver a su po sición, soltó la cinta de su cabello -¿Preparada para jugar?

Jasper se deslizó entre sus piernas abiertas. Dios, es taba tan cerca de acabar. Si las cosas continuaban como espe raba, ahora Alice obtendría la victoria. No necesitaba saber que él no tenía intención de permitir que alguien más se les uniera al acto amoroso. La buena disposición de ella para ju gar ya no lo sorprendía. La intensidad de su sensualidad com plementaba la suya de manera perfecta. Estaba asombrado y conmovido porque parecía haber encontrado su par sexual en su propia esposa.

-Estoy preparada, Jasper. -Le dio cinco besos cas tos en la boca y dejó que él hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras el juego progresaba, Jasper logró aferrarse a su cordura cuando ella le lamía el pene, y ella logró no aca bar cuando él le lamió el clítoris. Ella esperaba las instruccio nes siguientes, con los pezones tensos y húmedos por su boca, y el clítoris hinchado, su vagina goteando néctar. Dios, podría lamerla toda la noche.

-Para ti, cinco mamadas profundas de mi polla. Para mí, cinco incursiones de mi lengua en tu interior.

Se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, con cuidado de no dejar que su falo dolorido rozara la ropa de cama ni su piel. El sexo de ella se encontraba expuesto ante él, con los labios de la vagina hinchados y dándole la bienvenida. El clítoris estaba tan firme y erecto como el pene de él. Inspiró y deslizó la lengua en su interior. Utilizó la barbilla contra su piel para aumentar la estimulación mientras imitaba el movimiento de propulsión de su miembro. Ella se estremeció, pero no se quebró.

Cuando él se sentó, su rostro goteaba por su néctar. Le encantaba el olor y el sabor de su excitación.

-Ahora es mi turno.

Se puso de pie y se inquietó cuando ella se inclinó ha cia adelante, deslizó su boca por la longitud de su falo, y con lentitud lo succionó. Él apretó los dientes mientras sentía que sus testículos se contraían, preparados para acabar. Soportó tres succiones lentas y lascivas más, la tercera fue tan profun da que la coronilla de su pene golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta antes de abandonar la batalla. Se permitió acabar con severidad, con movimientos vibrantes.

La sonrisa de triunfo de ella era toda la recompensa que él necesitaba. -¡Gané!

Él soltó los postes de la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta. -¿Quedó satisfecho tu honor femenino?

Ella lo miró, con un indicio de especulación en los ojos. -¿Hay más para este juego de «Cinco», o hemos llegado al límite?

La sangre volvió a toda prisa a su pene mientras la ob servaba.

-¿Deseas jugar de nuevo?

-Si hay más por descubrir... ¿Qué sucede después de esto?

Él ahuecó la mano en su erección que crecía con rapidez. -El juego continúa utilizando los dedos para damos placer el uno al otro y termina con cinco caricias de mi polla en tu vagina y cinco caricias de tus dedos envueltos en mi falo hasta que uno de los dos grite clemencia.

Ella se extendió hacia adelante y lo acarició. -Quisiera tener tus dedos en mi cuerpo ahora.

Sin decir una palabra, él deslizó un dedo dentro de su vagina y apoyó la almohadilla de su pulgar en el clítoris. -Estoy a sus órdenes, señora.

Ella le asió la muñeca.

-Más dedos por favor, Jasper.

Agregó tres dedos más, sintió que su vagina apretaba.

Con un grito apagado, ella abrazó su cuello y lo arrastró hacia la cama. Él movía los dedos por su espeso néctar mientras es peraba que su pene alcanzara su tamaño máximo. Ella volvió en su búsqueda mientras él avanzaba con lentitud sobre su cuerpo, separando sus muslos.

-Primero los dedos y luego follando. ¿No era lo que deseabas?

Ella no respondió, su rostro acalorado se concentraba en el placer mientras se aferraba a sus hombros. Su miembro estaba preparado para ella ahora. Quitó los dedos y la penetró con rapidez y profundamente. Sus caderas empujaban hacia adelante y su piel golpeaba contra la de ella. Se retorcía deba jo de él, pero la mantenía inmovilizada en el colchón mientras olvidaba la delicadeza y solo empujaba en su interior, decidido a dejar su marca, a hacerla suya, a poseer su mismísima alma.

Él gritó su nombre al acabar. Con la mirada en la expre sión de satisfacción y complacencia de ella, de golpe se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No creía en el amor, aunque sabía dentro de su alma que amaba a Alice. Aho ra le pertenecía, y lucharía y mataría por quedarse con ella.

Lo sé este capítulo sí que fue muy fuerte pero a mí me encanto más cuando se da cuenta que muy en el fondo ama a Alice.

Reviews please!

Cecy amiga te quiero gracias por tu apoyo en todo baby


	14. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Alice golpeó la puerta principal de la casa de frente an gosto de los Pettifer. Maria la había invitado a tomar el té, entonces: ¿por qué no atendía nadie? Había transcurrido casi una semana desde el incidente lamentable en el baile de la casa del embajador, y no había sabido nada de los Pettifer has ta ese día.

Con un suspiro, Alice volvió a bajar los escalones e ins peccionó el exterior de la casa, todos los postigos estaban ce rrados y las cortinas corridas. Vacilante, bajó la mirada hacia los adoquines y se preguntó si habría hecho lo correcto en despedir a su carruaje hasta dentro de una hora.

Después de recibir la nota desesperada de Maria, había salido deprisa de la casa sin informarle a nadie de adón de se dirigía. Mientras se estremecía en los escalones, se le ocurrió que debió haber sido más cautelosa, teniendo en cuenta el estado de las cosas. Si sir James estaba involucrado en un complot para arruinar a Jasper y a Emmett, su presencia allí podría empeorar las cosas.

Y para ser honesta consigo misma, sabía que si veía al señor Alistar, le resultaría difícil contener su curiosidad acerca de cuál había sido exactamente su relación con Jasper. Reacia a permanecer bajo la llovizna, subió los escalones hasta la protección del pórtico.

-¡Alice!

Vaciló cuando oyó que alguien siseaba su nombre. Miró hacia abajo: a través de la verja de hierro que rodeaba el sótano vio que Maria la saludaba desde la puerta de la cocina. Si guió los escalones de piedra hasta un nivel inferior y, de un em pujón, la metieron en la cocina desierta. El olor graso a cordero asado colmaba la sucia habitación. Sin embrago, no había sig nos del cocinero que vivía allí, ni del mayordomo.

El cabello marrón de Maria estaba enredado sobre sus hombros. Se veía como si hubiera estado llorando. Su me jilla tenía la huella de un golpe. Alice le tomó el brazo.

-¿Estás indispuesta? ¿Ha sucedido algo con sir James? Maria miró alrededor de la cocina como si temie ra que su esposo estuviera esperándola debajo de la mesa.

-No te ha visto, ¿verdad?

-¿Sir James? No, no lo creo. No contestó la puerta.

He dejado mi carruaje en el parador en la esquina de la plaza y la crucé a pie.

Maria se sentó en un banco junto a la larga mesa de pino de la cocina.

-Gracias a Dios. -Levantó el rostro bañado en lágri mas y se tocó la mejilla amoratada -No me importa lo que me haga a mí. Debía advertirte.

La reciente felicidad de Alice se disolvió en una nube de duda. ¿Tenían algo que ver las lágrimas de Maria con el desagradable visitante de Turquía? Se sentó cerca de su amiga y le dio un pañuelo limpio. Luego de tocar con ligereza sus mejillas, Maria recuperó la calma.

-Esta mañana oí que sir James y el señor Yusef Alistar hablaban sobre tu esposo y sus negocios.

Alice intentaba disimular sus facciones, no deseaba que Maria pensara que estaba demasiado ansiosa por oír sus novedades.

-Parece que el señor Alistar cree poder manchar aún más la reputación de Jasper y arruinado por completo.

-No comprendo. Maria tragó con fuerza.

-Detesto ser la que te diga esto. El señor Alistar in siste en que tiene pruebas para decir que Emmett Hale y tu esposo son amantes.

-¡Eso es ridículo! -Alice casi ríe con la idea. Maria negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Alice, pero la gente siempre cotillea acerca del fuerte vínculo entre ellos. Algunos creen que la única ra zón por la que Jasper eligió contraer matrimonio contigo fue para evitar justamente un escándalo como este. -Se toca ba con ligereza los ojos con el pañuelo húmedo -Justo antes de tu boda, Emmett estuvo envuelto en un escándalo con un la cayo a quien acosaba. Alistar insiste en que Jasper contra jo matrimonio contigo para desviar la atención de Emmett y aca bar con los rumores sobre ellos.

Alice le dio una palmadita en la mano a Maria. -Sé que Emmett y Jasper están muy unidos. Fueron esclavos juntos. Sería extraño que no se convirtieran en amigos después de haber compartido una experiencia tan horrorosa.

En sus ansias por defender a Jasper y a Emmett, hacía todo lo posible por ignorar las suposiciones poco gratas de Maria acerca de las razones de su boda.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las uñas de Maria se clavaron en la palma de su mano.

-Según el señor Alistar, tu esposo y su socio han sido esclavos en un burdel turco que atendía tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

Alice recordó la reacción violenta de Jasper hacia Yu sef, la manera en la que Emmett interrumpió para defender a su amigo de las insinuaciones del otro hombre. Si Jasper en verdad había sido esclavo en un burdel, su comportamiento hacia Yusef era perfectamente razonable. Luchaba contra una sensación creciente de malestar. ¿Alguna vez habría intentado contarle la verdad sobre su pasado, o aún la consideraba demasiado inocente como para comprenderlo?

Maria apretó la mano de Alice, con una mirada dulcemente recurrente.

-El señor Alistar asegura que ha pagado por estar con ambos de manera carnal en más de una ocasión.

Alice no le dio importancia a la compasión evidente de Maria.

-Aun si creyéramos a ese hombre, lo que sucedió en el pasado no tiene relación con el presente.

-Pero si aún son amantes...

Alice buscaba en su memoria algún signo de que Emmett y Jasper la hubieran engañado. En verdad, estaban dema siado unidos, y Emmett tocaba a Jasper más que a otros hom bres. Pero entre las exigencias sexuales de ella, el trabajo y las obligaciones sociales, ¿cuándo encontraría el momento de en tablar una aventura amorosa peligrosa y socialmente desas trosa con su mejor amigo?

-Estoy segura de que has tenido buenas intenciones al contarme esto, Maria, pero...

-¡No comprendes! Hay más.

Maria se puso de pie, su agitación era evidente al caminar de un lado a otro de la fría losa.

-Al parecer, Jasper se puso en contacto con el se ñor Alistar y le ofreció reunirse con Emmett y con él en casa de la señora Helene el martes. -Se detuvo y observó a Alice -¿Sabes dónde es?

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos se alborotaban. ¿Por qué Jasper aceptaría encontrarse con el hombre al que aborrecía en la casa de placer que amaba?

-Sir James estaba preocupado de que el señor Alistar cayera en una trampa. Pero Yusef parece creer que Jasper está ansioso por reavivar su aventura. -Presionaba las manos sobre su pecho-. Ay, Alice, si se hace público que tu esposo está involucrado con otros hombres y que una vez ha sido esclavo sexual en un burdel, ningún hombre temeroso de Dios volverá a hacer negocios con él.

Maria se sentó con un crujido de seda.

-No oí nada más. El mayordomo apareció con el té y tuve que escabullirme. -Apretó la manga de Alice -No de seo que quedes envuelta en un escándalo horroroso. Sir James se enfureció al darse cuenta de que había oído. -Se tocó el moratón en la mejilla -Quizá podrías pensar en regresar con tus padres.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa forzada. ¿En verdad Maria creía que abandonaría a su esposo con tanta facilidad? -En realidad mi padre tiene previsto llegar a la ciudad mañana. Ya lo he arreglado para reunirme con él en el hotel Fenton para la cena.

Maria soltó el aliento.

-Me quedo más tranquila. Me siento mejor ahora que sé que tienes a alguien a quien recurrir. -Dudó, con el pañuelo aún apretado en la mano -No estoy muy segura de lo que sir James planea hacer con la información de Yusef. Si encuentro la ocasión, le rogaré que mantenga en secreto toda la cuestión. Tal vez él pueda convencer a Jasper de abandonar sus negocios y entonces no tendría que mencionar todo esto tan desagradable.

Alice solo miraba fijamente a Maria. Era muy probable que su amiga trepadora creyera que su posición en la sociedad significaba más para ella que la infidelidad y el posi ble encarcelamiento o ejecución en la horca por actos indecen tes de su esposo. Tampoco creía que Jasper abandonara sus negocios de buen grado.

Cogió el sombrero y se lo volvió a poner en la cabeza. -Maria, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? ¿Quién le presentó al señor Alistar a sir James?

-No estoy muy segura -respondió Maria, arrugando el entrecejo -Aunque es posible que fuera el pa dre de Jasper. Tiene muchos amigos influyentes en la embajada rusa y todos esos otros lugares del extranjero. -Con delicadeza empujó a Alice para que saliera por la puerta medio abierta de la cocina -Prométeme que te cuidarás.

Alice tomó la mano de Maria. -Gracias por contármelo.

El brillo de las lágrimas cubría los ojos de Maria. -Jasper fue muy importante para mí alguna vez. Detestaría que lo perdiera todo. Sé lo que se siente al estar en los niveles bajos de la sociedad.

Alice pensaba en ese comentario mientras regresaba a su carruaje. ¿En el fondo Maria estaba contenta de ver que su antiguo amante estaba envuelto en un escándalo? Se reprendió a sí misma por pensar eso. Maria había actua do con amabilidad a pesar de las amenazas físicas de su esposo para silenciarla; Alice debería ser más agradecida.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en una imagen ho rrorosa de Jasper y Emmett atrapados en un burdel. Sabía poco sobre cómo operaba una casa de mala fama, pero tenía una imaginación fértil. A un hombre tan orgulloso como Jasper debió haberle parecido devastador que lo poseyeran y lo utilizaran como un objeto. Sus dedos se retorcían al recor dar las numerosas cicatrices de su espalda.

¿Recibiría bien las novedades de que podría haber sido su padre quien le había presentado a Yusef a sir James? Sus peo res temores de traición se confirmarían y, ¿cómo resolvería eso? Alice se estremeció. Y si Yusef estaba ocupándose de venderle la información a su mayor competidor, no era de extrañar que es tuvieran atacándolos a escala personal y también comercial.

Las demás insinuaciones de Maria sobre Emmett y Jasper aún parecían ser absurdas. Parecía que Alistar esta ba preparado para utilizar cualquier medio para dañar y des truir a su esposo y a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué mejor manera que sugiriendo que eran amantes?

Alice respiró hondo cuando el carruaje disminuyó la velocidad y giró en la calle Half Moon. Alistar también aseguraba que todos ellos habían sido amantes en el pasado. ¿Po día haber algo de verdad en eso? A juzgar por la reacción de Jasper, cualquier contacto entre ellos no había sido placen tero para él ni mucho menos. Y si en verdad habían sido escla vos en un burdel, se imaginaba que habían tenido muy poca posibilidad de elegir quién compraba su tiempo.

Por primera vez, temblaba ante la idea de cuestionar a Valentín directamente. Su reacción sin duda sería desagrada ble. La confianza en él recién adquirida aún era algo muy pre ciado para desechada de manera deliberada. Sonrió cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Quizá podría arriesgarse a preguntarle a Emmett durante su paseo de esa tarde.

-¿Es verdad, Emmett?

Al amparo de la espantosa interpretación de la hija ma yor de los Dudson en el clavicémbalo, Alice repitió la pregunta. -¿Jasper y tú habéis sido cautivos en un burdel? Emmett la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia el fondo de la magnífica sala de estar. Su rostro sonriente no traicionaba la tensión que revelaban sus celestiales ojos azules.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso?

-Maria Pettifer.

Emmett arrugó el entrecejo.

-Los Pettifer se están volviendo un fastidio. Sabes que no puedo responder tus preguntas. Debes hablar con Jasper.

Con poca elegancia, Alice decidió intentar otra táctica. -¿Jasper y tú aún continuáis encontrándoos en casa de la señora Helene?

A Emmett se lo veía menos cauto. -De vez en cuando... ¿Por qué?

Mientras miraba su rostro angelical, Alice pensaba que no deseaba repetir la naturaleza de las revelaciones de Maria. Emmett ya había sufrido lo suficiente para que lo depri miera con nuevos cotilleo s e insinuaciones.

Alice intentó no quejarse cuando Victoria Ingham apa reció detrás de ella.

-Discúlpenme por escuchar, pero por supuesto que Jasper y Emmett aún se encuentran allí -dijo Victoria y le lanzó a Emmett una sonrisa desagradable –Si recuerdo bien, has exigido la presencia de Jasper allí todos los martes por la noche. -Palmeó la manga de Alice -Intenté advertirte sobre las pequeñas indiscreciones de Jasper, pero preferiste no escuchar. ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión de retirarte y ha cer el papel de esposa sufrida?

Alice ignoró a Victoria y concentró su atención en Emmett, cuya expresión glacial reflejaba la certeza de los comenta rios de Victoria. Su reciente sensación de satisfacción desapa recía. Sin duda, Jasper tenía una respuesta para todas esas preguntas. Debía creer que la deseaba solo a ella. Después de la noche que habían pasado juntos en casa de la señora Hele ne, le había dicho que era la única mujer que deseaba, y ella le había creído. Pero, ¿Y si también deseaba a un hombre?

Victoria Ingham se retiró, riendo. Alice tomó el brazo de Emmett y regresó a la sala de estar. Él la detuvo en la puerta. -Alice, habla con Jasper. Él es el único que puede responder tus preguntas.

Ella le sonrió para demostrarle que no estaba molesta.

Había sido demasiado impulsiva en el pasado. Había intenta do obligar a Jasper a confiar en ella, y no había funcionado. En realidad, solo se había vuelto más distante e incisivo. Tal vez debería aprender de sus errores. La idea de pedirle que se explicara él mismo esa vez era, en cierto modo, más aterrado ra que permanecer en la ignorancia. Por primera vez en su vida, intentaría ser paciente.


	15. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Alice miraba a Jasper mientras él dejaba que el laca yo volviera a llenar su copa de vino por tercera vez. Sin poder encontrar la valentía para enfrentarse a él, había intentado evitarlo desde las desastrosas conversaciones que había tenido con Emmett y Maria el día anterior. Él bebía a sorbos el vino, con la mirada misteriosa y distante. Estaba vestido en color gris paloma con un chaleco negro y un pañuelo de cuello blanco. No podía imaginarlo atendiendo a los clientes de un burdel. Sin duda, su padre no la hubiera entregado en matri monio a un hombre así. Para su alivio, Jasper parecía de masiado preocupado como para notar su estado de agitación.

-¿Saldrás esta noche? -preguntó Alice.

Jasper la miró, con la copa de vino a medio camino de su boca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que he olvidado? ¿Algún baile o musical nocturno a los que insistes en que asista contigo?

Alice apoyó el tenedor.

-Puedo salir perfectamente sola. El signor Clementi me pidió que lo acompañara a la ópera, y luego planeo ir a vi sitar a mi padre.

-Ah, he olvidado que tu padre estaba en la ciudad.

Dale mis saludos, ¿quieres? Y asegúrate de invitarlo a cenar mañana.

-Le tienes afecto, ¿no es verdad? Levantó una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me ha rescatado de una situa ción intolerable.

-Debiste haber sentido que tu deuda era cuantiosa para contraer matrimonio conmigo.

Su mirada se agudizó.

-Te lo he dicho, tu padre me ha salvado la vida. Creo que mi deuda con él va más allá del simple dinero. ¿Por qué preguntas esto ahora? Tu padre debe haberte explicado sus razones para aceptar la unión.

Alice mantenía su mirada.

-No quería que me casara contigo, pero creía que no tenía elección. ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando tú dices que la deuda es tuya?

Un músculo de su mejilla se puso tenso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Alice? ¿Que no me conside raba un buen candidato para ti porque sabía que nunca podría hacerte feliz? ¿O preferirías creer que lo obligué a hacerla?

-¿Por qué se oponía tanto, Jasper?

Se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué insistes en una respuesta, Alice?

Ella también se puso de pie, con las manos cerradas en puños.

-Porque quiero comprender si me vendieron o me compraron. Sin duda puedes comprender eso.

Se puso tan pálido como el blanco radiante del cuello de su camisa.

-Si estás decidida a ponerme en el papel de villano de la obra, te he comprado, Alice. He pagado las deudas de tu pa dre y he dejado una suma de dinero considerable en tu testa mento también.

Ella miró su rostro adusto y con desesperación intentó recuperar la calma. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir al comenzar esa ridícula conversación? Su ansiedad sobre los potenciales acontecimientos de la noche se había apoderado de su tran quilo buen juicio habitual. Respiró con cautela.

-Lo lamento, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que deseo que digas.

Jasper se pasaba la mano por la mandíbula.

-Le hubiera prestado dinero a tu padre si me lo hu biera pedido. Fue su elección ofrecerme a una de sus hijas. He contraído matrimonio contigo porque deseaba hacerlo. -Du daba, con la mirada fija en ella -Nunca he intentado hacerte sentir como si fueras de mi posesión. Te pido disculpas si así es como ves nuestro matrimonio.

Ella negaba con la cabeza casi sin hablar ante sus pala bras vacilantes. ¿Cómo era posible que lo presionara tanto cuando era tan amable con ella?

-Siempre me has permitido que sea yo misma. Tal vez no te he demostrado muy bien mi gratitud.

¿Por qué se sentía como si nunca más pudieran volver a hablar el uno con el otro? ¿Intentaba dejarla después de todo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No es necesario, te has convertido en todo lo que es peraba que fueras.

-Aún deseo agradecértelo. -Se dirigió hasta él apo yó la mano en su hombro y rozó la boca contra la suya -No salgas esta noche.

Él le sonrió, con la expresión teñida de tristeza.

-Tú eres la que tiene planes, querida. Y me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para comunicarte con el signor Clementi y arruinar su velada.

Dejó caer la mano a un lado y esbozó una sonrisa forzada. -Podrías venir conmigo.

Jasper sintió un exquisito escalofrío.

-Preferiría no oír a ningún cantante de ópera aullan do esta noche. Es muy probable que salga con Emmett. -Le pal meó el brazo -No me esperes despierta. -Se inclinó para besarla con firmeza en la boca. Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, resistió el deseo de gritar y decirle que tuviera cuidado, que había comenzado a amarle y que era algo demasiado preciado para perderlo. En cambio, volvió a sentarse sin una lágrima hasta que el lacayo comenzó a limpiar la mesa del comedor a su alrededor.

¿Qué sentía sobre la posibilidad de que Jasper amara a un hombre de manera física? Nunca había visto a dos hom bres comportarse de esa manera. En sus conversaciones con Emmett, había percibido que su sexualidad era tan compleja como la de Jasper. Eso no la había hecho sentir incómoda ni amenazada. Por otra parte, nunca antes había imaginado las profundidades sexuales que ella misma exploraría junto a Jasper. Estaba segura de que la respuesta se encontraba en casa de la señora Helene.

Apoyó la copa de vino con un golpe. Era hora de dejar de esconderse y enfrentarse a sus demonios, sean cuales fue ran. Al menos Jasper le había dado la seguridad en sí misma para hacerlo. Se marcharía temprano de la ópera y toma ría un coche de alquiler hasta la casa de la señora Helene. Si Maria tenía razón, el señor Alistar esperaba encontrarse con Jasper y Emmett allí. En lugar de provocar la ira de Jasper con sus preguntas, quizá solo debería descubrir qué su cedía por sí misma.

Jasper se encaminaba hacia el segundo tramo de la escalera en casa de la señora Helene, hacia las habitaciones a las que solo un número selecto de clientes podía entrar. Emmett había llegado temprano a su encuentro y, según la señora He lene, había aprovechado las instalaciones.

Jasper giró el ornamentado picaporte de oro, y la puerta de la habitación 206 se abrió de manera silenciosa. Ca minó hasta el otro lado, hasta un sillón orejero junto a la chi menea y evaluó con ojo crítico el enredo de cuerpos sobre la inmensa cama. Había al menos dos hombres y una mujer con largo cabello rubio. Apenas recordaba a la mujer llamada Gra ce. Uno de los hombres era Emmett.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para tener una mejor vista de la rubia que frotaba su vagina contra el rostro de Emmett. Sus pechos se meneaban por el esfuerzo. El segundo hombre estaba ocupado succionando la polla de Emmett. Mientras observaba, Jasper estaba contento de haber reducido su papel en las fantasías de Emmett al de observador ocasional.

Justo cuando habían llegado de Turquía, Emmett requería de la presencia de Jasper en su cama casi tanto como reque ría del opio que lo estaba matando poco a poco. Le había lleva do un tiempo a Jasper convencer a Emmett de que prefería no follar con otro hombre. Aun así, Emmett le había pedido que par ticipara en varios grupos de cuatro. Jas concentraba sus aten ciones en la mujer mientras los demás atendían a Emmett.

Grace lo divisó y redobló los esfuerzos. Jasper le guiñó un ojo y se sirvió de la licorera de brandy. En realidad, estaba contento de haber salido de cualquier cama en la que hubiera otro hombre. Cuando solo era Emmett, era tolerable. Comprendía las necesidades y los temores de él y, al menos, podía poner las reglas y los límites. Con otro hombre, nunca se sabía. Las experiencias dolorosas de Jasper con Yusef en Turquía le habían arruinado esa combinación sexual en particular para toda la vida.

Emmett gimió y giró sobre su estómago, desplazando a Grace. Le dio al hombre que estaba detrás de él la oportunidad de penetrarlo. La mujer asió la mano de Emmett y la colocó en tre sus piernas. Jasper le echó una mirada a su reloj de bol sillo mientras las caderas del hombre empujaban con fuerza contra las nalgas de Emmett. Cuando el hombre acabó, mordió fuerte el cuello de Emmett. Jasper inhaló el olor a sexo y piel perfumada mientras Emmett llegaba al clímax. En lo único que podía pensar era en Alice.

Por fin, Emmett abrió los ojos y sonrió como un gran gato saciado.

-Jas, si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, te hubiera invitado a que te unieras.

Jasper cruzó las piernas y bebió a sorbos el brandy. -Me he sentido bastante bien observando. Habéis he cho un trío tan hermoso que soñaré contigo toda la noche.

Grace sonreía y besaba la mejilla de Emmett. El hombre arrugó el entrecejo mientras su mano apretaba de manera po sesiva el hombro de Emmett, quien le dio una palmada.

-No es necesario que estés celoso, Reggie. Última mente, Jasper prefiere a las mujeres. ¿O debería decir, a una mujer en particular?

-Puedes decirlo siempre y cuando no menciones su nombre.

Emmett levantó las cejas mientras se ponía la bata con un temblor.

-Nunca antes te había oído utilizar ese tono posesivo. Jasper se puso de pie mientras Reggie y Grace aban donaban la habitación.

-Nunca antes había estado casado. Tal vez son gajes del oficio. -Caminaba de un lado a otro de la alfombra mientras esperaba que Emmett se lavara y se vistiera.

Emmett se detuvo delante del espejo, con el pañuelo de cuello en la mano.

-Maria Pettifer le ha contado a Alice algunos ru mores desagradables sobre nosotros.

-¿En serio? No me ha dicho nada. -Jasper inten taba sonar despreocupado. Lo había evitado durante casi los dos últimos días. ¿Ese era el por qué? Un malestar le retorció las tripas. Era impropio de Alice no enfrentarse directamente a un problema entre ellos. Recordaba la extraña conversación que habían tenido antes de que se marchara al teatro. Arrugó el entrecejo -¿Qué clase de rumores?

Emmett terminó de atar su pañuelo de cuello.

-Pregúntale tú mismo. Me niego a ser el intermediario.

-Tienes razón, le preguntaré. Pero gracias por contármelo de todos modos. -Le alcanzó a Emmett su chaqueta -¿Estás preparado para enfrentarte a Yusef Alistar ahora?

-¿Y tú? -Emmett le devolvió la mirada a Jasper-. Sé cuánto lo desprecias. Vi lo que te hizo. Recuerdo cuánto te enfrentabas a él.

Jasper observaba la punta de su bota de montar. -No has visto ni la mitad. Cuando estaba conmigo a solas en nuestras sesiones privadas, me hacía rogar por ello. -Se le retorcía el estómago con el eco distante de sus propios gritos -Hacía que me arrastrara de rodillas y le rogara.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y vio la comprensión en el rostro de Emmett. ¿Alguna vez alguien comprendería el infier no por el que habían pasado? A veces deseaba contarle todo a Alice. Luego imaginaba que la mirada de pasión en su rostro se transformaba en repugnancia... o, aún peor, en lástima. Toda vía no estaba seguro de estar preparado para arriesgarse a eso.

-Alice debería saberlo -dijo Emmett, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Jasper-. Merece oír la verdad. Sería mucho peor si hubiera contraído matrimonio conmigo. Yo fallo con cualquier cosa, tú al menos sabes que prefieres a las mujeres. Por desgracia, mis gustos permanecen más eclécticos. -Bajó la mirada para volver a arreglarse el pañuelo de cuello -Ya le he hablado sobre mi adicción al opio.

-¿Y qué ha dicho sobre eso?

-Me besó y me dijo que se alegraba de que hubiera elegido vivir. -El tono de Emmett burlándose de sí mismo des apareció -Es una mujer poco común, Jas.

Negándose a conmoverse, Jasper caminó hacia la puerta.

-Alistar ya debe de estar aquí. La señora nos ha per mitido utilizar su salón privado para que podamos hablar tranquilos.

Bajaron una de las escaleras traseras discretamente iluminadas.

-Lo que no comprendo es cómo Alistar está enreda do en este asunto para arruinarnos -acotó Emmett.

-Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en que al menos forma parte de esto. De otro modo, su aparición en este momento sería demasiada coincidencia. -Jasper se detuvo en el des cansillo siguiente -Debe estar trabajando con alguien que sabe cómo funciona nuestro negocio diariamente. No hay manera de que pudiera controlar un asunto de esta magnitud desde las tierras remotas de Turquía. También dudo de que tenga cerebro para esto. Su estilo siempre ha sido la intimida ción sexual y física.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que quiere de nosotros esta noche?

Jasper sonrió.

-Imagino que amenazará con arruinamos socialmen te a menos que le demos dinero. Eso sería más propio de su estilo. Es probable que su socio espere que cedamos ante sus exigencias y gastemos aún más dinero de los negocios, y de esa manera, precipitar nuestra desaparición.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto hace que Alistar está en el país?

-Según mis fuentes, hace alrededor de tres semanas, y nuestros problemas comenzaron mucho antes de eso. Debe zarpar de regreso en tres meses.

Emmett se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos. -He terminado de investigar a los asistentes del señor Carter.

-¿Y? –Jasper intentaba juzgar la expresión de Emmett bajo la tenue iluminación.

-A Alex Long lo recomendó sir James Pettifer para su puesto, no el señor John Brandon, por lo que el padre de Alice no está implicado de ninguna manera.

Jasper se permitió relajarse un poco. -¿Qué hay del otro... Duncan, no es así? Emmett suspiró.

-Christopher Duncan solía trabajar en la finca de tu padre en Escocia.

Jasper no hablaba. Debió haberse sentido victorioso de que las sospechas sobre su padre habían resultado ser co rrectas. En cambio, se sentía paralizado. Con la ayuda de Emmett y Alice, con reticencia había comenzado a aceptar la idea de que su padre no le deseaba ningún mal.

-Antes de que saques conclusiones, aún no sabemos cuál es, Jas.

-¿Cuándo lo sabremos?

La sonrisa de Emmett no expresaba ninguna simpatía. -Ambos están bajo vigilancia. Si uno de los dos mete las narices en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada, lo sa bremos.

Jasper continuó bajando las escaleras. -Bien. Si sucede algo, dímelo de inmediato.

Emmett lo siguió escaleras abajo hasta que salieron de las elegantes habitaciones de la señora Helene. ¿Podría enfrentarse a su viejo enemigo sin perder los estribos? Por el bien de todos, esperaba que sí.

Alice se levantó la falda y bajó corriendo las escaleras del teatro de la ópera. Logró convencer al signor Clementi de que se sentía mal y evitó su cortés ofrecimiento de acompañarla a casa. Durante el intermedio, le había preguntado si de seaba tocar el piano en un concierto privado para el príncipe de Gales. Increíblemente contenta, se sintió más abrumada cuando el signor Clementi comentó con humor cargado de ironía que Jasper no sólo había dado su permiso sino que también se había preguntado por qué se lo habían solicitado a él en primer lugar.

Se sintió culpable incluso de dudar de Jasper des pués de eso. Pero se metió en un coche de alquiler que espera ba. Pidió que la llevara a la casa de la señora Helene, esperaba que el conductor supiera dónde era.

Él partió sin pedir más señas. Aliviada, Alice sacó la media máscara plateada de su cartera y se la puso. No estaba muy segura de cómo lograría entrar a la casa. Jasper había entrado a pie como si fuera el dueño del lugar. ¿La recordaría el personal, o tendría que revelar su identidad?

En la entrada discretamente iluminada, Alice se aseguró de que la capa negra cubriera su traje de noche antes de pasar por las sólidas puertas dobles. Un lacayo vestido con un unifor me escarlata y dorado y un pañuelo en el cuello, le hizo una re verencia. Le dio una hoja de pergamino y una pluma.

-Buenas noches, señora, por favor firme con su nom bre verdadero para poder verificar su entrada con la señora.

Alice obedeció y calentó sus manos delante de la enor me chimenea hasta que el lacayo regresó. Le hizo una reve rencia de experto.

-Disfrute de su noche, milady.

Alice pasó con prisa delante de él y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al gran salón en la cima. La sala estaba atestada y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía ver ni a Jasper ni a Emmett. Había muchos más hombres que mujeres, y la atmósfera pa recía ser más grosera y un poco más intimidante. Una mano apretó su tobillo. Bajó la mirada y vio a un joven vestido con un camisón de mujer que le sonreía.

-Por favor, bella dama, venga y juegue conmigo. -Arrastraba las palabras, el olor a brandy en su aliento era inconfundible.

Alice intentó apartarse, pero el hombre la tenía agarrada. -Suélteme.

Sus dedos treparon hasta su rodilla.

-Solo intento ser cordial, mi pequeña palomita, ¿no desea jugar?

Cuando Alice intentó apartarlo de una patada, apareció un lacayo por detrás del hombre ebrio y lo cogió por debajo de los brazos.

-Deje en paz a la señora, señor. Tiene asuntos en otra parte.

El lacayo asió la muñeca del hombre y lo apartó de la piel de Alice. Ella se alejó mientras persuadían al hombre ebrio para que se marchara.

Cuando regresó al salón, vislumbró a la mujer de cabe llo rubio que Jasper había reconocido en su última visita. Se dirigió al área de la cantina y le dio un golpecito en el hom bro a la mujer.

-Señora, busco a alguien. ¿Puede ayudarme?

-Desde luego, ma petite. Soy la señora Helene. Sé dónde están todos. -Sus perspicaces ojos azules estudiaban el rostro de Alice -No creo que nos hayamos visto, aunque he oído bastante sobre ti. -Tomó el brazo de Alice y caminó junto a ella hacia un lugar más silencioso del salón -Viniste con Jasper la otra noche.

Alice soltó su aliento.

-Sí, soy la esposa de Jasper. ¿Se encuentra aquí esta noche? Me dijo que estaría.

La señora Helene arrugó el entrecejo.

-Creo que lo he visto con Emmett más temprano. -Miró a la multitud -No estoy segura de adónde se han ido con exactitud, pero lo averiguaré para ti.

Chasqueó los dedos y un lacayo apareció a su lado. Le murmuró algo, él le hizo una reverencia y desapareció en el largo pasillo al otro lado del salón. Alice se apoyó contra la pa red mientras un grupo de hombres pasaba tambaleando y una mujer solitaria iba entre ellos. Dos de los hombres estaban ocupados besándose, sus rostros estaban absortos y sus ma nos rebuscaban debajo de las prendas de cada uno.

Alice los miraba con fijeza.

-¿Emmett y Jasper vienen aquí juntos a menudo? La señora Helene le lanzó una mirada divertida. -¿Por qué preguntas?

Alice no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle si su espo so iba allí para encontrarse con su amante masculino? Sonaría ingenua y provinciana. Y la señora podría pensar que armaría un escándalo. Al menos no había signos del desagradable se ñor Alistar. Tal vez Maria le había impedido a Alistar asistir a la reunión, y Emmett y Jasper se habían ocupado de otras cosas.

La señora Helene blasfemó en voz baja en un francés muy poco propio de una dama.

-Discúlpame, debo ocuparme de cierto caballero que continúa ignorando mis órdenes de mantenerse lejos de esta casa. -Palmeó la mano de Alice -Regresaré en un momen to. -Se dirigió con determinación hacia la entrada principal, donde un alto hombre rubio lo miraba de manera despectiva.

-¿Milady?

El lacayo había regresado y esperaba al lado de Alice. -He encontrado al caballero que buscáis. ¿Os importaría seguirme?

Alice se lo agradeció. La hizo bajar unas escaleras an gostas y la llevó hacia otro pasillo ancho decorado en oro y crema.

-Vuestro caballero se encuentra en la suite privada de la señora Helene.

-¿Está solo?

El hombre hizo una reverencia.

-No puedo deciros eso, señora. -Abrió la primera puerta para ella -Os sugiero que esperéis aquí hasta que la señora regrese para ayudaros.

Alice dejó que la abandonara en la magnífica habitación.

Había varios espejos en las paredes y el techo que reflejaban su imagen de preocupación. Logró dibujar una débil sonrisa. Al menos Jasper no estaba jugueteando desnudo en la cama con Emmett ni con un grupo de mujeres bien dotadas. Oyó el mur mullo de unas voces a través de la puerta medio abierta del ves tidor. Alice no hizo caso del consejo del lacayo de esperar a la se ñora, y espió por la puerta. No había nadie allí.

Volvió a meterse en la habitación cuando alguien más entró del lado opuesto y utilizó el orinal de manera ruidosa.

Cuando regresó a la otra habitación, ella esperó el clic del pi caporte pero no oyó nada. Si era cautelosa, ¿podría oír desde la puerta de enfrente? Cruzó con sigilo el vestidor y abrió un poco más la puerta. Permaneció de rodillas. Apenas se atrevía a respirar.

Jasper miraba fijamente a Alistar al otro lado de la mesa.

-Lo repito, no te daremos ni una moneda. Puedes desparramar todo el cotilleo y los rumores que desees. Nadie te creerá. -A propósito apoyó la mano sobre la de Emmett y en trecruzaron los dedos -Ahora estoy casado. Por lo que res pecta al mundo educado, soy un libertino reformado que por fin ha sentado cabeza y aceptado sus responsabilidades. ¿Quién oirá el despotrique de un extranjero cuando está im plicado el hijo de un par del reino?

Alistar sonrió con desprecio.

-Estoy seguro de que a tu esposa le interesará oír so bre tu pasado.

-Mi esposa es joven, sencilla e ingenua. Aunque le dijeras lo que supuestamente he hecho, no lo comprendería. -Levantó una ceja -¿Por qué crees que tardé tanto tiempo en encontrar una esposa? Fue difícil encontrar a alguien tan inocente. Y me he ocupado de asegurarme de que esté unida a mí sexual y legalmente.

Entonces rio mientras los ojos de Alistar se llenaban de ira. Era imprescindible que Alistar creyera que Alice no te nía valor para él, de otro modo podría utilizarla en su contra. -En parte gracias a ti, y a mis días brindándole servi cios a innumerables mujeres en Turquía, por lo visto, soy irresistible en la cama.

Alistar se puso de pie de golpe.

-No has oído lo último. Os daré a Emmett y a ti unos días para que volváis a pensar en vuestra posición, y luego regresaré.

-¿Con tu socio? -preguntó Jasper-. Nos encan taría conocer a la persona que intenta chupar hasta la última gota de sangre de nuestros negocios. -Compartió una mirada con Emmett-. Sin duda es el cerebro de este plan.

-Apuesto que te encantaría saber quién es, ¿no es verdad? -Alistar se inclinó hacia adelante, con las palmas planas sobre la mesa, hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de Jasper-. Seas el hijo de un par o no, te arruinaremos. -Se relamió-. Estoy deseando tenerte otra vez de rodillas, Jas, rogando por tu vida y a mi merced.

Jasper tragó su furia y repugnancia y mantuvo la mirada fija en el otro hombre.

-No contengas la respiración. -Volvió a sentarse –Si vuelvo a encontrarte a medio metro cerca de mí, de Emmett o de mi familia, utilizaré mis influencias para que te deporten como espía. Buenas noches.

Alistar habló en turco, sus palabras fueron solo susurros. -Solo son bravuconerías. Me rogarás, Jas. Me encar garé de eso. -Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, ha ciendo que la puerta temblara en sus bisagras. Emmett se levan tó, sirvió una gran copa de brandy para cada uno y brindó con Jasper.

-Ha parecido demasiado fácil.

Jasper se detuvo al registrar el sonido del picapor te de la puerta que giraba. ¿Alistar había decidido regre sar? Asió la cabeza de Emmett y lo besó con fuerza en la boca. El brandy de la copa de Emmett se derramó sobre su manga y la empapó.

Rió ante la expresión anonadada de Emmett. Eso debería darle a Alistar algo en que pensar. La mano de Emmett subió para acariciarle la mejilla.

Una suave corriente de aire perfumado lo alertó sobre el hecho de que la puerta que había estado abierta conducía al interior del vestidor de la señora y no al pasillo al otro lado. Algo sobre la característica de la presencia silenciosa detrás de él le resultaba conocida. Jasper soltó a Emmett y se volvió con lentitud. Alice estaba de pie enmarcada en la puerta interior. Una máscara plateada escondía sus ojos, pero el lenguaje de su cuerpo expresaba de manera elocuente su conmoción.

Jasper le sonrió.

-¿Nunca te ha dicho tu niñera que los que escuchan a escondidas nunca oyen bien?

-Jas... -murmuró Emmett.

Alice fue furiosa hacia él y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Él continuaba riendo aún al darse cuenta de que su broma no había causado gracia. ¿Cuánto habría oído? ¿Cuán to creía que era verdad?

Ella se volvió y desapareció por donde había entrado.

Jasper luchó contra un aumento repentino de ganas de vo mitar. Lo había seguido hasta la casa de placer. ¿Había visto lo que esperaba?

-Jas. Ve tras ella. Explícaselo. Emmett le puso la capa en las manos. Jasper solo lo miró fijamente.

-Jas. -Emmett lo cogió del brazo -Vamos, iré contigo.

En las escaleras, Alice se topó directamente con la se ñora Helene, quien vio su rostro y la alejó de las habitacio nes más públicas y la llevó hacia una salida más retirada en el sótano.

Mientras la señora llamaba a un coche de alquiler, Alice estaba de pie contra la pared y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre intermitente. Las palabras desdeñosas de Jasper se repetían de manera continua en su cabeza. La había elegido por su es tupidez. Había utilizado el sexo para esclavizarla.

Se tocaba la frente mientras un dolor de cabeza se ins talaba detrás de sus ojos. Dio un brinco cuando la señora He lene le alcanzó un pañuelo, sin saber que estaba llorando. –Mi querida, ¿dónde deseas ir?

Alice solo la miró fijo. No podía ir a casa.

-Mi padre está en el hotel Fenton. Iré allí.

-¿Estás segura de que no deseas esperar a Jasper?

Creo que hay una explicación perfectamente razonable... -Gracias, señora, pero prefiero irme sola.

La señora Helene le besó la mejilla y le dijo adiós con la mano desde la entrada cubierta. Su hermoso perfil estaba es tropeado por la arruga de su entrecejo.

Alic se acurrucó en un rincón del carruaje, con los bra zos envueltos a su alrededor. Jasper había besado a Emmett como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes. Emmett se veía como si hubiera estado en el cielo... ¿Le habían mentido y su padre estaría al tanto de la verdadera naturaleza de Jasper desde el principio? Gracias a Dios que había venido a Londres solo. Podría preguntárselo en la cara. Tal vez. Podría arreglarlo todo por ella otra vez.

Lloraba aún más con la idea. Ya era demasiado adulta como para creer que su padre podría arreglarle su universo. Aunque al menos podría darle algo de esperanza. Sin duda, Jasper no pensaba todo lo que había dicho. Allí estaba, po niendo excusas por él incluso en ese momento. Apretó los dientes y miró hacia afuera, a la noche lluviosa.

La expresión de su padre cuando ella golpeó de manera enérgica la puerta cambió de enfado a preocupación al ver su estado desaliñado.

-¿Alice? ¿Sucede algo? Entra, niña. Pensaba visitarte mañana.

Ella esperaba mientras él cerraba la puerta y avivaba el fuego. Su chaqueta colgaba del respaldo de una silla, y se qui tó las botas para ponerse un par de zapatillas raídas. A pesar del calor repentino, sus dientes continuaban castañeteando al volverse hacia él.

-Padre, ¿puedes decirme con exactitud dónde encon traste a Jasper y a Emmett en Turquía?

Dejó de avivar el fuego y quedó inmóvil.

-¿Por qué deseas saber eso?

-Porque hay rumores sobre el pasado de Jasper. Quería preguntarte la verdad.

Para su horror, su padre se hundió en una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Alice se acercó más.

-Padre, necesito saber. Por favor, dime.

-Dios del cielo, ¿qué ha hecho? Nunca debí haber escuchado a tu madre. Debí mantenerlo alejado de ti.

Se arrodilló delante de él.

-Lo encontré en un burdel cuando estaba... entregando unas mercaderías al dueño.

-¿Qué mercadería debías entregar en un burdel? Levantó la cabeza pero no se enfrentó a su mirada. -No es de tu incumbencia, jovencita. Aún soy tu padre. Se mordió con fuerza el labio.

-¿Eran sirvientes allí?

-Eran esclavos sexuales. -Sonaba cansado pero resuelto-. Hombres y mujeres pagaban por sus servicios sexuales.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Resistió su mirada por primera vez.

-Porque la primera vez que los vi, Jasper y Emmett estaban en medio de una orgía. Me fijé en ellos porque su piel era tan clara que pregunté quiénes eran. -Se estremeció -La propietaria pensó que deseaba comprar sus servicios y me habló sobre sus diversas habilidades.

Asió la mano de Alice.

-Debía alejarlos de allí. Ningún inglés debería ser es clavo. Luego de mi primer encuentro con ellos, me di cuenta de que Emmett era adicto al opio. Era muy dependiente de Jasper. No pude dejarlos morir allí. Se negaron a dormir sepa rados en el viaje a casa. No pregunté sobre lo que hicieron.

Alice mantenía su mirada.

-¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad antes de que con trajera matrimonio con Jasper? Me advertiste sobre Emmett, pero no me explicaste nada sobre el pasado de Jasper.

Se daba cuenta de que estaba enfadada, grandes olea das calientes de ese sentimiento se elevaban dentro de ella, hacían que sus lágrimas ardieran, y fortalecían su propósito.

-Jasper me ofreció una inmensa suma de dinero por tu mano en matrimonio. La acepté porque como un imbé cil creí en sus promesas de que se había separado de Emmett e intentaba hacer honor a sus votos maritales.

Alice se puso de pie. Las faldas húmedas se le adherían a las piernas. Había olvidado agregar que había estado deses perado por salvar sus negocios. Al menos, tenía la respuesta a su pregunta. Su padre la había vendido por un beneficio per sonal y Jasper la había comprado, ¿para qué? ¿Lujuria, o como una pantalla de humo de respetabilidad?

-Alice, si hubiera habido otra manera de salvar mis negocios y nuestra familia, la hubiera aceptado. -El dolor en la voz de su padre la dejó adormecida. ¿Con qué derecho creían los hombres que podían tratar a sus mujeres como estúpidas ovejas? No podía decidir a quién odiaba más: a su padre por aceptar su matrimonio o a Jasper por utilizar su inocencia como escudo de su verdadera naturaleza.

Se dio media vuelta cuando Jasper entró a la habita ción sin golpear. Emmett estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué deseas? Si has venido a ofrecerle a mi padre más dinero para mantenerlo callado sobre tu pasado, llegas demasiado tarde. Ya me ha confirmado lo peor.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-De que me has mentido, que me has utilizado.

La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó.

-Tú estabas bastante de acuerdo en contraer matri monio conmigo. Algunos podrían decir deseosa. ¿Has decidi do que ya no soy de tu agrado?

Lo miró con furia, tan consumida por la ira que ya no le importaba que hubiera público.

-¿Tienes que bromear sobre todo, Jasper? Le hizo una reverencia.

-Solo cuando parece que han escrito mis versos y decidido mi suerte.

El padre de Alice se puso de pie tambaleante. -Quizá deberías marcharte. Yo la cuidaré.

Jasper arrugó el entrecejo y dio un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida.

Alice retrocedió de ambos.

-No quiero a ninguno de vosotros dos cerca de mí.

-Miró a Emmett-. ¿Me acompañarás a casa?

La mano de Jasper cayó a su lado, e inclinó la cabeza hacia su suegro.

-Alice tiene razón. No hay necesidad de que ninguno de nosotros le provoque más sufrimiento. Estará segura en su propia casa. He decidido irme de viaje de negocios a Rusia.

Emmett aclaró la garganta, pero después de una mirada de Jasper, permaneció en silencio.

-Regresaré en algunos meses, después de que haya arreglado nuestras fortunas debilitadas. -Miró directamente a Alice, pero ella no detectó nada detrás de su expresión insul sa-. Quizá eso te dará el tiempo suficiente para decidir cómo deseas continuar. -Hizo otra reverencia, su rostro era una máscara perfecta, y se alejó de ella en la noche.

Alice lo observó marcharse, consciente de la angustia de Emmett y las quejas de su padre como un lúgubre coro griego detrás de ella. Su enfado desapareció con tanta rapidez como había aparecido, dejándola fría y desencajada. Tenía la sensa ción de estar al borde de un abismo mientras oía las botas de Jasper que hacían ruido al bajar las escaleras.

Dios del Cielo. ¿Qué había hecho?


	16. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

-Por el amor de Dios, Emmett, ¿por qué Jasper no me explicó esto cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Alice se volvió hacia Emmett, con las enaguas girando a su alrededor. Él se sentó cómodo en el diván bebiendo el té a sorbos. Extendió los pies enfundados en botas hacia el calor de la chimenea. El invierno se acercaba a la ciudad. El domi nio de su frío mortal era evidente en el aire helado y el cielo oscuro encapotado.

-No le diste una oportunidad exactamente, ¿no es verdad? Jas me besó porque creyó que Alistar había vuelto a fisgonear. No significó nada. -Emmett se encogió de hom bros-. Yo soy el único que sabe eso.

Alice cerró la boca de golpe. Emmett tenía razón. Aquella noche fatídica en casa de la señora Helene, se había sentido muy enfadada y traicionada como para escuchar a nadie. Sus recuerdos aún eran fragmentados. La furia hacia su padre ha bía colisionado con la ira hacia Jasper y había neutralizado todo su sentido común.

Después de que Alice se negara a acompañarlo a su casa, su padre, consternado, había regresado a Southampton solo. Ya no estaba segura de cómo se sentía con respecto a él. Su explicación insuficiente sobre haber estado en el burdel en Turquía lo hacía menos hombre ante sus ojos.

Emmett apoyó la taza.

-Debes comprender, Alice. Jas nunca ha confiado en nadie desde sus experiencias en Turquía. Espera que lo juz guen mal. Ha hecho un arte de fingir que no le importa.

-Y yo he cumplido sus expectativas maravillosamen te, ¿no es cierto? -Se hundió en la alfombra y apoyó la cabe za en la rodilla de Emmett. Jasper se había marchado por seis semanas. Emmett y ella habían tenido esa conversación infini dad de veces. Ella extrañaba cada momento de la compañía de Jasper, en especial su presencia en la cama -Me he com portado como una imbécil.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma. Jas lo ha sido más. Ella logró dibujar una risa tímida.

-Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, pero ahora necesito saber cómo reparar el daño que he causado.

Emmett suspiró.

-No va a ser fácil. No da segundas oportunidades.

-Debí confiar más en él. Debí preocuparme menos por mis sentimientos heridos y... -Evitó decir las inútiles pala bras. No tenía sentido llorar por la leche derramada. Debía con tinuar y encontrar la manera de traerlo de vuelta junto a ella.

-Y ahora Jasper está en algún lugar detrás de las lí neas enemigas en Europa. No es posible que lo siga y le rue gue que regrese.

-¿Deseas que regrese?

Alice se arrodilló y observó la expresión tranquila de Emmett. -Por supuesto que sí. Lo amo.

-Yo también, Alice. -Dudó-. ¿Eso te ofende?

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

-No desde que me has explicado lo que habéis pasado juntos. Me sorprendería que no os importarais el uno al otro.

El compañerismo de Emmett en las últimas semanas des graciadas le había brindado su único consuelo. Era la única per sona que en verdad comprendía qué era lo que había hecho que Jasper fuera quien era. A pesar de los temores de Jasper de que Emmett tuviera una recaída en su adicción, Emmett se había de mostrado a sí mismo ser mucho más fuerte que eso. Le había demostrado a Alice que había vencido a sus demonios con mu cho más éxito de lo que lo había hecho su esposo.

Le sonrió.

-Entonces debemos pensar en la manera de traerlo de regreso. Algo tan escandaloso que se sienta obligado a volver para salvar tu reputación. -Ella lo observaba con recelo mientras su boca dibujaba una sonrisa -Habrá una subasta poco común en casa de la señora Helene el mes próximo. La señora cree que es su deber patriótico asegurarse de que nin gún soldado vaya a una batalla siendo virgen. Les ofrece a las damas de la alta sociedad la oportunidad de demostrar su patriotismo desflorando a cualquier joven dispuesto que se haya alistado recientemente.

La boca de Alice cayó abierta.

-¿De verdad tendría que hacer eso?

-Lo que suceda detrás de la puerta de la habitación queda entre el hombre que ganes y tú. Nadie más debe saberlo. -Afinó los labios, se veía desaprobatorio-. Desde luego, yo me sentiría obligado a escribirle a Jasper de in mediato sobre tu conducta descarada y las consecuencias para tu prestigio social. Si eso no lo trae a casa en el barco si guiente, nada lo hará.

-Y cuando llegue aquí, tendré que pensar la manera de hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí. -Se mordió el labio-. Ya he pensado en una manera, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Emmett sonrió.

-¿Tienes que pedírmelo? Desde luego que te ayudaré.

-Quiero comprender cómo fue para ti. -Se mordió el labio-. Ambos erais muy jóvenes...

-Pudo haber sido peor, Alice. -Emmett se encogió de hombros -Al menos la señora Tezoli esperó algunos años hasta que crecimos lo suficiente como para tener una erección en lugar de enviamos a trabajar cuando llegamos.

Alice sintió sangre en su boca.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Cómo puedes ser indulgente con esa mujer horrible?

Emmett la miró, con sus ojos azules calmoso

-Porque tengo que vivir conmigo mismo y con quién soy, también debo perdonar.

Continuaba observándolo mientras él se ponía de pie. -Debo demostrarle a Jasper que lo que ha sucedido en el pasado no me repugna. Si me coloco en una posición en la que confíe en él sin reservas, tal vez podrá hacer lo mismo por mí.

Emmett fingió aplaudir, su rostro entusiasmado ahora brillaba con picardía.

-Sigue adelante, Alice. Impresiónalo. Disfrutaré cada maldito minuto de eso.


	17. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Alice oyó el sonido de las voces en el vestíbulo y con apatía levantó la mirada del libro que fingía leer. La nieve caía al otro lado de la ventana y hacía que fuera dificultoso distin guir entre el cielo y la tierra. La sobriedad de la noche inver nal favorecía la amargura de su humor. No se había molesta do en cambiarse para la cena. No tenía apetito ni esperaba huéspedes. Para su enfado, su visita parecía no tener prisa por partir. ¿Era Emmett que intentaba seducirla para que volviera a la sociedad?

Envolvió una mantilla de lana alrededor de los hom bros y se dirigió hacia el descansillo. Abajo se encontraba un hombre alto que llevaba un sombrero cosaco con piel y una larga capa negra. Estaba de pie en el vestíbulo y hablaba con el mayordomo. Incluso antes de que se volviera para levantar la mirada y verla, ella supo que era Jasper.

Durante los tres meses que hacía que no lo veía había cambiado su apariencia. Se había dejado crecer la barba, su rostro estaba más delgado, y sus ojos, oscuros como si hubie ra cabalgado por el infierno para llegar hasta ella.

Alice se llevó la mano a la boca. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin apartar la mirada, se quitó el sombrero incrustado de nieve y se lo dio al mayordomo.

-¿No me esperabas? -Bajo la luz de gas amarilla, el forro de cebellina oscura de su capa se ondulaba como un ani mal vivo -En verdad, ya estaba en mi viaje de regreso de Rusia cuando recibí noticias sobre tu aprieto.

Ella elevó la barbilla. -No te pedí que vinieras. Se quitó la pesada capa.

-No, no lo has hecho, ¿no es verdad? -Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada -¿Estás preparada para salir? Sospe cho que es necesario que nos vean juntos lo más pronto posi ble para disipar cualquier rumor.

Entró a la sala de estar, con la capa arrastrando tras él.

Cuando Alice lo alcanzó, él examinaba las tarjetas de invita ción que ella había dejado sin abrir sobre la repisa de la chime nea. Le dio tres.

-Asistiremos a estas. Debo cambiarme y quitarme esta maldita barba. Prepárate para dentro de media hora.

-Pero no deseo salir.

Su tono amable y su rostro insulso no podían esconder la fría furia de su mirada.

-No te pregunté lo que deseabas hacer.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Alice permaneció en el centro de la sala, sujetando las tarjetas grabadas como una imbécil. ¿Tendría tiempo de enviarle un mensaje a Emmett para pedirle que se encontrara con ellos en el primer baile? Si deseaba que su plan funcionara, necesitaría de su ayuda. Miraba fijamente la capa que Jasper había dejado sobre una silla y no pudo evitar levantarla y abrazarla contra su pecho. Tenía su perfume único y su cali dez. Hundió el rostro en los gruesos pliegues y luchó para recuperar la calma.

Había vuelto. Para ella.

Alice no se sorprendió cuando Jasper apareció en la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su criada para que se marchara. Él extendió la mano para pedirle el cepillo y ella se sentó en el tocador.

Se había puesto una larga bata de seda negra. Sin la bar ba ni el bigote, ella podía ver las clásicas arrugas de su rostro, los ángulos agudos de sus pómulos y sus magníficos ojos violeta.

Comenzó a cepillarle el cabello. Sus caricias eran sua ves y constantes.

-Debiste haber sabido que Emmett contactaría conmigo para contarme acerca de tus actividades.

Su tono de conversación ignoraba el hecho de que no se hubieran hablado durante tres desesperantes meses. -¿A qué actividades en particular te refieres? Sonrió sin humor.

-Tu adulterio con dos soldados recién alistados en el batallón de fusileros. Creo que eran mellizos. -Mellizos idénticos.

El cepillo se detuvo en la mitad de una caricia. -¿No niegas habértelos follado?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si oíste sobre eso en las tierras remotas de Rusia, debe de ser verdad.

Continuó con el cepillado.

-¿Y valieron la pena? fingía verse confundida.

-¿Si valieron la pena? Jasper esbozó una risa corta.

-Tu reputación, querida mía. Según me ha dicho Emmett, ciertos sectores de la sociedad te han evitado.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Sobreviviré. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. -Ella echó una mirada al espejo, esperaba una reacción. Su expre sión permanecía alarmantemente agradable.

-Esta noche comenzaremos a reparar el daño. Apare ceré a tu lado como si nada malo hubiera sucedido. Pronto aparecerá otro escándalo y todos olvidarán esto.

-¿En realidad es así de simple? Jasper bajó el cepillo.

-Tendremos que verlo, ¿no es verdad? -Deslizó la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó algo.

-Quizá quieras usar esto por mí esta noche. Podría ayudar a que te concentres en fingir ser una esposa adorable y locamente enamorada de tu guapo marido.

Alice observó las finas cadenas de oro, los ganchos y la única perla. Su cuerpo revivió de un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que no le había traído algo vagamente convencional. -Creo que tendrás que ayudarme.

Jasper bajó la bata de ella por los hombros. -Entonces tendrás que ponerte de pie.

Él observaba su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Sus pezo nes se tensaban y tiraban de los ganchos de oro insertados a través de ellos. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura y ajusta ron en un círculo la primera de las cadenas interconectadas en la parte inferior de sus caderas. Subió dos cadenas finas hasta sus pechos y las unió a través de los aros de sus pezones.

-La mujer que me lo vendió dijo que la caricia de la perla es parecida a la de la punta del dedo de un hombre en tu clítoris. El objetivo es estimularte, hacerte pensar en el sexo de manera constante. -Dejó que la última pieza de la cadena, la que contenía la perla, colgara entre sus piernas.

-¿Te lo dijo mientras modelaba la pieza para ti? Jasper no le respondió. Alice luchó por contener un temblor cuando él ahuecó la mano en su monte, deslizó el fino oro entre los labios de su vagina y lo llevó hacia sus nal gas. Se arrodilló a sus pies, con la expresión seria mientras pa saba la cadena por debajo y por el contorno de sus caderas.

Encontró la perla, que parecía moverse en las cadenas.

La presionó contra su clítoris y la mantuvo allí con la almoha dilla de su pulgar. Los finos eslabones de los aros en sus pezo nes tensaban y tiraban con delicadeza de su piel excitada. Ajustó la longitud de la cadena entre sus nalgas y la aseguró en su cintura.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella como un modisto intere sado en ver cómo quedaba el nuevo vestido.

-¿Estás cómoda?

Alice se enderezó y de inmediato sintió la perla deslizarse contra su clítoris, que se calentó contra su piel en un segundo. -¿Así es como intentas castigarme?

Jasper se puso de pie. Su pene quedó claramente vi sible entre los pliegues de la bata. No hizo ningún intento por esconderlo.

-Es el comienzo, ¿no crees? Discutiremos cómo con tinuar al final de la noche. Quédate aquí.

Alice había alargado la mano para alcanzar su corsé pero de manera obediente permaneció inmóvil. Jasper hizo a un lado su bata y estimuló su falo con la mano. A ella le resultaba imposible no mirar las caricias agitadas de sus dedos mientras él se humedecía y se dilataba. Sus pezones se tensaron, y su cuerpo respondió con un torrente de su propio néctar.

-Me agradaría acabar contra tu vientre ahora y llevarte desnuda y cubierta con mi simiente. -Apretó su falo -Es asombroso lo territorial que puede llegar a ser un hombre. De esa manera, todos sabrían que me perteneces.

Hizo una mueca cuando su semen salió a chorros entre sus dedos. Su respiración se entrecortó. Se volvió hacia Alice y le pasó los dedos empapados por la boca cerrada.

-Prepárate para partir en quince minutos. Te espera ré en el vestíbulo.

Jasper bajó la mirada hacia el rostro sereno de su es posa mientras bailaban. En persona estaba aún más bella de lo que la había imaginado en sus sueños tortuosos. Su largo ca bello oscuro, sujeto en una colección de rizos y trenzas, en marcaba sus rasgos. Era clásicamente inglesa. Sin embargo, tenía una gran sensualidad debajo de esa piel perfecta.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba indeciso. Se había arrepentido de su decisión abrupta tan pronto como había zarpado el barco. Debió haberse quedado y luchar por lo que que ría, no desaparecer como si se hubiera demostrado su culpabi lidad. En realidad, nunca se había defendido. Le había resulta do fácil ignorar las desavenencias, esconderse detrás de una sonrisa agradable, permitir que el odio y la repugnancia pro pia le infectaran el alma.

Pero ahora Alice conocía lo peor de él. Al llegar, en el fondo había esperado que ella ordenara que se retirara de la casa. En cambio, lo había recibido bien, le había permitido tocarla, y había demostrado ser una compañía agradable y aten ta toda la noche. A pesar de las cartas ansiosas de Emmett, no ha bía notado que Alice recibiera grandes desaires de la alta sociedad. Era posible que su mera presencia hubiera desalen tado el cotilleo. Se inclinaba más a pensar que Emmett había sobrevalorado de manera intencionada el aprieto de Alice en un intento de persuadido para que volviera a casa. Emmett no nece sitaba saber que ya había regresado.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo, querida mía?

-Sí, milord. Es una noche muy agradable.

Le volvió a sonreír, con los ojos azules bien abiertos y tranquilos. Él había esperado que al verlo, al principio, estuvie ra enfadada y que luego le permitiera explicarle y convencerla de que lo sentía. Incluso se había preparado para dar lástima. Su frío recibimiento, y el hecho de que no había negado tener un amante, habían vuelto a encender sus instintos posesivos.

Apretó los dientes contra un impulso de tomada de los hombros y sacudida hasta que sus dientes castañetearan.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? -le preguntó de manera abrupta.

-¿No es esto lo que deseabas? ¿Una agradable esposa convencional a la que no se le moviera un pelo por tus infide lidades?

Dentro del pecho de Jasper, la furia y la lujuria lu chaban una batalla perdida contra los buenos modales. Dejó de bailar y alejó a Alice de la pista de baile, asiendo su brazo con tanta firmeza que sentía todos los huesos de su muñeca. Se lanzó hacia el primer cuarto desierto que encontró.

-Mi nombre es Jasper, no milord.

Ella elevó la barbilla.

-Lo sé muy bien. -Su corsé se elevaba y caía con cada respiración apresurada. Él recordó las cadenas sujetas a los aros de sus pezones, la perla hundida en los suaves plie gues de su sexo. El silencio entre ellos parecía temblar por el calor sexual y la expectativa.

-Aún soy tu esposo. Aún me perteneces.

-No le pertenezco a nadie.

La miró fijo a los ojos. -Quizá debas convencerte.

La presionó contra la pared y cayó de rodillas. Su boca rozó el suave satén de su vestido.

-Levanta las faldas.

El suave crujido del satén y las enaguas sonó fuerte en el silencio de la biblioteca.

-Abre las piernas.

Deslizó un brazo detrás de sus nalgas para que su vagi na quedara en ángulo hacia él. La perla estaba en su clítoris, ahora rodeada de espiras de su néctar. Con un gemido, la llevó hasta su boca; sus dientes rozaron la perla y la succionó con fuerza junto con su capullo hinchado.

Alice gemía mientras él lamía y lamía la perla y la fina cadena de oro. Deseaba follarla con fuerza contra la pared. No le importaba que alguien entrara a la biblioteca y los viera. Dios, adoraría ver lo celoso que se pondría cualquier hombre al ver a Alice acabando en sus brazos.

Ella comenzó a estremecerse y a temblar alrededor de su boca salvaje. Él luchó contra una oleada de emociones que ame nazaban con abrumarlo. Con mucho cuidado, se puso de pie y pasó su mano por sus labios. Observó su rostro excitado y lu chó por encontrar su habitual expresión divertida. La furia ardía en su vientre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir que no le importaba su pasado sexual? ¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir que no le afectaba?

Se le ocurrió que deseaba que ella se enfadara. Anhela ba su ira para poder persuadirla de que lo perdonara y lo acep tara de vuelta. Tragó sus pensamientos alterados e impropios de un hombre y le obsequió su sonrisa más insolente.

-Creo que debo dejarte. Le he prometido el próximo baile a una vieja amante.

Tomó la mano de Alice justo antes de que le diera una bofetada en el rostro. La besó con fuerza hasta que ella dejó de intentar morderlo. Lo pateó. Sus zapatillas de baile de cabriti lla se deslizaban inútilmente contra sus espinillas.

-Eres un bastardo, Jasper Masen.

-¿Lo soy? ¿No me estoy comportando como un esposo cornudo?

Lo miró con furia, su pecho se elevaba y caía con cada jadeo.

-Te has marchado y me has dejado sola tres meses y ahora, ¿esperas que sienta pena por ti?

Él enderezó su pañuelo de cuello y se alejó de ella. -No quiero tu lástima.

-No sabes lo que quieres.

Él mantenía su mirada para permitirle que viera la ira en la suya.

-Esta noche quiero que me ruegues.

Sus ojos azules saltaron de vuelta hacia él. -Veremos quién termina rogando...


	18. Chapter 19

**Gente linda lean bajo su propia responsabilidad estos últimos capítulos son MUY fuertes **

**CAPITULO 19**

_Me __siento en el suelo junto a la chimenea de tu alcoba. _

_Estoy desnuda, excepto por el collar de diamantes en mi cue llo. Una gruesa cadena de oro sujeta al collar cae entre mis pechos y __se __enrolla contra mi monte. Mi cabello trenzado cae por mi espalda por lo que no puedo esconder mi cuerpo ni mi expresión de ti. Así __es __como lo prefieres: soy tu esclava y debo obedecer. _

_Tu ayuda de cámara pasa por delante mientras aco moda tus pertenencias. Como un criado al que __se __le paga, y no tu esclavo, __se __considera superior a mí. A veces, __se __agacha a mi lado y toca mi pecho __o __aprieta mi pezón. Soporto que me toque porque debo hacerlo. A veces me excita. _

_Mientras espero, me pregunto cómo me tratarás. A veces me ignoras y me quedo dormida, sola, junto al fuego. Si soy afortunada, me permites que te quite la ropa y te haga el amor. Si tu humor __es __menos cierto, debo intentar anticiparme a tus deseos y preverlos con tanta rapidez como me sea posible. _

_A veces, dejas que tome tu polla dentro de mi boca y trague tu simiente sin que siquiera me toques. __No __me quejo. __Es __un honor servirte. Si te sientes triste, me puedes llevar cerca del placer y luego marcharte. __No se __me permite alcan zar la liberación sola, a menos que me otorgues el permiso. __Me __agrada cuando me ves acabar. _

_Mis noches preferidas son cuando __me __pones de pie, desabotonas tus pantalones y __me __tomas con fuerza y rapidez contra la pared. Amo la sensación de tu cuerpo golpeando contra el mío y tu boca acuciante succionando mis pechos. _

_A veces traes a Emmett contigo, y esas son las mejores noches de todas... _

Jasper miró con furia a su criado mientras observa ba desaparecer su carruaje en la carretera. Después del baile de Jasper con lady Ingham, Emmett le había contado que Alice se había marchado. La había perseguido hasta el vestíbulo, solo para descubrir que la había perdido y que lo había aban donado en el baile.

-¿La dama dijo que me diera qué cosa?

-Esto, señor. -El criado en librea extendió la mano. Jasper reconoció la cubierta de seda roja del libro de inmediato.

-Gracias.

Apartó la vista de la puerta principal abierta en busca de un rincón tranquilo. Emmett lo siguió. Una nota revoloteó hasta el piso de mármol. Emmett la levantó y se la dio. Jasper la leyó en voz alta.

-«Quiero experimentar cómo es ser una esclava del placer».

En la biblioteca desierta, Jasper hojeó las páginas es critas hasta que encontró la última anotación del libro. Tenía fecha anterior a la de esa noche. Leyó las palabras y las volvió a leer. La sangre de su cuerpo abandonó su cerebro para diri girse a su pene. Le dio el libro a Emmett.

-«... A veces traes a Emmett contigo, y esas son las mejores noches de todas». ¿Qué demonios crees que signi fica esto?

Emmett se veía pensativo al devolverle el libro.

-Creo que tu esposa intenta darle a dos antiguos es clavos una noche muy interesante.

Jasper cerró los ojos y visualizó a Alice desnuda, esperando a sus pies. Su falo se endurecía aún más. -Dudo que esté en casa.

Emmett se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Imagino que estará en casa de la señora Helene; es más seguro allí. Iré a ordenar mi carruaje mientras buscas las capas y los sombreros.

Jasper se detuvo delante de la puerta pintada de blanco. Una pequeña placa de porcelana que llevaba el núme ro siete era la única decoración. Le había pedido a Emmett que esperara en caso de haber comprendido mal el mensaje de Alice. Apoyó la mano en la superficie blanca y lisa mientras contaba los latidos irregulares de su corazón.

¿Qué esperaba exactamente? Si Alice había planeado esa velada para humillado, sabía que nunca lo superaría. Pero, ¿Y si deseaba continuar con esa fantasía particular para poder comprender por lo que Emmett y él habían pasado? Al convertirse en lo que él más temía, al subyugarse a él, ¿busca ba de manera deliberada su confianza?

Enderezó los hombros. ¿Y si hacía trizas su orgullo?

Valía la pena. Golpeó la puerta y entró.

Por un instante, imaginó que estaba de regreso en su propia alcoba. Un criado uniformado colocó su bata preferida sobre la cama y le hizo una reverencia.

Desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea. Alice estaba arro dillada al lado de una silla, con la cabeza inclinada. Las largas líneas exquisitas de su cuerpo desnudo brillaban bajo la luz del fuego. Un collar de diamantes abrochado a su delgado cue llo atrajo la luz cuando levantó la cabeza.

-¿Deseáis que os ayude a desvestiros, señor? -La voz agradable del criado se entrometió en la conciencia de Jasper.

-No. Podéis marcharos, y no volváis a menos que os llame.

Después de que el hombre desapareció, Jasper vol vió a concentrar su atención en Alice. Caminó al otro lado de la chimenea y la miró fijamente. Una pesada cadena de oro bajaba entre sus pechos y desaparecía entre sus piernas. Alar gó la mano hacia abajo y levantó la cadena. La sopesó en sus manos. Estaba tibia por su cuerpo y el fuego, y húmeda por que había estado apoyada contra su sexo.

Dio un ligero tirón a la cadena y ella levantó la mirada.

No veía ningún signo de burla ni malestar en su expresión. Solo deseo de satisfacer, y eso encendió su juicio. ¿Hasta dón de lo dejaría llegar? La tentación de poner a prueba sus límites lo consumía.

-Succiona mi polla.

Ella se arrodilló y desabrochó sus pantalones con pulso firme. Ya estaba excitado y más que preparado. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la gruesa base de su falo, ahuecó la palma de la mano en sus testículos y tomó el resto en lo profundo de su boca.

Jasper cerró los ojos mientras ella succionaba, lamía y acariciaba su pene palpitante. Le había enseñado bien a brindarle placer. Él deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y tiró de su muñeca derecha.

-Aparta la mano, la quiero toda dentro de tu boca. Era demasiado grande para ella; lo sabía. Esperó para ver qué haría. Para su sorpresa, la introdujo más. Se estreme ció cuando el extremo de su pene se deslizó por su garganta. Entonces, acabó, en violentos chorros dolorosos, demasiado profundo para que no lo tragara.

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Su mejilla descansaba en su muslo y respiraba fuerte. Dios, casi pudo haberla ahogado al acabar. Envolvió la cadena en su mano y la instó a ponerse de pie. Presionó la mano entre sus muslos y descubrió que esta ba muy húmeda. Su pene volvió a despertar. Con firmeza, él volvió a abotonarse los pantalones.

Alice se estremeció cuando Jasper la miró. Hizo un gesto hacia una silla detrás de ella.

-Siéntate. -Se dio prisa para obedecer. Su cuerpo ya gritaba por su atención -Abre las piernas. -Separó bien las piernas de ella y enganchó sus rodillas en los brazos de la silla, exponiéndose por completo ante su mirada.

Ella esperaba mientras la observaba, consciente de que su mirada hacía que su sexo palpitara deseoso de que lo toca ra. El brocado de seda se sentía frío contra su piel caliente. La alentaba a que se relajara contra él. Se agachó entre sus mus los, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, y poco a poco subió las palmas por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pechos.

-Me alegra que aún los uses. -Tocó los aros dorados que atravesaban sus pezones y lamió el que tenía en el ombligo.

-Los uso para ti, milord, porque te dan placer. Al ha blar mantenía baja la mirada, consciente de su desnudez, consciente de la fuerza controlada de él. ¿Comprendía que su vulnerabilidad también lo hacía vulnerable? Sus dedos roza ron su capullo hinchado, y ella se estremeció.

-¿Deseas que ponga mi boca sobre tu cuerpo?

-Eso lo decides tú, milord. Estoy aquí para satisfacerte.

Con cuidado, tocó el duro capullo de su sexo con un dedo. -Estás muy húmeda. ¿Me has extrañado?

-SÍ. -Alice contuvo un gemido mientras la punta de su dedo iba de atrás hacia adelante.

-¿Qué hay de los mellizos que llevaste a tu cama? ¿No te satisficieron?

Alice cerró los ojos. ¡Qué injusto por su parte sacar el tema cuando se encontraba en su posición más indefensa! Ten dría que ser honesta. Siempre se daba cuenta cuando mentía. -Los gané en una subasta. Debían marcharse a la guerra y ninguno de ellos deseaba morir virgen.

Su dedo dejó de moverse.

-Entonces, ¿has cumplido con tu deber patriótico? Alice reunió su coraje.

-No. Esperaba atraerte para que regresaras conmigo. Quería llamar tu atención.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante y succionó su clítoris. Succionaba de manera tan feroz que Alice casi se cae de la silla. Cuando él se apartó, se relamió. Tenía los labios cubier tos de su néctar.

-Veo que soy un hombre posesivo. Tu intento de atraer mi atención ha tenido éxito. -Miraba su cuerpo ex puesto-. ¿Eran buenos?

-No, eran cachorros ansiosos y sobreexcitados. No tenían idea de cómo brindarle placer a una mujer.

-Hasta que les enseñaste.

-Lo intenté, pero estaban más interesados en su propio placer que en el mío. -Jasper no necesitaba saber que los mellizos habían estado más interesados en follarse el uno al otro. La señora Helene la había ayudado a elegir con exacti tud a la pareja correcta sobre la cual ofertar.

Una débil sonrisa destelló en sus rasgos inflexibles. -Debe haber sido... frustrante... para ti. -Se arrodi lló y le tocó la punta del pezón con la lengua. Ella contuvo un jadeo ante el calor de su boca sobre su piel fría y el sonido discordante del metal contra sus dientes mientras tiraba del aro dorado.

Los botones nacarados de su chaleco presionaban con tra su vientre; su pene empujaba con fuerza contra los límites de sus pantalones. Él hacía círculos con sus caderas, rozando el satén frío y suave contra su vagina caliente y húmeda.

-Acabaron al menos tres veces cada uno antes de lograr acercarse a mí -jadeó Alice mientras su orgasmo amenazaba. -Eso debe haber sido desagradable. Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué los llamaste cachorros. No estaban bien en señados.

Alice contuvo una sonrisa. Jasper siempre la hacía reír en los momentos más inapropiados. Deslizó la mano en tre los dos y le toqueteó la vagina.

-Si en verdad fueras mi esclava, te perforaría aquí.

Me encantaría poder llevarte desnuda solo con una fina cade na de oro sujeta a los labios de tu vagina. -Rio en voz baja cuando su humedad bañó sus dedos -Maldición, te agrada la idea. Me lo permitirías, ¿no es verdad? -Se apartó de ella -No podría llevarte del clítoris, pero creo que debería ir a bus car a Emmett. Está afuera, en las habitaciones públicas.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el armario de madera de ce rezo y abrió los dos primeros cajones.

-Necesitarás una máscara para ocultar tus ojos y algo para cubrir tus caderas. No quiero que todos los hombres del lugar sepan lo húmeda y dispuesta para el sexo que se en cuentra mi esclava. -Arrugaba el entrecejo mientras daba vueltas a varias tiras de seda cortas -Llamaré a un criado. -Alice se preparó para moverse, pero Jasper extendió la mano -Puedes quedarte cómo estás.

Alice permaneció sentada, con las piernas por encima de los brazos, exhibiendo su vagina. Le dolían los músculos de los muslos debido a la tensión, pero sabía que le convenía más no quejarse. El lacayo que respondió a las órdenes de Jasper era bastante joven. Su mirada permanecía extraviada en Alice mientras oía la petición de Jasper.

Para sorpresa de Alice, a Jasper parecía no importarle el comportamiento del hombre. Después de que el criado le mostrara dónde había cintas de seda más largas, Alice esperaba que despidiera al hombre, pero no lo hizo.

Sintió un temblor de excitación cuando le hizo una seña hacia la silla al criado. El joven se relamió cuando Jasper se acercó y se puso de pie junto a él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Parrish, señor, Tom Parrish.

-Bien, señor Parrish. ¿Cree que es bella?

Tom le echó una mirada de reojo a Alice.

-No es correcto que yo diga eso, señor, pero, sí, lo es.

-Entonces, ¿la señora Helene no le permite tener re laciones sexuales con los invitados?

-Oh, sí, señor, nos dice que hagamos lo que desee el cliente, y eso incluye follar y demás, señor. -Arrugó el en trecejo hacia sus zapatos -No hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí, pero sé que tampoco debemos hacer nada que no quera mos, señor.

-¿Y querrías tocar a esta mujer? Tom se sonrojó.

-Solo si prometéis no golpearme luego, señor. Jasper se sentó en la silla de enfrente de Alice.

-Te doy mi palabra de que no te haré daño. Tócala en el lugar que desees.

Alice se puso tensa cuando Tom volvió su atención a su cuerpo desnudo, extendió la mano y acarició el aro de oro que atravesaba su pezón.

-¿Eso os duele?

Alice negó con la cabeza. Jasper rio en voz baja. -Tómalo en tu boca y succiona con fuerza. Le encanta. Tom apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Alice y se inclinó. Ella podía ver los comienzos de una barba incipiente deba jo de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su boca se cerró sobre su pecho derecho, y ella gimió.

Jasper habló otra vez.

-Desliza tus dedos en su interior mientras la succio nas. No le importará.

Alice abrió los ojos cuando Tom deslizó dos dedos en su interior. Jasper la observaba, con la expresión indescifra ble. ¿Si se quejara, detendría a Tom? Sabía que como verda dero esclavo, él no había tenido el poder de detener a nadie que lo tocara si había pagado por su tiempo.

Aun así, ¿cómo se suponía que evitaría que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el roce de un hombre? ¿Jasper habría sen tido placer con algunos de sus clientes y se odiaba por eso? Tom succionaba más fuerte y empujaba sus dedos con más rapidez. Su entusiasmo superaba su habilidad. ¿Querría Jasper que ella acabara o no? Estaba cerca.

Jasper se levantó cuando Tom comenzó a gemir y a empujar sus caderas contra el vientre de ella.

-Abre sus pantalones y toma su polla en tu mano.

Ayúdalo.

Alice apenas tuvo tiempo de envolver sus dedos alrede dor del falo de Tom antes de que llegara al clímax con un gri to tembloroso. Su boca se relajó contra su pezón; su respira ción era entrecortada. Le dijo entre dientes, contra su pecho:

-Gracias, milady. Gracias.

Jasper le arrojó al hombre una bolsa llena de mone das mientras se marchaba, con una sonrisa idiota pegada en los labios y sus pantalones de satén manchados en la entre pierna. Alice se reclinó hacia atrás y esperó que Jasper re gresara. Le arrojó una moneda de oro a ella, que aterrizó en tre sus pechos. Sintió el frío del metal contra la calidez sonrojada de su piel. Un calor humillante subió a sus mejillas, y ansió arrojársela de vuelta en el rostro.

-No creí que a un esclavo le pagaran, milord.

-Si satisface a su amo, sí.

-¿Te agradó observar que otro hombre me tocara?

Su mirada se endureció.

-Si en verdad fueras mi esclava, no harías preguntas tan impertinentes. Harías solo lo que se te dice.

-Entonces, ¿debí acabar para él, aunque eres mi amo y no lo deseaba?

La observaba en silencio, con una mano en el bolsillo. -Un esclavo no tiene elección cuando compran y se apoderan de su cuerpo. Un esclavo aprende a sentir placer cuando puede.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, cogió la moneda y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Ella se estremeció cuando colocó un paño húmedo y perfumado sobre su vientre.

-Límpiate su semen, pero no toques tu vagina. Me gustas húmeda.

Hizo lo que le pidió y con obediencia se puso de pie mientras él envolvía la banda de seda amarilla alrededor de sus caderas. Caía casi hasta el suelo, dejando su pierna izquierda parcialmente al descubierto. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pezones, que ahora estaban tiesos de manera permanente. ¿Intentaba llevarla hasta el salón principal? Recordaba al hombre ebrio que había intentado tocarla cuando estaba totalmente vestida. ¿Qué sucedería ahora que estaba casi desnuda?

El cabello recogido hacia atrás de Jasper brilló bajo la suave luz de las velas cuando inclinó la cabeza para ajustar la seda de su cadera izquierda. Su perfume subió, mareándola por el deseo. Deseaba sentirlo moverse con fuerza y rapidez dentro de ella. Como si estuviera en un sueño, levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Él giró la cabeza y le besó los de dos. Los llevó dentro de su boca caliente y pecaminosa. Ella tambaleó ligeramente contra él, y la tomó de las caderas.

-También necesitarás una máscara. -Hurgó en los cajones hasta encontrar una de su agrado. En su mirada había un frío desafío al levantar la cadena sujeta al collar alrededor de su cuello. -¿Estás preparada?

Debía confiar en él. Debía creer que nunca le haría daño. Cuando Jasper era esclavo, no había tenido ningún control sobre la persona que compraba sus servicios. Había afrontado infinitas posibilidades de dolor y humillación. Alice se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo había soportado la incertidumbre?

-Sí, milord.

La condujo hacia el pasillo silencioso. Sus pies descal zos no hacían ruido sobre la suave alfombra roja. La música y un suave murmullo de conversación flotaban hacia ellos des de la puerta abierta al final del corredor. Alice respiraba de manera regular mientras seguía a Jasper al entrar a la habi tación. Para su alivio, solo había una docena de personas dis persas en el pequeño salón íntimo. Uno de los hombres era Emmett, quien se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia mientras Jasper llevaba a Alice hacia adelante.

-Buenas noches, mis queridos. La función está a pun to de comenzar. -Algo para destacar de Emmett fue que logró mantener la mirada clavada en el rostro de Alice -¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos?

Jasper se sentó en el diván más cercano. Empujó con suavidad el hombro de Sara hasta que ella se arrodilló sobre la alfombra a su lado. Emmett se sentó en un ángulo a su derecha, cubriéndola del resto de la sala. En el centro del círculo de si llas había una mujer pequeña de pie. Su largo cabello negro caía hasta sus caderas. Estaba desnuda, con la vagina rasurada, al igual que sus piernas. Sonreía a los espectadores reunidos.

-Bonsoir, mi nombre es Renée. Bienvenidos. -Su acento era claramente francés. Señaló hacia la puerta -Él es mi compañero, Gastard. Esperamos entreteneros.

Alice levantó la mirada hacia Gastard mientras él se abría camino entre las sillas. Debía medir al menos dos me tros de alto y su complexión era como la de un trabajador de campo. Renée era al menos medio metro más baja. Alice dio un brinco cuando Jasper deslizó la mano desde su hombro para jugar con el aro de su pezón.

Gastard se quitó los pantalones. Varias damas gritaron y aplaudieron.

Emmett emitió un suave silbido. -Está dotado como un caballo.

-Y ni siquiera está excitado aún -agregó Jasper mientras hacía círculos en el pezón tenso de Alice con su dedo Índice-. Será interesante ver cómo la monta.

Alice ni siquiera podía imaginar tener un hombre tan grande dentro de ella, y Renée era pequeña. Jasper exten dió los dedos hasta que ahuecó el pecho entero en su mano.

Renée levantó una botella de vidrio decorada. -¿Alguno de vosotros desea darle masajes con aceite a la polla de Gastard?

-¡Preferiría aceitarte a ti! -gritó uno de los hom bres.

Renée rio-. Podría hacerlo. -Le guiñó un ojo-. Si paga el precio.

Varias cadenas de oro y billetes caían dentro del círcu lo. Alice observaba a una joven masajeando el falo y los testí culos de Gastard mientras el aceite brillaba en la punta de sus dedos. Alice se apoyó contra el muslo de Jasper. Le vibraba el pecho por la sutil presión de sus dedos. Si toda esa expecta ción sexual era para enloquecerla, lo lograba.

Para el momento en el que Renée y Gastard estuvie ron lo suficientemente aceitados, ya se había acumulado una gran suma de dinero junto a las monedas en la alfombra. Se hacían apuestas sobre si Renée podría en algún momento al bergar la impresionante polla de Gastard en su interior.

Cuando las apuestas y los rumores se apaciguaron, Re née abrió una caja de terciopelo negro que se encontraba so bre la mesa que estaba a su lado. La levantó y comenzó una vuelta lenta por las sillas, permitiendo que cada persona viera el contenido. Alice reconoció las exquisitas piezas de marfil de inmediato. Eran similares en calidad y confección al consola dor que le había obsequiado Jasper.

Renée se sentó al borde de una mesa baja acolchada y separó las piernas.

-¿Qué consolador utilizaré para ayudar a prepararme para Gastard?

Alice no estaba segura de que alguno de ellos fuera tan grande como Gastard. Emmett se movía con nerviosismo a su lado. El grueso brocado de su chaqueta le rozaba la piel. Acari ció el muslo de ella y toqueteó el nudo de seda en el que la tela se separaba para dejar al descubierto su desnudez.

Renée levantó un consolador de veinte centímetros, lo midió contra el falo de Gastard y negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá debería tomarlo en mi boca primero, solo para ver si puedo.

Varias personas aplaudían y silbaban mientras ella se ponía de rodillas delante de un Gastard sonriente. Alice tragó con fuerza y se relamió cuando Renée intentó envolver la mano alrededor de la base gruesa y ancha del pene de Gastard. No lograba juntar los dedos. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener una erección tan enorme en la boca? Jasper era lo suficiente mente grande y casi la ahogaba al succionarlo.

-¿Crees que podrías tomarlo, Alice? -murmuró Jasper-. ¿Y tú, Emmett?

-Sin duda lo probaría. -Emmett arrojó una cadena de oro hacia Gastard.

Jasper apretaba su pezón con dedos habilidosos mientras Renée llevaba poco a poco el falo de Gastard dentro de su boca. Llovió más dinero hacia los artistas y se hacían más apuestas. La mano de Emmett se deslizó debajo de la seda en la cadera de Alice. Posó el dedo en su sexo y frotó al ritmo de los delicados movimientos de la garganta de Renée.

Alice observaba el falo de Gastard desaparecer dentro de la boca de Renée; su propio cuerpo se dilataba y se hume decía como si fuera ella quien estuviera de rodillas. Emmett ahuecó la mano en su monte y hundió tres dedos en su inte rior. Ella intentaba no gemir mientras las caderas de Gastard empujaban hacia adelante, llevando más de sí mismo dentro de la boca entusiasta de Renée.

Mientras Gastard gemía por su excitación sexual, Alice llegaba a su clímax. Giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Jasper y le mordió la tela de los bombachos cuando el placer se extendió a través de ella. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar público. Esperaba que la atención de todos hubiera permanecido en Renée y no en ella. Jasper acortó la cadena conectada a su collar e hizo que lo mirara y la besó en la boca. Emmett se estremeció al retirar los dedos de su vagina.

Para cuando Alice volvió a mirar, Renée se había pues to de pie y ahora Gastard estaba sentado al borde de la mesa baja acolchada. Una pareja que se encontraba justo enfrente de Jasper y Alice ya había recibido demasiada estimulación. El hombre levantó las enaguas de la mujer y se hundió dentro de ella. Los tacones con pedrería de sus pequeñas zapatillas atraían la luz mientras los clavaba en las nalgas cubiertas en satén del hombre.

-Lo tomará. -Jasper sonaba seguro mientras Re née regresaba a la caja de placeres. Le sonrió a Alice cuando Renée eligió un consolador mucho más grande y se volvió ha cia su público.

-¿A quién le agradaría ayudarme? -Su sonrisa ten tadora permaneció sobre Jasper y luego pasó a Emmett, quien sonriente negó con la cabeza.

Un hombre pelirrojo sacudió una bolsa de monedas en dirección a Renée.

-¡Yo lo haré!

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando entró al peque ño círculo y se apoyó sobre una rodilla delante de ella. Gas tard levantó a Renée y la sentó en su regazo, con las piernas bien separadas. Alice contenía la respiración mientras el hom bre introducía lentamente el consolador dentro de Renée. Sa bía cómo se sentía eso, el frío y la suavidad de la piedra contra la succión firme de la carne caliente y húmeda. Rozó la mano por el músculo firme del muslo de Jasper.

Él detuvo sus movimientos colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

-No te he dado permiso para que me toques, esclava. Retiró la mano. Casi había olvidado el papel que había elegido representar. Emmett arrugó el entrecejo hacia Jasper y luego observó a Alice, quien se negó a mirado durante más de un segundo. Debía continuar, debía confiar en Jasper.

Renée suspiraba mientras Gastard acariciaba su sexo. -Gracias, amable señor, ahora me siento más prepara da para intentar lo imposible. -Retiró el consolador y dejó que Gastard la tomara de la cintura y la volviera hacia él. Los pies de ella estaban apoyados sobre sus muslos bien separados.

Alice se mordía el labio mientras Gastard bajaba lenta mente a Renée sobre su pene. Solo podía imaginar cómo lo sentiría empujando en su interior, su vagina apretaba, y juntó los muslos para prolongar la sensación. Parecía que a Renée le llevaría una eternidad absorber toda la carne de Gastard. Cuando quedó completamente enfundado, Gastard subió otra vez a Renée y la giró hasta que quedó de frente a su público.

A Renée se la veía feliz mientras Gastard toqueteaba con suavidad su clítoris hinchado.

-Te dije que cabría -susurró Jasper en el oído de Alice -Cuando una mujer en realidad desea a un hombre, hace lugar para él.

Ella tenía el recuerdo vívido de tener a ambos dentro de su cuerpo, a Jasper y el jade a la vez. Se acercó más a él, frotaba su pecho contra la suave lana de su chaqueta.

Jasper se puso de pie mientras los espectadores aplaudían a los artistas. Arrojó una bolsa de monedas a la mano de Gastard.

-Gracias, ha sido... muy estimulante. -Se volvió ha cia Alice -Emmett se nos unirá.

-Sí, por favor, milord. -Alice le sonrió a Emmett. Sin duda necesitaba de su ayuda para esa parte de la velada. ¿Aún estaba preparado para ayudarla?

Emmett le besó la mano. -Me encantará.

Jasper los condujo de vuelta a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Se apoyó contra esta y contempló a Alice y a Emmett.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas, Alice?

Lo miró fijo. Para su asombro, había descubierto que le agradaba brindarle todo el control sexual sobre ella. La arro gancia suprema de él le permitía ser más impúdica y salvaje que nunca. También le proporcionaba una clara visión.

Para hacer que un hombre tan complejo confiara en ella y la amara se requerían medidas extremas. ¿Cómo podría ser alguna vez libre para amarla si no podía vivir consigo mismo y lo que había hecho? En sus esfuerzos por olvidar el pasado, solo lograba contener sus emociones y refrenar su voraz sexualidad. ¿Ya comprendería eso? ¿Podrían Emmett y ella libe rado de las ataduras del pasado?

Además, ella había logrado una inmensa comprensión sobre cómo debería sentirse que la obligaran a entregar su cuerpo a alguien en quien no podía confiar, alguien que pu diera lastimada. Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo con esa fan tasía en particular, nunca se habría dado cuenta de cuánto ha bían superado Jasper y Emmett.

Sin responderle a Jasper, cayó de rodillas y le besó el pene erecto a través de sus pantalones ajustados. -Me estoy divirtiendo, ¿tú no?

Él le sonrió cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

Alice sabía que Emmett había arreglado algunas sorpresas para la velada. Suponía que esa era una de ellas. Levantó la mirada hacia Jasper.

Quizá deberías abrir la puerta.

Las amo gente

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Amo esta Alice decidida

Reviews please ¡!


	19. Chapter 20

**Gente hermosa les advierto que este capítulo y el siguiente son MUY fuertes **

**CAPITULO 20**

Cada una de las dos mujeres vestía una toga blanca que dejaba uno de sus pechos al descubierto. Llevaban coronas de flores en la cabellera trenzada. Alice inhaló el perfume a pri mavera al rendir su cuerpo a ellas. Como si se lo hubieran or denado, se sentó al borde de la cama; Emmett y Jasper se sen taron enfrente en dos sillas doradas.

Una de las mujeres le sonrió a Alice.

-Mi nombre es Chloe. Mi compañera es Flora. La se ñora Helene me ha enviado para hacerte aún más deseable para tus hombres. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

Alice asintió con la cabeza. Su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban fijos en Flora, la mujer más morena que llevaba una bandeja cubierta. Intentó mirar hacia atrás mientras Chloe tomaba la bandeja y la apoyaba sobre la cama pero no pudo ver nada. Jasper se desparramó en el asiento, con la mano sobre su falo oculto. Emmett se sentó hacia adelante, con la atención puesta en las tres mujeres sobre la cama.

-Primero te pintaremos los párpados con un lápiz de lineador.

Alice intentaba no pestañear mientras Chloe se inclinaba sobre ella y pintaba una fina línea de algo pegajoso alrededor del borde exterior de sus ojos. El pecho desnudo de Chloe roza ba contra el de Alice, quien se preguntaba si era accidental.

-Ahora, un tono rojo para tus labios.

El roce era más fuerte ahora, estimulaba sus labios ya hinchados, enviaba vibraciones hacia su vientre y tensaba aún más sus pechos. Un ligero polvo de color en sus mejillas com pletaba su rostro. Cuando Chloe terminó, Flora levantó un espejo de mano para que Alice pudiera verse. Sus ojos se veían enormes, y su boca escarlata y provocadora resaltaba contra el marfil de su piel sonrojada.

Flora la besó al apartar el espejo. Antes de que Alice pu diera reaccionar, ambas mujeres llevaron un pezón dentro de sus bocas y succionaron con fuerza. Chloe sacó aún una bro cha y un pote de colorete. Sin hablar, comenzó a pasar con la brocha la espesa pasta en los pezones húmedos de Alice. Emmett gimió, sus dedos se movían en los botones de sus pantalones.

Alice concentraba su atención en Jasper mientras las suaves cerdas rozaban una y otra vez su pezón tenso, oscure ciendo la punta hasta convertirse en una baya de color carme sí oscuro que rogaba que un hombre la introdujera en su boca. Él le devolvió la mirada, relamiéndose como si se anticipara al placer esperado.

Ella se daba cuenta de que las mujeres deseaban que se moviera. Chloe la acomodó sobre una pila de almohadas en la cabecera de la cama. Flora le dio a cada uno de los hombres un pañuelo de seda roja.

-Sujetad un extremo alrededor de la muñeca de vues tra esclava y el otro, a la cama.

Ambos obedecieron. Se movían con lentitud para po der soportar sus enormes erecciones. Jasper le arrebató un fugaz beso salvaje a Alice mientras ataba su muñeca a la cabe cera de la cama. Negándose a regresar a su silla, se colocó en el otro extremo de la cama maciza, que sin problemas los sopor taba a los cinco. Emmett siguió su ejemplo y se sentó junto a él. Con los brazos bien extendidos, los pechos de Alice sobresa lían en un ángulo perfecto. Las puntas enrojecidas hacían que Jasper deseara anclarse en ella durante horas, para succio nar el color hasta que le rogara que se detuviera.

Suelta su trenza, su cabello negro caía hasta las caderas, enmarcando su pálida piel y los rizos oscuros de su monte. El pene de Jasper latía tan fuerte que deseaba hincarlo entre los labios rojos de Sara hasta lo profundo de su garganta. Se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco y aflojó su pañuelo de cuello.

Chloe, la pechugona mujer rubia, separó las piernas de Alice para dejar su sexo al descubierto. Ya estaba húmeda y di latada. Su capullo se encontraba claramente visible por enci ma de los labios hinchados de su vagina.

Flora le daba capirotazos al clítoris de Alice.

-Señores míos, ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia? Se vería aún más hermosa si cortamos el vello de su monte.

Jasper logró asentir con la cabeza. -Hazlo.

Alice se mordió el labio cuando Chloe quitó con delica deza casi todo el fino bello y dejó al descubierto su vagina abultada. Jasper tragó un gemido cuando Flora sacó una gruesa brocha de mango ancho y protuberante y lo hundió en otro pote.

Con cada desplazamiento intencionado de la brocha, una fina capa de polvo dorado hacía brillar la vagina de Alice. Sus caderas se movían al compás del movimiento rítmico de las caricias constantes. Chloe agregó un poco de rojo al clítoris de Alice con una brocha más pequeña. Jasper tragó con fuer za cuando Flora le dio la vuelta a la brocha y deslizó el grueso mango dentro de la vagina de Alice.

Se volvió hacia Jasper.

-¿Desea que su esclava acabe? Jasper miró a Alice a los ojos.

-Aún no. Puede esperar.

A su lado, Emmett aclaró la garganta.

-Cuando éramos esclavos, algunas noches no nos permitían acabar en absoluto. Si lo hacíamos, nos castigaban.

Jasper quedó inmóvil. Según sabía, era la primera vez que Emmett le hablaba a alguien más sobre su calvario en Turquía. Quizá al incluir a Emmett en la fantasía, Alice había sido más lista de lo él que había creído. Si a Emmett le conven cieran de superar su pasado, ya no necesitaría drogas, sexo ni a Jasper para mantenerse en su sano juicio.

Jasper mantenía la mirada en el mango de la brocha mientras entraba y salía del canal de su esposa.

-En noches como esta, nos liberábamos el uno con el otro más tarde, si podíamos. -Para su asombro, también se sentía casi desahogado hablando de los horrores delante de terceros.

Emmett se arrodilló para quitarse la chaqueta y el chaleco. -Les parecía divertido dejarnos con las manos enca denadas detrás de la espalda para no poder masturbarnos. -Le robó una mirada a Jasper y luego miró de manera desafiante los ojos de Alice -A veces utilizábamos nuestras bocas uno con el otro.

Chloe suspiró y tocó la rodilla de Emmett.

-Me hubiera encantado ver eso, señor. Debieron ha ber hecho una pareja hermosa.

Jasper evitó la mirada de Emmett y continuó obser vando a su esposa, que estaba a, punto de acabar. Conocía las señales. Sin girar la cabeza, se dirigió a Emmett:

-Entonces, ¿crees que deberíamos dejar que nuestra esclava acabe, o deberíamos hacerla sufrir como lo hicimos nosotros?

Emmett bajó la mirada hacia la cama, a Alice. -Permitámosla acabar.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza hacia Flora, quien co menzó a mover el grueso mango redondeado del cepillo con más energía entre las piernas de Alice. Chloe se unió a ella, es timulaba el clítoris de Alice entre sus dedos.

Alice contuvo un grito mientras arqueaba el cuerpo y llegaba al clímax. Emmett abrió de un tirón los botones que quedaban de sus pantalones, agitó hacia arriba y abajo su falo hinchado, y acabó en cuestión de segundos.

Jasper apretaba los dientes mientras el olor del or gasmo de Alice lo rodeaba. Su pene deseaba tanto follar que le dolía respirar.

-Di gracias, Alice -le ordenó Jasper. Alice abrió los ojos y susurró las gracias.

Chloe y Flora desataron el nudo del hombro de sus tú nicas griegas, desnudando por completo sus pechos. -Cubriremos de aceite a vuestra esclava para vuestro gozo y luego dejaremos que les brinde placer.

Jasper dejó que Emmett desatara las muñecas de Alice.

Su pene estaba tan tieso que no podía apartarse de la cama. Casi envidiaba la rápida liberación de Emmett. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar. No le había hecho el amor a su es posa en tres meses ¡y pretendía acabar dentro de ella! no antes.

Su boca se secó cuando Alice se arqueó como un gato debajo de los dedos habilidosos de las mujeres. Pronto su piel brilló bajo la luz de las velas cuando se arrodilló para que las mujeres pudieran masajearle las nalgas y los muslos.

Chloe se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó, con una de sus pequeñas manos ahuecada en la barbilla de su esposa. Su lengua puntiaguda salía y hurgaba en la boca de Alice. Él ya no soportaba más, desabotonó sus pantalones, dándole algo de espacio a su falo macizo. Chloe sonrió cuando él se arrastró de modo amenazador hacia ella.

-¿Desea ayudar, milord?

Extendió la mano con el frasco de aceite, y Jasper lo cogió. Dejó caer algo de aceite en la palma y lo calentó entre sus manos. Emmett se acercó y él le pasó el recipiente. Se estre meció al apoyar la mano sobre la parte más estrecha de la es palda de Alice. Deslizó uno de sus largos dedos en la hendidu ra de sus nalgas.

Ella intentó apartarse de Chloe y acercarse a él pero él la sostuvo donde deseaba que estuviera.

-Emmett, acércate más. Alice succionará tu polla.

El falo de Emmett ya estaba algo tieso cuando Alice se acercó. Jasper mantuvo la mano en su espalda y la observó tomar a Emmett dentro de su boca. Jasper deslizó su dedo más largo empapado en aceite en el recto de Alice. Cuando Emmett comenzó a jadear al compás de las caricias de Alice, Jasper agregó un segundo dedo.

Alice inclinaba hacia atrás las caderas, hacia su mano penetrante, mientras él la movía en su canal ajustado. Ahora eran cuatro dedos y aún no estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para su pene. Jasper cerró los ojos mientras ella se estreme cía y gemía contra los empujones de sus dedos.

Chloe se colocó detrás de él para masajearle el pecho, sus pezones se sentían tensos contra su espalda.

-Jasper, Dios, tócame, por favor tócame, por favor. -susurró Emmett.

Jasper apoyó la mano izquierda en el muslo de Emmett y bajó aún más sus pantalones. Sabía lo que deseaba Emmett. Quizá esa era la mejor manera de que Alice comprendiera su complicada relación. Se colocó con cuidado entre ellos. La mano izquierda de Alice estaba apoyada en la cama y la longi tud de su brazo, alineada con el muslo derecho de Emmett. Jasper deslizó su pene en la palma de la mano de Emmett y espe ró que su puño se cerrara a su alrededor.

Deslizó dos dedos empapados en aceite en el trasero de Emmett, ahora tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Observaba a su es posa y a su mejor amigo mientras su excitación aumentaba. Mantenía el empujón firme de sus dedos al ritmo de los mo vimientos de la boca de Alice y la respuesta excitada de Emmett.

Su propio falo se hinchaba y goteaba fluido, lubrican do sus tranquilos movimientos en el firme apretón de Emmett. Cuando Emmett gritó su liberación, Jasper lo apartó de Alice, y lo dejó con las atenciones de Chloe y Flora.

Alice se relamía mientras Jasper se arrastraba por el pequeño espacio hacia ella. Sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de lujuria. Jadeó cuando la levantó, la llevó hasta la cabecera de la cama y le dio la vuelta. Solo tuvo tiempo de asir la barandi lla antes de que empalara su vagina desde atrás. La fuerza de su empujón la presionaba con fuerza contra la cabecera acol chada. Mantenía el ritmo, golpeando contra ella; su pene se sentía tan dilatado como un puño, y ella se vanagloriaba con cada fuerte golpe poderoso.

Ella acabó en su tercer empujón. Su vagina apretaba alrededor de su falo macizo. Él gruñó su satisfacción, pero no se detuvo. Con rapidez, la llevó a otro nivel de conciencia de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y de lo que podía tomar de él.

Comenzó a murmurarle al oído mientras la tocaba.

Los dedos de una mano se extendían sobre sus pezones mientras la otra mano atormentaba su clítoris. Ella luchaba por oírlo por encima del sonido del golpe de su piel contra la suya y sus gritos involuntarios.

-Dime que soy mejor que esos muchachos. Dime que has echado de menos mi polla.

Alice apenas podía hablar embotada en su deseo inten sificado.

-Yo... -Otro orgasmo estalló en ella, este fue más intenso que el último. Él retiró su pene antes de que ella ter minara. Gritó, echándolo de menos de inmediato.

Él colocó las manos en la cabecera de la cama a ambos lados de su rostro, y la boca cerca de su oído. -Dime.

Alice cerró los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos. He echado de menos todo tú ser. -Alice se volvió para lamer sus dedos extendidos. Olía a ella. La punta de su falo rozaba los labios hinchados de su va gina-. No significaron nada para mí, pero estaba tan deses perada que intenté cualquier cosa para hacer que regresaras.

Él permanecía inmóvil. Su gran cuerpo excitado la pre sionaba contra el satén acolchado. Sus latidos acelerados vi braban a través de su piel como un tambor.

-¿Por qué deseabas que regresara?

-Porque debí haber confiado en ti. Debí haber permitido que te explicaras sobre tu relación con Emmett, no creer lo que mi padre y los demás me dijeron.

-¿Y si te dijera que los rumores eran ciertos y que una vez hemos sido amantes? -Entonces te hubiera creído.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho?

-Nada. Eres mi esposo... Te deseo tal cual eres.

Tensó su rostro tan cerca del suyo que a ella no le quedaba espacio para respirar. -¿Por qué, Alice? Fijó su mirada en él.

-Si me permites que sea yo misma, ¿por qué no te permitiría que hicieras lo mismo?

Cerró los ojos; sus largas pestañas negras contra su piel pálida.

-No es lo mismo precisamente, ¿no es cierto? Ella besó la comisura de su boca.

-Lo es para mí.

Entonces sonrió, su rostro se relajaba al volver a deslizarse en su interior y ella se vanagloriaba con el fuerte latido de su pene mientras la colmaba. Su simiente caliente la des bordó en tres empujones.

-Gracias, Alice -susurró él -Gracias por tu honestidad.

Se encontraba algo adormilada entre Emmett y Jasper.

Un hombre sentado a cada lado de ella. Emmett llevaba una ca dena alrededor del cuello con la mitad de una moneda antigua en ella. Notó que combinaba con la que solía usar Jasper. Chloe y Flora se habían marchado con una bolsa de monedas de oro y el placer de que Emmett las satisficiera sexualmente.

Jasper jugaba con el pezón derecho de Alice. Emmett alargó la mano para acariciarle la vagina. Se alejó de sus dedos inquisitivos, que presionaban sus nalgas contra el miembro medio erecto de Jasper.

Emmett le sonrió a ella y luego a Jasper.

-Alice no comprende realmente cómo es ser un escla vo. A un esclavo no se le permite sentirse cansado ni dolorido por follar demasiado. Esperaban que estuviéramos prepara dos y deseosos toda la noche.

Los dedos largos de Jasper se cerraron en el pecho de Alice.

-Tienes razón, Emmett. Esperaban que le brindáramos placer a cualquiera que nos deseara.

Emmett acariciaba su propio pene, con la expresión distante. -A ti te apreciaban mucho más por tu habilidad de permanecer erecto toda la noche. Yo no era tan capaz. -Hizo un gesto -Odiaba cuando me quedaba sin simiente. Es algo muy doloroso.

-Sin embargo, hemos aprendido a dosificar nuestras propias fuerzas -agregó Jasper-. Incluso a los dieciséis años, es difícil no acabar con demasiada rapidez y premura. He mos aprendido cómo fingir y prolongar nuestras erecciones.

Emmett se estremeció.

-De lo contrario, nos golpeaban. ¿Te has olvidado de eso?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Llevo las cicatrices en mi espalda al igual que tú.

Jasper se preguntaba cuánto llegaría a comprender Alice de la conversación. Se negaba a perturbar el caudal de re cuerdos de Emmett. Tenía la sensación de que su amigo necesi taba liberarse de alguna ponzoña que amenazaba con socavar su vida y su felicidad futura.

-Tienes más cicatrices que yo, Jas. Solían maltratarme para hacerte perder el control.

Jasper logró sonreír, aunque le resultaba difícil.

Quizá Emmett no era el único que necesitaba desahogarse.

-Yo era más reacio a actuar que tú. Solía soñar con al guien que marcara mi rostro para no ser más guapo. -Dejó el pecho de Alice, y ella soltó su suave aliento -Nunca me ha agradado que me obliguen a tener sexo con hombres. -Espe raba por Dios que ella lo escuchara. Lo salvaría de tener que volver a explicar su pasado infernal.

Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó la tenue cicatriz debajo del pezón derecho de Jasper.

-La señora Tezoli te la hizo con un hierro de marcar cuando continuabas luchando contra todos los hombres. -Rió, fue un sonido estridente en el lujoso silencio de la alcoba do rada -A mí no me importaba si era hombre o mujer. Me sentía bastante feliz de brindarle servicios a cualquiera con tal de evitar que me golpearan.

Jasper miraba fijamente los ojos angustiados de su amigo.

-¿Y crees que eso te hace menos hombre que yo?

-Por supuesto.

-Creía que yo era el imbécil. Deseaba tanto ser como tú...

-¿Un cobarde y un promiscuo para cualquiera que pagara por mí?

-No, un hombre lo suficientemente inteligente como para no provocar a las personas.

Emmett se veía confundido.

-Todos tenemos nuestros límites, Jas, incluso tú.

-Yo rogué al final, Emmett. Le rogué a la señora Tezoli que me dejara morir después de que me entregara a Yusef aquella primera vez. -Llevó de vuelta su atención a la sensa ción mucho más placentera de la piel de Alice contra sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos, Emmett aún lo miraba -Dios, ¿qué quie res que diga? Fue hace años. Ya no somos las mismas personas.

Emmett miró a Alice, con expresión meditabunda.

-No, no lo somos. Y tu esposa parece ser capaz y estar dispuesta a aceptamos, marcados y dañados como estamos.

Jasper bajó la mirada hacia Alice, quien lo observaba con la mirada fija y tranquila. No había signos de desagrado ni odio por lo que había oído. Tal vez les había dado a ambos, a Emmett y a él, la oportunidad de curarse. Su pene se excitaba y se enderezaba contra su columna. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Hablar sobre el pasado siempre lo hacía sentir sucio. Imágenes de algunos de sus clientes luchaban por apoderarse de su mente y no podía permitirlo.

Se inclinó para besarle un pezón. ¡Mierda! Había acu sado a Emmett de consumir drogas y alcohol para mantener sus demonios a raya. Utilizar a las mujeres se había convertido en su escape personal. Utilizarlas... maldición. ¿Es eso lo que ha cía? ¿Era mejor que Emmett?

Alice rodeó su muslo y le lamió el falo. Él le acarició la mejilla hasta que lo miró.

-Siéntate en mi polla.

Ella se incorporó y trepó sobre su regazo, contuvo la respiración cuando él giró su espalda contra su pecho y la co gió de las caderas. Emmett se movió para que ella tuviera una vi sión perfecta de sus cuerpos entrecruzados en los espejos ilu minados por las velas.

Jasper la hizo descender con lentitud sobre su erec ción. Ella cerró los ojos. Él le apretó un pezón.

-No lo hagas. Me agrada ver tu rostro cuando acabas. Ella resistió su mirada en el espejo, con ojos misteriosos y llenos de secretos sensuales. Era muy sensible y consciente de cada centímetro latente de su miembro duro y caliente.

-¿Has disfrutado de ser una esclava?

-En algunas ocasiones, milord.

Le hizo un gesto a Emmett.

-¿Ha sido una buena esclava? Emmett se incorporó.

-Sin duda se ha... adaptado. He disfrutado de su tacto. Jasper jugaba con uno de los aros de los pezones de Alice.

-Creo que lo ha disfrutado. -Tiró del aro -Creo que ha disfrutado de pasearse desnuda por las salas de entre tenimiento de la señora Helene.

Alice se sonrojó, pero no pudo negar su comentario.

Jasper abrió más las piernas, hizo que Alice se sentara con mayor firmeza y más abajo sobre su pene. Le acarició la oreja con la nariz.

-Te agradó cuando Emmett hizo que acabaras delante de toda esa gente, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí.

-Te agradará cuando ahora te lama. -Tocó el hombro de Emmett-. Lámela por mí, pero aún no dejes que acabe.

Emmett se inclinó a su tarea de buena gana. El sonido res baladizo y lento de su lengua era más fuerte que la respira ción acelerada de Alice. Su canal se ajustaba alrededor del falo de Jasper. Con suavidad, apartó a Emmett y observó el clítoris hinchado de Alice en el espejo y luego guió la punta de los de dos de ella hacia este.

-¿Sientes lo hinchada y resbaladiza que estás? -Llevó sus dedos más abajo hasta que tocaron la entrada a su cuerpo-. Siente cuánto te has dilatado para mí y lo húmeda que estás.

Presionó la palma de su mano contra su parte íntima, y ella se retorció contra él. -¿Qué imaginas que dirían tu fa milia y tus amigos si te vieran ahora? ¿Desnuda y dispuesta en los brazos de dos hombres?

-Creerían que soy escandalosa. Se avergonzarían de mí.

Jasper le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Emmett, y este reanudó las atenciones a su vagina. Su lengua ágil la acercaba más y más hasta alcanzar su punto máximo. Ella casi grita por la frustración cuando él se detuvo tras una rápida orden de Jasper.

Jasper mantenía la mirada en el espejo. -¿Qué pensaría tu padre de ti?

En medio de la bruma de su deseo sexual, hincó las uñas en los muslos de él. Resistió el primer impulso de golpearlo y observó su propia imagen desenfrenada y vergonzosa. La gran mano bronceada de Jasper cubrió su pecho dere cho; su enorme pene la colmaba por completo. La tensión vi bró a través de todo el cuerpo de él. Emmett dejó de acariciar el interior del muslo de ella y en su lugar, tocó a Jasper.

-Si mi padre me viera ahora, me consideraría una pa reja apropiada para ti -habló lenta y claramente para que comprendiera bien lo que quería decir -Y tendría que estar de acuerdo con él, nos merecemos el uno al otro.

La respiración de Jasper lo dejó en un ajetreo tem bloroso. Su falo parecía hincharse dentro de ella.

-¿Te molestaría si tomo la polla de Emmett en mi boca y hago que ambos acabéis? Hay espacio para que se arrodille a nuestro lado.

Jasper sintió el peligro al despertar por el ruido de lator de unas esposas que se cerraban en su muñeca. ¿Había regresado Yusef? Abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo so bre su espalda, aún en la cama con Emmett y Alice. Tenía ambas muñecas sujetas con esposas a la cabecera de la cama. Con un terror ciego, intentó golpear con los pies, solo para descubrir que sus tobillos también estaban encadenados.

-Quitadme estas malditas cosas.

-¿A qué le temes, Jas? Solo somos Alice y yo.

Jasper apretó los puños. Emmett sabía muy bien cómo se sentía él al estar atrapado contra su voluntad. ¿Cómo se atrevían a utilizar su mayor temor en su contra? ¿Adónde de monios esperaban llegar haciéndolo enfadar?

Alice se arrodilló a su lado, con el rostro tranquilo. -Por favor, no luches contra nosotros, Jasper, solo deseamos ayudarte.

Ella hundió los dedos en una jarra de vidrio. Quedó pa ralizado al oler el empalagoso perfume a orquídeas. Era el perfume preferido de Yusef. Le hacía recordar a cuando lo obligaban a aceptar el miembro de Yusef dentro de él. Le lle vaba días quitarse el olor de la piel y de la boca. Nunca había logrado borrado de sus recuerdos. Emmett debía saber eso.

Se ponía tenso mientras Alice hacía círculos en su pe zón con un dedo aceitado. Su cuerpo respondió a las simples caricias, y su pezón se frunció con firmeza. Ella continuaba agregando pequeños círculos de aceite a la piel de su pecho. Él se negaba a mirarla mientras ella observaba su trabajo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, atrapando su pene medio erecto entre sus vientres.

Aun por encima del perfume a orquídeas, podía oler su excitación, sentía que su humedad se reunía en su vientre tenso. Deslizó la mano por su cabello y le besó en la boca ce rrada. Dios, a pesar de sus cadenas, deseaba responderle. Su boca bajó aún más, le mordisqueó la mandíbula y bajó hacia su pecho. Se estremeció cuando ella le lamió con delicadeza un pezón. Cada roce sutil hacía que su miembro creciera con tra su vagina.

Emmett le masajeaba los pies y los tobillos cuando Alice se levantó, brindándole una visión excelente de su sexo hincha do y húmedo.

-Deseo que me lamas, Jasper. Ella miró.

-Entonces, ¿ahora soy tu esclavo?

-¿Deseas serlo?

Mantenía la mirada de él mientras se tocaba y desliza ba un dedo en su interior.

El apretaba los dientes contra la vista exuberante. -Desátame y te mostraré exactamente lo que deseo ser para ti.

Ella subió un poco más sobre su pecho hasta agacharse sobre su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro de que no deseas lamerme?

Su néctar goteaba en sus labios, y lo tragó como un hombre privado de beber. Puso a prueba su fortaleza contra sus limitaciones otra vez, y cedieron. ¿Podría permitirse dis frutar de Alice aunque estuviera atado? ¿Podría olvidar los re cuerdos y confiar en ella?

Con un gemido contenido, le tocó el clítoris con la punta de la lengua y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a hacer círculos en él. Sabía muy bien. Su espeso néctar se deslizaba por la lengua y bajaba por su garganta al cerrar los labios alre dedor de su capullo hinchado. Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando Emmett deslizó la boca por su pene. Por un segundo, aparecieron los viejos terrores. Inhaló el perfume único de Alice y eso le calmó los nervios.

Incluso comenzó a disfrutar de la fuerte succión de la boca de Emmett en su falo, de la brusquedad de su trato compa rado con el estilo más suave de Alice. Emmett deslizó tres dedos dentro de su trasero e incrementó la tormenta de emociones hasta el rojo vivo. Jas gimió cuando Alice bajó aún más sobre su rostro y llevó su lengua más profundamente dentro de su vagina. Emmett aumentó la velocidad de su succión hasta que Jasper supo que estaba tan cerca de acabar como Alice.

Alice se apartó de su rostro y cambió de posición con Emmett. Ella se ubicó sobre su pene tenso, lo miró fijamente, con los ojos cargados de deseo y un indicio de ansiedad.

-Te deseo dentro de mí, Jasper. ¿Nos crees que no te haremos daño?

Entonces se dio cuenta, mientras ambos esperaban su respuesta, de que la velada les había enseñado a todos a con fiar uno en el otro. Alice les había dado a ambos, a Emmett y a él, nuevos recuerdos eróticos para reemplazar la degradación que habían sufrido. Incluso le había permitido admitir que el roce de Emmett no la horrorizaba.

Jasper sonrió.

-Os deseo a los dos -jadeó con dificultad, mientras Alice se hundía con un acuciante empujón descendente de sus caderas. Él volvió la cabeza buscando a ciegas la turgencia del miembro de Emmett y llenó su boca con él. Llevó sus succiones al ritmo que establecía Alice hasta llegar a un clímax intenso.

Su cuerpo se estremecía contra sus ataduras mientras ambos acababan. La vagina de Alice exprimía su pene mientras él exprimía el de Emmett. Se deleitaba con el placer doloroso de su liberación dentro de Alice y el placer erótico inesperado de recibir la simiente caliente de Emmett en su garganta. Cerró los ojos al acabar. Se sentía más satisfecho que nunca antes en su vida.

Alice le quitó las esposas y volvió a acurrucarse entre Jasper y Emmett. Jasper acariciaba su cabello mientras Emmett curvaba su mano en su cadera. Los había reunido. Espera ba haberles traído paz.

Jasper le dio con el codo a Emmett.

-Alice, no te duermas, aún no te hemos mostrado nuestra práctica más solicitada.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué podría ser mejor de lo que acabamos de com partir?

-Ya verás.

Emmett giró sobre su espalda. Su pene ya estaba cargado y deseoso.

-Yo tomaré la posición de abajo.

Jasper levantó a Alice y la sentó de frente a él, a hor cajadas sobre el regazo de Emmett. La ayudó a arrodillarse para que Emmett pudiera deslizar su miembro dentro de su vagina. Ella dio un grito entrecortado cuando Emmett envolvió un brazo en su cintura y con suavidad la llevó hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada y extendida contra la longitud de su cuerpo. Emmett separó bien las piernas y apoyó los pies planos contra el col chón, llevando con él las piernas de Alice.

El vello de su pecho le pinchaba la espalda al retorcerse contra él. Él ahuecó su mano izquierda en su pecho, se sentía extraña al estar tan expuesta.

-Eres preciosa, Alice.

Jasper le besó el clítoris y luego envolvió la mano al rededor de su pene. Con delicadeza, deslizó dos dedos dentro de su vagina para dilatada. Ella sentía que Emmett se estremecía mientras los dedos de Jasper rozaban su pene ya hinchado. Hizo un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos hasta que ella no pudo dejar de gemir su nombre.

Retiró los dedos y los lamió antes de asir la base gruesa de su miembro. La coronilla de su grueso falo estaba húmeda y se deslizó con facilidad por encima del de Emmett. Cuando sus testículos la tocaron a ella y a las nalgas de Emmett, Jasper se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil, equilibrando su peso con los brazos extendidos.

-Tócate, Alice, siéntenos a ambos. Siente cómo te he mos dilatado.

Ella gimió al bajar la mano y rodear ambas pollas. Es taba tan dilatada que era demasiado para soportar. Jasper movió los dedos hacia su capullo, atrapando su mano entre sus cuerpos, y comenzó a moverse. Emmett acompañaba cada uno de sus empujones descendentes con uno ascendente. Alice gritaba mientras acababa en fuertes contracciones ajustadas.

Ambos hombres quedaron inmóviles hasta que ella dejó de temblar y luego continuaron con un despiadado avan ce y retroceso hasta que el cuerpo de ella se retorció de mane ra irracional entre ambos. Su piel se volvía resbaladiza por el sudor de ellos, y ella gemía al compás de cada empujón devas tador. Jasper alcanzó su clímax a la vez que lo hizo Emmett, llevándola a otro orgasmo demoledor. Imaginaba sus simien tes mezcladas inundando su útero y empapándola.

Con un gemido, Jasper se apartó de Alice y se recos tó a su lado. Sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad su pecho mientras Emmett se separaba de ella. Con un suspiro, ella se vol vió hacia Jasper. Él acunó su cabeza en su hombro y dejó que su mano quedara apoyada sobre la cadera de Emmett. De masiado exhausta para hablar, Alice solo aspiraba sus olores combinados, se sentía más protegida y contenida de lo que nunca antes había imaginado que fuera posible.

Con el resto de energía que le quedaba a Jasper, sopló las velas junto a la cama y dejó la habitación en penumbras. -Emmett.

Un murmullo soñoliento le respondió.

-Si después de la aventura de esta noche, Alice tiene mellizos, prometo que a uno le pondremos tu nombre.

La risita soñolienta de Alice hizo que Jasper sonrie ra, aspiró el perfume de las personas que amaba. Por primera vez en muchos años, se durmió sin temerle a sus sueños.

Reviews please

Cecy mi vida te quierooooooooooo


	20. Chapter 21

**Este final es algo fuerte **

**No me insulten si? **

**Las amo chicas **

**Esta historia la amo es muy linda aunque a la vez bastante fuerte **

**Las dejo para que comiencen jajajaja**

**Te amo cecy **

**CAPITULO 21**

Jasper se reclinó y oyó a Alice tocar el piano en la sala de música que estaba encima de su estudio. Aún sentía el cuerpo dolorido por los excesos de la noche anterior, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Por primera vez en su vida, parecía que había descubierto la manera de estar en paz con su pasado; Alice se la había brindado.

Emmett había intentado ayudarlo a comprender la com plejidad de sus sentimientos sobre Turquía, pero Jasper nunca quiso oír el consejo de su amigo. Había estado dema siado ocupado intentando resolver los problemas de Emmett mientras ignoraba los propios. ¿No había sido siempre de esa manera? Había sido necesario afrontar sus peores temores para darse cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda.

Nunca había imaginado que se sentiría feliz con una mujer y quizá incluso con la presencia ocasional de otro hom bre en su cama. Alice conectaba su pasado y su presente y mantenía una esperanza para su futuro. ¿Qué más podía pe dir un hombre?

Su sonrisa desapareció al regresar al trabajo. En su au sencia, la situación de sus negocios no había mejorado. El tra bajo duro de Emmett había evitado más pérdidas, pero aún nece sitaban recuperar el prestigio anterior. Había conseguido traer suficiente dinero de sus contratos en Rusia para mantenerse a flote durante algunos cuantos meses más, pero ningu na suma de dinero podía compensar la pérdida gradual de confianza y el malestar general que sentía en los clientes.

Parecía que Alistar y su socio se habían conformado con esperar el regreso de Jasper para intentar completar su plan de arruinado. Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que era sumamente personal. Miraba fijo los números gara bateados en su registro de entrada. Estaba cansado de espe rar que vinieran a él. Quizá era hora de obligados a actuar precipitadamente.

En cuanto Emmett confirmara cuál de sus empleados le suministraba información al aún desconocido socio de Alistar, Jasper tendría que actuar con rapidez. Después de la última visita a Maria, Alice estaba convencida de que era sir James Pettifer, pero Jasper quería estar seguro. Se frotaba la barbilla con la mano. Maldición, ¿en verdad desea ba descubrir que su padre se había aliado para arruinado?

Cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Esperaba que fuera Alice. Se puso de pie lentamente cuando su padre entró a zan cadas a la habitación.

-¿Has visto a Edward? Jasper esbozó una reverencia.

-Buenos días, padre, sí, me encuentro bastante bien. ¿Cómo está mi querida madrastra?

El Marqués soltó de manera violenta los guantes y el sombrero sobre el escritorio.

-No tengo tiempo para cumplidos. Edward no ha venido a casa ayer por la noche.

-No es un niño. Quizá salió a beber con sus amigos y aún no ha recobrado la conciencia. -Jasper le echó una mirada al reloj -Solo son las diez de la mañana.

La boca de su padre se tensó en una fina línea.

-Algo anda mal. Su caballo regresó al corral de la caba lleriza ayer por la noche sin él. Temo que sea un juego sucio.

Jasper se sentó otra vez y esbozó una sonrisa amable. -¿Has venido aquí a acusarme de asesinar a tu hijo preferido?

El Marqués se detuvo para mirar a Jasper con furia. -¡Por supuesto que no!

Se veía avejentado, con el rostro ojeroso bajo la prime ra luz de la mañana. Era evidente que estaba de mal humor. -Creí que, como hermano, podrías encontrarlo con mayor facilidad que yo.

Jasper cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

-¡Qué extraño! A menudo me dices que me manten ga alejado de él no sea que pueda corromperlo con mis ideas de trabajar para ganarse la vida.

El sentimiento de hastío persistía en el estómago de Jasper. Si su padre estaba involucrado en un complot para matarlo, ese era un ardid excelente para que Jasper saliera a buscar a su hermano menor y la oportunidad perfecta para que cayera en una trampa.

-Santo Dios, hombre, ¿tienes que dejar que nuestro pasado contamine cada conversación que entablamos? ¿No puedes superado?

-¿Si puedo? ¿Puedo olvidar que me has abandonado con una banda de piratas que me vendieron a un burdel?

Su padre se estremeció como si lo hubiera golpeado. Jasper soltó su aliento con lentitud. Alice se pondría furiosa con él si arruinaba su oportunidad de ayudar a su padre. -Discúlpeme, señor, fue inapropiado. En verdad de seo seguir adelante.

-Jasper, sé que no siempre estamos de acuerdo, pero... -Su padre vaciló y luego se enfrentó a él -Por el amor de Dios, te he perdido y he arruinado tu vida. Ha sido bastante duro sobrellevar eso y el hecho de que creas que te abandoné. No creo que pueda soportar que suceda otra vez.

Jasper mantenía la mirada angustiada de su padre.

En realidad, nunca había reconocido que su padre también podría haber sufrido. Como joven, arrogante y profundamente marcado, le había resultado mucho más fácil culpar a su padre que intentar comprender sus intentos frustrados de volver a componer las cosas.

-Desde luego que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para averiguar el paradero de Edward. -Rodeó el escritorio y le alcanzó a su padre los guantes y el sombrero -Lo envia ré a casa en cuanto lo encuentre, preferentemente arrastrándose de rodillas por preocuparte tanto.

Su padre rio muy fuerte.

-Solo me contentaré con ver al pequeño cachorro.

-Le dio la mano a Jasper, con la expresión más optimista -Gracias, Jasper. Lo aprecio más de lo que puedo expresar.

Después de que se marchó, Jasper se dirigió al piso de arriba. Se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de música para ad mirar las manos elegantes de Alice sobre el teclado y la mane ra en que su cuerpo se balanceaba al ritmo de la música. Su in tensidad le recordaba su manera de hacer el amor. Había elegido una mujer que no tenía miedo a aceptar y expresar sus pasiones más profundas. Cuando tocó el último acorde, se reclinó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Mi padre ha estado aquí. -Esperó hasta tener toda su atención y luego se adentró más en la sala -Edward ha desaparecido.

Giró en su silla para mirado. -¿Edward?

-Podría ser una falsa alarma, pero el momento me resulta interesante. Un día después de mi regreso a Londres, algo le sucede a un miembro de mi familia. ¿Es un complot que ha organizado mi padre para hacer que salga y quede en una situación vulnerable? ¿O alguien más que desea utilizarme como baza se ha llevado a Edward?

-¿Qué le has dicho a tu padre?

Jasper sonrió ante su expresión de ansiedad.

-Le dije que no se preocupara y que volviera a casa.

Tiene razón sobre algo: sea lo que fuera que le haya sucedido a Edward, me encuentro en una posición mucho mejor que mi padre para encontrarlo.

Alice se puso de pie, con expresión resuelta. -Deseo ayudar; dime qué puedo hacer.

Le besó la mejilla y agregó:

-Por desgracia no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento. Haré que Emmett dé aviso sobre la desaparición de Edward. Si no sucede nada, sospecho que muy pronto re cibiremos un mensaje de parte de quien lo tenga.

-¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con Alistar?

-Tiene su marca despreciable, ¿no crees? Secuestrar a un muchacho joven e indefenso del que muchos dicen que tie ne un parecido sorprendente conmigo.

El rostro de Alice palideció, y asió el chaleco de Jasper. -No podemos dejarlo con ese hombre. No podemos hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Jasper no era de placer. -No te preocupes, amor. No lo haremos.

Emmett caminaba por la alfombra de la sala de estar mientras le repetía a Alice las novedades. El reloj sobre la repi sa de la chimenea daba las cuatro y la escasa luz invernal de fuera desaparecía en la oscuridad.

-No hay signos de Edward en sus lugares habituales.

Ninguno de sus amigos lo ha visto desde ayer por la noche. In sistió en que estaba muy ebrio como para montar su caballo y decidió caminar hasta su casa desde la posada de White.

Jasper volvió a aparecer, con un trozo de papel arru gado en la mano.

-Sin duda no está en casa. Un pilluelo de la calle aca ba de darle esto a Bryson en la puerta principal. -Desdobló el papel y comenzó a leerlo-: «Si desea volver a ver a su her mano, traiga diez mil libras a casa de la señora Helene hoy a medianoche». -Levantó la mirada hacia Alice y Emmett-. Bueno, es bastante claro.

-Diez mil libras nos arruinarán, Jas. –Emmett conti nuaba caminando –Si retiramos esa inmensa suma de dine ro del banco o comenzamos a insistir con que nos paguen el total, a nuestros clientes les entrará pánico.

Alice miró desde el rostro tenso de Emmett hasta la expre sión fría de Jasper.

-De todas maneras, no tenemos diez mil libras en el banco. -Se anticipó a la pregunta que Jasper no hizo-. Tus libros son poco fiables. Según mis cálculos, el señor Carter ha permitido extraer miles de las cuentas en los últimos años.

Emmett arrugó le entrecejo.

-Con todo el revuelo de Edward, olvidé mencionar que han visto a Alexander Long entrar en la casa de sir James Pettifer anoche.

-A pesar del hecho de que Maria insistió en que sir James no tenía ningún contacto con él. -Alice miró a Jasper-. Al menos eso deja a tu padre libre de toda sospe cha. Podemos suponer que su llamada de auxilio por Edward es legítima.

Jasper no dijo nada, pero ella sintió una ligera rela jación en su postura. Vaciló.

-Con respecto al dinero, hay mil libras que mi abuela me ha dejado en testamento en tu banco, Jasper. Puedes utilizar esos fondos.

Jasper se sentó junto al fuego.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, querida mía, pero no tengo ninguna intención de pagarle dinero a nadie.

-Por supuesto que no, Jasper -dijo Alice -Todo lo que debemos hacer es alertar a las autoridades turcas y de jar que ellos lo manejen.

-Ah, no, no creo que debamos involucrarlos. -La ex presión calmada de Jasper contradecía la furia fría de sus ojos. –Si Alistar tiene a Edward, yo mismo me encargaré de él.

Vestida con algunas prendas viejas de Emmett, Alice se sentía más segura que en sus faldas. Pasaba las manos por la suave gamuza. Los pantalones le daban una libertad que nun ca antes había imaginado. A pesar de su intento arriesgado, Jasper y Emmett parecían dar el visto bueno a cómo se veían sus piernas. Ella se había prometido a sí misma que cuando pasara el peligro, disfrutaría de usar pantalones otra vez para sus hombres.

Siguió a Jasper hasta un sótano oscuro de la casa que estaba justo detrás de la de la señora Helene. Una leve lloviz na caía desde el cielo gris plomizo y hacía que las calles brilla ran bajo la luz de la luna. Al parecer, la señora solo le permitía tener la llave de la entrada secreta a un grupo selecto de sus clientes. Jasper, por supuesto, era uno de ellos.

Le tocó el brazo.

-Recuerda: me concentraré en Alistar mientras Emmett y tú intentáis sacar a Edward.

Alice le besó en la mejilla.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad? Sintió más de lo que vio su sonrisa.

-Desde luego. No tengo ningún deseo de estar otra vez en manos de Alistar.

-¿Esperamos que el socio del señor Alistar aparezca?

-Si suponemos que es sir James Pettifer y no mi padre, entonces sí. -Abrió otra puerta que daba al pasillo y es peró hasta que salieran tras él -En realidad, me he asegura do de que sir James supiera de los planes que Alistar tenía para esta noche, solo en caso de que no le hubiera informado. Alistar tiende a traicionar a sus socios. -Apretó la mano de Alice -Tómate tu tiempo al llegar a casa de la señora Helene. Averigua cuántos hombres ha traído Alistar con él y dónde están ubicados. Intenta descubrir qué ha sucedido con la mismísima señora. No tolerará un escándalo desagradable aquí... Estará dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Después de un rápido apretón de manos con Emmett y un beso en la mejilla de ella, desapareció en la oscuridad. Con toda la valentía que logró reunir, ella se volvió hacia Emmett. -¿Buscamos a la señora primero? Estoy segura de que estará encantada de vemos.

Emmett quitó un cuchillo del bolsillo. -Como gustes, milady.

Jasper no se molestó en ocultar su llegada a los apar tamentos privados de la señora. Un hombre robusto salió de las sombras y procedió a revisar si tenía armas. Encontró la pistola que Jasper tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero solo uno de los cuchillos. Pasó al vestidor y siguió hasta la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta de manera intencionada.

Jasper se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se clavó en Edward. La escena era espantosamente familiar. Edward estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con las muñe cas esposadas sobre la cabeza. La cadena estaba sujeta a la ma ciza cama con dosel. Su cuerpo delgado, dolorosamente parecido al de Jasper a la misma edad, temblaba por el es fuerzo de mantener la cabeza erguida. Había un látigo ensan grentado sobre las colchas de satén color crema cerca de la mano de Alistar.

Una fría ira colmó a Jasper y contuvo la respiración con tanta fuerza que deseó gritar por la presión. Apartó la mirada de Edward para descubrir que Alistar lo observaba. -Se parece a ti, ¿verdad? -Alistar se acercó un paso a Edward y le despeinó el cabello -Aunque no es tan com placiente como lo eras tú.

-Te falla la memoria. Nunca he sido complaciente. Tenían que embriagarme o drogarme para no estar en mi sano juicio cuando sabía que te esperaban. Era la única mane ra en la que podían llevarme a cualquier lugar cerca de ti.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Jasper, la cabeza de Edward se levantó de una sacudida.

Jasper se acercó más. Débiles marcas de azotes cu brían la piel de su hermano. Apestaba a sudor, miedo, sexo y el tenue toque de perfume a orquídeas preferido de Alistar. -Jasper... -susurró Edward.

Dio un grito cuando Alistar tiró de la cadena que sus pendía sus muñecas.

-Al fin has venido a mí y por mí, y de buen grado, Jasper. Lo sabes.

-Vine por ti porque no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Permití que me violaras y me torturaras porque era de masiado joven para luchar.

Alistar rio.

-Si eso hace que te sientas mejor, créelo. Pero ambos sabemos lo que sucedió en realidad, ¿no es cierto? Y si no me das el dinero que te he pedido, todo Londres sabrá cuánto te agradaba que te follara un hombre.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo te dije antes, nadie te creerá. -Señaló a Edward-. Por eso te has desesperado lo suficiente como para secuestrar a mi medio hermano. -Hizo un gesto de despre cio-. ¿En verdad creíste que malgastaría diez mil libras en él? -El rostro de Edward cayó como si Jasper lo hubiera golpeado -A mi padre se le cae la baba por el muchacho. ¿No crees que me regocijaría ver que lo obligaran a estar en la posición en la que he estado yo?

Por un momento, Alistar pareció inseguro. -No te creo.

-Si Edward desaparece, mi padre nunca se sobrepondría. Sin duda ese sería su pago por haberme dejado con los turcos.

-Te olvidas de lo que ocurrió. Lo he oído cuando tu barco partía. Tu padre luchaba como un hombre poseído por llevarte. Apenas salió con vida.

Jasper no sabía eso. Todo el horrendo episodio había sido algo borroso hasta que se encontró atrapado en un burdel con Emmett. Cruzó hasta la chimenea y se calentó las manos.

-Aún no me has dicho con exactitud qué deseas.

-Apoyó el hombro contra el alta repisa, exhibiéndose de manera intencionada ante Alistar-. Si quieres a mi herma no, tómalo. Si deseas el dinero, podemos negociar. Pero no puedes llevarte a ambos.

Alistar se acercó más. -¿Tienes el dinero?

-Tengo algo de dinero. -Miró alrededor de la habitación-. ¿Tu socio sabe lo que has hecho?

Alice y Emmett se dirigían de manera cautelosa por el pa sillo hacia las habitaciones privadas de la señora Helene. Un sonido de porcelana que se rompía los hizo esconderse tras una puerta. Un hombre de contextura grande salió de la habi tación de la señora y se dirigió hacia la última puerta al final del corredor.

La voz ronca de un hombre que le decía a alguien que se quedara quieto flotó hasta Alice. Ella codeó a Emmett. -Debemos evitar que vuelva a su puesto, y debemos ver a quién le habla. Apuesto que es la señora Helene.

Emmett sopesaba en la mano la gruesa porra que le había quitado a uno de los lacayos de la señora.

-Entonces, vamos. Tú lo distraes mientras yo lo golpeo. Alice se quitó la peluca blanca de lacayo y dejó que el ca bello le cayera por la espalda. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y tropezó contra el hombre. Fingiendo tener hipo, asió su brazo derecho y se aferró como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio.

-Disculpe, señor. Parece que me he perdido. -Se re lamió al mirar fijamente su rostro cruel -¿Es uno de los ac tores? -Le pasó la mano por el pecho-. ¿Le agradaría volver arriba conmigo?

Al otro lado del hombre, pudo ver a la señora Helene, sus ojos azules se veían furiosos sobre su boca amordazada. Era evidente que acababa de patear una mesa y hacer añicos un florero de porcelana. Alice gritó cuando el rostro del hombre se puso blanco y cayó, llevándola al suelo debajo de él para cuando ella se liberó de su volumen sumiso, Emmett ya ha bía liberado a la señora Helene.

La señora ayudó a Alice a atar y a amordazar al hombre antes de que recuperara el juicio.

-Gracias, amigos míos. Estoy feliz de estar libre. -La señora miró a Alice, su fuerte acento francés era el único signo de su desconcierto-. El caballero turco dijo que esperaba a Jasper. Tenía al hermano de Jasper con él -Se frotaba las muñecas -No pude advertirle a nadie... Todo sucedió con mucha rapidez.

-Está bien, señora -dijo Alice -Sabemos lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Necesitáis mi ayuda?

-No hasta que las cosas se escapen de las manos. Jasper cree que puede salvar a su hermano sin recurrir a la violencia.

-Quizá deberíamos contactar con el Marqués también.

-Emmett asintió con la cabeza. -Esa es una idea excelente, señora.

Con la ayuda de Emmett, la señora Helene se puso de pie.

El hombre en el suelo se quejaba y se retorcía. Ella lo miró con furia y lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas.

-Eso es por acariciar mis pechos cuando me atabas.

-Se alisó las faldas y se dirigió hacia el corredor.

-Me aseguraré de que haya hombres cerca para ayudaras por silos necesitáis. Solo tocad el timbre o gritad. Al guien os contestará.

Alice la observaba marcharse por el pasillo como si nada malo ocurriera. Justo después de que la señora diera la vuelta a la esquina, una figura enmascarada vestida con una chaqueta negra apareció desde la dirección opuesta y entró con rapidez por la puerta más cercana. Alice se hundió detrás de una silla y cerró la puerta.

-¡Creo que el socio del señor Alistar acaba de llegar!

Ha entrado en las habitaciones de la señora.

Emmett se arrastró para sentarse a su lado.

-Entonces esperaremos un poco y luego lo seguire mos. -Palmeó la rodilla de Alice -Entre los tres, deberíamos poder reducidos.

Jasper se puso tenso cuando Alistar cruzó hasta donde estaba Edward y tiró de su cabello hasta que el mu chacho tuvo que levantar la mirada. Él se inclinó y besó a Edward en la boca, con la mirada aún clavada en la de Jasper.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera reaccionar, la puerta de detrás de Alistar se abrió de manera silenciosa. Si la pequeña figura enmascarada y con capa era la de sir James Pettifer, Jasper esperaba que estuviera furioso. Con la atención de Alistar sobre él, pasó una mano por el estómago y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué darías por tenerme a mí en el lugar de Edward? ¿Dejarías a mi socio y a mi familia en paz si aceptara regresar a Turquía contigo?

Alistar mantenía la mirada en la entrepierna de Jasper.

-¿Cómo mi esclavo? Jasper levantó una ceja.

-Por supuesto. -Giraba el pulgar en la punta de su pene -Londres comienza a parecerme demasiado mojigata para mis necesidades.

Alistar se alejó de Edward con una expresión triun fante. Antes de que pudiera hablar, otra voz lo interrumpió. -¿Por qué no me has informado de esta reunión, Yu sef? -Maria Pettifer retiró la capucha de su capa y arrancó su máscara -¿Intentas traicionarme?

-Él traiciona a todos, ¿no lo sabes? -Jasper hizo una reverencia –Si has sido tan imbécil de involucrarte en sus planes, solo puedo sentir pena por ti.

Maria se volvió hacia él, con una pistola en la mano.

-El plan, como tú lo llamas, ¡es mío! Mereces que te arruine, Jasper. No permitiré que hagas un nuevo trato con Alistar. Ya ha hecho uno conmigo.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Alistar. -Milady, solo jugaba con él. No tengo intención de aceptar sus ridículas exigencias. -Sonrió, con un ojo descon fiado sobre el revólver.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has secuestrado al muchacho?

-Maria apuntó hacia Edward-. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, Maria, a Alistar en realidad no le interesan ni el dinero ni mis negocios. Solo me quiere de nuevo bajo su poder. Es probable que haya pensado que al llevarse a Edward me pondría celoso y deseoso de intercambiarme por él.

Jasper se detuvo, arrojó más leña al fuego y cogió el cuchillo oculto en su bota. Maria lo observaba con caute la. La pesada pistola se mantenía firme entre sus dos manos enguantadas.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Maria? –Si podía mantenerla hablando, quizá Emmett y Alice tuvieran tiempo para acudir en su ayuda.

Ella lo miraba con furia. -Porque no mereces ser feliz.

-¿Estás celosa porque he contraído matrimonio con Alice? -Arrugó el entrecejo como si estuviera confundido -Creo que los intentos de arruinar nuestros negocios comen zaron bastante antes de eso.

-Sabes por qué te odio, Jasper.

-¿Porque soy mejor en los negocios que sir James?

Maria hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Sir Richard es un imbécil. Yo manejo sus negocios y soy tan capaz como tú.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque soy hombre y tú no? -Valentín rio-. Eso ni siquiera es culpa mía. No soy Dios. No inventé las reglas que dicen que los hombres son más capaces que las mujeres.

-Pero te beneficias con ellas.

-Desde luego que sí. Pero también lo hacen otros hombres. ¿Por qué yo, Maria? ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?

La boca de ella se tensó.

-Me has utilizado para comenzar tus negocios, Jasper, y luego te deshiciste de mí como un pedazo de basura.

Jasper se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea y se irguió.

-Dormí contigo hace diez años. Querías que contra jera matrimonio contigo y me negué.

-Aunque esperaste hasta arreglar tus libros antes de deshacerte de mí, ¿no es verdad?

-Estaba cansado y harto de su pasado y de los errores de su juventud. ¿Cuántas veces iba a aparecer su pasado para manchar su futuro?

-Has dormido con varios hombres a la vez. ¿Por qué debería haber creído que estabas interesada particularmente en mí? Por lo que he oído, les has hecho el mismo ofrecimien to a todos los hombres que te has follado.

Su control sobre la pistola tembló.

-Admite que juntos pudimos haber tenido éxito; al menos admite eso.

Jasper suspiró.

-No lo sé. En ese momento éramos muy parecidos, demasiado hambrientos, desesperados y codiciosos. -La miró a los ojos -¿No podemos terminar con esta farsa? Si me disculpo por mi falta de consideración y admito que eres una mujer extraordinaria, ¿me dejarás en paz?

-No. Mereces pagar. Quiero ver tus negocios arrui nados, tu vida personal sujeto de desprecio, y a tu esposa abandonada en las calles para que se valga por sí sola al igual que lo hice yo.

Jasper dio un paso adelante.

-Alice no te ha hecho nada. En realidad, me ha desafiado por ser tu amiga. ¿Cómo puedes desear ese futuro para ella?

Con mano experta, Maria amartilló el arma y apuntó directamente hacia Jasper.

-Ella te ama. Aun sabiendo la clase de hombre que eres, te ama. He intentado ponerla en tu contra. -Su voz se elevó a un grito agudo -No puedo soportar la idea de que tenga hijos tuyos cuando yo no puedo tenerlos. ¡Debí haber sido yo!

La pistola se disparó, y Jasper cayó al suelo, cons ciente de una punzada aguda en su hombro izquierdo. Apretó la mano sobre la sangre que se filtraba a través de su chaque ta. Para el momento en que el humo se disipó y el estruendo de sus oídos desapareció, la habitación pareció haberse llena do de personas. Alice corrió a su lado, con el rostro como una máscara blanca y helada.

-Jasper, ¿te encuentras bien? Oí un disparo.

Él asió la parte superior de su brazo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar sin que sus dientes castañetearan. -Estoy bien; ve y ayuda a Edward. Te necesita.

-Jasper...

-Alice, ayuda a Edward. No querrá que ningún hombre lo toque en este momento.

Ella resistió su mirada, con los ojos llenos de compren sión horrorosa.

Jasper se concentraba en su respiración mientras observaba a Alice desatar a su hermano, que tenía el rostro pá lido. Emmett había refrenado a Alistar y el guardaespaldas de la señora Helene sostenía a Maria, que estaba llorando.

Intentó ponerse de pie cuando otra oleada de vértigo vibró a través de su cuerpo. Rendido ante el esfuerzo, se arrastró hasta Maria y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Nunca he querido lastimarte.

Ella lo miró, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Pero lo hiciste. Llevé un hijo tuyo en mi vientre, Jasper.

De repente a él le resultó difícil respirar.

-Me aseguré de librarme de él, pero nunca he podido volver a concebir. Sir James está desilusionado de mí. Ha contraído matrimonio conmigo para tener hijos. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por alcanzar respetabilidad, nunca tendré nada para demostrarla.

Jasper apartó la mirada. ¿Qué podía decir? Las posi bilidades de que fuera su hijo eran remotas. Aun en aquellos días salvajes y desesperados, siempre había sido cuidadoso so bre dónde había depositado su simiente. Sin embargo, si ella lo creía realmente, ¿explicaba su deseo irresistible de des truido?

-Jasper, ¡estás herido! Emmett y yo entramos justo cuando Maria te disparaba. -Alice tocaba su rostro con dedos temblorosos.

Él cerró la mano sobre la de ella, desesperado por sen tir su calidez.

-La bala me rozó el hombro. Estoy seguro de que es taré bien.

Entonces ella sonrió, con su opulenta boca temblando. -Creí que te había matado. -Su mirada titubeaba mientras observaba cómo se llevaban a Maria-. ¿Segu ro que Maria era la socia de Alistar?

-Por lo visto, sí. Sabíamos que debía haber alguien con inteligencia detrás de Alistar. -Pero, ¿por qué?

Apretó sus dedos, asombrado de estar muy tranquilo. -Te lo explicaré más tarde. Quizá deberíamos llevar a Edward a casa y decidir qué hacer con Alistar.

Emmett arrastró a Alistar hasta el centro de la habitación. -Podríamos matado. Sería un placer para mí. Jasper observaba a su Némesis, que ahora parecía más un anciano asustado que una verdadera amenaza.

-Creo que hay mejores maneras de hacérselo pagar.

-Se volvió hacia la señora Helene-. ¿Aún tienes ese contacto en la oficina del astillero naval?

-Sí. En realidad, creo que el capitán Jackson está arri ba en este mismo momento. ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?

Alistar palideció.

-¿Qué harán conmigo? Soy parte del comité del em bajador. Me buscarán.

Jasper sonrió.

-Yo no haré nada. Creo que podemos dejarle eso al capitán Jackson sin ningún problema. Está a cargo de la patru lla de reclutamiento forzoso de la Marina Británica de esta área. Siempre buscan hombres honrados y en forma para na vegar los siete mares.

Antes de que Alistar pudiera hablar, Emmett lo amordazó con destreza y lo dejó en manos del guardaespaldas de la señora Helene. Jasper logró conseguir una silla donde sentarse, contento de tener algo sólido detrás de su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos cuando una oleada de dolor le sacudió el hombro.

-Emmett, ¿puedes llevar a Edward a casa?

-Está bien, Jas. El Marqués viene por él. -Emmett contemplaba la habitación que se había vaciado con rapidez -Alice, ¿me ayudarás a explicarle al padre de Jas que ha sucedido?

Alice les echó una mirada a Jas y Edward. -Desde luego que sí.

Costaba mucho hablar en el silencio que Alice había de jado atrás al cerrar la puerta. Jas vio que Edward se acerca ba. Alguien le había dado una camisa limpia. Su rostro parecía el de alguien mayor. Sus ojos estaban llenos de alivio. Se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Jasper en un apretón doloroso.

-Gracias, Jas.

-¿Por qué? De no haber sido por mí en primer lugar nunca hubieras terminado aquí. -Intentaba mostrarse di vertido, pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil volver a poner la máscara en su rostro.

Edward tragó.

-No le diré a nuestro padre nada que no quieras que oiga.

Jasper se quejaba por dentro. Desde luego, era pro bable que Edward hubiera oído un relato altamente salaz de sus años en Turquía. Decidió serle franco.

-¿Alistar te folló?

Las largas pestañas de Edward bajaron para ocultar su expresión.

-He sobrevivido, Jas. Lo olvidaré.

Durante un latido de su corazón, compartieron una mirada muy Íntima. Jasper se dio cuenta de que su herma no menor nunca volvería a ser inocente.

-Dios, lo siento. -Vaciló-. Si necesitas hablar con alguien...

Edward se puso de pie con torpeza.

-Asistí a una escuela pública. No es la primera vez que otro hombre me humilla, pero gracias por el ofrecimien to.

Las voces sonaban al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

Edward se puso tenso y se volvió hacia Jas.

-No le cuentes a nuestro padre lo que me ha sucedi do. -Jas afrontó la mirada decidida de su hermano-. No tiene por qué saberlo.

-No diré ni una palabra, pero no es ningún estúpido. Podría preguntártelo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Entonces le mentiré. Solo... no se lo digas.

Jas se tragó un instinto inaudito de tomar a su hermano en los brazos y abrazarlo hasta que gritara. -Te doy mi palabra.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. -Gracias, Jasper.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar al Marqués. Su rostro estaba tan pálido y demacrado como el de Jas. Miró a Edward.

-¿Estás ileso?

Edward retrocedió un paso, con la expresión distante. -Estoy bien.

El Marqués miró con furia a Jasper.

-Todo esto es obra tuya. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que la terrible experiencia de Edward se debía solo a ti?

Jas cerró los ojos brevemente. -Porque quería resolverlo solo, señor.

-Eso es típico de ti. ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con la vida de mi hijo?

-Tú me pediste ayuda, y te recuerdo que también es mi hermano.

Edward caminó hasta el otro lado y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro herido de Jas. Sus dedos temblaban al hincarse en la carne de Jasper.

-Jas me salvó la vida. No importa realmente cómo terminé aquí. ¿No puedes ser al menos unpoco agradecido, padre? También es tu hijo.

-Dios, ¿crees que no lo sé?

El Marqués se sentó en una silla y se cubrió el rostro.

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Edward bajó la mirada de manera indecisa hacia Jas, quien mantenía los ojos fijos en su padre. Una sola lágrima destelló en los dedos del Marqués.

Jas luchó por ponerse de pie.

-Solo puedo disculparme sin reservas por hacerte pa sar por semejante infierno. Espero que llegado el momento me perdones. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que atenderme está herida sin importancia. -Arrugó el entrecejo cuando Edward, que parecía haberse declarado el defensor inopor tuno de Jas, comenzaba a abrir la boca. -Tiene razón. Es por mi culpa. Ahora ve a casa y abraza a tu madre. Apuesto que estará tan encantada de volver a verte que no te dejará apartarte de su vista durante semanas.

Ignoró la mano extendida de Edward y caminó de un lado a otro hasta el vestidor de la señora. Alice y Emmett lo espe raban, con una expresión neutra. Él logró sonreírle a Emmett. -Quizá puedas ayudar a que mi familia regrese a casa. Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

-Los acompañaré hasta el carruaje. También me ase guraré de que Edward sepa que puede hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea.

Después de que desalojaran la habitación, Alice se sen tó junto a Jasper en el sillón confidente. Se lo veía pálido, con los ojos entre cerrados y la boca tensa por el dolor. Estaba sentado con la cabeza contra el respaldo del diván y las pier nas extendidas delante de él. La señora ya había llamado al discreto médico que vivía de manera conveniente al otro lado de la plaza.

Jasper abrió un ojo. -Entonces, aún estás aquí. Ella le tocó la mejilla.

-Sí.

Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. -No me dejes.

-No pienso hacerlo. -Corrió el cabello despeinado de su rostro-. Te amo, Jasper, te amo tal como eres.

Él abrió los ojos y la observó.

-Solo Dios sabe por qué, pero te creo.

Ella le sonrió. Esperaba que él pudiera ver el amor que brillaba en sus ojos.

-Me permites ser yo misma Jasper. ¿Por qué no haría lo mismo por ti?

Su lenta sonrisa era algo hermoso de ver.

-Siempre me has parecido una mujer de un sentido común extraordinario, Alice. Ahora déjame besarte antes de que llegue el maldito médico para atormentarme.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para besado, sabiendo en su cora zón que una declaración de amor rotunda de un hombre tan complejo podría demorar un largo tiempo en llegar a Alice -De todas maneras, como pienso decírselo todos los días durante el resto de nuestras vidas, puede que ella disculpe la interrupción.

Alice solo lo miraba fijamente mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro.

Él apartó la lágrima, con el rostro cerca del suyo, y la emoción en su mirada casi insoportable de ver.

-Te amo, Alice Masen -le susurró- Siempre lo haré.

**FIN**

Wow fin ya

No sé qué decir además que agradecer a las personas que me regalaron un review


End file.
